Loin de toi
by Izabel65
Summary: Kate est en larmes devant la Mercedes en flammes. Richard Castle vient de trouver la mort dans un terrible accident, emportant avec lui tous leurs rêves de bonheur...mais...
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une nouvelle fiction, directement inspirée de la fin du 623 et de ma propre théorie (une parmi tant d'autres) quant à la suite. Inutile de préciser que cette fiction sera plutôt sombre. **

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le visage baigné par les larmes, Kate aurait voulu hurler son désespoir mais elle en était incapable. Elle semblait figée sur place, tétanisée, les yeux rivés sur la Mercedes en flammes, sa raison refusait de croire ce que son cœur savait déjà. L'homme qu'elle aimait, celui avec qui elle avait accepté de partager le reste de son existence venait de mourir dans un banal accident de la route. Et de la façon la plus horrible qu'il soit en étant brûlé vif, prisonnier de cet amas de tôle. Enfermé dans sa douleur, la jeune femme ne prêtait pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle n'entendait ni la sirène des pompiers se faisant de plus en plus bruyante à mesure qu'elle approchait, ni les appels de Lanie et d'Esposito qui venaient d'arriver. Et encore moins les paroles de l'homme qui lui parlait, ne prenant conscience de sa présence que lorsqu'il se plaça devant elle.

Le shérif John Brady essayait de rester professionnel, mais il avait eu le cœur serré en voyant Beckett sortir de la Rolls dans sa robe de mariée. Lorsque prévenu par une automobiliste, il était arrivé sur les lieux de l'accident, la voiture était déjà en proie aux flammes. Il avait examiné les abords dans l'espoir que le conducteur avait été éjecté, sans rien trouver, quelque ait été cette personne il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle. Grâce à la plaque d'immatriculation il avait pu connaître le nom de son propriétaire, Richard Castle. Il allait devoir passer l'appel téléphonique le plus difficile de sa carrière, surtout aujourd'hui. Il aurait fallu être un ermite pour ne pas savoir qu'en ce jour Richard Castle allait épouser sa muse, le lieutenant Kate Beckett. Les tabloïds avaient même précisé que les noces auraient lieu dans la propriété de l'écrivain aux Hamptons suite à un incident survenu dans la salle de réception prévue initialement.

Il avait donc demandé au central de lui trouver le numéro personnel de la jeune femme. Et maintenant elle était là, devant lui, le regardant sans même le reconnaître, anéantie par ce drame. Il attrapa par les épaules et tout en essayant de la faire reculer.

- Mademoiselle Beckett, il ne faut pas rester là. Ça peut être dangereux, le réservoir d'essence peut exploser à tout instant.

Kate posa son regard sur le shérif puis le reporta sur la voiture, tout en restant à la même place. Rien ne semblait pouvoir la faire réagir. Mais, alors que le camion des pompiers s'arrêtait et que les hommes en descendaient, l'explosion se produisit. Le bruit infernal et la chaleur du souffle la firent enfin réagir.

- Rick ! Non ! Mon Dieu nooon ! Hurla-t-en en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte du chef Brady.

Heureusement Esposito arriva près d'eux, il saisit Kate à bras le corps et l'éloigna de force malgré les coups qu'elle donnait. Elle hurlait de la laisser partir, qu'elle devait aller aider Rick, que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar que ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Elle était totalement hystérique. Javier ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de tenir son amie dans ses bras et attendre qu'elle se calme un peu. Il aurait aimé trouver des paroles réconfortantes pour Kate, mais lui aussi pleurait silencieusement la perte de son ami. Son regard croisa celui de Lanie qui était également en larmes. Tout aussi silencieuse que son petit ami, elle se contentait de caresser affectueusement le dos de Kate en guise de soutien et de réconfort. Elle savait que quoiqu'elle dise, ses paroles seraient futiles. Dans des moments aussi dramatiques les mots étaient vides de sens, aussi bien pour ceux qui les disaient que pour ceux qui les entendaient. Peu à peu les cris ne laissèrent place qu'aux sanglots et les coups à un total abattement. Alors l'hispanique desserra son étreinte.

- On est là Kate, dit doucement Lanie.

Celle-ci tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie et tomba dans ses bras, ses sanglots redoublants d'intensité. Puis, d'un seul coup ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle s'affala entraînant Lanie dans sa chute.

- Lanie! Kate! Vous allez bien?

- Je vais bien Javi, mais aide-moi à amener Kate jusqu'à la voiture.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Demanda-t-il en voyant Kate totalement amorphe.

- C'est le contrecoup de sa crise de nerf. C'est aussi bien ainsi, je vais pouvoir la ramener…

- Je… je n'arrive toujours pas y croire Lanie. C'est… elle ne va jamais s'en remettre. Ajouta-t-il.

- Je sais.

Tous deux se turent, cette fois Beckett ne pourrait pas se réfugier dans le travail, comment le pourrait-elle, alors que tout dans le commissariat lui rappellerait la présence de Castle. Ils allaient devoir la surveiller de près et l'aider contre son gré si besoin. Esposito la porta jusqu'à la Rolls et l'installa sur la banquette arrière, docile, détachée de tout Kate se laissa faire. Lanie s'installa près d'elle.

- Je peux vous accompagner et revenir après si…

- Non, ça ira. Reste, essaie de savoir pourquoi c'est arrivé Javi.

- D'accord.

Il claqua la portière et fit signe au chauffeur qu'il pouvait y aller. Une fois la Rolls ayant fait demi-tour, il retourna auprès du shérif Brady. Il constata que les pompiers avaient maîtrisé le feu, leur chef s'approchait d'eux.

- Le conducteur était bien dans la voiture. Ça ne risque plus rien, vous pouvez y aller.

- Merci, se tournant vers Esposito. Vous devriez peut-être rester là…

- C'était mon ami, je viens.

- Comme vous voulez.

Avec précaution, les deux hommes descendirent le talus et s'approchèrent de ce qu'il restait de la Mercedes. La porte côté conducteur avait été ouverte par les pompiers, Javier devança Brady et regarda à l'intérieur du véhicule. Entre l'armée et la police ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était confronté à la vue d'un cadavre mais ce qu'il voyait lui glaçait le sang. De son ami il ne restait plus qu'un squelette brûlé incrusté dans l'armature métallique de ce qui fut un siège et, des morceaux de chair carbonisées étaient encore accrochées aux os par endroit. Il recula de quelques pas en titubant avant de se pencher en avant pour vomir. Plié en deux, les mains sur les cuisses, il essayait de reprendre ses esprits quand le chef Brady le rejoignit et lui tendit un objet.

- J'ai trouvé ceci, pouvez me confirmer que cela appartenait à Mr Castle?

Esposito fixa l'objet en question et le reconnut sans problème, c'était bien la montre de Rick. Le cadran avait disparu, les aiguilles avaient fondu et le bracelet avait été déformé par la chaleur mais le doute n'était pas possible.

- Oui, c'est bien sa montre, précisa-t-il en lui rendant.

- Je… je suis désolé.

- Comment est-ce arrivé? Quelqu'un a vu l'accident se produire?

- Non, personne, c'est une automobiliste qui en voyant les flammes s'est arrêtée et nous a prévenu. Il semblerait que Mr Castle ait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule comme l'indique les traces de pneus sur la route dus à un freinage brutal.

- Où ça?

- Suivez-moi, je vais vous faire voir ça.

Quelques instants plus tard.

- Là, vous voyez, les traces vont en direction du fossé, vu leur longueur, il devait rouler assez vite.

- Ça n'a aucun sens dit aussitôt Esposito. Sa vitesse devait être réduite au contraire puisqu' il devait tourner pour prendre la route qui mène à sa propriété. Et de plus il sortait du virage à une centaine de mètres de là.

- Un problème mécanique peut-être ?

- Il…

- Hé chef! Vous devriez venir voir ce que j'ai trouvé! Lança un jeune agent.

- J'arrive Fred!

- Qui est-ce?

- Mon adjoint, Fred Austin, il prenait la déposition de la conductrice.

Esposito emboîta le pas à Brady et arrivèrent à hauteur de son adjoint qui avait l'air plus qu'excité par sa découverte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Fred?

- Regardez sur le sol chef! Je ne les ai pas vues avant car la voiture de la femme les cachait, ce sont des traces de freinages et elles sont récentes. Mais le plus intéressant ce sont ces autres marques en parallèle et qui chevauchent les premières en partie. Un véhicule s'est arrêté brusquement avant de faire une rapide marche arrière.

- Et vous savez ça comment? Vous lisez dans les traces de gomme? Demanda sèchement Esposito avant de se reprocher aussitôt son attitude.

- C'est presque ça Monsieur, mon grand-père était un fan de courses automobiles et lorsque j'allais le voir pour les vacances, il m'amenait systématiquement sur le circuit du coin. J'y ai appris pas mal de trucs. Il s'accroupit et montra les premières marques, là vous voyez ce sont les traces du freinage, les pneus y ont laissé un maximum de gomme au début pour s'atténuer ensuite avec le ralentissement. Quant à celles-ci, c'est tout l'inverse, la partie plus foncée a été laissée au démarrage et vu leur direction la voiture faisait marche arrière.

- Bon sang! Il y a eu un témoin! S'exclama l'hispanique… ou alors… Merde!

Laissant les deux policiers en plan, il se mit à courir vers la Mercedes. Le feu avait ravagé l'intérieur et la partie avant du véhicule, épargnant ainsi le reste de la carrosserie. Il trouva exactement ce qu'il s'attendait à voir, sur les deux portières et l'aile arrière il pouvait voir des éraflures laissées par une autre voiture. Mais pas uniquement, il y avait aussi des marques de peinture noire. Javier avait vu juste, tous ces indices indiquant une vitesse excessive et une perte de contrôle n'étaient pas plausibles. Mais maintenant tout prenait un sens et éclairait les circonstances de cet accident sous un autre angle. Il s'adressa à Brady qui venait de le rejoindre accompagné de son adjoint.

- Chef vous devriez faire délimiter la zone, c'est maintenant une scène de crime. Et appelez une équipe du SCU et le légiste du coin. On a peut-être tiré sur Castle avant de lui faire quitter la route, il y a des marques évidentes sur la voiture. Annonça-t-il et il ajouta à l'attention d'Austin, bon boulot officier.

- Merci.

- Lieutenant vous voulez dire que Mr Castle a été victime d'un meurtre? Demanda Brady, incrédule.

- Oui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le nouveau chapitre du jour et encore merci pour vos commentaires. **

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le départ précipité de Kate juste après l'appel, avait plongé tout le monde dans l'angoisse et l'incertitude. Lanie, Martha et Alexis avaient essayé d'en savoir plus, en vain. Le retard de Rick, les appels directement déviés sur sa boîte vocale, ce coup de fil et l'expression sur le visage de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle était partie, ne laissaient présager rien de bon. Elles s'étaient toutes les trois lancées à sa suite et étaient tombées sur Kevin et Javier qui venaient justement aux nouvelles et qui avaient été surpris de voir Kate courir vers la sortie. Lanie leur avait alors vite fait un résumé de la situation, aussitôt Esposito lui avait dit de venir avec lui et aux autres d'attendre dans le salon. Ryan avait dû retenir Alexis qui voulait les accompagner, Martha l'y avait aidé ainsi que Jenny qui alertée par les cris de protestations de la jeune fille s'était jointe à eux.

Les trois femmes s'étaient installées sur le canapé, Alexis entre ses deux aînées pleuraient d'inquiétude. Kevin sortit pour avertir Jim et le trouva en pleine discussion avec Victoria Gates et son mari. Il les mit au courant du peu qu'il savait et ces derniers lui assurèrent qu'ils allaient s'occuper des invités. Mais, certains qui se promenaient sur la propriété en attendant l'arrivée du marié avaient vu la mariée monter dans la Rolls et quitter les lieux, suivie de peu par un couple. Déjà les rumeurs et les spéculations allaient bon train parmi les invités rassemblés en petits groupes. Jim demanda aux traiteurs de servir petits fours et boissons, puis il se rendit auprès des autres accompagné de Gates et de Bob Whedon.

Dans le salon la tension était palpable, chacun avait pris place mais restait silencieux, ruminant tous les mêmes sombres pensées. Jim qui s'était placé au plus près de l'entrée, se leva brusquement et alla ouvrir la porte quand il entendit une voiture arriver. Avant de sortir il se retourna.

- C'est la Rolls!

Le véhicule était à peine arrêté qu'il ouvrait déjà la portière. Un regard à sa fille puis à Lanie lui suffit pour savoir que le pire venait de se produire. Cette dernière descendit et lança un regard désolé vers les personnes attroupées devant la porte. Alexis hurla et s'effondra sur place, en larmes, Martha porta une main à sa poitrine mais fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Sentant ses jambes devenir coton, elle serait tombée si Gates ne l'avait pas retenue. Jenny s'accroupit à côté d'Alexis et, prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras la força à se lever. Gates et Jenny les amenèrent dans le salon, aucune des deux ne protesta. Whedon et Ryan s'étaient dirigés vers la Rolls. Lanie se jeta dans les bras de Kevin.

- Il…il…est mort. Un…accident…sa voiture… a pris feu. Hoqueta Lanie entre deux sanglots.

- Mon Dieu… c'est…horrible… viens, il faut le dire à sa mère et à sa fille.

- Mais… Kate.

- On s'en occupe, assura le Maire.

- Elle… elle est en état de choc… il faut la conduire dans sa chambre.

Lorsque Martha vit dans quel état était Kate, son cœur se déchira encore plus et sa petite-fille n'était pas mieux. Alexis s'était brusquement levée pour aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, se murant dans un mutisme inquiétant, refusant tous contacts ou paroles de réconforts. Laissant ses larmes couler sans discontinuer sur ses joues, elle n'avait montré aucune réaction lorsque Lanie leur avait dit pour l'accident. Celle-ci leur avait précisé que Javier était resté sur place pour savoir comment cela avait pu arriver. Mais elle n'arrivait plus ni à penser ni à réfléchir, la seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'est que son père n'était pas là et ne serait plus jamais là.

Ensuite Lanie était montée voir Kate, avait essayé de lui parler mais cette dernière était allongée sur le lit lui tournant le dos. Silencieuse elle pleurait la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller de Rick qu'elle tenait serré contre elle. Il était inutile d'insister, elle alla tirer les rideaux, referma la porte et alla retrouver les autres se promettant de venir voir son amie régulièrement. De leur côté Gates et le Maire avaient pris les choses en mains, ils avaient été trouver le prête pour l'informer de la dramatique nouvelle. Le père Mills eut la douloureuse charge d'en faire part à tous les invités. Puis ils allèrent voir l'organisatrice de la réception qui se chargea du retour prématuré en car vers New York et de toute la désinstallation.

Cela faisait maintenant presque deux heures qu'ils avaient été prévenus du drame et Esposito n'était toujours pas revenu. C'était vraiment étrange, qu'est-ce qui pouvait le retenir aussi longtemps. Las d'attendre et n'ayant pas de moyen de le joindre, car l'hispanique avait laissé son téléphone, Ryan décida de se rendre sur les lieux pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Javier arriva enfin. Il se rendit directement dans le salon et serra Lanie dans ses bras lorsqu'elle vint s'y blottir. Pourtant malgré le réconfort que cela lui procurer, il l'écarta de lui. La jeune femme sentit tout de suite que quelque chose cloché, il avait les yeux rougis, l'air triste mais il semblait aussi extrêmement en colère. Il s'approcha de Martha et Alexis.

- Je suis vraiment désolé… et ce que je m'apprête à vous dire va être certainement dur à entendre. Il reprit son souffle et lâcha sa bombe. Alexis, Martha, Rick ne s'est pas tué dans un stupide accident. Celui-ci a été provoqué intentionnellement… c'est un meurtre.

Le choc que cela provoqua fut dur à encaisser pour tout le monde. Gates fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.

- Vous en êtes certain, Esposito?

- Oui capitaine.

Il raconta comment il avait découvert cela grâce à la perspicacité de l'adjoint Austin.

- Les gars du CSU ont confirmé mes premières constations, tous les indices concordent dans ce sens. La vitesse excessive à laquelle Castle roulait et qui me paraissait illogique, le devient s'il essayait d'échapper à son ou ses assassins. Ils ont fait remorquer la voiture pour l'examiner de plus près.

- Et le… la dépouille de Mr Castle?

- Le médecin légiste l'a emporté pour… autopsie. Puisqu'il s'agit d'un meurtre il va rechercher d'éventuelles blessures par balles… et aussi confirmer son identité bien que l'on ait trouvé ce qu'il restait de sa montre, portefeuille et téléphone dans l'habitacle.

- Chef, il faut trouver le ou les salopards qui lui…leur ont fait ça! Lança Ryan. On le lui doit, sa mère, sa fille et Kate ont le droit de savoir pourquoi c'est arrivé!

- Je suis d'accord, mais vous savez très…

- Je sais ce que vous allez dire capitaine, coupa Whedon. Que cela ne s'est pas passé sous votre juridiction et que de toute façon le meurtre de Rick les touche de trop près pour pouvoir enquêter. Mais Rick était mon ami et votre équipe est l'une des meilleures. Alors je vais user de mon influence et en parler avec le chef de la police. Vous aurez toute latitude et vous pourrez compter sur la coopération pleine et entière des services de police de ce comté. Je suis conscient que cela enfreint la procédure habituelle mais, comme la fait remarquer le lieutenant Ryan, on doit bien ça à Castle et à ses proches.

- Merci Monsieur le Maire.

- Ne me remerciez pas, c'est bien la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour honorer sa mémoire.

Martha qui s'était levée s'approcha de lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Merci Bob.

- Je vous en prie Martha. Je vais m'en aller mais n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Gates demanda à ses deux lieutenants de la suivre dehors.

- Très bien messieurs, je vais être très claire. Vous pourrez informer Beckett que Mr Castle a été tué mais en aucun cas que vous êtes en charge du dossier. Du moins pour l'instant et je vais demander à sa famille d'en faire autant.

- Mais chef…

- C'est pour son bien lieutenant Ryan, vous l'avez vu comme moi et la dernière chose dont elle a besoin s'est de lire un rapport d'autopsie ou de voir des photos du corps de Castle.

- Bien chef, approuvèrent-il ensemble.

- Lieutenant Esposito vous allez rester ici et attendre les résultats des expertises médico-légales. Quant à vous lieutenant Ryan soyez au 12th dès demain, nous verrons ensemble par quoi nous allons commencer.

- D'accord et merci chef.

- e crois que nous devons surtout remercier le Maire et moi tout particulièrement. Comme cela je n'aurai pas à faire semblant de ne pas vous voir enquêter en douce.

Gates prit congé à son tour, son mari était rentré avec un des cars lui laissant la voiture. Une fois seule elle se permit enfin de lâcher prise et laissa elle aussi couler ses larmes. Cette perte tragique le jour même où justement tout n'aurait dû être que joie la touchait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Dieu lui était témoin qu'elle aurait volontiers viré Castle du commissariat à coups de pieds dans les fesses mais le fait est qu'elle venait de perdre l'un de ses hommes. Elle était tout autant bouleversée par l'état d'anéantissement des trois femmes qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

Il ne restait plus personne dans la propriété mis à part d'un petit groupe de personnes dévastées par le chagrin. Jim buvait un thé avec Martha dans la cuisine échangeant quelques mots de temps en temps. Alexis s'était enfermée dans sa chambre après, qu'excédée, elle ait arraché les fils du téléphone. Une indiscrétion n'avait pas tardé à informer les journalistes du drame et déjà ses vautours appelaient pour connaître leurs sentiments et avoir plus de renseignements sur les causes de l'accident pour faire les Unes de leurs torchons. Le reste de la journée se passa dans un état de léthargie générale. Lanie essaya à plusieurs reprises de faire réagir Kate, mais celle-ci restait prostrée. Même son père ne réussit pas à échanger le moindre mot avec elle.

Tout comme Kate, Alexis refusa de descendre manger. Kevin et Jenny les quittèrent après le repas, Martha alla se coucher juste après tout comme le père de Kate seuls Lanie et Javier tentèrent de se changer les idées en regardant la télévision mais le cœur n'y était pas et ce n'est pas le flash spécial annonçant la mort de Castle qui arrangea les choses. Ils finirent eux aussi par aller dormir. Durant la nuit Lanie se réveilla et il lui fut impossible de retrouver le sommeil. Elle se faisait tellement de soucis pour Kate, qui avait fini par s'endormir comme elle avait pu le constater la dernière fois où elle était passée la voir. Craignant de réveiller Javier elle décida de descendre prendre un thé et elle trouverait certainement un livre pour s'occuper.

Mais avant elle voulait s'assurer que son amie allait bien, elle entra dans sa chambre et resta figée sur place quelques secondes. La robe était délicatement posée sur le lit mais Kate n'était plus là. Elle l'appela et n'obtint aucunes réponses. Elle descendit en vitesse et fouilla toutes les pièces du rez-de chaussée. Elle ne la trouva nulle part, elle remonta en vitesse dans sa chambre et réveilla Esposito. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux en râlant et se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Mais ce que lui dit Lanie fut aussi efficace qu'une douche froide.

- Kate a disparue! Elle n'est plus dans sa chambre et je ne l'ai trouvée nulle part!


	3. Chapter 3

**Suite à des soucis technique je ne peux par répondre individuellement à vos reviews alors je le fais ici. Un grand merci à vous et à votre apparent enthousiasme pour cette histoire. **

**Où est Kate? Que va-t-elle faire ou plutôt que veut-elle? Et Castle dans tout ça? Les réponses dans le chapitre qui suit.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Sans même se concerter le couple enfila rapidement des vêtements. Lanie était à la limite de la panique, imaginant les pires scénarii à voix haute. Javier finit par la prendre dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer et de la raisonner.

- On va la retrouver Lanie.

- J'ai peur Javi… peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Dit-elle sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes.

- Je sais, moi aussi. Viens il faut prévenir son père et les autres avant de partir à sa recherche et…

- Mais que ce passe-t-il ici?

Tous deux se tournèrent vers la voix et virent Jim, en pyjama, sur le pas de la porte. Ce dernier avait le sommeil léger et les exclamations de Lanie l'avaient réveillé. Il s'était donc levé pour en connaître la raison. Il avait vu la porte ouverte, la lumière et entendu l'agitation qui régnait dans la pièce. C'est Esposito qui lui expliqua.

- Kate n'est plus dans sa chambre et Lanie ne l'a pas trouvée dans la maison.

- Oh mon Dieu! Kathy qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

Il avait posé la question à voix haute comme s'il attendait une réponse, mais la vérité c'est qu'il la connaissait déjà et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Après toutes les épreuves qu'elles avaient connues, tous les obstacles qu'elle avait dus franchir avant d'accepter enfin le droit d'être heureuse, sa fille risquait de ne jamais se remettre de la mort de Rick, elle en aurait ni la force ni l'envie. Tout comme Lanie, Jim craignait que cette fois sa Kathy ne commette l'irréparable.

- Je m'habille et je viens avec vous. Nous ne serons pas trop de trois pour la chercher. Lança-t-il avant de se ruer dans sa chambre.

- Je vais prévenir Martha, Javi descends dans la cuisine, je crois avoir vu des lampes torches dans un des tiroirs.

- Ok, et j'en ai une dans la voiture.

Lanie allait frapper à la porte de Martha lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. Tout comme le père de Kate, la vieille femme avait été réveillée par le tumulte.

- Lanie? Qu'y a-t-il?

- Kate n'est plus là, nous allons partir à sa recherche.

- Oh non! Vous pensez qu'elle…

- J'espère que non. Restez avec Alexis et gardez votre téléphone près de vous, nous vous appellerons quand nous l'aurons retrouvée.

- Très bien, je vais aller voir si Alexis dort toujours, mieux vaut ne pas la réveiller.

Martha ouvrit doucement la porte et fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la chambre. La pleine lune laissait filtrer assez de clarté pour qu'elle puisse voir et se déplacer sans risque dans la pièce. C'est alors qu'elle vit que le lit était vide.

- Alexis! Non!

Alertée par ses cris Jim et Lanie arrivèrent très vite. Lanie alluma la lumière et Jim dut soutenir Martha et l'aider à s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Elle n'est plus là, dit-elle dans un souffle.

- lles sont peut-être ensemble, essaya de la rassurer Lanie. Restez ici, nous on y va.

Martha resta seule alors que les trois autres prenaient des directions différentes à la recherche des deux femmes. Esposito avait appelé le bureau du chef Brady et, au vu des circonstances, le policier qui lui répondit lui assura qu'il prévenait immédiatement ses deux collègues en patrouille.

_Trois quarts d'heure plus tôt. _

Alexis s'était réveillée en sursaut après un horrible cauchemar où elle avait vu son père être attaché sur un bûché pendant que des formes noires et vaporeuses y mettaient le feu. Ce sont les hurlements de douleur de son père mêlés à ses propres cris d'impuissances qui l'avaient sortie de ce mauvais rêve. Elle n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir, son esprit embrouillé par des pensées confuses. De plus elle n'avait absolument rien avalé de la journée et la faim commençait à la tirailler. Elle était donc descendue à la cuisine, s'était préparée un sandwich, peut-être qu'une fois rassasiée elle pourrait enfin dormir pour oublier durant quelques heures toute sa peine. Elle avait éteint la lumière et s'était appuyée contre la fenêtre, le regard perdu au loin.

C'est alors qu'elle avait perçu un bruit furtif qu'elle avait mis sur le compte de la fatigue, mais cela recommença à deux reprises. Elle n'osa pas signaler sa présence, cependant elle se glissa silencieusement vers le couloir et c'est là qu'elle reconnut Kate qui sortait discrètement. Elle fut tentée de l'appeler mais se ravisa, bien qu'elle trouva cela irrationnelle son instinct lui recommandait de ne pas intervenir. Elle attendit donc laissant un peu d'avance à Kate avant de la suivre. Lorsqu'elle vit la jeune femme prendre le chemin qui menait à la route principale, elle sut tout de suite où elle se rendait. Pour ne pas se faire repérer le mieux était encore de devancer Kate et de l'attendre au croisement. Heureusement elle connaissait chaque parcelle de la propriété, comme la nuit était claire elle pouvait emprunter le petit sentier qui allait dans la même direction sans risque. Elle le parcouru le plus vite et le plus silencieusement possible.

Alexis savait pour avoir surpris une réflexion d'Esposito que cela avait eu lieu juste à l'entrée de la propriété. Comme elle avait prévu, elle arriva la première, elle n'osa cependant pas prendre le risque de traverser, de plus elle n'avait pas réellement envie de voir l'endroit où son père avait trouvé la mort. Elle se cacha derrière un arbre et attendit, elle se rendit compte que toute à sa douleur et à sa peine elle ne s'était à aucun moment souciée de l'état de Kate. Hors que celle-ci devait souffrir tout autant qu'elle ou que sa grand-mère. Un léger reniflement la sortit de ses pensées, elle se pencha un peu et aperçut Kate qui se dirigeait vers le bord du fossé. Immobile elle l'observa.

Kate se tenait exactement au même endroit que quelques heures plus tôt. Seuls la terre retournée et l'herbe brûlée témoignait du drame qui c'était joué. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle avait d'abord cru à un mauvais rêve mais l'horrible vérité s'était rappelée à elle quand elle constata qu'elle portée toujours la robe de sa mère. Toute la journée elle n'avait pensé qu'à la vie à deux qui les attendait et qu'elle n'aurait jamais et, si elle avait fini par s'endormir, épuisée, c'est qu'elle avait pris sa décision. Et à cet instant elle était tout aussi déterminée si ce n'est plus. Elle avait ôté sa robe, mis d'autres vêtements puis s'était rendu dans le bureau de Rick. Elle avait ouvert le petit coffre mural dont il lui avait donné la combinaison et s'était emparée du Sig Sauer p226 qu'il avait acheté après leur mésaventure de leur premier weekend en amoureux. «Juste au cas où» lui avait-il dit avec un large sourire. Et elle était sortie sans se rendre compte qu'une jeune personne l'épiait.

Kate regarda en contrebas quelques minutes puis, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation descendit dans le fossé. Elle s'arrêta là où s'était trouvée la Mercedes et s'agenouilla. Elle éclata en sanglots en repensant aux dernières paroles qu'ils avaient échangées. Elle fut même étonnée de pouvoir encore pleurer après toutes les larmes qu'elle avait déjà versées. Kate raffermit sa prise sur la crosse du pistolet et amena lentement le canon contre sa tempe. Elle ne tremblait pas, n'avait pas peur ni de mourir ni de souffrir. Si l'univers leur avait refusé le droit d'être unis dans la vie, alors ils le seraient dans la mort.

- Kate Non! Hurla Alexis en dévalant le talus.

Lorsqu'elle avait perdu Kate de vue, elle s'était rapprochée et l'avait regardée pleurer, repliée sur elle-même, ne sachant quoi faire ou dire. Mais en la voyant lever son bras une arme dans la main, elle avait compris ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et elle devait l'en empêcher. Surprise par la présence de la jeune fille, Kate baissa légèrement le bras tout en levant l'autre comme pour la tenir éloignée.

- Laisse-moi! Vas-t-en!

- Pas question! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça!

- Je fais ce que je veux! Pars d'ici tout de suite!

- Non Kate! Papa n'aurait pas voulu ça!

- Il n'est plus là! Il est mort!

- Je sais! C'était mon père, je l'aimais! Et il me manque à moi aussi!

- Je t'ai dit de me laisser!

- Non!

Elles se turent, tremblantes, pleurant de colère et de tristesse, elles se jaugeaient, chacune d'elle voulant avoir le dernier mot. La scène devint irréaliste, tout se passa très vite, Alexis vit Kate relever l'arme vers sa tête et sans réfléchir elle se jeta en avant, mains tendues pour agripper son bras. L'une surprise, l'autre emportée par son élan, elles tombèrent à la renverse et le doigt de Beckett pressa la détente sous le choc. Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour cette dernière qui réalisa, terrifiée, ce qu'il venait de se produire. L'immobilisme d'Alexis la paniqua. Elle se redressa, faisant basculer celle-ci sur le côté.

- Oh mon Dieu non, pas ça, Alexis! Alexis! Réponds-moi!

- Kate?

- Ça va? Tu n'es pas blessée?

- Non, juste un peu sonnée par la chute, dit-elle en se redressant.

- Bon sang! Qu'est-ce qui t'a prise? J'aurais pu te tuer! S'emporta Kate, soulagée malgré tout qu'elle n'ait rien.

- Je viens de perdre mon père! Je ne voulais pas perdre une autre personne à laquelle je tiens!

Les dernières paroles d'Alexis frappèrent Kate en plein cœur et elle se rendit compte de la place importante qu'elle avait prise dans la vie de la jeune fille.

- Oh Alexis… pardon…je…

Elle ne put continuer trop émue, elles se fixèrent quelques secondes avant de tomber dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Au coup de feu le sang d'Esposito n'avait fait qu'un tour et il s'était mis à courir dans la direction de la détonation. Lorsqu'il vit où cela le conduisait il se traita mentalement d'abruti pour ne pas y avoir pensé. C'était logique et maintenant il craignait le pire. En arrivant sur place il appela Kate avant même de pouvoir la voir, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. La peur au ventre, redoutant ce qu'il allait découvrir il s'avança vers le bord du fossé et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il aperçut Kate et Alexis enlacées et pleurant de concert. Il les rejoignit et ce n'est que lorsqu'il posa une main sur l'épaule de Kate que les deux femmes le remarquèrent.

- Ça va? S'inquiéta-t-il, le coup de feu, vous n'êtes pas blessées?

- Non ça va, nous n'avons rien.

- Bon sang! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous ait passé par la tête à toutes les deux! Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour vous.

- C'est une longue histoire, nous en parlerons plus tard.

- Ouais… j'en doute.

Esposito appela Lanie pour lui dire qu'il les avait trouvées et pour la rassurer car elle avait dû entendre la détonation elle aussi. Elle lui répondit qu'elle se chargeait de prévenir Jim et Martha.

Lorsqu'elles se levèrent il vit le Sig Sauer, il ne posa aucune question et se contenta de ramasser l'arme. Avant d'entrée dans la maison, Esposito laissa tomber le pistolet dans un buisson, il viendrait le récupérer plus tard, inutile d'inquiéter les autres plus que nécessaire. Tous furent soulagés de les revoir saines et sauves, bien sûr les questions fusèrent sur le pourquoi de leur sortie nocturne et c'est Alexis qui inventa une excuse. Elle s'était réveillée en ayant faim et avait trouvé Kate dans la cuisine, après avoir insisté, elle avait réussi à la convaincre de la conduire sur le lieu de l'accident. Kate confirma ses dires tout en lui lançant un regard de remerciements qui n'échappa pas à Lanie.

Puis tout le monde était retourné se coucher. Cependant Lanie qui se doutait bien que ce n'était que des mensonges, insista auprès de Javier pour savoir la vérité.

- Je t'en prie Javi, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

- Ok, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. Je ne sais pas comment mais Kate a trouvé une arme. Elle voulait se foutre en l'air au même endroit que Castle est mort, j'en suis certain.

- C'était donc bien un coup de feu qu'il m'a semblé entendre.

- Oui, je pense que c'est Alexis qui a évité le pire. Une partie de son histoire doit être vraie, quand elle dit avoir trouvé Kate en bas. Mais je parierai qu'elle n'a rien dit et l'a suivie.

- Je… c'était à prévoir… elle ne pourra pas faire face. Pas cette fois…

- Que pouvons-nous faire? Il nous est impossible de rester avec elle vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

- Pour l'instant je pense qu'elle va retourner au loft, du moins jusqu'à… l'enterrement. Par contre après si elle décide de se cloîtrer dans son appartement ça risque d'être effectivement plus compliqué.

- En tout cas grâce à Alexis, nous avons évité le pire cette nuit.

- Oui…pour cette fois.

_Quelque part dans Manhattan._

- C'est fait?

- Oui.

- Parfait.

- Et notre invité?

- Toujours dans les vapes.

- Rien d'inquiétant, la dose de tranquillisant que tu lui as injecté aurait neutralisé un cheval. Il se réveillera dans la matinée.

- Il est plus de trois heures, allons nous coucher.


	4. Chapter 4

** lille 76 : Pour l'instant pour tout le monde Castle est mort, il va falloir attendre pour qu'ils sachent que ce n'est pas lui. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant.**

**Bonne lecteur à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Aux Hamptons le lendemain matin, Jim avait été le premier à se lever, il était lui aussi profondément attristé par la mort tragique de l'écrivain, qu'il avait appris à connaître et à apprécier. Mais pour le père qu'il était c'était l'état de sa fille qui le préoccupait le plus. Il était sur la plage au moment de la détonation et le bruit des vagues l'avait couverte, il n'avait donc rien entendu, cependant il soupçonnait Alexis et Kate de ne pas avoir tout dit. En tout cas, cette fois, sa fille pourrait compter sur lui, il serait toujours là pour elle. Il était là, assis au comptoir regardant, s'en y toucher, la tasse de café qu'il venait de se servir en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir dire à sa Kathy que la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait n'était en rien accidentelle. Le choc de cette perte avait déjà eu son effet dévastateur, alors quand elle apprendrait que pour la seconde fois un être cher lui avait encore été arraché de cette façon, comment réagirait-elle.

- Bonjour Jim.

- Oh, Martha bonjour…. Vous tenez le coup?

- Pas vraiment, dit-elle en prenant place près de lui. Et avec cette nuit mouvementée j'ai eu ma dose d'émotions fortes. Ce n'est pas juste Jim, mon petit n'aurait pas dû partir avant moi. Alexis ne devrait pas avoir à commencer sa vie d'adulte sans son père, il ne sera plus là pour partager tous les moments importants de sa vie future. J'espère seulement que je pourrai être là assez longtemps pour elle, termina-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

Jim posa une main affectueuse sur son bras en guise de soutien, lui mieux que personne comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il savait que les mots ne servaient à rien mais par contre la présence d'un ami pouvait aider, un peu. Martha n'avait pas faim mais, sur l'insistance du père de Kate, elle accepta de grignoter un simple toast avec son café. Puis ce fut au tour de Lanie et de Javier de les rejoindre, ils se saluèrent et Esposito se servit un café et un thé pour sa petite amie qui elle se chargeait de préparer des œufs et du bacon. Le silence qui régnait dans la cuisine n'était pas pesant mais réconfortant d'une certaine manière. L'hispanique le rompit le premier.

- Jim, je crois qu'il serait plus sage de les ramener toutes les trois au loft dans la journée. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de rester ici plus longtemps.

- Je suis d'accord, Martha ça vous convient?

- Je… je ne sais pas… je dois m'occuper de…

- Nous allons nous en charger, l'interrompit Lanie qui savait qu'elle voulait parler du rapatriement du corps de Rick.

- Lanie a raison, nous le ferons à votre place si vous voulez bien. Nous allons voir le légiste en début d'après-midi.

- Merci…merci à vous deux.

- Si vous le permettez Martha je vous aiderai volontiers pour toutes les démarches. Ajouta Jim.

La vieille femme, émue par tant de sollicitude, se contenta de hocher la tête.

Quant à Kate et Alexis, elles se levèrent pratiquement en même temps et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Elles n'eurent pas besoin de parler, un simple échange de regard suffit et elles se serrèrent dans leurs bras. Les évènements de la nuit avaient, en quelque sorte, créé un lien spécial et très fort entre elles. Cela ne les dérangea pas quand elles surent qu'ils rentraient tous sur New York dans la journée. Au contraire, ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait envie de rester, c'était trop douloureux.

En fait tout le monde avait hâte de partir et les bagages se retrouvèrent très vite dans le coffre de la voiture de Jim. Ils étaient tous dans le salon attendant Kate qui était sortie pour contempler une dernière fois cette vue que Rick aimait tant.

- Nous devrions lui dire maintenant. Je connais ma fille, plus nous attendrons et plus elle nous en voudra de ne rien lui avoir dit.

- Je ne sais pas, hésita Lanie.

- Le père de Kate a raison, elle doit savoir et c'est même moi qui vais lui dire, lança Alexis en partant.

- Non! Attends!

- Laisse-la faire Lanie, de toute façon nous aurions dû lui dire à un moment ou à un autre. Elle encaissera peut-être mieux la nouvelle si c'est Alexis qui s'en charge.

La jeune fille arriva à la hauteur de Kate et s'assis dans l'herbe à côté d'elle.

- J'arrive Alexis, je voulais juste en profiter un peu plus, graver ce panorama dans ma mémoire.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça Kate.

- Tu veux que l'on parle de cette nuit?

- Non… de l'accident de papa.

- Oh Alexis… c'est tellement injuste… l'homme que nous chérissions nous a été enlevé par un stupide accident de la route.

- Justement. Alexis se déplaça de manière à faire face à Kate. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Je voulais te le dire cette nuit mais, enfin, disons que j'ai eu une autre préoccupation plus urgente.

- Tu es bien sérieuse, tu m'inquiètes, qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir?

- Kate, il faut que tu saches que si nous ne t'avons rien dit hier, c'est que tu n'étais pas en état de l'entendre.

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi ce que tu sais… s'il-te-plaît.

- Très bien. Alors que Lanie te ramenait, Esposito est resté sur place et quand il est revenu il nous a dit que l'accident avait été provoqué volontairement pas un autre véhicule… c'est un meurtre Kate, quelqu'un a tué mon père.

Kate fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, ça recommençait, sa pire crainte venait de se réaliser. Tout ce que les quatre personnes qui se trouvaient dans le salon entendirent ce fut le cri de désespoir de Kate et les appels à l'aide d'Alexis.

_Au commissariat du 12 __th_

Ryan déposa un énième dossier sur la table en soupirant, il n'aurait jamais cru que depuis que Castle était avec eux, ils avaient arrêté autant de personnes.

- Alors lieutenant Ryan du nouveau?

- Non rien pour l'instant, toutes les personnes arrêtées purgent encore leur peine. Et du votre capitaine?

- J'ai pu retracer l'emploi du temps de Castle avant son départ pour les Hamptons. J'ai demandé les vidéos surveillances des secteurs concernés y compris celles du pont de Brooklyn et de l'autoroute. Si une voiture le suivait nous la repérerons peut-être.

- J'espère que la scientifique aura tiré quelque chose du GPS de la Mercedes, ça réduirait d'autant les recherches si nous connaissions son parcours exacte et son horaire.

- Appelez le lieutenant Esposito pour voir s'il a des nouvelles de ce côté-là. Je vais contacter l'agent et l'éditrice de Castle pour qu'elles nous fassent le courrier de ses fans. Peut-être que l'un d'eux n'a pas supporté l'idée de son mariage avec Beckett.

- Vous avez vu la presse?

- Malheureusement!

- e n'arriverai jamais à les comprendre, toujours à la recherche du scoop ou de la photo à sensation. Et le pire c'est qu'ils sont bien payés pour ça. Je préfère encore arrêter les criminels, au moins on les empêche de nuire en les enfermant.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous contredirais.

_Quelque part sur l'île de Manhattan. _

Un homme buvait son café en regardant la Une des journaux qu'il avait étalés devant lui sur la table. Contrairement à Ryan et Gates, lui se délectait de tout ce qu'il lisait et les photos qui illustraient les articles étaient purement sensationnelles. Il ne regrettait pas son investissement pour le matériel photo. Une femme entra dans le salon et vint se positionner derrière lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle aussi sourit en voyant les journaux.

- Elles sont magnifiques. Notre ami commence à émerger, tu vas aller le voir maintenant?

- Non, je vais attendre qu'il prenne le temps de se rappeler et de réaliser dans quelle situation il se trouve. Je veux qu'il s'inquiète sur ce que Beckett et ses proches peuvent ressentir, lui laisser croire qu'il y a encore un espoir. Il sera ainsi plus réceptif et moins protégé émotionnellement.

- Tu es redoutable. Le matériel est prêt, tu n'auras plus que le mettre sur enregistrement quand tu descendras le voir.

- Tu es certaine qu'il ne peut pas voir la caméra?

- Oui, elle est petite et il fait trop sombre à l'endroit où je l'ai placée.

- Tu en as pour longtemps?

- Non, deux heures tout au plus, à plus tard, amuse-toi bien. Dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

À quelques mètres de là, dans la cave, Castle commençait à se réveiller péniblement. Il avait un mal de crâne épouvantable et peinait à ouvrir les yeux et impossible de bouger sans gémir tant son corps lui semblait peser des tonnes et que tous ses muscles le faisaient souffrir. Et il y avait cette douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait toute son épaule gauche. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau s'était liquéfié, il n'arrivait pas à avoir les idées claires, tout était confus. Ce dont il était certain c'était d'être toujours vivant, il se sentait bien trop mal pour qu'il en soit autrement. Mais savoir où il était et ce qui lui était arrivé lui était impossible. Puis, il eut comme un déclic, il avait dû être drogué et en subissait encore les effets, c'était la seule explication logique à son état de confusion.

Il resta immobile, les yeux toujours fermés essayant de se détendre, de laisser son esprit vagabonder sans se focaliser sur quoi que ce soit.

_«Je t'aime», «je t'aime aussi»._ Castle leva brusquement ses paupières, il se rappelait enfin, il se rappelait précisément de tout.

Après avoir raccroché, il avait vu le SUV qui le suivait, il avait accéléré lui aussi, la voiture s'était portée à sa hauteur mais il avait réussi à la distancer. Puis, la course poursuite s'était engagée, à plusieurs reprises le 4x4 avait tenté de lui faire quitter la route. Castle se rappelait d'avoir attrapé son téléphone pour appeler de l'aide, mais cela l'avait déconcentré un instant. Et, le choc plus violent que les autres, qu'il n'avait pu éviter avait suffi pour qu'il l'échappe et il était tombé sur le sol devant le siège conducteur. Il avait malgré tout maîtrisé son véhicule et réussi à rester sur la route. Le conducteur du SUV était un sacré bon pilote mais lui aussi ne se défendait pas trop mal. Castle savait qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux ou trois kilomètres de sa propriété, il fallait juste qu'il tienne le coup jusque-là. Mais dans le dernier virage la Mercedes avait chassé de l'arrière à cause de la vitesse, trop occupé à en garder le contrôle, il avait levé sa vigilance quelques secondes. Quand il avait aperçu le 4x4 à sa hauteur, il était déjà trop tard. Il avait écrasé la pédale de frein en vain, sa berline plongea dans le fossé.

L'arrêt avait été brutal, mais l'airbag avait bien fonctionné, cependant il était sonné car sous l'impulsion du choc latéral sa tête avait violemment cogné contre la vitre. Sans trop savoir comment il avait réussi à s'extraire de la voiture avec une seule idée en tête : fuir. Il avait titubait sur quelques mètres avant de tomber, il se rappelait aussi avoir crié de douleur quand son épaule avait tapé sur une pierre. Sa vision s'était brouillée et tout ce dont il arrivait à se souvenir c'est d'avoir vu les chaussures d'un homme debout près de lui et après c'était le trou noir.

La première pensée de Castle fut pour Kate, sa fille et sa mère, elles devaient être mortes d'inquiétude. Son retard avait dû déclencher des recherches et ils avaient forcément trouvé la Mercedes accidentée sans lui à l'intérieur ni à côté. Avaient-elles été contactées par son ravisseur? D'ailleurs qui était-il et était-ce bien pour une rançon qu'il avait été enlevé? Il ne voyait vraiment pas d'autres options possibles où plutôt ne préférait pas les envisager. Il prêta enfin attention à l'endroit où il été séquestré, c'était apparemment la cave d'une maison, certainement située dans un lieu isolé. Mais elle était vide, il n'y avait rien du bric-à-brac habituel que l'on trouve généralement dans ce genre d'endroit. Seulement une chaise métallique posée dans un coin avec un seau à côté et le matelas sur lequel il était.

À vrai dire il ne voyait pas grand-chose car la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, le peu de lumière qui y pénétrait le faisait au travers d'un petit vasistas rectangulaire dont la vitre était recouverte de poussière et dont l'accès par l'extérieur était protégé par une grille dont il devinait les barreaux. C'est en essayant de se redresser que Castle entendit un cliquetis. Il regarda machinalement ses poignets, ils n'étaient pas entravés alors il porta son regard sur ses chevilles. Autour de celles-ci une chaîne y avait était enroulée et deux cadenas emprisonnaient plusieurs maillons, la maintenant ainsi bien serrée. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une trentaine de centimètres de battement pour pouvoir éventuellement marcher. Il suivit le reste de la chaîne des yeux et vit que son autre extrémité était cadenassée autour d'un des poteaux de soutènement apparents dans la cave. Elle ne devait pas faire plus de deux mètre cinquante de long. Autant dire que sa liberté de mouvements était grandement limitée.

Il resta allongé, fixant le plafond, ses pensées toutes dirigées vers une seule personne : Kate. Elle devait être désemparée mais il gardait espoir. Il la connaissait bien, sa force de caractère lui permettrait de faire face. Il avait une totale confiance en elle, si une seule personne au monde était capable de le retrouver c'était bien Kate Beckett. Il se demandait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son enlèvement quand il fut ébloui par la lumière qui venait de s'allumer dans la cave, malgré la faible intensité de l'ampoule. Au bruit de verrou que l'on tire il porta toute son attention sur l'escalier qui menait au premier étage et plus particulièrement sur la porte. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il put enfin distinguer les traits du visage de l'homme qui descendait les marches, le regardant en souriant.

- Bonjour Castle.

- Tyson, murmura l'écrivain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Angy : Non, je n'allais pas tuer une des filles, pour l'instant la "mort" de Rick suffit. **

**Voici la suite avec le premier round Castle / Tyson ... alors à votre avis qui va le gagner? **

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Tyson accentua son sourire en voyant l'espace d'un seconde le visage de Castle se décomposer. Tranquillement il alla prendre la chaise qu'il rapprocha de l'écrivain, tout en prenant garde de rester à la limite de la portée de la chaîne. Il posa le plateau qu'il tenait, ainsi que les journaux coincés sous le bras, au sol près de lui. Il s'assit, silencieux, tout en fixant Castle. Non s'en mal ce dernier réussit à s'asseoir et essayait maintenant de se mettre debout. Pas question pour lui de rester en position d'infériorité devant cette ordure.

- Reste donc assis Castle, tu n'es pas en état de te lever. Tu permets que l'on se tutoie? Après tout on se connaît depuis un moment maintenant tous les deux. Ironisa-t-il.

- Vas te faire foutre!

- Houlà! Il semblerait que Monsieur s'est levé du mauvais pied, railla Tyson, aux anges. Si ça ne te dérange pas l'écrivain, moi je vais rester assis, c'est plus confortable pour discuter.

Castle serrait les dents et s'appuyait un maximum contre le mur pour ne pas s'écrouler. Ce fumier avait raison, l'effort qu'il venait de fournir avait eu raison de ses dernières forces et il sentait les muscles de ses jambes trembler. Les deux hommes s'observaient, l'un tentant de cacher ses craintes, l'autre s'amusant ouvertement de la situation. Tyson finit par pousser le plateau sur lequel se trouvaient une petite bouteille d'eau et un sandwich vers son prisonnier.

- Tu dois avoir faim et soif, alors mets ton orgueil de côté et prends ça.

Rick ne répondit pas et hésita mais, s'il voulait avoir une chance de trouver le moyen de se sortir de là, il aurait besoin d'être un minimum en forme. Et se laisser mourir de faim et de soif n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. À contrecœur, il se laissa glisser le long du mur, il se pencha et saisit le plateau puis, dans un premier temps il but la moitié de la bouteille avant de mordre dans le sandwich.

- Bien, te voilà devenu raisonnable. Félicitation pour ta conduite, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais louper mon coup! Mais quel moment intense, j'ai adoré l'excitation de cette chasse! Merci, mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, tu es un adversaire à la hauteur.

À la lueur de satisfaction qui brilla dans le regard de Tyson, Castle ne douta pas une seconde que ce dernier pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire. Ces paroles le firent repenser aux évènements des jours précédents, tous ces contretemps.

- Tout… tout était planifié, la salle, la robe, le costume de Ryan… tu voulais que la cérémonie ait lieu Hamptons. Énonça-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Tyson.

- Un A+ pour l'élève Castle! S'exclama le triple tueur, satisfait. Je savais que par respect de la tradition qui veut que le futur marié de voit pas la marié avant la cérémonie tu t'y conformerais, donc que tu serais seul. En plus le coin était plus propice pour agir qu'en ville.

- Pourquoi? Tu aurais pu m'enlever dans mon parking.

- Disons que l'effet désiré n'aurait pas été aussi dramatique. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tout cela a été facile à mettre en place. Pour le smoking, j'ai juste eu à passer un simple coup de fil pour faire changer la taille. Pour la robe, il m'a suffi d'entrer dans l'appartement de Beckett pour savoir où elle se trouvait et m'assurer qu'elle serait là où il serait nécessaire, puis j'ai attendu que le voisin s'en aille pour aller chez lui et saboter la tuyauterie. Quant à la salle, c'était moi le cracheur de feu débutant qui a mis le feu par accident. Mais je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce mariage surprise de la jolie Kate, cela risquait de ruiner tous mes efforts et je déteste être obligé d'improviser. Termina-t-il, une certaine contrariété dans la voix.

Castle cligna des paupières et eut un soupir désabusé. Qu'avait-il dit à Kate déjà? Que tout ce qui était arrivé, était un signe de l'univers, une épreuve à surmonter pour consolider leur amour. Sauf que là, l'univers avait eu un coup de main de la part d'un psychopathe retord et très intelligent donc particulièrement méthodique, déterminé et dangereux. La preuve en était toute cette mise en scène, l'accident et sa disparition. Une façon théâtrale pour plonger ses proches dans une profonde angoisse, d'autant plus que leur première réaction sera d'attendre dans l'inquiétude un appel de son ravisseur. Or ce n'est pas ce que voulait Tyson non, lui, ce qu'il voulait c'était de prolonger leur calvaire le plus longtemps possible. Jusqu'au jour où il se lasserait de ce petit jeu et que quelque part quelqu'un retrouverait son cadavre.

Car Rick ne se faisait aucune illusion, ce psychopathe finirait par le tuer tôt ou tard, après s'être délecté de son propre désarroi devant la souffrance des siens. Mais il était bien décidé à ne pas lui en donner l'opportunité, même si à cet instant précis il avait envie de hurler son désespoir. Imaginer ce que pouvaient ressentir, Kate, Alexis et sa mère lui brisait le cœur et savoir qu'il ne les reverrait pas lui était insupportable. Malgré tout dans cet avenir plutôt sombre, il y avait une lueur d'espoir. Une lueur qui avait des yeux verts dans lesquels il aimait se perdre et un sourire à faire damner un saint, mais c'est surtout sur la détermination de Kate qu'il mettait toute sa confiance. Jamais elle ne baisserait les bras, elle remuerait ciel et terre pour le retrouver.

- Arrête de réfléchir Castle…

- Pourquoi? Tu vas me tuer, non?

- C'est en effet la finalité de tout ceci, mais…

- Je sais, je me souviens de la conversation que nous avons eue lorsque tu es venu me narguer au 12th. Je vais mourir en sachant que Kate ne se pardonnera jamais de ne pas avoir pu me sauver. Mais tu la sous-estimes, elle finira par t'avoir, elle ne lâchera rien, comme elle a fait pour le commanditaire du meurtre de sa mère.

Mais la réaction de Tyson ne fut pas celle à laquelle s'attendait Castle. Au lieu de vanter son intelligence et l'infaillibilité de son plan ce dernier éclata de rire. Toujours en se marrant il ramassa les journaux.

- Oh! Il y a un petit détail que tu ignores, dit-il hilare. Tu es mort, précisa-t-il en les lui jetant, regarde!

Les journaux éparpillés laissaient paraître certains des gros titres **«LEUR MARIAGE PART EN FUME !»,** **«CASTLE : UNE MORT TRAGIQUE»** ou encore **« LE DRAME **!». Maisce n'était pas ça qui focalisait l'attention de Castle, c'étaient les photos couleurs qui illustraient l'article. Un gros plan de Kate, le visage ravagé par les larmes et dont toute la peine s'exprimait dans son regard. Ce que ressentait Rick était indescriptible avec des mots. Il en saisit un d'une main tremblante et vit deux autres clichés, une de la Mercedes en flammes et une autre avec un sac mortuaire sur une civière. Castle ne se rendit compte qu'il pleurait que lorsque ses larmes vinrent s'écraser sur le papier qui les absorbait, diluant l'encre. Le barrage émotionnel qu'il avait essayé de maintenir jusque-là, céda.

Tyson s'était levé et regardait avec jouissance l'homme brisé qui sanglotait et criait sa douleur. Il ne lui parla pas mais se mit à fredonner une chanson tout en tournant les talons pour partir.

_«We'll meet again_

_Don't know where_

_Don't know when_

_But I know_

_We'll meet again_

_Some sunny day»_

Les paroles arrivèrent jusqu'au subconscient de Castle qui se redressa et fixa le dos de l'homme qui chantait. Alors une haine incommensurable l'envahie, chassant tous autres sentiments ou douleurs. Avec un hurlement de rage, presque animal il se jeta sur lui, déséquilibré par ses entraves il tomba lourdement au sol. Mais il avait réussi à attraper le bas du pantalon de Tyson qui perdit l'équilibre et chuta à son tour. Le triple tueur, surpris par cette attaque inattendue, peina pour se dégager de la prise de Castle qui, sa force décuplée par la colère, le tirait à lui. Il dut lui donner plusieurs coups au visage de son pied libre pour pouvoir enfin se libérer. Il se releva rapidement lui aussi fou de rage et, avant que l'écrivain n'esquisse le moindre mouvement, sonné par les coups reçus, Tyson le maintint plaqué au sol en posant son pied sur son épaule meurtrie. Il appuya de toutes ses forces, arrachant un hurlement de douleur à sa proie. Ponctuant chaque mot par une pression du pied qui faisait immanquablement crier Castle, il avertit ce dernier.

- Ne…recommence…plus…jamais…ça.

Puis, non sans avoir donné un dernier violent coup de pied dans le flanc de Castle, il ramassa le plateau et quitta la cave, laissant Rick seul dans la pénombre. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, il restait là, allongé sur le sol poussiéreux, comme détaché du monde réel. Seules ses larmes témoignaient de sa détresse.

- Ka…te, murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_Aux Hamptons._

Il était un peu plus d'une heure de l'après-midi, Lanie et Javier regardaient la voiture de Jim Beckett quittait enfin la propriété. Après l'annonce d'Alexis, Kate avait fait un malaise et perdu connaissance, Martha avait aussitôt appelé un médecin. Ce dernier avait examiné la jeune femme et ne cacha pas son inquiétude face à la tension très basse de celle-ci et au choc nerveux qu'elle avait subi. Il tenta de convaincre son père de la faire hospitaliser, mais il s'y opposa et trouva l'appui de Lanie et d'Alexis. Lanie étant médecin, elle lui assura qu'elle s'occuperait d'elle et que Kate ne resterait pas seule. Il avait donc renonçait à les convaincre mais avait prescrit des antidépresseurs et leur avait fortement conseillé de l'amener voir un psychiatre le plus rapidement possible. Il lui avait administré un léger calmant et avait pris congé.

Ils avaient donc attendu que Kate revienne à elle, Alexis assise près d'elle, lui tenant la main et essuyant de temps en temps les larmes qui s'échappaient et roulaient sur ses joues. La jeune fille avait était choquée par la tentative de suicide de Beckett, son attitude était à mille lieues de la femme forte et déterminée que son père décrivait et admirait temps. Mais elle la comprenait, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble dans une pièce, le bonheur irradiait d'eux et devenait communicatif. Son père n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et Kate respirait la joie de vivre. En souvenir de son père, pour Kate et aussi pour elle-même, elle se promit de veiller sur elle bien que ce ne fut pas son rôle. Mais l'aider revenait à s'aider, cela lui permettrait de supporter ce vide qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son âme. À son réveille Beckett ne parla pas, répondant par monosyllabes à ce qu'on lui disait, bien que présente physiquement son âme, elle, semblait l'avoir abandonnée. C'est donc avec une Kate dans un état second qu'ils prirent le chemin du retour.

- Lanie était blottie dans les bras d'Esposito, accablée par l'état de sa meilleure amie.

- Viens, il est temps d'aller voir ton alter ego et ensuite on passera voir le chef Brady pour savoir s'il a le rapport préliminaire de la scientifique.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la morgue où on les conduisit dans la salle d'autopsie du Dr Lewis.

- Dr Lewis, voici le lieutenant Esposito et le Dr Parish.

- Merci Sam, bonjour, vous êtes là pour Monsieur Castle.

Ils ne répondirent pas tout de suite leurs regards se posant automatiquement sur la forme étendue sur la table d'autopsie et recouverte d'un drap blanc.

- Vous êtes certain qu'il s'agit bien de lui? Demanda Lanie, espérant un miracle car incapable d'admettre l'évidence. Désolée, je ne remets pas en doutes vos compétences mais…

- Je comprends. Mais pour vous répondre, oui j'en suis certain. J'ai fait une recherche dans le fichier dentaire et la radio correspond bien à celui de Mr Castle. Je suis désolé.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

- Si vous faites allusions à une blessure par balle lieutenant la réponse est non. J'ai examiné minutieusement les os, et aucun d'eux de portent de traces significatives. Cependant, il se peut que la balle se trouvât dans les tissus, dans ce cas il faut voir avec la scientifique. Peut-être auront-ils trouvé une partie du projectile, mais même dans ce cas cela risque d'être un simple amas de métal fondu.

- Merci, je verrais ça avec eux. Dit Esposito qui sentait ses yeux lui piquer, ayant du mal à rester impassible devant la dépouille de son ami.

- La mère de Mr Castle aimerait savoir quand le corps de son fils pourra lui être rendu?

- Faites-moi parvenir l'adresse du funérarium où elle souhaite qu'il soit amené et je me chargerai personnellement de son transfert.

Lanie lui donna un morceau de papier avec l'adresse demandée, c'était Jim qui s'en était chargé comme il l'avait proposé à Martha. Voyant le visage de plus en défait de Javier, elle ne s'attarda pas, le prenant par le bras ils saluèrent le légiste récupérèrent son rapport et quittèrent cet endroit le plus rapidement possible. En arrivant à la voiture, elle vit Esposito faire disparaître discrètement quelques larmes sur ses joues mais elle ne dit rien. Quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'ils furent reçus par le shérif Brady, Esposito était redevenu maître de ses émotions. Le Chef tendit deux dossiers à l'hispanique.

Le premier est la déposition de la conductrice qui nous a signalé l'accident. Mais il n'y a rien d'intéressant, elle ne se rappelle pas avoir croisé une autre voiture ou des individus. Le deuxième est le rapport préliminaire de la scientifique. Ils n'ont pas encore trouvé la marque de la peinture relevée sur la carrosserie de la Mercedes. Dès qu'ils l'auront ils pourront trouver le type de véhicule auquel elle correspond. Ils essaient de récupérer les donnes du GPS que vous avez demandés, mais l'appareil a subi des dégâts à cause de la chaleur de l'incendie, ils ne savent pas encore s'ils vont y arriver. Ils vous enverront leur rapport final directement par mail.

- Merci, rien d'autre de spécial?

- Non, ils n'ont rien trouvé sortant de l'ordinaire. Aucune balle, aucun impact sur la voiture. Le shérif soupira, vous savez lieutenant je vous aurai transmis ces rapport même sans l'appel du chef de la police de New York. Grâce à l'aide de Mr Castle et du lieutenant Beckett et de vos ressources vous m'avez tous permis de résoudre ma première affaire de meurtre, je vous en devais une.

- Vous savez chef, il ne faut pas le prendre mal, mais quand le Maire de New York est un ami personnel de la victime les choses ne sont plus vraiment sous notre contrôle.

- Je comprends… j'espère que vous trouverez le responsable.

- Nous aussi, au revoir chef, et merci de votre coopération.

- Au revoir.

À leur tour le couple reprit le chemin de New York, tous les deux restèrent silencieux pendant le trajet. Javier avait juste pris la main de Lanie dans la sienne quand il l'avait vue pleurer en silence. Vers 16h30 il déposa la jeune femme au loft et lui prit la direction du 12th. La première chose qu'il vit en arrivant fut le tableau blanc avec la photo d'un Castle souriant aimantée dessus. Il avait beau avoir deviné son corps sous ce drap blanc, avoir le rapport d'autopsie et celui de la scientifique en main, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire.

Il alla dans la salle de réunion où il savait trouver Ryan, mais en entrant il y trouva aussi le capitaine Gates qui lisait des lettres apparemment. Son équipier leva les yeux vers lui, ils étaient rougis et pas seulement à cause de la fatigue due à la lecture de nombreux dossiers. Ils avaient beau être des flics expérimentés rompus à toutes sortes de situation, là c'était différent, la victime n'était autre que leur ami et ils en étaient affectés.


	6. Chapter 6

**emi : merci pour ta review. **

**Merci à tous les lecteurs qui suivent ma fics ( + de 500 pour le chapitres 5) et aux followers. **

**Allez on retourne voir comment tout se passe au loft et au 12th! Petit passage classé X en fin de chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

C'est Jim qui avait ouvert à Lanie, il semblait épuisé mais, tout en entraînant la jeune femme vers la cuisine, il répondit à sa question muette.

- Kathy n'a toujours rien dit, à part répondre par oui ou par non. Elle n'a pas protesté quand je l'ai aidée à se coucher et elle s'est endormie immédiatement.

- Je ne vous cache pas que je suis inquiète Jim. Si Kate reste enfermée dans son mutisme, elle risque de sombrer très vite dans une grave dépression.

- Je sais Lanie, mais vous la connaissez, vous savez tout le mal que Richard a eu pour qu'elle accepte enfin de lui donner son cœur. Tout comme vous, j'ai peur que cette perte tragique ne l'anéantisse.

- Je vous promets d'être là pour elle quoiqu'il arrive.

- Merci Lanie.

- Et pour Martha et Alexis, où sont-elles?

Regardez dans le salon.

Lanie s'exécuta et vit les deux rouquines blotties l'une contre l'autre, assoupies sur le canapé. Bien qu'elles essayassent de rester fortes et tout particulièrement Alexis qui avait fait montre d'une force de caractère surprenante dans le soutien qu'elle avait apporté à Kate, Lanie savait que pour elles aussi, ils se devaient d'être là.

- Vous croyez qu'ils trouveront qui a fait ça à Richard et pourquoi?

- Je l'espère, car même si ça ne leur ramène pas l'homme qu'elles aimaient, cela pourra peut-être soulager leur peine.

- Je le souhaite de tout cœur… puisque vous êtes là je vais en profiter pour aller chercher les médicaments pour Kathy. Ça ne vous gêne pas?

- Bien sûr que non Jim, allez-y, je veille sur elles.

Un peu plus tard au commissariat le capitaine Gates posa la lettre qu'elle venait de lire et ôta ses lunettes. Elle avait lu toute sorte de prose : des lettres d'amour, certaines relevant carrément de la pornographie. Des remerciements de lecteurs, les uns pour avoir passé un agréable moment avec les deux héros, Nikki et Rook, d'autres tout simplement parce que cela leur avait permis d'oublier leurs soucis pour un temps. Il y avait eu aussi des lettres de menaces, mais surtout pour que l'écrivain ne fasse pas trop souffrir ses personnages. Mais rien jusque-là qui laisserait à penser qu'un fan déjanté en ait voulu physiquement à Castle. Elle s'adressa à Ryan et Esposito toujours plongés dans leurs dossiers.

- Alors messieurs, vous avez quelque chose?

- Pour l'instant rien, nous avons mis de côté les casiers des personnes libérées ou en conditionnelle. Répondit Ryan.

- On va commencer à vérifier leur alibi pour la journée de hier, ajouta Esposito.

- Vous ferez ça demain, rentrez chez vous.

- Mais chef…

- Je sais que cela vous tient à cœur lieutenant Esposito. Mais nous avons tous besoin de repos. Nous avons subi des moments pénibles et si nous voulons lui rendre justice, nous devons avoir l'esprit clair.

- Les deux hommes ne purent qu'abonder dans son sens. Ils la saluèrent et quittèrent le 12th se séparant sur le parking. Une fois dans sa voiture l'hispanique envoya un texto à Lanie.

_«Je rentre, je t'attends chez toi. OK?»_

Il reçut une réponse rapidement.

_«OK, mange sans moi, je reste avec eux»_

_«Comment vont-elles?»_

_«Toujours pareil, K dort. M&A accusent le coup comme elles peuvent»_

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il éprouva le besoin d'envoyer le SMS suivant.

_«Je t'aime Lanie»_

La réponse tarda un peu, mais il l'eut bientôt.

«Moi aussi je t'aime Javi»

De son côté la première chose que fit Ryan en rentrant chez lui, fut d'aller vers sa petite Sarah Grace qui jouait dans son parc et de la prendre au cou avant d'aller rejoindre sa femme qui préparait le repas.

Au loft, sur l'insistance de Jim et Lanie, Martha et Alexis avaient accepté de manger un peu. Ils avaient essayé de parler de tout et de rien mais la conversation s'était tout naturellement portée sur Rick. Non pas sur le fait qu'il leur manquait cruellement mais sur les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés avec lui. Ce fut Alexis qui commença, puis Martha l'imita et même Lanie raconta quelques anecdotes. Et cela leur fit le plus grand bien. Lanie les quitta vers 21h30, rassurée que Jim reste avec elles. Elle le prit toutefois en aparté et lui dit que peu importée l'heure, s'il avait besoin qu'il n'hésite surtout pas à l'appeler. Il lui promit de le faire. Après s'être assuré que Kate dormait toujours, ils montèrent tous se coucher.

Aux alentours de 4h00 du matin Kate se réveilla, désorientée quelques secondes puis elle se souvint rapidement où elle se trouvait. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche, la place de Rick, qui désormais resterait vide et froide à jamais. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, une boule se forma dans sa gorge, mais aucune larme ne franchit la barrière de ses cils. Elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer, ce qu'elle endurait, allait bien au-delà de quelques gouttes de liquide salée. Son cœur n'était là que pour assumer sa fonction principale, tout comme son cerveau. Pour Kate son corps n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, car son âme s'était consumée en même temps que celle de Rick. Jamais plus elle ressentirait la chaleur de son sourire, de ses regards plein de tendresse qu'il posait sur elle. Elle ne frissonnerait plus de plaisir sous les caresses de ses mains vagabondant sur son corps ou ne sentirait plus son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir mettre la partie _«souvenirs»_ de son cerveau sur pause, ne plus penser, ne plus rien ressentir… jamais.

Subitement elle eut froid, extrêmement froid, comme si son sang était devenu glacé et réfrigérait tout son être. La jeune femme fut d'abord prise de frissons, puis se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Cela dura une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que les tremblements ne cessent et, malgré s'être enroulée dans la couverture, elle avait toujours aussi froid. Elle finit par sortir un bras pour allumer la lampe de chevet, elle cligna des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière et rabattit la couverture d'un coup sec.

Kate se leva doucement ne sachant pas si ses jambes supporteraient son poids tellement elle se sentait fatiguée. Un fois certaine d'être suffisamment stable, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une douche chaude l'aiderait sans doute à se réchauffer et à chasser cet épuisement, et ce fut le cas, du moins en partie. En sortant de la cabine elle enfila le peignoir de Rick, il était bien trop grand pour elle, mais elle s'en moquait. Ensuite elle se rendit dans la cuisine, son ventre s'était mis à gargouiller sous la douche et elle avait faim. Mais avant de préparer à manger, elle fit couler du café tout en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Cinq minutes plus tard, assise au comptoir, elle porta sans grande conviction un morceau de bacon à sa bouche. À sa grande surprise, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour l'engloutir ainsi que les œufs, elle qui pensait que, malgré sa faim, elle ne pourrait rien avaler.

Kate tendit la main pour prendre son café mais elle resta en suspens. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à la tasse qu'elle avait prise, attrapant la première à sa portée. Son regard ne pouvait se détacher des deux mots inscrits dessus _«Super papa»_ un cadeau d'Alexis pour la fête des pères. La jeune femme se sentit encore plus mal, comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça? Elle réalisa avec effroi ce qu'elle lui avait fait endurer à cause de son égoïsme, alors qu'elle aussi pleurait son père. Tout lui revint en mémoire : l'intervention d'Alexis dans le fossé, les paroles qu'elles avaient échangées. La façon attentionnée avec laquelle elle lui avait dit que son père avait été tué. Son regard inquiet posé sur elle alors qu'elle revenait à elle après son malaise. La pression de sa main sur la sienne, les sourires tristes qui se voulaient réconfortant, dans la voiture, alors qu'ils rentraient sur New York. Puis les paroles de Rick qui claquèrent comme un coup de fouet dans son esprit : _«Vous veillerez sur Alexis, s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose»._

- Oh Alexis… pardonne-moi Rick… je te promets de veiller sur elle.

Deux heures plus tard lorsque Jim descendit, il fut surpris de voir de la lumière dans la cuisine, se demandant qui avait bien pu se lever avant lui. Comme il n'y avait personne il regarda dans le salon et vit sa fille allongée sur le canapé, mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le flacon orange posé sur la table basse et il se précipita sur sa fille.

- Kathy! Kathy! Répond-moi! Cria-t-il paniqué.

- Papa? Que… que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-elle l'esprit encore embrumé.

- Tu te sens bien?

- Ça… va bien. Mais que t'arrive-t-il? Questionna-t-elle, en voyant son air subitement soulagé.

- Je…j'ai…enfin je croyais que….

Son regard se porta sur le flacon avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Kate comprit alors ce qui avait mis son père dans cet état.

- Ça va aller papa, je te promets de ne pas faire de bêtise, lui murmura-t-elle.

- Mais tu en as pris, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, la dose prescrite. Tu me connais, en repérant le sachet de la pharmacie j'ai jeté un coup d'œil. En voyant que l'ordonnance était pour moi, j'ai alors pris la posologie indiquée sur l'étiquette.

- Tu… tu as d'accord pour les prendre, ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, surpris par l'attitude de sa fille.

- J'en a besoin papa… cette fois c'est trop dure… je… je n'y arriverai pas sans aide, termina-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Au même instant Esposito sortait de l'ascenseur, il aperçut Ryan déjà afféré devant son ordinateur. En le rejoignant, il constat que Gates était déjà à l'œuvre elle aussi, mais ce qui l'étonna c'est la présence de trois de leurs collègues avec elle.

- Salut Kevin.

- Salut Javier.

- Que font, Brown, Andy et Wyatt avec Gates?

- Les deux premiers ont bouclé leur enquête et Wyatt attend des résultats du labo. Ils se sont proposés pour filer un coup demain en attendant puisqu'ils n'ont rien à faire d'autre.

- OK, et toi? Tu en es où?

- J'attaque juste, je t'ai mis la moitié des dossiers sur ton bureau. On ne va pas être trop de deux pour les vérifier.

- Il y en a combien?

Une bonne trentaine.

Alors pas de temps à perdre, dit-il en prenant place derrière son bureau.

Cela faisait déjà presque deux heures qu'ils travaillaient. Esposito avait pu éliminer six noms. Il s'étira tout en étouffant un bâillement, la nuit avait été courte. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté avec Lanie et ils ne s'étaient couchés que vers deux heures. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de pause, il allait lui falloir plus d'un café s'il voulait tenir le coup. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte lorsqu'il surprit une conversation entre trois officiers assis à l'une des tables.

Les photos de hier étaient horribles, mais là…

Ouais, ça fait mal.

C'est difficile de voir le lieutenant Beckett comme ça.

Ça doit être dur pour sa mère et sa fille. Castle était un mec bien.

Et il savait mettre de l'ambiance. La tête du capitaine lorsqu'elle est arrivée et que tout l'étage avait été transformé en poste de police des années 70.

Oui et la fois où il a envoyé l'étoile de ninja dans son bureau.

Les souvenirs de ces bons moments les firent rire, mais le plus ancien se leva en premier.

Allez, il faut retourner au boulot. Ordonna-t-il en se retournant. Lieutenant Esposito, nous…

C'est bon Freeman, vous ne faites rien de mal.

- Merci lieutenant… on espère tous que vous coincerez le fumier qui a fait ça, ajouta-t-il en sortant.

Esposito hocha simplement la tête et les laissa partir. Il se fit couler un café et s'assit à la table sur laquelle étaient posées deux journaux. C'est le titre de celui du dessus qui l'interpella. **«CASTLE ASSASSINÉ - SA MUSE DÉVASTÉE»**,il prit le journal, décidément ces journalistes arrivaient toujours à tout savoir, bien sûr l'article parlait d'une _«source anonyme, bien informée»_, il blêmit en voyant la photo, elle avait été prise au moment où Kate s'était effondrée dans les bras de Lanie. Ça le frappa de plein fouet, il déplia l'autre journal, c'était celui de la vieille et il regarda les photos pour être sûr.

- Bordel! Le fumier! Hurla-t-il.

- Il se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce, les périodiques à la main et se dirigea vers la salle où Gates se trouvait, tout en criant à Ryan.

- Mec, rapplique, fissa! Capitaine! Il était sur place! Cria-t-il en posant brutalement les hebdomadaires sur la table.

- Lieutenant Esposito! Que vous arrive-t-il, bon sang!

- Eh, que se passe-t-il ici? Demanda Ryan. Qu'y a-t-il Espo?

L'hispanique montra les journaux du doigt.

- Les photos… regardez les photos. Qui les a prises à votre avis? Il n'y avait aucun journaliste sur le lieu de l'accident, ni pour le mariage car Castle avait engagé un photographe professionnel. Kate et lui devaient sélectionner les clichés qui paraîtraient dans la presse.

- Le tueur… c'est le tueur qui les a prises, énonça Ryan.

- Et qui a dû aussi prévenir les agences de presse du drame, ajouta Gates. Ce salopard s'est assuré que ce qu'il a fait, ferait les Unes. Lieutenants contactez ces messieurs les journalistes. Demandez-leur comment ils ont appris pour l'accident, comment ils ont eu ces photos et qu'ils vous fassent parvenir toutes celles en leur possession.

- Bien chef.

- Et n'hésitez pas à les menacer d'arrestation pour obstruction dans une enquête pour homicide s'ils se montrent récalcitrants.

- À vos ordres capitaine, sourit Esposito.

_Quelque part dans Manhattan. _

Tyson serra un peu plus le foulard autour du cou de Kelly, lui arrachant un râle de plaisir, elle se cambra un peu plus pour mieux le sentir en elle. Au bord de l'orgasme, elle plongea son regard dans celui de son amant. Ce dernier accéléra ses mouvements de hanches et, alors qu'elle jouissait, il s'enfonça une dernière fois violemment et plus profondément en elle pour jouir à son tour. Il s'effondra sur elle, avant de rouler sur le côté tout en enlevant le foulard.

- Alors?

- Parfait comme toujours. Lui répondit-elle en se levant et en lui souriant.

- Où tu vas?

- Voir Castle.

- Dans cette tenue?

- Non, mais ça ne te gênerait pas si je le faisais?

- Pas le moins du monde. Lui assura-t-il avec un large sourire. Castle peut attendre, reviens-là, dit-il en tapotant le matelas près de lui.

- Tu en as encore besoin?

- Oui, si tu te sens prête.

- D'accord, je vais juste vérifier s'il est réveillé maintenant, tu n'as pas été tendre avec lui.

- Il l'a cherché!

Elle quitta la chambre nue comme un ver et revint plus vite que prévu, agitée et tout en s'habillant, lança.

- Viens m'aider, il y a un problème avec Castle!


	7. Chapter 7

**lille 76 : merci, j'ai du temps, la trame est là et j'ai surtout 'envie' d'écrire d'où les chapitres réguliers.**

**guest : merci, il n'y a pas que Kate qui va souffrir , les autres aussi. **

**la-petite-folle : Eh salut! contente de te revoir parmi mes reviewers! Au vu de ton commentaire tu es vraiment passé par plein de sentiments contradictoires. Bon je ne peux pas faire autrement que de faire souffrir Kate et les proches de sa famille et sa te rassure si je te dis qu'en principe c'est Castle que je fais souffrir le plus? Je connais pas mal de chose mais je fais aussi beaucoup de recherches. **

**Sans plus attendre la suite, bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

- Un problème?

- Il est inconscient et à la même place que lorsque tu l'as laissé.

- Merde! Il n'a pas le droit de crever, avant que je ne le décide! Tu m'as assuré que son coup à la tête n'était pas grave! Hurla Tyson, le visage déformé par la rage.

- Et s'était vrai, sa plaie n'est que superficielle!

Moins d'une minute plus tard, ils étaient près de Castle qui n'avait effectivement pas bougé d'un iota depuis la veille. Kelly s'accroupit, posa deux doigts sur sa carotide.

- C'est bon, j'ai un pouls, il est un peu rapide mais rien d'alarmant, par contre il a de la fièvre. nota-t-elle en lui touchant le front. Aide-moi à le retourner, je vais regarder son épaule.

- Quoi! Tu veux le soigner? Quelle importance puisque de toute façon, il ne sortira pas d'ici vivant.

- Tu veux le tuer _après_ l'avoir fait souffrir psychologiquement, non? Alors, laisse-moi le requinquer un peu si tu veux en profiter. Tu as bien organisé tout ça dans ce but.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y, dit-il en se baissant.

Une fois l'écrivain sur le dos, elle lui ôta son nœud papillon, déboutonna sa chemise et écarta les pans de celle-ci et de sa veste. Kelly palpa son épaule, elle était enflée au niveau de l'articulation et chaude au touché. Elle pouvait voir un énorme hématome et la peau plus rouge par endroit.

- Je vais chercher de quoi le rafistoler, pendant ce temps remets-le sur le matelas et enlève-lui sa veste et sa chemise.

- D'accord…. Mais tu vas devoir assurer tout à l'heure.

- Je brûle déjà d'impatience.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle avait immobilisé l'épaule de Castle avec des bandes adhésives et lui avait injecté un anti-inflammatoire et de la morphine. Tyson l'aida à lui remettre sa chemise et ils le laissèrent.

Aux 12th Esposito et Ryan avaient opté pour les appels téléphoniques afin de contacter les agences de presse. Ils reposèrent les combinés dans un synchronisme parfait alors que Gates s'avançait vers eux.

- Alors lieutenants, qu'ont-ils dit?

- Tous la même chose, avant-hier après-midi ils ont tous reçu un appel anonyme les informant que Castle venait de se tuer dans un accident de voiture. Pour les photos, ils les ont reçues par mail entre 1h00 et 2h00 du matin, juste à temps avant la mise sous presse. Et c'est toujours grâce à un appel anonyme qu'ils ont su qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre. Expliqua Ryan.

- Ont-ils précisé s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme?

- Ils ne savent pas, la voix était déformée électroniquement.

- Par contre ils se sont tous montrés coopératifs et vont nous envoyer les photos, ajouta Esposito.

- Parfait vous les donnerez à Tory, peut-être en tirera-t-elle quelque chose.

- Nous pourrions envoyer des techniciens dans deux ou trois maisons de presse pour qu'ils essaient de retracer l'e-mail, suggéra l'hispanique.

- Franchement frangin, tu crois que celui qui a fait ça, n'a pas pris la peine de couvrir ses traces? Il veut profiter de sa _«gloire»_ pas se faire prendre.

Il allait ajouter autre chose mais il entendit l'alerte l'informant qu'un mail était arrivé. Il ouvrit sa boîte de réception.

- Ça vient du N.Y Ledger, il cliqua sur le fichier en pièce jointe. Bon sang! Il y a bien une cinquantaine de clichés. Je l'ai envoies à Tory.

- Rien du côté de la scientifique ?

- Non pas pour l'instant capitaine et pour les lettres des fans de Castle.

- Nous en avons vérifié les trois quart mais nous n'avons rien. Prévenez-moi si vous trouvez quelque chose dans les dossiers des criminels remis en liberté.

- Oui, chef. Ah, et pour les vidéos des caméras de surveillances, des nouvelles? Demanda Esposito.

- Nous les aurons en fin de matinée.

Tous se replongèrent sur la piste d'un éventuel indice leur permettant de faire une avancée décisive dans leur enquête.

Après avoir pleuré dans les bras de son père, Kate avait repris un café avec lui avant de retourner dans la chambre pour s'habiller. Ils étaient assis dans le salon et avaient allumé la télévision plus pour avoir un bruit de fond que pour la regarder vraiment. Jim avait volontairement choisi une chaîne du câble qui ne passait que de vieilles séries. Il ne voulait pas que sa fille tombe sur des informations qui parleraient très certainement du décès tragique de Rick. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas éternellement l'en préserver.

Martha ne descendit que vers 10h00, chose exceptionnelle pour la vieille actrice qui avait toujours était très matinale. Elle avait les yeux gonflé et rougis d'avoir trop pleuré et les traits tirés, elle semblait avoir pris dix ans en une nuit. En la voyant Kate se leva, la rejoignit et la prit dans ses bras.

- Katherine ma chérie, tu es levée. Comment te sens-tu?

- Aussi bien qu'il est possible je crois. Martha, je suis désolée de vous avoir causé tant de soucis.

Martha se contenta de serrait un peu plus la jeune femme contre elle. C'est Jim qui mit fin à ce léger malaise.

- Bonjour Martha.

- Bonjour Jim.

- Voulez-vous que je vous prépare votre petit déjeuner, je suis… il prit son téléphone dans sa poche. Il faut que je réponde, excusez-moi.

C'était les pompes funèbres qui l'appelait, il s'éloigna le plus possible des deux femmes pour prendre la communication.

- Venez Martha, je vais m'en occuper. Des toasts, ça vous conviendra?

- Avec un café, ça sera parfait. Regardant autour d'elle, Alexis n'est pas encore descendue?

- Non, je m'occupe de vous et après j'irai la voir.

Elle montait à l'étage alors que son père qui venait de raccrocher, allait rejoindre Martha dans la cuisine.

- Martha, c'était le responsable du funérarium, Richard vient d'y être amené et il souhaiterait que vous passiez dans la journée pour choisir le cercueil.

Martha soupira et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

- Je viendrai avec vous. Nous prendrons ma voiture, cela nous évitera les journalistes qui doivent camper devant l'immeuble.

- Merci Jim, merci pour tout, je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu le faire seule.

Kate était arrivée devant la chambre d'Alexis, elle frappa doucement en l'appelant. Pas de réponse, elle attendit quelques secondes et recommença en tapant un peu plus fort.

- Alexis, c'est Kate. Est-ce que je peux entrer?

Elle entendit un faible _«oui». _Beckett tourna la poignée, poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. La rouquine était dans son lit, assise les jambes repliées, ses bras autour de celles-ci et le menton posé sur ses genoux. À côté d'elle un album de photos, fermé. Son visage reflétait le même chagrin et la même lassitude que celui de sa grand-mère. Kate alla s'asseoir auprès d'elle, posa une main sur les siennes et tenta de lui faire un sourire le plus réconfortant possible. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment aborder la conversation.

- Alexis je sais ce que tu ressens, ce vide immense laissé par ce sentiment qu'une partie de toi t'a été arrachée. Et il y a deux choses que j'aimerai te dire, d'abord te remercier car je me souviens que malgré ta douleur tu as été là pour me réconforter, alors que c'est moi qui aurais dû être là pour toi.

- Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir Kate, tu en avais besoin aussi. Et… être là pour toi, m'a permis de tenir le coup aussi.

- Et je tiens à m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là dans le fossé. Je n'aurais jamais dû te confronter à ça, mais d'un autre côté je suis heureuse que tu aies été là. Ce que tu as fait été insensé mais tu m'as évité de commettre l'irréparable.

Les deux femmes pleuraient maintenant.

- Kate tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu venais de perdre l'homme de ta vie le jour où tu devais l'épouser. C'est normal d'avoir perdu pied, le destin a juste voulu que je sois au bon endroit au bon moment, c'est aussi simple que ça.

- Je… je me souviens aussi des paroles que tu as prononcées, cela m'a bouleversée. Toi aussi Alexis tu es une personne importante pour moi et à laquelle je tiens beaucoup également.

- Alexis fondit en larmes et se jeta dans les bras de Kate.

- Il me manque tellement!

Kate de répondit pas, se contentant de bercer la jeune fille.

Au commissariat, Tory n'avait pas tiré beaucoup de renseignements des photos. Celui qui les avait prises devait se tenir à une centaine de mètres, peut-être un peu plus et avait certainement utilisé un téléobjectif de 600 mm. Grâce à l'angle de prise de vue elle avait pu délimiter une petite zone sur la carte. Esposito avait donc téléphoné au shérif Brady, lui demandant de s'y rendre avec une équipe scientifique. Peut-être que le tueur se sentant en sécurité avait laissé des indices. Maintenant elle visionnait les vidéos qui venaient d'être apportées. Tous espéraient que le rapport de la scientifique leur donne assez d'éléments pour réduire le champ de recherche.

La matinée tirait à sa fin et Ryan était en communication avec un énième agent de probation.

- Vous ne l'avez pas revu depuis une semaine.

- …

- Ok, vous avez sa dernière adresse connue?

- …

- Oui, je veux bien que vous m'envoyez leurs noms.

- ….

- Je vous remercie.

- Je tiens peut-être quelque chose! S'écria-t-il en reposant brutalement le combiné sur son socle.

- Qui ça?

- Sam Porter, son agent de probation ne l'a pas vu depuis une semaine. Et j'ai son adresse, dit-il en brandissant un bout de papier.

- Amène-toi, on prévient le capitaine et on file voir chez lui.

- Mais on n'a pas de mandat.

- T'inquiète je suis sûr qu'il sera sur le bureau du capitaine avant même que l'on soit arrivé.

- Ouais, t'as raison. .


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça motive et ça fait toujours plaisir. **

**Les bros vont-ils trouver une piste sérieuse? Comment va Castle? Comment va-t-il gérer ce nouveau face à face? **

**Bonne lecture à tous. **

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Javier ne s'était pas trompé, ils venaient d'arriver devant l'appartement de Porter, lorsqu'il reçut un SMS de Gates l'informant que c'était ok pour le mandat. Ryan tapa du point contre la porte.

- NYPD, Porter ouvrez-nous!

Ils n'obtinrent aucune réponse, l'irlandais réitéra son ordre, toujours rien, alors Esposito n'attendit pas et donna un violent coup de pied au niveau de la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit violemment, arrachant une partie du chambranle. Ils se ruèrent arme aux poings dans le logement miteux. Il n'y avait personne, ils commencèrent à fouiller l'appartement. Sans prendre de précautions, si ce n'est celle d'enfiler une paire de gant en latex, ils en examinèrent minutieusement chaque recoin.

- Hé Javier! L'interpella Kevin en sortant de la chambre. J'ai trouvé ce morceau de papier sous le lit. Apparemment notre type avait un rendez-vous il y a dix jours.

- Avec qui?

- Je ne sais pas, il y a juste, la date, l'heure et un numéro de téléphone, dit-il tout en composant ce dernier.

Après quelques sonneries, une personne décrocha.

- Garage Landers.

- Lieutenant Ryan, brigade criminelle. J'aimerai parler au patron.

- J'vous l'appelle…. Hé boss, les flics pour vous!

- Franck Landers, que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Lieutenant Ryan, nous recherchons Sam Porter. Vous aviez bien rendez-vous avec lui, il y a dix jours?

- Exact, pour lui proposer du boulot. Son agent de probation m'avait appelé parce qu'il sait qu'il m'arrive d'embaucher d'anciens détenus. Mais je ne pourrai pas vous dire où il est, il n'est pas revenu travaillé.

- Depuis combien de temps?

- Attendez voir… ça fait 4 jours maintenant.

- Il ne s'est rien passé de particulier, personne n'est venu le voir lorsqu'il était là?

- Non, il arrivait le matin, se changeait, faisait son boulot puis repartait le soir. Il n'était pas très causant, même avec les autres gars.

- Ok, merci Mr Landers.

Ryan fit un rapide topo à son partenaire.

- Et toi, tu as trouvé quelque chose?

- J'ai ça, dit-il en lui donnant un journal.

C'était un article en page trois parlant de la prochaine sortie des aventures de Derrick Storm « Tempête sauvage », avec une photo de Castle. Celle-ci avait été gribouillée avec colère, car la mine du stylo avait déchiré le papier par endroit.

- Je crois que nous tenons une piste sérieuse Javier.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à retrouver cette ordure.

Esposito appela pour qu'une équipe vienne faire des prélèvements dans l'appartement ou cas où. Puis, après avoir acheté des plats Thaï, ils retournèrent au commissariat. Ils cherchèrent Gates qui n'était plus dans la salle de réunion et la trouvèrent dans la salle technique avec Tory.

- Vous avez du nouveau capitaine? Demanda aussitôt Esposito.

- Nous avons reçu le rapport final de la scientifique. La peinture noire est utilisée pour les SUV Cadillac. Et bien qu'incomplètes les données du GPS vont nous permettre de restreindre les recherches à une plage horaire précises. Et vous messieurs?

- Porter venait d'être embauché dans un garage, il y dix jours. J'ai appelé le patron, notre gars n'est plus venu travailler depuis 4 jours.

- Et j'ai trouvé ceci, ajouta l'hispanique en lui tendant le sac plastique contenant le journal. C'est clair que ce type en voulait à Castle vu la rage avec laquelle il a fait ça.

- Passez sa vie au crible, je vais demander les transcriptions de son procès, pour savoir s'il a menacé Castle à un moment ou à un autre.

- Les deux amis prirent le temps de faire une pause avant de s'y remettre car la journée allait être longue.

Tyson assis tranquillement dans sa voiture, une Chevrolet Cruze, buvait un café tout en surveillant l'entrée du funérarium. Il les avait appelés un à un en se faisant passer pour un ami de la famille jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses interlocuteurs lui demande ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui. Il avait raccroché et s'était rendu sur place, il avait attendu que les employés partent, avait choisi l'un d'eux au hasard et l'avait suivi. Le gars avait été boire un verre dans un bar, il avait rejoint et en échange de quelques billets verts, il avait convaincu de l'avertir quand Madame Rodgers viendrait pour les formalités. Il lui avait donné le numéro d'un téléphone prépayé qui reposait maintenant au fond de l'Hudson.

Enfin, la personne qu'il attendait, arriva. Il ne fut pas surpris de la voir accompagnée par le père de Beckett. Il prit son appareil photo sur le siège passager, zooma et prit plusieurs clichés. Il patienta et fit de même lorsqu'ils ressortirent, prenant cette fois le temps de faire des gros plan du visage en larmes de la vieille femme. Tyson souriait en démarrant, il avait de quoi tourmenter Castle et cela ne faisait que commencer. Avant de rentrer, il décida d'aller faire un petit tour à Central Park.

En milieu d'après-midi Castle se réveilla enfin, curieusement il se sentait bien, un petit peu euphorique même mais aussi légèrement fiévreux. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'est Tyson lui écrasant l'épaule, le visage de Kate en larmes puis, le trou noir. Alors comment était-il arrivé sur le matelas? Tyson aurait-il eu un geste compatissant? Il en doutait fortement, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. C'est en essayant de s'asseoir qu'il éprouva de la difficulté à bouger son bras gauche. Il se rendit compte que le haut de celui-ci semblait être pris dans un étau avec son épaule. Il prit le temps de se redresser, notant au passage qu'on lui avait aussi ôté sa veste de smoking et son nœud. De la main droite, il déboutonna sa chemise de moitié et regarda son épaule, une personne l'avait immobilisée avec des bandes adhésives. Qui avait bien pu se donner cette peine? Et la réponse lui apparut comme une évidence, Kelly Nieman, la petite amie de Tyson, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle.

Rick avait la bouche sèche, il chercha la petite bouteille d'eau, elle était posée près du matelas, une deuxième à côté. Il l'attrapa, la vida et but un tiers de la seconde, dans la mesure où il ne savait pas si on lui en apporterait d'autre, il préféra s'astreindre malgré sa soif. Il se passa les mains sur le visage, les poils de sa barbes naissantes lui indiquèrent que cela devait faire un peu plus deux jours qu'il ne s'était pas rasé. Ce qui signifiait, qu'il avait dû rester un bon moment inconscient, il bascula la tête en arrière, l'appuyant contre le mur, ferma les yeux et se mit à réfléchir à sa situation.

Tyson lui avait asséné un véritable coup de massue, en lui apprenant sa _«mort»_, anéantissant du même coup le peu d'espoir qu'il avait d'être retrouvé. Le croyant décédé, Kate ne le chercherait pas, car, nul doute, que l'autopsie du corps prouvera que c'est lui sans la moindre hésitation. Rien de plus simple que d'échanger le dossier dentaire de cette victime avec le sien, surtout si Nieman l'y avait aidé. Il se demanda qui avait payé de sa vie pour que Tyson mène à bien son projet. Le visage de Kate, frappé par le chagrin de sa mort s'imposa à lui. Tout comme ceux de sa fille et de sa mère, il ne chercha pas à retenir ses larmes, les laissant couler le long de ses joues où elles traçaient des sillons dans la poussière qui recouvrait son visage.

Pourtant lorsque la lumière de la cave s'alluma, il se servit de sa chemise pour les essuyer, pas question que Tyson le voit dans cet état de désarroi. Bien que ce soit exactement ce qu'il recherchait et qu'il prendrait un plaisir malsain à lui montrer la détresse de ses proches, Castle était bien décidé à faire son maximum pour ne pas craquer devant ce salopard. Ce n'était pas le triple tueur qui descendait les marches en tenant un plateau mais Kelly Nieman. Elle s'était fait refaire le nez, ses pommettes étaient plus prononcées, ses cheveux étaient moins longs et elle les avait teints en noir. Elle posa le plateau su la chaise et s'approcha de l'écrivain.

- Bonjour Castle, ravie de voir que vous vous êtes enfin réveillé. Comment vous sentez-vous?

- À votre avis?

Elle sourit au ton agressif qu'il avait employé, elle saisit le plateau et s'avança vers lui.

- Je suis ceinture noire, alors ne tentez rien de stupide. Mangez, tant que c'est encore chaud et je vous ai aussi apporté deux autres bouteilles d'eau.

- Je n'ai pas faim, dit-il en attrapant le plateau et en le posant à côté de lui.

- Mangez, c'est le seul repas que vous aurez aujourd'hui, c'est tout ce à quoi vous avez droit ainsi que pour les prochains jours. Et avalez aussi les deux comprimés, ce sont des antidouleurs.

- Pourquoi? Vous vous souciez de ma santé ou bien vous voulez que je sois en pleine forme lorsqu'il me tuera? Demanda-t-il avec un rire amer.

- À votre avis? Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Castle ne répondit pas, l'observant, il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette femme si ce n'est qu'elle était aussi froide et manipulatrice que Tyson. Ils formaient le couple de psychopathes idéal… pour son plus grand malheur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux, comment avait-elle put tomber amoureuse de Tyson. Il regarda l'assiette contenant des tranches de bacon grillées et de la purée de pomme de terre, c'était toujours mieux qu'un sandwich. Il saisit le plateau, le posa sur ses genoux, planta la fourchette en plastique dans la purée et demanda à Kelly.

- Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi quoi?

- Que faites-vous avec lui? Vous êtes belle, intelligente, je suis certain que vous auriez pu avoir n'importe quel homme. Alors, je vous le redemande, pourquoi Tyson?

- Ça vous intrigue, n'est-ce pas?

J- e dois reconnaître que oui.

- Est-ce le consultant, l'écrivain ou bien simplement l'homme qui veut le savoir?

- Les trois, pour des raisons différentes je crois. Alors?

- Oh après tout, je ne pense pas que vous irez répéter ce que je vais vous dire. Assura-t-elle avec un petit rire. Notre rencontre est le fruit du hasard, ça s'est passé à Miami. J'étais en dernière année d'internat et je venais de rentrer après une double garde. C'était un début d'après-midi, un type a sonné à ma porte, il m'a dit qu'il était de la compagnie du téléphone et qu'il venait vérifier ma ligne car plusieurs personnes dans mon immeuble avaient signalé un problème avec la leur. Je ne me suis pas méfiée et je l'ai laissé entrer. Il s'est jeté sur moi et malgré mes connaissances en sport de combat, j'étais trop fatiguée pour lui résister longtemps. Il m'a vite immobilisé, passé une cordelette autour du cou et commencé à serrer…

Elle s'interrompit, perdu dans ce souvenir, Castle remarqua une lueur étrange dans son regard, un mélange de peur et de désir. Mais elle se ressaisit très vite et poursuivit.

- Alors qu'il me fixait droit dans les yeux et que l'air commençait à me manquer, j'aurai dû essayer de me débattre, de crier. Ou même être effrayée, mais c'est le contraire qui se produisit, j'ai ancré mon regard dans le sien mon corps envahi peu à peu par un désir aussi intense, qu'inattendu. Jerry a souri, a desserré sa prise et…. Enfin, inutile je crois d'aller plus loin, je pense que vous avez compris ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Depuis nous sommes ensemble, il ne m'a demandé qu'une seule chose. De me teindre les cheveux, car comme toutes ses autres victimes j'étais blonde.

Rick l'avait écoutée fasciné malgré lui, c'était vraiment le couple de tarés parfait, uni dans la perversion. Il ne devait pas avoir suffisamment caché le sentiment de dégoût que cette relation lui inspirait car Kelly éclata de rire en le regardant.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser terminer votre repas seul. Jerry récupèrera le plateau quand il passera vous voir.

La porte claqua, les verrous furent tirés et la cave retomba dans la pénombre, laissant l'écrivain à nouveau seul avec ses sombres pensées. Du moins jusqu'à la venue de Tyson.

Au même instant au 12th, Tory appela Ryan et Esposito.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose. Regardez, dit-elle en affichant l'image d'un SUV Escalade de chez Cadillac.

- Tu es certaine que c'est la bonne voiture?

- Oui, je l'ai, garée dans Broome street devant la sortie du garage souterrain, sur le pont de Brooklyn, et deux fois sur l'autoroute. J'ai réussi à avoir une image nette de la plaque LXQ 2038, j'ai vérifié il s'agit d'une plaque volée sur une Ford Taurus appartenant à une certaine Lucie McKenzie. Elle a déclaré le vol, il y a quatre jours.

- Et pour le conducteur tu as pu avoir une image? Demanda Ryan plein d'espoir.

- Oui mais la qualité des vidéos est trop mauvaise, j'ai essayé de nettoyer l'image et de l'agrandir mais sans succès. En plus le conducteur porte une casquette, sans aucun signe particulier, visière baissée au maximum sur son visage. Mais d'après la morphologie, je suis sûre à 90% qu'il s'agit bien d'un homme.

- Et pour le SUV?

- Je n'ai rien, aucun vol de ce type de voiture n'a été signalé. J'ai demandé aux concessionnaires Cadillac de la ville de m'envoyer la liste de leurs clients sur les trois derniers mois.

- Ok tu nous avertis dès que tu l'as.

- Je suis désolée les gars…

- Tu n'y es pour rien si ce fumier prend des précautions. Lui assura Esposito.


	9. Chapter 9

**emi : merci et voilà la suite ;)**

**Attention Round 2 entre Tyson et Castle!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Castle avait donc terminé son repas, avalé ses deux comprimés et il s'était mis debout. Le poteau auquel était fixée la chaîne se trouvait à un mètre environ à gauche du pied du matelas. Il avait tendu celle-ci à son maximum et partant du mur au niveau de la tête, il avait avancé, traçant un trait sur le sol poussiéreux. Il avait regardé le demi-cercle sans surprise. Tout que cette amplitude de mouvement lui permettait, était de pouvoir s'approcher de la seule source naturelle de lumière, sans pour autant pouvoir l'atteindre. Seuls, la chaise et le seau, dont il eut confirmation de son utilité en trouvant un rouleau de papier toilette à l'intérieur, étaient à sa portée. Malheureusement, même en se positionnant au point le plus éloigné, il lui manquait trois bons mètres pour s'approcher de l'escalier. Rick avait alors scruté minutieusement chaque mm² du sol, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose de suffisamment fin et solide afin de forcer les serrures des cadenas.

S'il y parvenait alors, il lui suffirait de monter rapidement se placer devant la porte au son du premier verrou tiré. Il espérait être assez rapide pour surprendre celui des deux qui l'ouvrirait. Cet unique accès était sa seule échappatoire, mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Dépité, il était retourné s'asseoir, ses yeux se posant sur les quotidiens entassés au pied du poteau. Il savait que cela allait lui faire mal, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'en prendre un. Comme la première fois, le visage en larmes de Kate le bouleversa. Il resta plusieurs minutes à caresser la photo avec son pouce, comme pour essuyer les perles de tristesse qui coulaient sur ses joues, ne prêtant pas attention aux siennes. Machinalement il se mit à lui parler, après tout cette connexion qui les unissait et qui amusait ou faisait flipper les gars, pourrait sans doute franchir le temps et l'espace.

- Je suis vivant Kate… bien vivant. Pour une fois mon ange, n'écoute pas ton cœur. Fais confiance à ton instinct, Kate…

L'émotion devint trop forte et il ne put continuer, mais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire _«ce n'est pas un accident»_ lui fit automatiquement regardait la photo de la Mercedes. Une petite étincelle d'espoir renaquit, elle était vraiment infime mais bien réelle. Castle savait que le freinage brutal qu'il avait effectué avait certainement laissait des traces bien visibles sur l'asphalte. Il savait aussi que son assurance ferait expertiser l'épave pour déterminer les causes exactes de l'accident. Or, c'est dans celle-ci qu'il fondait son espoir. Tyson avait touché sa voiture à plusieurs reprises et le dernier choc du SUV avait été particulièrement violent. Tout le côté gauche de sa voiture devait donc avoir la marque de ces coups répétés, voire même des résidus de peinture noire. Et, pour ce qu'il pouvait en juger sur le cliché, le feu était surtout localisé à l'avant et à l'intérieur de la Mercedes. Ce qui voulait dire que si les pompiers étaient intervenus rapidement, l'incendie n'aurait pas trop endommagé la carrosserie, laissant ainsi des preuves évidentes.

Naturellement pour tout le monde, il serait toujours décédé. Mais, s'il y avait la moindre suspicion tendant à prouver que son accident n'en était pas un alors, il savait que Kate et les gars feraient tout, même sans autorisation, pour retrouver le coupable. Peut-être arriveront ils jusqu'à cette maison et le découvriront ils dans cette cave. Il savait que cette hypothèse, si elle se réalisait, tiendrait du miracle. Cependant, c'était la seule branche, aussi fine soit-elle, à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer dans l'abattement le plus total. Il avait fini par jeter le journal avec les autres et s'était allongé, attendant la venue de Tyson. Il se mit à réfléchir à divers possibilités afin de le maîtriser. Si Rick y arrivait, il était pratiquement certain de trouver les clefs des cadenas sur lui. Car c'était bien dans sa nature de les avoir en sa possession tellement il aimait avoir le contrôle absolu sur tout. Il ne prendrait jamais le risque de les laisser tomber entre d'autres mains, même celles de Kelly.

Sans sa montre, dont il ne douta pas une seconde qu'elle avait été retrouvée au poignet du mystérieux cadavre, Castle n'avait aucun moyen de compter le temps qui s'écoulait. Tout ce sont il était sûr, c'est que le jour déclinait car il faisait presque noir maintenant dans la cave. Il redoutait l'arrivée de Tyson, qui ne tarda plus. Dès que la lumière se fit, l'écrivain s'assit, fixa les escaliers et attendit.

- Toujours en vie Castle! Et comment va l'épaule?

- Oui, toujours en vie, désolé de te décevoir.

- Je ne le suis pas, je suis même soulagé. Car vois-tu ne mourras que lorsque je l'aurais décidé. Je t'ai prévu une mort lente et douloureuse. Mais en attendant, regarde ça! Il lui donna un exemplaire de NY Ledger. Tu fais encore, ou plutôt ta mort a encore fait la Une de la presse aujourd'hui!

Lorsque Rick lu le gros titre : **«MORT DE CASTLE! C'EST UN MEURTRE!»**. Ce fut plus fort que lui, la curiosité aussi bien que l'espoir, le poussèrent à lire l'article. Mais son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit cette petite phrase : _«selon une source anonyme, bien informée»_. Alors comme Esposito, plusieurs heures avant lui, l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux et les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtèrent les unes aux autres. Une rage sourde l'habitait désormais.

- Enfoiré!

- Enfin! Tu as compris! S'exclama Tyson, sur le même ton qu'un professeur devant la subite révélation d'un élève. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir explicitement te dire que j'avais prévenu la presse, pris et envoyé les photos.

- Tu viens de commettre ta première erreur Tyson. Affirma Rick.

- Tu es bien sûr de toi, nota le triple tueur, se délectant intérieurement de la suite.

- Je connais mes amis, je connais Kate. Ils ont dû tout faire pour être en charge de l'enquête et je suis sûr qu'ils doivent déjà avoir quelques pistes.

- Oh mais je n'en doute pas une seconde et même, je le souhaite. Par contre cet accident t'as vraiment ramolli le cerveau Castle. Lui fit-il remarqué sur un ton faussement désespéré. Tu as donc oublié comment je procède? Je ne laisse jamais d'indices… sauf si je veux qu'ils soient découverts.

Il se contenta d'observer son prisonnier avec un large sourire, lui laissant le temps d'intégrer l'information et ses conséquences. Castle venait de voir sa petite étincelle d'espoir emportée d'un coup par les sarcasmes de Tyson, qui prit un malin plaisir à remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Oh! Désolé de saper ton espoir une seconde fois, dit-il sur un ton condescendant. Si tes copains sont aussi futés que ça, même sa ton aide où celui de Beckett…ah oui, c'est vrai tu ne peux pas le savoir, mais ta petite amie n'est pas sur l'enquête, Kelly a vérifié, elle n'a pas quitté le loft depuis son retour des Hamptons. Elle doit vraiment être anéantie pas ton décès si même ton meurtre ne la fait pas réagir. Précisa Jerry avant de poursuivre sur un ton amusé, presque jovial. Donc s'ils sont à la hauteur de leur réputation, ils y arriveront, ils trouveront le coupable en mettant les indices bout à bout. Le seul problème c'est qu'ils ne mettront jamais la main dessus et qui ne pourront jamais l'arrêter. Car vois-tu, ils l'ont déjà sous leurs yeux enfin, pas directement puisque c'est censé être ton cadavre. Termina Tyson en éclatant de rire.

Castle pleurait, mais cette fois c'étaient des larmes de rage, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, tuer ce psychopathe. Ce dernier réveillait en lui ses plus sombres instincts. Tyson était tout à la joie qu'il éprouvait de l'effet que son petit speech avait fait sur l'écrivain. Il ne faisait pas réellement attention à celui-ci, occupé en sortir des photos d'une grande enveloppe kraft. Alors Rick en profita, cette fois-ci il était beaucoup plus près de lui. Avec une vivacité, dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable, il se jeta une nouvelle fois sur lui. Ils tombèrent tous les deux lourdement au sol, Castle se redressa bloquant son adversaire au sol et il réussit à lui asséner plusieurs coups de poing au visage. Mais Tyson réagit très vite à cette attaque, fou de rage, il reprit le dessus et la laissa se déverser sur Rick. Il ne se releva que lorsque ce dernier fut incapable de riposter.

- Je t'avais prévenu! Tu vas me le payer! Hurla Tyson.

Il attrapa la chaise, la posa près de Castle et sans ménagement l'y fit s'asseoir. Il sortit deux liens en plastiques de l'une de ses poches et attacha chacun de ses poignets à un des barreaux du dossier. Lorsque Tyson lui avait tiré le bras gauche en arrière la douleur dans son épaule avait insoutenable, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Mais le pire allait arriver, Castle en était parfaitement conscient, il venait une nouvelle fois de le provoquer. Et pour lui donner raison, les coups se mirent à pleuvoir, foie, estomac, rate, sternum, épaule, visage, tout y passa. L'écrivain se sentait doucement sombrer dans les ténèbres, lorsque tout s'arrêta brusquement.

Tyson, le souffle saccadé, fixa le visage tuméfié et le nez en sang de Rick puis, il se baissa pour prendre l'un des clichés éparpillé sur le sol. Il saisit Castle par les cheveux et l'obligea à regarder la photo qu'il lui présentait. Lorsqu'il vit le visage de sa mère, effondrée par le chagrin, une boule se forma dans sa gorge, ne pas craquer, surtout ne pas craquer, se répétait-il. Pour cela, il tira volontairement sur son bras, accentuant la douleur qui lui vrillait l'épaule et focalisa son esprit dessus. Tyson posa la photographie sur ses genoux avant de se penchait et de lui parler à l'oreille.

- Je te laisse avec ta mère Castle. Mets-toi à l'aise car tu risques de rester un petit moment sur cette chaise. Et dis adieu à ton repas journalier… demain c'est diète.

Ce n'est qu'une fois le 3xK parti et totalement plongé dans l'obscurité que Rick laissa ses émotions prendre le dessus. Il mit longtemps avant de sombrer enfin dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Il était plus de dix heures et au loft seulement deux personnes étaient encore debout, Alexis et Kate. La date des funérailles était arrêtée, ils auraient lieu le surlendemain. Cela plus que tout le reste, venait de rendre la disparition de Rick belle et bien réelle. L'impact émotionnel avait était terrible pour les deux femmes. Et, c'est l'arrivée de Lanie vers 18h00, qui leur permit de tenir le coup d'une certaine façon. À l'heure du repas, elle proposa de commander à manger, tous se mirent d'accord pour des pizzas. Juste après manger, Martha s'excusa et monta se coucher. Jim pris le temps de boire une tisane et prétexta de les laisser, entre filles, pour à son tour regagner sa chambre.

Installées toute les trois dans le salon, Kate avait décidé d'aborder un sujet pour lequel, son amie elle le savait, montrerait des réticences à en parler.

- Lanie, je sais par Alexis que Rick a été tué. Dis-moi qui s'occupe de l'affaire.

- Kate, soupira-t-elle. tu sais très bien que Gates ne te…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir Lanie! Et si cela peut t'aider à cracher le morceau, sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en mêler. Même si c'est ce que je souhaite, j'en suis incapable. C'est trop douloureux, mais je veux être certaine que les flics chargés de l'affaire sont compétents.

- Dans ce cas… ce sont Javi et Kevin. Le Maire a joué de son autorité auprès du chef de la police et a exigé que ce soit le 12th qui mène l'enquête. Même le capitaine travaille sur l'affaire.

- Parfait… ils trouveront le responsable, je leur fait confiance. Tu sais s'ils ont déjà des pistes?

- Non, je n'ai pas vu Esposito de la journée. Je lui dirai de te tenir au courant.

- Merci Lanie.

Cela faisait déjà un bon moment que la légiste avait quitté le loft. Alexis essayait de se vider la tête en regardant des vidéos idiotes sur Youtube. Quant à Kate, elle faisait la même chose devant une chaîne de télé-achat ou un couple de présentateurs vantaient les mérites de produits toujours plus sensationnels. De temps en temps elle jetait un regard vers Alexis, la surprenant parfois essuyant une larme solitaire. C'était ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle la vit poser son iPad sur la table basse.

- Kate… je… il y a…

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse? Dis-moi.

- J'ai… j'ai une question qui me hante, elle n'arrête de tourner en boucle dans mon esprit… et je n'arrive pas à l'en chasser.

- Je t'écoute, tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi, la rassura Kate.

Malgré tout, elle redoutait ce dont la jeune fille voulait lui parler, car elle savait exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Elle-même se posait d'ailleurs la même question. Elle se décala près d'Alexis et passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

- C'est au sujet de papa… est-ce que tu crois qu'il était conscient quand…

La rouquine fondit en pleurs, incapable de continuer.

- Nous ne le serons jamais Alexis. J'aimerai t'assurer que non, mais c'est impossible. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est espérer qu'il ne l'était pas.

- Merci Kate.

- Merci?

- D'être honnête avec moi.

- Te mentir ne t'aiderait pas. Si tu as besoin de parler, peu importe le sujet, je serai toujours là. Ne l'oublie pas.

- Et moi aussi je serai là pour toi, Kate. N'oublie pas le soutien marche dans les deux sens.

- Je n'oublierai pas, promis. Maintenant je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dormir.

- Bonne Kate.

- Bonne nuit Alexis.


	10. Chapter 10

**la-petite-folle : c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes commentaires. Tyson ne laisse jamais rien au hasard, et si des preuves sont découvertes c'est bien parce qu'il le veut...mais son orgueil ne va-t-il pas causer sa perte. Il ne veut pas torturer Castle physiquement mais psychologiquement et pour l'instant ça fonctionne plutôt bien. Pour l'instant Kate est "ailleurs" mais quand elle sera que Rick est toujours vivant...elle va se réveiller. **

**lille76 : C'est le but et pour l'instant ça ne va pas s'arranger. Oh non, aucune chance que Kate se pointe au 12th pour le moment. **

**castleaddict : le chapitre qui suit va encore "foutre les boules", mais l'espoir va finir par renaître...bientôt.**

**Je remercie aussi tous les lecteurs anonymes qui suivent ma fiction.**

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre avec le passage redouté, les funérailles de Castle, et... une surprise. **

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Lorsque Kate se réveilla il était plus de onze heures et elle, la lève tôt, n'avait justement pas envie de se lever. En fait, elle n'avait envie de rien, comme un navire sans gouvernail, elle se laissait désormais porter par les évènements. Elle tendit le bras et saisit le petit flacon orange posée sur le chevet. Tout en avalant deux comprimés, elle se dit que le médecin avait eu une excellente idée de les lui prescrire. La jeune femme avait décidé de vivre pour tenir une promesse faite il y a longtemps à l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais il ne fallait pas en attendre plus de sa part. Kate bénit cette _«camisole chimique» _qui la rendait presque inerte à toutes réactions ou pensées. Plus rien ne lui importait, finirait-elle par intégrer l'enquête? Resterait-elle au loft? Retournerait-elle dans son appartement ou déménagerait-elle pour ne pas sentir le souvenir de Rick la hanter? Reprendrait-elle son poste au 12th ou bien ferait-elle autre chose?

Pour l'instant, elle n'avait aucune réponse à donner à toutes ces questions. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était oublier, oublier pour ne plus souffrir, oublier qu'elle lui a survécu, oublier qu'elle ne se relèvera jamais de cette perte. Et, parce qu'il le fallait, parce qu'elle devait donner le change, elle finit par se sortir du lit et à se diriger vers la salle de bain.

* * *

Au 12th Gates était dans son bureau, responsabilité administrative oblige et avait dû, pour un temps, arrêter ses recherches. Cependant elle était fière des hommes sous son commandement, ceux qui l'avaient aidée avec le courrier des fans, avaient été appelés par leurs obligations, mais d'autres collègues étaient venus proposer spontanément leur service. Ryan et Esposito leur avaient donné les noms des connaissances de Porter et chacun d'eux étaient partis les trouver et les interroger. Un autre s'était chargé de lire le compte rendu du procès. Elle se leva et alla rejoindre les gars quand elle les vit se diriger vers le tableau et y ajouter des éléments.

- Alors messieurs, qu'avez-vous trouvé sur ce Porter?

- Il a pris huit ans pour homicide involontaire, il a bénéficié d'une remise de peine et il est sorti de prison il y a trois mois. Il avait déjà un casier pour mineur, ça lui a même valut deux ans dans un centre de correction. Après il s'est engagé et est resté six ans dans l'armée où il était mécanicien. Il avait réussi à obtenir un prêt pour reprendre un garage, et se spécialisa dans le tuning.

- Comment est-il passé de mécanicien à meurtrier?

- Eh bien avec la crise, il a commencé à perdre des clients, son affaire périclitait, alors il a trouvait une solution. Il a contacté un de ses anciens amis d'enfances et accessoirement complice, Greg Matteson. Et ils ont monté un trafic, assez lucratif, ils volaient des voitures de luxe mais au lieu de les maquiller, Porter les revendaient et les expédiait à ses clients en pièces détachés aux quatre coins du pays. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que son copain devait un paquet de blé à trafiquant de drogue, Diego Loomis. Il se trouve que le type cherchait un autre moyen d'expédier sa marchandise, dans les villes où il avait étendu son trafic car les stups le surveillaient. Et il a profité du petit bisness de Porter, il effacerait la dette de Greg si ce dernier planquer les sacs de drogue dans les caisses de pièces détachées. Expliqua Esposito.

- Et c'est là que tout a dérapé, continua Ryan. Porter l'a surpris, ça ne lui a pas plu du tout et ils en sont venus aux mains, Matteson est tombé et s'est fracassé le crâne contre l'établi, il est mort sur le coup. Après il a mis le corps de son ami dans une voiture, sans oublier de mettre la drogue dans le coffre et a maquillé sa mort en accident. Et, regardez, comment il s'y est pris, dit-il en tendant une photo à Gates.

- Il a mis le feu à la voiture… murmura-t-il en la photo d'un cadavre et d'une voiture calcinés.

- Oui, il s'est dit que cela détruirait toutes traces qu'il aurait pu laisser. Et c'est là que nous avons été chargés de l'affaire, car les officiers de police dépêchés sur place ont trouvé dans le coffre une partie de la drogue qui n'avait pas brûlé. Perlmutter a trouvé le coup à la tête, confirmant un meurtre.

- On avait centré nos recherches du côté des trafiquants, les stups ont été ravis de pouvoir coincer Loomis.

- Et c'est donc Loomis qui vous a balancé Porter comme étant le possible assassin de Matteson.

- Oui, mais nous avions eu beau fouiller le garage de fond en comble, nous n'avions absolument rien trouvé pouvant compromettre Porter. Continua Ryan.

- Mais il y avait bien le sang de Matteson.

- En effet, mais il se trouve qu'il s'était ouvert l'avant-bras quelques jours plus tôt, les urgences nous l'ont confirmé. Nous savions Porter coupable, mais nous n'avions pas de preuves pour l'arrêter, il allait s'en tirer. Et c'est là que Castle a eu une idée, précisa Esposito.

- Il a épluché les bordereaux d'expéditions et les rapports des stups, il a fini par faire le lien entre deux noms dans deux villes différentes où les hommes de Loomis opéraient. Les flics sur place ont fait des descentes et ils ont retrouvé les pièces auto avec les empreintes de Porter et la drogue avec celles de Matteson. Raconta Ryan, que le souvenir du cri de victoire de Castle fit sourire. .

- Et Alan vient de terminer de lire le compte rendu, durant son procès il a bien menacé Castle, lui promettent qu'il le ferait _«crever à petit feu»_, ajouta son collègue.

- Voilà qui fait de Porter notre suspect numéro un. Lancez un avis de recherche et faites passer le mot, je veux que tous les policiers de cette ville, interroge leurs indics au sujet de cet homme.

- Chef, il y a peut-être un autre moyen de l'avoir.

- Une idée lieutenant Ryan?

- Eh bien, il a pris le risque de rester près du lieu de l'accident pour prendre des photos et…

- Demain ce sont les funérailles de Rick, je pense comme toi, il y sera aussi. C'est une occasion trop belle de savourer sa vengeance pour ce malade.

- Très bien messieurs, je m'occupe de trouver les hommes nécessaires pour surveiller le cimetière.

- Capitaine! J'ai trouvé quelque chose. Lança Tory depuis la porte de la salle technique.

- Ils s'y rendirent tous les trois

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez?

- Comme je n'ai rien trouvé de particulier sur les clients ayant acheté un SUV Escalade, j'ai étendu mes recherches pour les vols de voitures. Et je suis tombée sur ça, elle afficha un rapport d'incident du service des douanes du port. Il y a six jours il y a eu une effraction dans la zone de transit du fret, un groupe d'individus a neutralisé les gardes et le système d'alarme. Des voitures de luxe destinées aux marchés européens s'y trouvaient, six ont été volées dont un SUV Escalade de chez Cadillac.

- Bien joué Tory, tu as le nom du lieutenant qui s'occupe de l'affaire? Demanda Esposito.

- C'est le lieutenant Demming. Je lui ai envoyé un mail, il va nous apporter une copie du dossier.

- Et est-ce que vous avez pu tirer quelque chose des vidéos?

- Malheureusement non chef, rien d'exploitable.

Le capitaine allait ajouter autre chose, quand un sergent tapa contre la porte. C'était celui que l'hispanique avait vu dans la salle de pause.

- Capitaine, lieutenants, je peux vous parler quelques instants?

- Qu'y-a-t-il sergent?

- Avec les collègues, nous avons organisé une veillée funèbre au Old Aunt en mémoire de Castle. Si vous voulez venir ça débutera vers 19h30.

- Nous serons là sergent, lui assura Gates. Merci.

* * *

Dans la cave, Castle alternait périodes d'inconsciences et périodes de lucidités. Bénissant les premières, haïssant et redoutant les dernières qui le ramenaient inévitablement dans un monde de souffrances. Souffrances physique tout d'abord car, sa position inconfortable, malmenait son épaule blessée. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des centaines d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc dans celle-ci et la douleur se propageait dans son bras. Les liens trop serrés lui cisaillaient les poignets, sans oublier celles occasionnées par les coups de poing de Tyson. Mais il y avait surtout la souffrance morale, plus insidieuse et qui consumait son âme. Les images de Kate et de sa mère, anéanties l'une comme l'autre par le chagrin, ne servaient qu'à alimenter le plaisir sadique du triple tueur. Castle n'en avait pas besoin, son cœur de père, de fils et d'amant, lui suffisait pour imaginer toute la peine qu'elles pouvaient ressentir.

Mais, ce qui lui était le plus insupportable à gérer c'étaient ce qu'elles allaient endurer à nouveau, lorsque Tyson l'aura tué et que son cadavre aura été découvert. Lui ne sera plus là, mais sa famille et ses amis proches devront vivre avec la culpabilité de s'être fait avoir, ne n'avoir rien soupçonné et surtout de l'avoir abandonné à son funeste sort. Castle savait, bien qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire, qu'ils se pardonneraient pas et tout particulièrement Kate. L'écrivain avait peur, peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire, peur que le chagrin ne tue sa mère, peur que son _«bébé»_ perde sa joie de vivre et ne s'enferme, comme l'avait fait Kate, dans une tour fortifiée et impénétrable à tous sentiments. Une nouvelle fois, ses émotions prirent le dessus et Castle pleura en silence, totalement anéanti.

Pour lui, il 'y avait plus aucun espoir de survie et encore moins celui d'être sauvé, Tyson avait gagné. Rick ne savait pas combien de temps encore ce dernier _«s'amuserait»_ avec lui, mais il était au moins sûr d'une chose : sa mort sera une délivrance au calvaire qu'il vivait.

Dans le salon juste au-dessus de lui, Tyson trouva Kelly devant l'écran de l'ordinateur, elle observait Castle.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses et c'est non.

- Juste un peu d'eau, tenta-t-elle. Pas de calmant.

- Non! Ce fumier m'a pété l'arcade et fendu la lèvre! Il doit comprendre que c'est moi qui commande!

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'entendais pas à ce qu'il réagisse?

- Ferme-là!

Tyson attrapa une casquette et son blouson et sortit prendre l'air, il avait besoin de se calmer.

* * *

Ryan et Esposito passèrent au loft vers 18h00, ils venaient en tout premier lieu pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et pour les informer de l'avancée de l'enquête. Si les deux rouquines et Jim posèrent de temps en temps des questions, et paraissaient quelque peu soulagés, Kate les avait simplement écoutés, sans manifester la moindre émotion tout du moins en apparence, ce qui inquiéta les deux hommes. Ils leur avaient dit pour l'organisation de la veillée et leur avait proposé de venir, ils refusèrent tous l'offre. Il n'y a qu'une chose qu'ils ne leur avaient pas dite : que Porter avait pris les photos parues dans la presse et qu'il serait certainement au cimetière le lendemain.

Il n'y avait jamais eu autant de flics en une seule fois au «Old Aunt», les toasts à la mémoire de l'écrivain se succédaient et les verres se vidaient. Une photo de Rick était maintenant accrochée au mur derrière le bar, un ruban noir l'ornait. Après les gars, ce fut au tour du capitaine Gates de prendre la parole.

- Je ne cacherai pas que je n'avais pas apprécié que Mr le Maire m'impose la présence de Mr Castle dans mon service. Notre relation était donc plus cordiale qu'amicale. Surtout que Castle avait un don particulier pur me faire sortir de mes gongs, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès. Dit-elle en souriant alors que quelques rires fusaient. Cependant durant ces trois dernières années j'ai appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier. Richard Castle ne portait ni d'arme ni de badge, mais il s'impliquait tout autant dans les enquêtes au même titre que n'importe quel policier. Et je reconnais que sans lui, certaines d'entre elles n'auraient pu être résolues. Ce soir je lève mon verre à notre collègue, Richard Castle.

* * *

Le lendemain matin c'est le bruit des verrous qui sortirent Castle de sa torpeur. Il était faible et mourait de soif, son esprit commençait même à lui jouer des tours. Il entendait les voix des trois femmes de sa vie lui parler ou bien il lui semblait les voir là, debout près de lui. C'était Tyson, ce dernier lui parlait, si Rick entendait ses paroles, son cerveau semblait se refuser à les comprendre. Il sentit un objet froid contre son poignet gauche qui fut bientôt détaché. Son bras revint automatiquement vers l'avant, provoquant une douleur fulgurante dans son épaule qui lui arracha un gémissement. Puis, à son tour son poignet droit fut libéré. À bout de force, n'ayant plus rien pour le retenir, il s'affaissant en avant et tomba de la chaise. Sans délicatesse aucune, Tyson le retourna sur le dos.

- J'espère que tu auras compris la leçon cette fois Castle. Je pourrai me monter beaucoup moins compréhensif la prochaine fois. Je dois te laisser, j'ai un rendez-vous que je ne voudrai manquer pour rien au monde… à plus tard.

* * *

Au loft quatre personnes, attendaient l'arrivée de la Limousine qui les conduirait au cimetière, personne ne parlait, chacun muré dans son chagrin. Gérard, le concierge, les avertit lorsqu'elle fût là, le moment tant redouté était arrivé. Alexis prit la main de sa grand-mère et Jim le bras de sa fille. À l'entrée du cimetière, les badauds, les curieux, les fans et les journalistes étaient contenus par un cordon de police. Seuls la famille et les amis pouvaient franchir la grille. La voiture s'immobilisa et tous en descendirent. Quatre chaises étaient placées à côté du cercueil, ils allèrent y prendre place. D'abord Martha et Alexis, puis Kate et enfin son père. Elles avaient répondu pas un simple signe de tête aux marques de sympathie des personnes présentes. Derrière eux se trouvaient, Ryan et Jenny, Esposito et Lanie, ainsi que Gates. Mais il y en avait beaucoup d'autres. La bande de _«Gotham city» _comme il aimait appeler ses partenaires de poker, des membres du 12th y compris Perlmutter. Son agent et son éditrice et, fait surprenant il y avait même Sal Tenor l' _«ami»_ mafieux de Rick. Il avait troqué son survêtement pour une chemise et un costume sombre, sans oublier la paire de lunette noire.

Le prête fit son sermon, puis ce fut au tour de Robert Weldon de faire l'éloge funèbre de Castle. Kate ne faisait pas attention à leur discours, elle avait _décroché _depuis longtemps, elle avait les yeux rivés sur le cercueil. Dans quelques minutes il descendrait lentement dans la fosse, emportant définitivement l'homme de sa vie loin d'elle à jamais. Elle eut subitement envie de hurler sa colère, celle contre son assassin, celle contre Rick pour avoir brisé leur promesse : _Toujours_. La colère qu'elle éprouvait aussi contre elle-même pour avoir cru au bonheur. Kate ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle broyait littéralement la main de son père qui la regardait de plus en plus inquiet.

Puis doucement le cercueil fut descendu dans la tombe, seul le bruit du mécanisme était audible. Une à une les personnes présentes prirent une rose rouge et la jetèrent dans le trou et quittèrent silencieusement le lieu, non sans avoir présentait leurs condoléances à la famille. Certaines prononçant quelques mots qu'elles espéraient réconfortants. Martha et Alexis se levèrent à leur tour, se soutenant mutuellement, les larmes coulant sans discontinuées sur leurs joues. Kate fit de même, elle s'avança comme un automate. Elle jeta la rose et s'effondra en proie à une crise de nerfs, elle hurlait sa peine, sa douleur et sa rage entre deux sanglots. Lanie se précipita pour aider son père à la calmer et à la relever.

À plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, Tyson souriait alors qu'il prenait des photos en rafale. Il était arrivé une bonne heure avant la cérémonie et s'était positionné dans l'arbre qu'il avait repéré juste en dehors du cimetière. Il était situé sur une petite butte et offrait un merveilleux angle de vue sur la tombe, protégé par ses branches feuillues et celles des autres arbres, Tyson ne risquait rien. Il avait ri en repérant les flics en civile qui chercher l'assassin dans le cimetière. Il avait été ravi de constater que les flics avaient eu assez de jugeote pour comprendre qui avait pris les photos envoyées aux médias.

Tyson s'amusait comme un fou, bien que sa position fût inconfortable, car il était assis à califourchon sur une branche, il avait bien calé le téléobjectif dans une fourche mais il était obligé de le tenir fermement à cause de son poids. Son plan se déroulait exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Voilà, c'était terminé, la Limousine venait de partir. Il décida néanmoins d'attendre un peu avant de descendre de son perchoir, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Pour passer le temps, il visionna les photos, sélectionnant mentalement celles qu'il enverrait aux journaux et celles qu'il imprimerait pour les montrer à Castle. Il allait partir lorsqu'il regarda une dernière fois vers la tombe, le trou avait été comblé et les fossoyeurs étaient partis. Cependant ce qu'il vit alors le surpris, une personne se tenait seule devant la pierre tombale. Tyson l'observa au travers de l'objectif, c'était un homme âgé, il avait la barbe et les cheveux blancs, il portait un costume bleu marine. Mais c'est l'expression de son visage qui troubla Tyson, un visage marqué par une profonde tristesse. Il fit plusieurs prises de vues.

- Intéressant… qui es-tu?


	11. Chapter 11

**lille76 : bien vu pour le papa. Pas de soucis à se faire pour Demming il est juste là pour faire le coursier ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Et toujours un chaleureux merci à tous les lecteurs qui suivent ma fiction. **

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Alexis était sur le canapé, blottie dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Elles étaient bouleversées par la réaction qu'avait eue Kate au cimetière. La voir aussi fragile leur faisait mal, s'était comme si quelque chose chez la jeune femme s'était brisé. Et elles s'inquiétaient pour sa santé mentale. Lanie les avait accompagnés et elle était actuellement dans la chambre avec elle. Les deux rouquines attendaient donc avec angoisse qu'elle en sorte, tout comme Jim. D'ailleurs se derniers les sortit de leurs pensées en leur tendant à chacune une tasse de thé.

- Tenez, il est à l'orange, j'espère que ça ira. Dit-il en prenant place près de Martha.

- C'est parfait, lui assura-t-elle. et vous Jim, comment vous sentez-vous?

- Je m'inquiète pour Kathy… je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Nous sommes là Jim, vous n'êtes pas seul.

- Merci… elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait accepté de prendre ses comprimés car elle n'arriverait pas à surmonter le mort de Richard sans aide, si tant est qu'elle y arrive. Et rien que ça, c'est assez inquiétant venant de ma Kathy. J'ai peur que ce médecin ait eu raison et qu'il ne faille l'hospitaliser. Si je prends une telle décision, elle ne me le pardonnera jamais. Termina-t-il en essuyant quelques larmes.

- Elle vous en voudra sur le coup, mais si vous devez en arriver à cette extrémité, je suis certaine qu'elle finira par comprendre que c'était pour son bien.

- Grand-mère à raison, mais il y a une autre solution, ajouta Alexis.

Jim et Martha la regardèrent surpris.

J- e sais que maintenant que papa est… mort, Kate n'a plus de raison de rester ici. Je suis même certaine qu'elle a déjà pensé retourner dans son appartement. Mais on ne va pas lui laisser le choix, elle va rester avec nous tout le temps qu'il faudra. Comme cela elle ne sera pas seule et ses amis pourront venir la voir. Elle ne pourra pas refuser.

- C'est vrai, je n'avais même pas réalisé que Katherine pouvait quitter le loft, puisque pour moi, elle fait partie de la famille et ce depuis un moment. C'est une excellente idée Alexis. Quant à vous Jim, la chambre d'ami est à votre disposition aussi longtemps que vous le désirerez.

- Bien sûr, nous ne pourrons pas être auprès d'elle vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Dès lundi je reprends mes cours à la fac et grand-mère à son école, mais le plus important c'est qu'elle ne sera pas continuellement seule. Qu'elle puisse toujours trouver une personne à qui parler si elle en a envie ou juste besoin.

- Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire… c'est tellement généreux, d'autant plus que vous avez aussi votre deuil à faire. Et je sais combien cela peut être difficile.

- Ça peut peut-être vous paraître de ma part Jim, dit Alexis, mais aider Kate, m'aidera aussi.

- Non Alexis, ça ne l'est pas. Non, se noyer dans l'alcool pour oublier sa peine et ne pas être là pour aider sa fille de 19 ans à surmonter la mort de sa mère, et lui imposer un autre problème. Ça c'est de l'égoïsme.

- Allez, c'est réglé! Sauf avis médical incontournable Katherine va rester ici. Affirma Martha. Richard n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il en soit autrement, et je suis sûre que son fantôme viendrait nous hanter toutes les nuits si nous l'abandonnions.

Aussi étrange que fût cette remarque, elle eut au moins le mérite de faire naître un sourire vrai, spontané, sur tous les visages.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Lanie était avec Kate. Elle l'avait aidée à se changer et à se mettre au lit, celle-ci tenant à peine debout. Au début la jeune femme s'était contentée de pleurer silencieusement, refusant tout dialogue. Lanie s'était donc assise auprès d'elle, attendant qu'elle s'endorme vu son état de faiblesse. Puis, Kate avait brusquement rompu le silence.

- Pourquoi, Lanie? Pourquoi maintenant….c'est injuste. On ne méritait pas ça.

- Je n'ai pas de réponses à te donner ma grande, répondit la black, d'un air désolé.

- Combien de fois avons-nous échappé à une mort certaine? Il y a quelque mois, j'ai failli le perdre à cause d'une vengeance. Il n'était même pas flic Lanie! Il n'aurait jamais eu à craindre d'être menacé par un criminel! C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû le laisser me suivre!

- Tu n'y es pour rien et tu le sais parfaitement, répliqua Lanie en appuyant sur les derniers mots.

Kate se redressa et se réfugia dans les bras de son amie qui la serra contre elle, la berçant doucement.

- Il… me manque Lanie… comment vais-je survivre sans lui?... sanglota-t-elle.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais resserra un peu plus son étreinte, attendant simplement que la crise de larmes de Kate ne s'apaise. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes Kate s'écarta de son amie, elle semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil. La légiste, la fit immédiatement s'allonger.

- Je… j'ai la tête qui tourne Lanie et… j'ai l'impression que mon corps est devenu coton.

- Le médecin qui t'as auscultée aux Hamptons a dit que tu avais fait une forte chute de tension. Tu as pris quelque chose au petit déjeuner?

- Juste un pancake et seulement parce qu'Alexis a insisté.

- Voilà ce que l'on va faire. Tu vas te reposer et quand tu te réveilleras tu mangeras un vrai repas. Je vais aller chercher mes affaires pour t'examiner, d'accord?

- D'accord… Lanie…. Tu peux me donner un des comprimés… ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est juste que je dois en prendre un.

- Dans ce cas.

Lanie le lui donna et constata qu'il n'en restait pas beaucoup, juste assez pour deux jours. Ce qui posait un problème, car elle savait que si Kate acceptait aussi facilement de les prendre, c'est parce qu'elle leur trouvait une utilité. Seulement le médecin les lui avait prescrits dans l'urgence. Or si elle désirait poursuivre son traitement, Kate serait obligée de consulter un spécialiste qui l'adapterait à ses réels besoins. Mais entre accepter d'avaler des cachés et parler à un psychiatre, il y avait un gouffre immense à franchir pour Kate. Ils avaient déjà tous beaucoup de mal à lui faire décrocher plus de quelques mots, alors lui conseiller de consulter, risquait d'être une mission impossible.

Lanie se promis néanmoins de lui parlait quand elle reviendrait la voir un peu plus tard. Avant de la laisser, elle poussa délicatement une mèche de cheveux qui avait glissé sur le visage de Kate, qui avait fini par s'endormir.

* * *

Juste après la cérémonie et après avoir assisté, impuissants, à la détresse de Kate, les gars étaient plus déterminés que jamais à coincer cette ordure de Porter. Esposito avait trouvé une copie du dossier concernant le vol sur le port, posé sur son bureau. L'équipe de Demming avait fait des descentes dans certains garages douteux sans succès. Cependant il y avait une liste impressionnante de suspects potentiels. Ce qui avait découragé Esposito à l'idée de vérifier le pédigrée et l'emploi du temps de tous ces gugusses. Ryan avait alors émis l'hypothèse que si Porter avait bien organisé le coup, il avait dû faire appel à une de ses vieilles connaissances, ou une de Matteson, du temps où il menait son petit trafic.

- C'est pourquoi, ils étaient dans la salle de réunions à éplucher consciencieusement les casiers des deux hommes, comparant les noms qui apparaissaient avec la liste.

- J'ai une correspondance! S'écria Ryan, faisant sursauter son partenaire. Franck Bergman, c'était un copain de Matteson.

- Ok, j'appelle Tom pour qu'il regarde s'il y a une adresse dans son dossier et après on va le chercher pour l'interroger.

- Ça marche. Je vais me faire un café, tu en veux un?

- Je veux bien, merci.

- Hé! Les gars!

- Sully?

- Suite à l'alerte passée pour trouver le SUV, je viens de recevoir un appel d'une patrouille. Le sergent Lawson et son collègue en ont trouvé un totalement calciné, mais le numéro de plaque correspond.

- Où ça?

- Une zone industrielle abandonnée dans le Queens.

- Tu t'en occupes Sully, fonce sur place. Préviens la scientifique pour qu'il envoie une équipe.

- Ok.

- He Sully! Si les locaux te parlent de juridiction, dis-leur d'appeler le capitaine, lui lança Ryan.

Dix minutes plus tard, Demming rappela Esposito pour lui donner l'info désirée. Les deux amis partir sur le champ choper Bergman.

Dans la pièce d'observation Gates fixait Bergman, qui montrait des signes flagrants d'inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez sur ce type?

- Il connaissait Matteson mais aussi Porter. Ils ont fait des conneries ensemble durant leur adolescence. Depuis il a fait plusieurs séjours en taules pour vols de voitures principalement.

- Très bien, à vous de jouer messieurs.

Lorsque Ryan et Esposito, avec sa tête des mauvais jours, entrèrent dans la pièce, Bergman se ratatina sur sa chaise. Il avait été terrifié en apprenant qu'ils étaient des homicides.

- Écoute-moi bien Bergman, nous allons te poser des questions simples et nous, tout ce que nous voulons, ce sont des réponses.

- Je n'ai tué personne, juré. Ok, mon casier est bien rempli et j'ai passé pas mal de temps à l'ombre. Je suis un voleur, d'accord, mais pas un assassin. Vérifiez dans mon casier, vous verrez que je n'ai jamais agressé personne. Débita-t-il sans même reprendre son souffle.

- Pour l'instant nous ne t'accusons de rien. Nous voulons juste des renseignements. Tu connais ce type? Demanda l'hispanique en posant une photo devant lui.

- Oui, c'est Greg. Mais il s'est fait buter il y a six ou sept ans maintenant.

- Bonne réponse, on continue. Et celui-là?

- C'est Porter, c'est lui qui l'a tué.

- Est-ce que tu l'as vu récemment?

- Non, répondit-il tout en se triturant les mains, signe qu'il mentait.

Ryan, qui jusque-là, avait laissé faire son ami, tapa brusquement du poing sur la table.

- Écoute-moi bien salopard! On soupçonne Porter d'avoir assassiné notre ami et collègue! Alors tu nous dis ce que tu sais, ou tu auras une inculpation pour complicité de meurtre sur le dos! Et, crois-moi, je m'arrangerai pour que tu écopes du maximum!

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Bergman se tortillait sur sa chaise et Javier regardait son ami, surpris par son coup de gueule.

- Je perds patience, alors crache le morceau! Cria Ryan en tapant de nouveau du poing.

- Ok…ok, je vais parler. Mais je ne sais rien à propos du meurtre. Porter s'est pointé un soir dans le bar que je fréquente, pas très loin de chez moi. Il m'a dit qu'il venait de sortir de taule, que son agent de probation lui avait dégoté un boulot dans un garage mais qu'il ne voulait pas y rester. Il voulait reprendre son ancienne activité. Il m'a dit avoir trouvé l'endroit idéal, une zone industrielle désaffectée dans le Queens.

- Il voulait donc reprendre son commerce de voitures de luxes?

- Ouais, mais cette fois, il avait une filière pour les expédier au Mexique. Il m'a dit qu'un de ses anciens potes lui avait prêté le blé nécessaire pour s'acheter tout le matos.

- Il t'a dit le nom du mec?

- Juste son prénom Jess.

- S'il avait le lieu et le pognon suffisant, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait?

- Putain! Je savais que j'aurais mieux fait de me barrer en le voyant ce pointer! Il se redressa et posa ses avant-bras croisés sur la table. Je vous dis le reste mais avant je veux que l'on passe un marché. Je veux bien tomber pour vol, mais pas pour complicité de meurtre, je ne savais rien de ses intentions.

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu veux passer un marché? Demanda Ryan, tu n'es accusé de rien pour l'instant.

- Écoutez, ce qui lui manquait, c'était des tires, ok! Il lui en fallait au moins six, pour rentrer dans ses frais et surtout pour changer d'identité et se fondre dans le décor.

- Tu fais allusion au vol commis sur le port?

- Je ne dirais plus rien sans un accord.

Esposito regarda Ryan qui hocha la tête, alors l'hispanique sortit de la salle et passa un coup de fil. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était de retour.

- Ok, le lieutenant Demming est d'accord et il est sûr que le procureur acceptera le marché.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il propose?

- Si tu as bien fait le coup, le nom de tous tes complices, en échange une peine maximum de trois ans d'emprisonnement dans un pénitencier à sécurité minimum.

- Ça marche… donc Porter voulait six bagnoles et ils savaient exactement où les trouver et comment les avoir. Tout ce qui lui manquait c'était une équipe.

- Il a participé au vol?

- Non, mais il m'a proposé 5000 $ pas caisses. On s'est revu deux jours plus tard à Central Park, il m'a filé 15000 $ en cash me disant que j'aurai le reste une fois la livraison faite. Il m'a donné le plan pour agir, l'adresse de sa planque et s'est tiré. J'ai trouvé cinq gars avec qui faire le coup. Ça a été facile, tout était parfaitement planifié. On a pris les voitures et on s'est rendu à l'endroit convenu par des itinéraires différents. Il m'a filé les 15000 $ restant. J'ai donné 3000 à chaque gars et on est parti chacun de notre côté.

- Ce Jess, il était là?

- Peut-être, mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Ah, un truc bizarre, Porter a bien insisté sur le fait de voler un SUV.

Les deux lieutenants se levèrent en échangeant un regard, Bergman leur avait fourni pas mal d'infos intéressantes, en particulier la dernière.

- Le lieutenant Demming va venir te chercher, précisa Esposito avant de sortir et de refermer la porte.

Gates les attendait.

- Excellent travail messieurs et surtout vous lieutenant Ryan, je ne pensais pas que le rôle du _«méchant flic»_ vous irait aussi bien. Termina-t-elle avec un sourire. J'ai appelé le lieutenant Sullivan pour qu'il fasse fouiller les usines à la recherche de l'atelier de Porter. Il m'a aussi confirmé que c'était bien le SUV Escalade qui a servi au meurtre de Castle. Un gars du CSU a pu relever le numéro du châssis et du moteur. Ça correspond au manifeste des douanes. Il n'y a plus de doute, Porter est notre homme.


	12. Chapter 12

**lille : merci, comme tu dis...il faudrait. **

**Voici la suite bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Castle avait vu la lueur de haine mêlée à de la satisfaction quand Tyson lui avait parlé, et il était reparti le laissant à nouveau dans la pénombre, avec pour seul compagnon son désespoir. Il était tellement épuisé, qu'il n'arrivait même plus à avoir des pensées cohérentes. L'écrivain trouvait que cela n'était pas plus mal tout compte fait. Cela l'empêchait de trop réfléchir sur ce qui l'attendait. Le rendez-vous de Tyson, n'étaient autre que ses funérailles et il allait se faire une joie de prendre des photos. Ensuite, il reviendrait le voir avec ce plaisir sadique plaqué sur le visage. Il le narguerait une nouvelle fois et lui ne pourrait absolument rien y faire.

Rick souffrait le martyr, tout son corps lui faisait mal, il avait essayé de bouger et y avait vite renoncé. Alors il était là, allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Il observait une araignée tisser sa toile entre celui-ci et le bord d'un des piliers. Castle savait que sa mort véritable était proche, inévitable, peut-être que Tyson attendrait deux ou trois jours avant de le tuer. Histoire de se repaître, tel un fauve affamé, de la torture psychologique qu'il lui infligeait. Il lui avait promis une mort lente et douloureuse, eh bien qu'il en soit ainsi, du moment que la mort vienne le libérer de toutes ses souffrances morales, le reste n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Castle s'était endormi, presque serein à cette idée. Avec cette pensée folle que si Kate ne lui survivait pas, il la retrouvait quelque part là-haut. Et ils seront enfin ensemble pour l'éternité. Sentiment aussi bien égoïste que plein d'espoir et qu'il n'aurait probablement pas eu avec les idées claires. Quand il revint à lui, il faisait encore jour à l'extérieur, il ne se préoccupa de deviner combien de temps il avait dormi. Seule la soif qui le tiraillait était sa priorité, il savait qu'il lui restait une petite bouteille d'eau à peine entamée, mais de là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Alors dans un effort incommensurable, Rick réussit à basculer sur son flanc droit.

Alors très lentement, se servant de son bras pour se tirer et de ses jambes pour le pousser, il rampa tant bien que mal vers le matelas. Il n'avait parcouru que deux petits mètres pour l'atteindre, mais chaque mouvement avait été un supplice. Il resta immobile quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle avant d'attraper la bouteille coincée entre le mur et le matelas. La première goulée, trop rapide, le fit tousser et il en recracha une bonne partie. Il fut plus parcimonieux avec les gorgées suivantes, vidant la bouteille sans se soucier quand il en aurait une autre. Pour l'instant tout ce qui lui importait c'est que sa soif était partiellement assouvie.

L'écrivain avait chaud, il mit cela sur le compte de l'effort considérable qu'il venait de fournir pour ce traîner jusque-là. Mais lorsqu'il frissonna, il porta machinalement sa main à son front, il était brûlant de fièvre. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait toutes ces pensées étranges, une forte fièvre l'avait toujours fait un peu délirer, songeât-il. Il fournit un dernier effort afin de s'installer correctement sur le matelas. C'est là qu'il nota qu'il avait perdu une de ses chaussures, alors il ôta la deuxième. Avec son bras valide, il saisit sa veste de smoking et s'en couvrit le mieux qu'il pût. Le sommeil ne tarda plus à l'emporter loin, très loin de là.

Sensation étrange de liberté et de sérénité, il volait sans contraintes, tel Superman, au- dessus de l'océan. Assez près des vagues pour sentir les embruns sur son visage, le souffle chaud du vent le caressant. Et il y avait cette voix, tel un écho, qui lui murmurait des mots rassurants _«ça va aller,_ _maintenant»_. Elle l'attirait aussi sûrement que le chant des sirènes, il la connaissait, il en était persuadé. Il se réveilla brusquement en criant le prénom de Kate. Castle sentit une main ferme se poser sur son thorax pour le faire tenir tranquille. Mais ce n'est pas le doux visage de Kate qu'il vit alors, mais celui, plus dur de Nieman.

- Restez tranquille Castle. Je vous ai injecté de la morphine, voyant une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux, elle précisa, une dose juste suffisante pour calmer la douleur. Je vous ai aussi donné de quoi faire baisser votre température.

Rick ne pipa mot, elle n'eut pas l'air de s'en offusquer, se contentant d'afficher un petit sourire entendu. De toute façon, il n'était pas dupe, si cette femme le soulageait un tant soit peu, ce n'était pas par bonté âme. Ce n'était que pour qu'il soit suffisamment lucide lorsque Tyson reviendrait. Car, il ne lui servirait à rien s'il était incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion, d'anticiper son calvaire et celui des siens. Nieman enleva la veste qui le couvrait et commença à défaire les quelques boutons qu'ils restaient à sa chemise, couverte de sang et de poussière, et déchirée par endroit. Il la laissa faire sans réagir.

- J'ai nettoyé votre visage, il était couvert de sang et de saleté. Vous avez la pommette droite ouverte, l'œil gauche enflé et les lèvres fendues à plusieurs endroits, mais votre nez n'est pas cassé annonça-t-elle d'un ton clinique. Houlà! Il ne vous a pas raté! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant les nombreux hématomes qui couvraient le torse de Castle.

Elle le palpa pour déceler une hémorragie interne et lorsqu'elle appuya sur ses côtes de droite, il ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Kelly l'examina plus minutieusement.

- Je crois bien qu'il vous a fêlé deux ou trois côtes. Quant à votre épaule, elle est fichue. Seule une opération pourrait vous garantir de retrouver une bonne partie de sa mobilité. Mais je ne pense pas que cela ait de l'importance puisque Jerry va vous tuer. Dit-elle le plus naturellement du monde. Allez, aidez-moi un peu, ajouta la femme en prenant l'oreiller qu'elle avait apporté.

Castle obéit, mais il restait toujours silencieux, il la suivit du regard lorsqu'il prit le plateau sur la chaise. Elle déposa une bouteille près de sa main droite et ouvrit la seconde. Lui soutenant la tête, elle approcha le goulot de sa bouche.

- Allez-y doucement…. Parfait et maintenant vous allez manger. Au menu, petit pois et burger.

Rick était trop faible et surtout trop affamé pour refuser. Il accepta donc son aide, notant l'amusement dans son regard. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle reboutonna sa chemise, remit la veste sur lui et ramassa ses affaires. Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsqu'elle se retourna.

- Castle n'oubliez pas que Tyson est un homme patient, extrêmement patient. Peu lui importe le temps qu'il lui faudra vous garder pour assouvir sa vengeance. Mais réfléchissez à ceci : résistez-lui et il vous le fera durement payer, ensuite il attendra que vous alliez mieux pour vous tourmenter à nouveau. Votre mort est inéluctable, cela va s'en dire, mais il ne tient qu'à vous qu'elle arrive rapidement ou pas. Le choix est vôtre.

Lorsqu'elle était remontée de la cave, Kelly avait trouvé Tyson confortablement installé sur le canapé, son ordinateur sur les genoux. L'imprimante posée sur la table basse crachait ses feuilles. Sans même relever les yeux de l'écran, il demanda :

- Comment va ton petit protégé?

- Ce n'est pas mon protégé. Et je te conseille d'attendre une heure ou deux avant de descendre le voir. Il n'est pas encore au mieux de sa forme.

- Je vais même patienter plus que ça. Il doit certainement s'attendre à ma venue, laissons-le mariner un peu.

- Et toi, comment ce sont passées ses funérailles? Questionna-t-elle en venant se blottir contre lui.

- Comme à tous les enterrements, beaucoup de tristesse, des larmes, de la douleur imprégnée de dignité et une très jolie crise de nerfs de la part de la jolie Kate. Plus l'apparition d'un invité surprise. Énuméra-t-il, amusé. Les photos sont excellentes. Je crois qu'avec ce 600mm je vais m'amuser comme un fou à Los Angeles, épier les gens et immortaliser toutes leurs expressions. Ça m'aidera aussi à surveiller mes prochaines proies, les tiennes aussi d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en lui souriant.

Quand penses-tu que nous pourrons quitter New York?

Une semaine, dix jours tout au plus. Je veux qu'elles se reprennent un peu de cette perte avant de leur asséner le coup de grâce. Pendant ce temps Castle sombrera jours après jours dans les abysses de la souffrance. Je suis sûr que l'idée de sa propre mort ne l'effraye pas tant que ça. Par contre, celle que sa fille, sa mère et sa très chère Beckett vont de nouveau être anéanties lorsque son corps sera découvert, doit le torturer. Je l'ai déjà constaté quand je l'ai vu dans la cellule du commissariat. Savoir que Kate devrait vivre avec sans avoir pu lui venir en aide, l'avait terrifié.

- Et c'est exactement ce que tu veux.

- Oui.

- Tu es sûr que les flics ne feront jamais le rapprochement entre Porter et le cadavre calciné?

- Comment le pourraient-ils? Non, dans deux ou trois jours, ils seront dans une impasse. À l'heure qu'il est, s'ils sont malins, ils ont dû remonter jusqu'à Bergman et l'interroger, ce dernier a dû leur parler des intentions de Porter de changer d'identité. Comme ils ne pourront jamais le retrouver et pour cause, ils vont penser qu'il a quitté la ville. Et sans nom à mettre sur sa nouvelle identité, difficile de lancer un avis de recherche dans tout le pays.

- Parfait. Tu as transféré les photos sur ma tablette?

- Oui, tu vas pouvoir les envoyer aux médias… mais soit vigilante, ne vas pas au même endroit que l'autre fois.

- J'ai repéré un café qui a l'air sympa. Je peux voir les photos avant de partir?

- Bien sûr, accepta-t-il en déclenchant le diaporama.

Tyson sourit en voyant le plaisir pervers qu'elle prenait à les visionner. Le défilement s'arrêta sur la dernière image.

- C'est lui ton invité surprise?

- Oui, il ne s'est pointé que lorsque tout le monde était parti.

- Bizarre, il a l'air beaucoup trop affecté, pour être un simple ami de Castle. Comme si la mort de ce dernier le touchait personnellement. Une idée de qui ça pourrait être?

- Aucune et je compte bien sur notre propre invité pour me le dire.

Castle avait attendu longtemps l'arrivée de Tyson et il faisait déjà nuit quand ce dernier descendit enfin. La mâchoire de l'écrivain se crispa, il avait essayé de se blinder l'âme et le cœur à ce qu'il allait voir en imaginant les personnes qu'il aimait en pleurs. Cependant entre imaginer et voir les photos de ces dernières il y avait tout un monde. Les paroles de Kelly l'avait fait cogiter, après tout pourquoi retenir son désespoir, autant donner à Tyson ce qu'il voulait, sa mort n'en viendrait que plus rapidement. Comme la toute première fois, le triple tueur, prit la chaise et la plaça près de Castle, mais cette fois au plus près, dans l'état où était l'écrivain, il ne pouvait pas l'agresser une troisième fois.

- Si ça peut te réconforter sache que tu as eu de très belles funérailles. C'est ton copain le Maire qui a fait ton éloge funèbre….malheureusement, j'étais bien trop loin pour l'entendre. Tous tes proches et tes amis étaient présents aussi. Tiens regarde, je les pris en photo à ton attention. Lui dit-il sur un ton beaucoup trop aimable pour être sincère.

Castle attrapa le petits tas de feuilles qu'il lui tendait, le cala dans sa main gauche et une à une de son autre main regarda les clichés. Castle réalisa soudain qu'il n'y aurait pas que sa mère, sa fille et Kate qui seront touchées par sa mort, il y avait aussi tous ses amis. Son cœur se serra un peu plus quand il reconnut les quatre personnes assises. Il laissa tomber les photos près de lui.

- Dire que je me donne temps de mal pour les prendre et toi tu les jettes dans la poussière comme de vulgaire bout de papier, lui reprocha Tyson faignant le dépit mais affichant un large sourire. Tiens celle-là devrait te plaire aussi. C'est une photo de ta fille chérie.

La main de Rick tremblait légèrement en la saisissant, il hésita quelques secondes avant d'oser poser les yeux dessus. Il voyait parfaitement ses yeux rougis, ses paupières gonflées et les larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues. Sans était trop pour Castle qui fondit en larmes. Tyson ne cachait pas sa joie devant les lamentions et les sanglots de l'écrivain. Au contraire, il en rajouta une couche.

- Celles-ci, c'est après que l'on ait descendu ton cercueil dans le trou. Tout le monde y a jeté une magnifique rose rouge. Tiens, je n'ai sélectionné que celles de ta famille.

Par automatisme, sans même y penser, Castle saisit ce que Tyson lui tendait. Il vit d'abord celles avec sa mère et sa fille, Alexis semblait avoir du mal à soutenir sa mère qui paraissait être sur le point de s'effondrer. Rick ne maîtrisait plus rien, totalement anéanti, ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité et il pensait être arrivé au bout de l'horreur avant de voir Kate, à genoux, repliées sur elle-même. Jim et Lanie à ses côtés en proie à la plus vive inquiétude.

- Ta petite copine a fait une belle crise de nerfs, ils ont mis un moment à la maîtriser. Expliqua-t-il posément.

Mais il n'y eu aucune réaction à sa pique de la part de l'écrivain, il se demanda même s'il l'avait entendu. Au lieu de ça Castle s'était tourné sur le côté droit face au mur, se repliant sur lui-même, serrant fortement les photos contre sa poitrine, laissant s'exprimer tout son désarroi. Tyson regretta de ne pas avoir d'appareil pour le prendre en photo, mais en réalité il avait bien mieux car à chaque fois qu'il venait voir Castle, il mettait la vidéo de surveillance en mode enregistrement. Dans quelques années encore, alors que l'écrivain sera bel et bien enterré, il pourra tout à loisir revoir tous ces moments. Il prit le dernier cliché, se leva pour s'accroupir près de Rick, lui mettant ce dernier devant les yeux.

- Cet homme est arrivé alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Qui est-il? Tu le connais?

- … non.

- Tu mens! Tu le connais! Alors parle!

- Je… ne sais pas qui… c'est, persista Castle, avant de hurler de douleur.

- Dis-moi qui c'est! Ordonna Tyson en augmentant la pression de sa main sur l'épaule de Rick.

- C'est mon père! Cria-t-il enfin.

Tyson qui ne s'entendait pas du tout à une telle révélation lâcha Castle et se releva.

- Ton père, intéressant vraiment, on en reparlera plus tard…


	13. Chapter 13

**lille : le moral va remonter un peu, mais alors vraiment légèrement... pour l'instant. Tu sais bien que les plan B ne fonctionnent jamais!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Castle avait eu un choc en voyant la photo de son père et, en une fraction de seconde plusieurs sentiments s'étaient succédés : de la colère, de la peine et curieusement de l'espoir. Ce n'était donc pas parce que Tyson lui broyait l'épaule qu'il lui avait révélé qui était cet homme. Bien au contraire, Rick connaissait les compétences particulières de Jackson, il avait vu à l'œuvre à deux reprises et il comptait bien là-dessus. Son père ferait tout pour venger sa mort, ça il n'en doutait pas un instant et il avait des moyens beaucoup plus efficaces que la police pour y parvenir. Son père était le petit grain de sable sur le point d'enrailler la machine bien huilée de Tyson.

Pour la première fois depuis son emprisonnement Castle avait les idées claires et avait réfléchit très précisément aux deux options qui s'offraient à lui. Ne rien dire ou au contraire le faire et éveiller la curiosité de Tyson. La dernière solution s'était imposée d'elle-même, c'était un manipulateur et un planificateur or, l'arrivée de Hunt n'était pas prévue dans son plan. Il allait forcément chercher à en savoir plus sur cet homme et c'est bien sur ça que Castle espérait. Il avait délibérément lancé Tyson sur la piste de son père, non pas avec l'intention qu'il le trouve mais plutôt que l'inverse se produise. Vu ce que Hunt avait fait aux hommes qui avait participé à l'enlèvement de sa petite-fille, Rick ne donnait pas cher de la peau de Tyson, s'il tombait entre ses mains.

Toujours prostré sur le matelas Castle réfléchissait à tout ça, analysant les chances pour que les deux hommes finissent par se _«rencontrer»._ Il n'en voyait qu'une : lorsqu'ils surveilleraient tous les deux sa famille. Hunt pour s'assurer que Martha, Alexis et Kate allaient bien, Tyson pour les prendre encore et toujours en photo. Si ce dernier ne remarquerait sans doute rien, son père lui _«sentirait»_ sa présence. L'écrivain savait que c'était l'espoir de la dernière chance pour un homme désespéré, mais c'était le seul auquel il pouvait désormais se raccrocher.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà un petit moment qua Kate était réveillée, elle repensait à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa meilleure amie la veille au soir. La première chose qu'avait faite Lanie en revenant fût de s'assurer que la jeune femme avait mangé un vrai repas, ce que Jim lui assura, même s'il avait dû fermement insister. Après elle s'était rendue auprès de son amie, l'avait examinée et lui avait prélevée plusieurs échantillons de sang. La tension de Kate était normale, ses deux chutes brutales s'expliquaient aisément par le stress engendré par les chocs émotionnels subits. Ce qui pouvait accessoirement être aussi la cause de la fatigue qui l'assaillait. Mais par mesure de précaution la légiste préférait s'assurer que Kate ne souffrait d'aucun autre problème de santé.

Kate avait vu son amie la fixait avec cette expression qu'elle lui connaissait bien et qui signifiait _«ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire mais tu vas m'écouter car j'ai raison»_. Et effectivement Lanie lui parla sans détour et cela ne l'enchanta guère.

- J'ai eu une longue conversation avec ton père, Martha et Alexis et nous sommes d'accord sur un point : tu as besoin d'aide et tu le sais. Et je ne te parle pas seulement d'avaler des comprimés, tu dois voir un spécialiste.

- Hors de question, les médicaments sont suffisants, protesta aussitôt Kate.

- Demain soir tu n'en auras plus, comment vas-tu faire dans ce cas?

- Tu peux m'en prescrire, après tout tu es médecin, non?

- Je pourrai, mais je ne le ferai pas Kate.

- Eh bien, j'irai voir un autre médecin, persista-t-elle, butée.

- Qui te conseilleras d'aller voir un psychiatre pour avoir un traitement adapté. Tu n'as pas le choix Kate. C'est ça ou ton père demande ton hospitalisation sous contrainte.

- Il ne fera jamais ça!

- Tu veux prendre le risque?

Kate n'avait pas répondu, elle était en colère que Lanie lui fasse ce chantage. Mais, ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'est qu'elle avait raison comme toujours. Elle capitula.

- D'accord, j'irai voir un psychiatre mais à une condi…

- Je m'en doutais, alors je me suis permis de l'appeler. Le Dr Burke viendra te voir demain en fin de journée.

- Bien… tu es vraiment la plus agaçante des amies.

- Je sais.

Les deux femmes avaient échangé un bref sourire et après lui avoir conseillé de se reposer et surtout de se nourrir correctement Lanie l'avait laissée. Ce sont les coups discrets frappés contre la porte de la chambre qui la sortirent de ses pensées, elle voulut répondre mais déjà la porte s'ouvrait sur Martha qui entra dans la pièce un plateau dans les mains.

- Bonjour Katherine, je t'apporte ton petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour Martha, mais il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine, j'allais me lever.

- Balivernes, Lanie nous a demandé de veiller à ce que tu te reposes et nous comptons bien nous en assurer. Répliqua-t-elle en posant le plateau près de la jeune femme.

Martha était maintenant assez près d'elle pour que Kate voie les traits tirés de la vieille femme, malgré le soin qu'elle avait pris pour les cacher de façon subtile sous son maquillage. Beckett se sentit une nouvelle fois très mal, après Alexis elle réalisa soudain que Martha souffrait de la perte de son unique enfant. Malgré la douleur à laquelle elles devaient toutes les deux, faire face, elles trouvaient encore assez de force en elles pour l'aider. Kate se dit qu'elle avait été vraiment égoïste, se morfondant sur son propre chagrin sans se préoccuper de ce que les autres personnes affectées par la disparition de Rick pouvaient ressentir.

Même le fait de veiller sur Alexis n'était la conséquence que d'une promesse faite et non un élan spontané de sa part. Martha qui venait de voir subitement les larmes de Kate s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

- Oh Katherine, ça ira nous sommes là pour toi ma chérie.

À sa grande surprise elle sentit la jeune femme se défaire de son étreinte et la fixait de son regard larmoyant.

- Et ce n'est pas juste Martha. J'ai agi comme une égoïste. J'aurai dû être là pour vous. Alexis a perdu son père et vous votre fils. Comment pourrais-je obtenir votre pardon à toutes les deux? Je me sens si mal de vous avoir abandonnées à votre peine.

Martha aussi pleurait maintenant, émue par les propos de Kate. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Katherine, Alexis et moi n'avons rien à te pardonner. Nous sommes toutes les trois différentes, nos émotions sont dictées par l'affection particulière que chacune de nous portait à Richard. Alors cesse de te tourmenter avec ce sentiment de culpabilité. Je ne prétends pas que l'avenir va être radieux, notre chagrin ne va pas s'évaporer d'un seul coup. Mais le plus important c'est que nous soyons là pour toutes nous soutenir mutuellement.

- Merci.

Ce fut tout ce que la jeune femme put répondre, touchée par la gentillesse de cette femme de cœur qu'était Martha Rodgers.

* * *

Au 12th Esposito ne décolérait pas, il avait vu la Une des journaux, qui bien sûr affichaient tous des photos de l'enterrement. Si certaines différées, celle de Beckett effondrée avait été reprise par tous. Il était écœuré par ces vautours de journalistes qui se faisaient du fric sur les malheurs des gens. Mais surtout comme Ryan et Gates, il était fou de rage car ce salopard se foutait de leurs gueules. Comme l'avait pressenti Kevin, il était bien au cimetière. Cette fois pas de gros plans des visages ce qui signifiait qu'il se tenait à un point plus éloigné que lorsqu'il avait pris les clichés de l'accident. Tory avait lancé une recherche couvrant les trois derniers mois, date de la sortie de prison de Porter, pour les ventes de téléobjectifs de 400 à 600 mm. Ces appareils coûtaient chers et leurs spécificités étaient prisées des professionnels ou amateurs de la photographie animalière, sportive…et des paparazzis.

En plus ils n'avançaient pas aussi vite qu'ils l'auraient souhaité dans l'enquête. Javier s'était dirigé vers la salle de pause et s'agaçait sur le percolateur. Ryan qui l'avait suivi le poussa et se chargea de leur préparer deux cafés.

- Il faut qu'on trouve ce salopard Kevin. Je n'ai pas envie de dire à Kate que l'on a échoué.

- Moi non plus, lui répondit son ami en lui donnant sa tasse. Et je ne supporterai pas l'idée de ne pas avoir coincé l'assassin de Castle.

- Vers la fin de la journée, Gates avaient appelé les gars et les flics qui prenaient sur leur temps libre pour donner un coup de mains, afin de faire le point.

- Lieutenant Sullivan, qu'ont donné les investigations dans le Queens?

- Le SUV est bien le véhicule qui a servi pour le… meurtre. Les gars de la scientifique l'ont examiné sans rien trouver si ce n'est des traces de chocs violents sur le côté droit. Ce qui correspond aux marques sur la voiture de Castle. Par contre il y a un truc bizarre qui ne colle pas avec ce que nous a raconté Bergman. Nous avons fouillé le site et nous avons retrouvé les cinq autres voitures volées, toutes intactes. Mais aucun atelier qui aurait permis à Porter de les démonter. Ses empreintes ont été principalement retrouvées sur les portes et les rideaux roulants.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi dire à son complice qu'il lui fallait absolument six véhicules? Interrogea Gates.

- Pour noyer le poisson et nous faire perdre notre temps, répondit l'hispanique d'un ton sec.

- Ce qui laisserait à croire que son fameux ami Jess dont nous a aussi parlé Bergman, n'est peut-être qu'un leurre de plus. Supposa-t-elle

- Probablement, approuva Ryan. Mais dans ce cas d'où viendrait les 30000$ qu'il a donnés à Bergman?

- Il avait dû mettre du blé de côté quand il faisait son petit trafic. Nota Esposito.

- Smith, Williams, qu'est-ce qu'on a du côté des connaissances de Porter et des indics?

- Tous ceux que l'on a pu interroger pour l'instant disent tous la même chose, ils n'ont pas vu Porter depuis sa libération en conditionnelle. Répondit Williams.

- Idem pour les indics, ils ne savent rien, ajouta Smith.

- Merci messieurs, ça sera tout pour l'instant.

- Et maintenant chef, que faisons-nous? Demanda Ryan, découragé.

- Faites diffuser la photo de Porter auprès de tous les aéroports, gares, terminaux de cars et les frontières. Mais avant voyez avec le portraitiste pour qu'il fasse quelques modifications de son apparence. Couleurs des yeux et des cheveux, coupe, barbe, moustache etc. tout ce que Porter pourrait envisager pour changer d'aspect. Ce salopard ne nous échappera pas, dit-elle, déterminée.

* * *

Jim était sorti avec Martha faire quelques courses, Alexis et Kate étaient dans le salon. La jeune fille regardait un documentaire animalier et Kate lisait le dernier Derrick Storm. Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, Alexis se leva pour aller ouvrir. Elle découvrit un homme noir, la cinquantaine.

- Bonsoir, je suis le Dr Burke, je viens voir Melle Beckett.

- Bonsoir, entrez, je vous en prie.

- Vous devez être Alexis Castle? Dit-il en pénétrant dans l'appartement.

- En effet… Kate c'est pour toi, le Dr Burke.

Beckett se leva et vint à sa rencontre.

- Bonsoir Docteur.

- Bonsoir Kate. Avant que nous commencions, permettez-moi de vous présenter mes condoléances.

- Merci, dirent-elles presque en même temps.

T- rès bien, où voulez-vous que nous nous installions pour discuter?

- Ici, si vous le souhaitez je vais monter dans ma chambre et vous laisser, proposa Alexis.

- C'est gentil mais non… je préfère un autre endroit pour cela… si vous voulez bien me suivre docteur.

Sans vraiment attendre sa réponse Kate se dirigea vers le bureau de Rick, suivie de près par Burke. Elle le laissa passer et referma la porte pour ensuite aller prendre place dans le canapé. C'était la première fois qu'elle y remettait les pieds depuis le drame. Cela la bouleversa et la tranquillisa en même temps. Le psychiatre prit le temps d'observer la pièce avant de se retourner vers Kate.

- Puis-je m'asseoir à vos côtés ou bien préférez-vous que je prenne le fauteuil?

- Faites comme vous voulez, ça m'est égal.

- Je comprends pourquoi vous avez choisi cette pièce pour que nous puissions bavarder. Elle est à l'image de l'homme que vous m'avez décrit, chaleureuse et rassurante.

- …

- Nous allons commencer si vous le voulez bien. Proposé-t-il en prenant place à l'autre bout du canapé.

* * *

Il était plus de 18h00 et Lanie était toujours à la morgue, dans son bureau. Elle attendait les résultats des analyses sanguines en feuilletant un magazine culinaire. Enfin le mail arriva, elle ouvrit rapidement la pièce jointe et parcourut les résultats. Quand elle eut fini elle était troublée et avait du mal à retenir ses larmes.

- Oh, Mon Dieu Kate… murmura-t-elle.


	14. Chapter 14

**lille : J'espère que le plan C sera efficace! :) sinon la réponse à ta question dans le chapitre qui suit.**

**la-petite-folle : j'adore tes reviews, c'est un régal à lire. Puisque tu commentes à chaud, tes réactions sont spontanées. TU n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, tu verras... mais le brevet d'abord! Bonne révisions.**

**Alors Kate enceint ou pas? Réponse dans ce chapitre. **

**Comme toujours, un grand merci à tous les lecteurs! **

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Esposito qui sortait de la selle-de-bain, une serviette ceinte autour de la taille, trouva Lanie toujours assise sur le lit le regard perdu dans le vague. Silencieux, il prit place à côté d'elle et passa un bras protecteur sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'il avait rejoint à son appartement hier soir, il avait tout de suite noté son air préoccupé. Elle avait donné le change prétextant une journée particulièrement chargée. Javier avait bien remarqué qu'elle lui avait menti, et il avait fait mine d'accepter son explication. Mais ce n'était plus l'heure aux cachoteries, quelque chose n'allait pas et ça l'inquiétait.

- Lanie qu'est-ce que tu as? C'est au sujet de Kate? Tu crains qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise? Dis-moi.

- Non… elle a accepté de suivre un traitement et de voir le Dr Burke, c'est le psy qui la suivait après qu'elle se soit fait tirer dessus, précisa-t-elle.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse? Et ne me réponds pas que tu es juste fatiguée. J'ai bien vu hier soir que tu n'allais pas bien. Et tu n'as pas arrêté de gigoter toute la nuit dans ton sommeil.

- Je… après sa crise de nerf, je suis repassée la voir le soir… pour l'examiner.

Lanie avait du mal à continuer et son petit ami ne la bouscula pas. S'il voulait l'aider et savoir ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, il devait se montrer patient.

- Je lui ai fait une prise de sang, je voulais m'assurer qu'elle allait bien… et j'ai eu les résultats hier soir.

- C'est si mauvais que ça? Demanda-t-il aussitôt en voyant Lanie s'essuyer prestement les yeux.

- Elle est enceinte Javi et je ne sais pas comment le lui dire, avoua-t-elle enfin en lui faisant face.

La nouvelle assomma Esposito qui ressentait un sentiment partagé entre joie et tristesse.

- C'est… c'est une bonne nouvelle, non?... enfin je veux dire quand Kate apprendra qu'elle va être maman, ça va l'aider à avancer.

- Oui, c'est même certain. Mais lui annoncer ça maintenant, dans son état ça peut être dangereux. Je ne sais pas comment faire Javi, finit-elle en se blottissant contre lui. Elle est fragile nerveusement… et si le choc de la nouvelle lui faisait perdre le bébé? Elle sombrerait définitivement et moi je ne me le pardonnai jamais.

- Tu peux peut-être attendre un peu avant de lui dire, suggéra-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas, je lui ai promis de venir aujourd'hui lui donner les résultats d'analyses. Et je ne veux pas le lui cacher.

- Tu trouveras comment faire Lanie. Tu es sa meilleure amie, tu sauras quels mots utiliser, j'en suis sûr.

- Je l'espère… merci Javi.

- De rien ma puce… on déjeune ensemble ce midi, d'accord?

- D'accord dit-elle en se levant. Javi n'en parle pas à Ryan et à Gates s'il-te-plaît.

- Promis, répondit-il en se levant et en l'embrassant.

* * *

Jackson Hunt sortit d'une des stations de métro de Canal Street et se dirigea vers le 263. Dix minutes plus tard, il refermait la porte de l'appartement qu'il louait qui, sans être miteux n'était pas non plus très luxueux mais cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il déposa la sacoche qu'il portait en bandoulière sur la table de la cuisine et alla dans sa chambre. Il se débarrassa de l'uniforme d'agent d'entretien qu'il portait et passa d'autres vêtements. Il était profondément touché par la mort de son fils et ce n'était pas le hasard qui l'avait fait venir à New York. En fait il s'y trouvait depuis presque quatre mois maintenant et s'il vivait dans ce logement c'était tout simplement parce qu'il se situait à moins de quinze minutes à pied du loft.

Lorsqu'il avait avoué qui il était vraiment à Richard, ce dernier aurait pu avoir une réaction violente, un rejet de ce père qui les avait abandonnés sa mère et lui. Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas, au contraire, son fils ne demandait qu'à le connaître. C'est ce qui l'avait poussé à l'entraîner dans cette affaire d'espionnage, lui aussi désiré ce rapprochement, du moins le croyait-il. Mais il avait trahi cette confiance aveugle que Rick lui portait, seulement parce qu'il était son père. Et ce rejet qu'il avait redouté à Paris, il avait vu dans ses yeux à la bibliothèque et il avait aussitôt regretté de s'être servi de cet amour filial pour parvenir à ses fins. C'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait un réel remord de s'être servi d'un personne comme d'un simple pion. Et il avait de nouveau disparu de sa vie.

Cela l'avait amené à réfléchir à la vie qu'il avait menée depuis plus de quarante ans, se surprit à être toujours vivant après tant d'années. Il s'interrogea longuement sur le style de vie qu'il avait choisie, avait-il fait le bon choix? Il dut bien s'avouer qu'à l'époque cela lui avait semblé évident, il était jeune et voulait servir son pays. Mais il était passé à côté du bonheur en laissant la seule femme qu'il avait vraiment aimée et ce fils qui avait dû grandir sans la présence de son père. Il aurait pu quitter la CIA et retourner dans l'armée quand il avait appris qu'il était père, mais il n'en avait rien fait et maintenant il le regrettait. Il avait contacté ses supérieurs, dit qu'il était trop vieux pour continuer et avait pris sa retraite. Le dossier de Jackson Hunt avait disparu et celui à son véritable nom avait refait surface. Durant toutes ses années dans la clandestinité, il avait mis beaucoup d'argent de côté qui lui permettrait largement de subvenir à ses besoins. Et il était venu s'installer à New York avec l'espoir de renouer des liens avec son fils, espérant juste qu'ils pourraient devenir _«amis»._

Pour ne pas gâcher le moment le plus merveilleux de la vie de Richard, il avait décidé d'attendre son retour de lune de miel pour le recontacter. Mais le destin en l'avait voulu autrement, son fils avait été victime d'un meurtre horrible le jour de son mariage. Il s'était alors juré de retrouver son assassin et de le lui faire payer de la façon la plus douloureuse qu'il soit et en cela il était plutôt doué. Mais pour avoir une chance de réussir, il lui fallait connaître tout ce que les flics avaient trouvé. Et pour cela un seul moyen, pénétrer au 12th et faire une copie de tous les dossiers. Il avait pris son temps, s'était renseigné sur l'entreprise qui s'occupait de l'entretien du commissariat, le reste n'avait été qu'un jeu d'enfant pour l'ancien agent des renseignements.

Il retourna dans la cuisine, se servit un café et s'attabla. Il vida le contenu du sac, sur la table près de son ordinateur et des journaux et se mit au travail.

* * *

Kate s'était levée la première et n'avait pas traîné au lit cette fois, après avoir pris sa douche et s'être habillée, elle s'était rendue dans la cuisine. Curieusement elle se sentait un peu apaisée ce matin, était-ce les comprimés qui agissaient ou bien la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec le Dr Burke qui en était la cause? Peut-être les deux en fin de compte. Elle n'avait pas abordé LE sujet, n'avait pas non plus parlé d'elle non, mais de Rick. Kate avait centré la discussion sur toutes les fois où il l'exaspérait avec son côté gamin, tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient connu rien que tous les deux ou avec ses proches. Le psychiatre l'avait écouté, ne lui posant des questions que très rarement et il était parti en lui disant qui repasserait dans deux jours. C'est pourquoi elle avait trouvé la force de sortir de son marasme et qu'elle était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner pour toute la famille.

C'est la douleur qui réveilla Castle, l'effet de la morphine avait disparu et sa blessure se rappelait à son bon souvenir. Sans être aussi intense que la veille, elle était à la limite du supportable. L'écrivain n'avait pas envie de fournir le moindre effort, cependant un besoin naturel se faisant ressentir, il n'eut pas vraiment le choix. C'est alors que le manque d'hygiène de sa captivité le frappa, depuis combien de jours était-il enfermé dans cet endroit lugubre? Il passa sa main sur sa joue, sa barbe n'était plus parsemée et recouvrait bien le bas de son visage. Cela devait faire une semaine environ, il se sentit crasseux et se mit à rêver d'une bonne douche bien chaude. Cette simple pensée lui rappela l'odeur de cerise du champoing de Kate et aussitôt il sentit les larmes affluées et sa gorge se serrer. Il se frotta les yeux et respira un grand coup, garder sa peine à l'intérieur de son âme et de son cœur, à défaut d'y arriver, il devait au moins essayer. Après avoir ouvert un des quotidiens qu'il avait ramassé au passage, il le posa sur le seau et retourna, non sans difficultés, s'asseoir sur son matelas.

Et il attendit la venue de l'un d'eux, ses pensées s'entremêlant, les souvenirs de son bonheur perdu s'invitant de temps en temps. Il arriva enfin, toujours avec ce sourire satisfait affiché sur le visage. Tyson déposa un journal et un gobelet de café près du matelas, sans un mot. Il attrapa la chaise et s'assit à califourchon, croisant les bras sur le dossier, face à l'écrivain.

- Tu as vraiment une sale tête Castle. Tu devrais boire le café tant qu'il est encore chaud, tu peux garder la lecture du Ledger pour plus tard.

- Quand vas-tu me tuer Tyson? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais maintenant.

- Pas tout à fait… mais serais-tu si pressé de mourir?

- À quoi bon retarder l'inévitable…

- Bel essai, mais inutile, s'amusa-t-il. Il est trop tôt pour que ton cadavre soit découvert et leur peine encore trop vive. Je vais attendre, attendre qu'elles essaient toutes les trois de reprendre le cours de leur vie, attendre que tu anticipes tellement leurs futures douleurs que cela te rende fou et te donne envie de hurler.

- Je ne te ferai jamais ce plaisir.

- Nous verrons… et si nous parlions de ton paternel?

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Il est juste apparu un jour comme ça, lors d'une enquête.

- Vraiment? Ça a dû te faire un choc en apprenant qui il était quand tu l'as découvert. Castle je sais exactement ce que ça fait d'être un gamin différent à l'école. Tu es sujet aux moqueries, tu deviens la tête de turc des autres… ça s'atténue au collège. On doit grandir plus vite, mais on n'oublie jamais. Ne me dit pas que de le connaître enfin après toutes ces années sans lui tu es resté de marbre.

- Il faisait partie des suspects à l'époque. Il n'avait pas d'alibi ou plus exactement il en avait un mais ne pouvait pas en parler. Poursuivit-il sans faire cas de ces allusions sur son enfance sans père.

Rick regardait Tyson réfléchir à ce qu'il disait, nul doute qu'il se demandait s'il lui disait la vérité. Heureusement pour Castle même s'il n'était pas comédien, il avait suffisamment préparé ce qu'il allait raconter à ce psychopathe pour se montrer convaincant, le but étant de donner une image banale de son père, de rien laisser sous-entendre de sa dangerosité.

- C'était quoi cette enquête?

- Le directeur d'un cabinet de fonds de placements avait été trouvé mort à son bureau. L'enquête nous a conduits vers deux cabinets concurrents, dont l'un dirigé par mon père.

- Ton père est donc dans la finance et il vivait près de toi sans que tu t'en doutes.

- Non, mon père est un escroc, sa société était bidon. Il a juste plumé des tas de pauvres gens qui lui ont fait confiance en lui confiant leurs économies.

- Il commence à me plaire ce type! S'exclama Tyson en riant. Continue, comment as-tu découvert que c'était ton père?

- Il me l'a dit… parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, ajouta l'écrivain en prenant le plus possible un air de déception.

- Vu la tête que tu fais, tu as cru ou espéré autre chose.

- Oui…

- Pourquoi il te l'a dit?

- Parce que les preuves l'accablées et il se trouve que j'étais son alibi. Son arnaque devait bientôt prendre fin et il a profité d'être à New York pour nous surveiller de loin, ma file, ma mère et moi bien sûr. Et de demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien, le remords, la curiosité, aucune idée. Il m'a juste dis que soir du meurtre il m'avait suivi et avait mangé dans le même restaurant où j'avais invité Kate. Il m'a raconté la soirée en détail, il y était cela ne faisait aucun doute.

- Laisse-moi deviner la suite, dit Tyson en riant. Il t'a promis de te revoir une fois l'enquête terminée, t'a proposé de faire plus ample connaissance… tu l'as cru et tu ne l'as jamais revu. C'est ça?

- ….

- Inutile de répondre je lis la réponse sur ton visage. Il t'a de nouveau planté là avec des tas de questions qui resteront à jamais sans réponses. Mais quoi que tu penses de lui, regarde à nouveau la photo, tu verras que d'une certaine façon il tenait à toi.

Tyson se leva, remis la chaise à sa place et s'adressa à Castle une dernière fois.

- J'aurai presque pitié de toi Castle. Une dernière question, il t'a dit si par le passé il avait déjà espionné ta famille et toi?

- Non…mais c'est possible.

Rick vit la lueur dans ses yeux juste avant qu'il tourne les talons et dut réprimer son sourire, mais il avait réussi. Il savait maintenant que Tyson allait essayer de le repérer car il était persuadé que son père irait surveiller ses proches. Il venait de gagner un petite bataille certes, mais elle atisait un peu plus sa petite étincelle d'espoir.


	15. Chapter 15

**la-petite-folle : Tyson sympa mais sadique? pourquoi pas. non, je ne me suis pas du tout inspirée du612. Oui Castle a hérité un peu du talent de sa mère...herureusement. Allle maintenant une pause lecture et direction les révisions! **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

- Ce mec doit bien être quelque part! Râla Ryan.

De frustration il balança le énième dossier qu'il venait de relire sur la table. Son équipier leva le nez du sien.

- On le retrouvera, où qu'il soit, peu importe le temps que ça nous prendra… il le faut, ajouta-t-il en crispant la mâchoire.

- Ouais… à condition qu'il soit toujours à New York et pas dans uns des cinquante autres états du pays. Contra Kevin.

L'hispanique ne releva pas le ton acerbe de son ami, comment lui en vouloir? Il était tout autant frustré que lui. Il n'avait rien de concret, cela faisait deux fois qu'ils reprenaient tous les rapports à la recherche du petit détail qui leur aurait échappé et qui permettrait de relancer l'enquête. Il y avait cette histoire de faux papiers pour une nouvelle identité, mais les faussaires étaient légions dans le Grande Pomme, impossible de tous les localiser pour les interroger. Gates avait même appelé son homologue des fraudes, pour qu'il demande à quelques-uns de ses hommes de se renseigner de façon formelle auprès des faussaires connus des services de police. Cela n'avait rien donné pour l'instant.

Quant à ce dénommé Jess, existait-il vraiment? Les deux hommes en doutaient sérieusement et de toute façon même si c'était le cas, comment faire pour le retrouver? Ils n'avaient aucune description de ce type, juste un prénom. Mais ce qui mettait les deux policiers le plus en rogne, c'était l'idée éventuelle que l'assassin de Castle ne soit jamais puni pour son crime et ils le vivaient très mal. S'il y avait bien une personne sur terre qui d'après eux méritait bien que justice soit faite, c'était leur ami. Car, comme l'avait dit le capitaine, même s'il n'était pas flic, il en avait le cœur.

Ce n'est que lorsque le téléphone de Javier vibra qu'il se rendit compte de l'heure qu'il était, 12h15. C'était un bref message de Lanie _«je suis prête»,_ il répondit _«j'arrive»_ et se leva.

- Désolé frangin mais je te laisse. Lanie n'allait pas bien ce matin et je lui ai promis de déjeuner avec elle.

- Elle s'inquiète pour Beckett, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui… fais un break toi aussi, on a besoin de décompresser un peu.

- Bonne idée, je vais appeler Jenny et lui dire que je passe la prendre.

Ils quittèrent le 12th ensemble et chacun alla retrouver sa moitié.

* * *

Au loft Kate faisait de son mieux pour participer aux conversations, mais elle décrochait très vite. Cependant tous avaient été surpris et heureux de la voir active ce matin. Jim appelait par ses obligations professionnelles les avait laissées, tout comme Martha qui avait reçu un appel du cabinet d'avocats de son fils. Une nouvelle fois, Alexis et Kate se retrouvaient toutes les deux seules dans l'appartement. La jeune fille avait proposé à Kate qu'elle l'aide pour la préparation du déjeuner ce que la jeune femme avait accepté. Cependant la rouquine parla peu, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Kate n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus sur le moment, elle avait attendu la fin du repas. Et maintenant qu'elles étaient toutes les deux assises au comptoir de la cuisine, l'une devant un thé l'autre devant un café, elle décida d'interroger Alexis.

- Tu veux bien me dire ce qui ne va pas?

- Rien, d'important…

_- «ça marche dans les deux sens»,_ tu te souviens, ce sont tes mots. Alors, je t'écoute.

- Je dois retourner à la fac dans trois jours et…je n'en ai pas envie.

- Tu ne vas pas abandonner tes études? Demanda Kate inquiète.

- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est… je ne sais pas si je pourrai supporter le regard des autres, surtout avec ce que les journalistes ont dû mettre dans leurs torchons.

- Ne te préoccupe pas d'eux Alexis. Appuie-toi sur le soutien de tes véritables amis. Je suis sûre qu'ils seront là pour toi.

- Je sais, ils m'ont tous déjà contactée. Sarah et Luis m'ont même proposé de venir me chercher demain pour une petite sortie.

- Et tu as dit non, j'en suis certaine.

- …

- Alexis, rappelle-les et accepte. Je peux au moins te donner ce conseil : ne ferme pas la porte à tes amis. Car tu fermerais aussi la porte à toute possibilité de joie ou de bonheur dans ta vie. Ton… ton père n'aurait pas voulu ça pour toi.

La dernière phrase avait coûté à Kate et Alexis le comprit parfaitement, comme elle comprenait le message que Kate lui avait fait passer : _«ne fais pas comme moi à la mort de ma mère»_. Elle se leva, étreignit Kate et murmura.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

Ensuite elle monta dans sa chambre, mais une fois la porte refermée elle s'effondra en pleurs sur son lit. Elle prit le cadre posé sur son chevet et entre deux sanglots s'adressa à la photo.

- Tu me…manques tellement…papa. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi?

Bien sûr elle avait toujours sa mère, qui d'ailleurs l'avait appelée dès qu'elle avait appris le drame. Meredith avait dit à sa fille qu'elle allait venir toutes affaires cessantes mais la jeune fille avait réussi à l'en dissuader. Elle aimait sa mère et savait qu'elle aussi devait être affectée par cette perte tragique, cependant elle savait aussi que cette dernière se lasserait vite de devoir la réconforter. Alexis ne lui en voulait pas, c'était son caractère, cependant sa mère l'appelait régulièrement pour prendre de ses nouvelles et cela suffisait à la jeune fille.

Martha rentra peu de temps après leur discussion, rien qu'à son attitude Kate devina qu'elle était plus bouleversée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. La mère de Rick vint s'asseoir à ses côtés dans le salon.

- Ce rendez-vous avec l'avocat a duré bien longtemps.

Kate avait fait un simple constat, sans poser directement la question de ce qu'il voulait, bien qu'elle s'en doutât, préférant laisser l'actrice aborder le sujet.

- Non, cela a été assez rapide. Je ai été à mon école voir si l'intérim se passait bien. Les répétitions se déroulent à merveilles et j'ai assuré à mes élèves que je serai de retour parmi eux lundi… l'avocat de Richard viendra mardi à 17h30 pour la lecture de son testament. Lâcha-telle tout de go. Ta présence ainsi que celle de Lanie Parish, Kevin Ryan et Javier Esposito sont requises. Ajouta-t-elle.

- Je me chargerai de les prévenir.

- Merci.

Les deux femmes pleuraient en silence, après les funérailles, cette autre épreuve marquait elle aussi la disparition de Rick comme définitive.

* * *

Les gars étaient revenus presque en même temps au commissariat et ils s'étaient retrouvés près de la machine à café.

- Alors, Jenny a apprécié la surprise?

- Oui, on a passé un bon moment, ça fait du bien. Et toi, avec Lanie?

- C'était bien aussi. Si on allait voir Tory pour savoir si elle a pu trouver quelque chose d'intéressant avec la liste des clients?

- Bonne idée.

En les voyant arriver la jeune femme sourit.

- Justement j'allais vous appeler.

- Tu as quelque chose?

- Oui, enfin tous les clients sont des professionnels, des amateurs ou des particuliers. J'ai vérifié ils sont tous cleans sauf un. Jameson Strike.

- Jameson et…Strike? Le prénom et le nom de deux des personnages de Castle, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

- Tu as raison Ryan, j'ai fait le même rapprochement. Alors j'ai fouillé un peu, ce type n'existe pas, aucun numéro de sécurité sociale, pas de permis de conduire dans aucun état. Mais le plus intéressant c'est la façon dont il a procédé pour son achat de l'objectif sur internet. Il a réglé la facture avec une carte bancaire prépayée, grâce au numéro de cette dernière j'ai pu connaître son lieu de vente. Un drugstore sur la 224ème.

- Génial, donne-nous l'adresse on va aller voir le proprio du magasin.

- Attends Esposito, j'ai autre chose. Pour la livraison, il a donné l'adresse d'une boîte postale dans le Queens à Astoria… voilà, je viens de transférer les adresses sur vos téléphones.

- Mercy Tory, dit l'hispanique avec un large sourire.

Les gars allèrent voir Gates pour la mettre au courant avant de partir. Ils se rendirent dans un premier temps au drugstore. Ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse derrière laquelle se tenait un homme bedonnant et chauve.

- Bonjour, lieutenant Ryan et voici le lieutenant Esposito.

- Bonjour messieurs, que puis-je faire pour rendre service à la police de cette ville? Demanda-t-il d'un ton jovial.

- Une personne vous a acheté une carte bancaire prépayée dont voici le numéro, expliqua Ryan en lui donnant un bout de papier. Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur cette personne et sur la carte.

- Attendez, deux minutes il faut que je retrouve le numéro sur mon registre…. Ah voilà! Ça va être facile dans ce cas précis.

- Pourquoi?

- Difficile de l'oublier ce type, blond, il portait le bouc et il était à peu près de votre taille, précisa-t-il en regardant Esposito. ça fait plus d'un mois qu'il est passé et pourtant je m'en rappelle très bien. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on achète une de ces cartes et qu'on la crédite tout de suite avec 8000 $ en cash.

- C'était ce gars? Demanda une nouvelle fois Ryan en lui montrant la photo de Porter.

- Oui c'est lui, pas de doute.

- Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'autre demanda cette fois l'hispanique.

- Maintenant que vous m'y faites penser. Il devait être drôlement pressé car il a traversé sans vraiment faire attention et il a failli se faire renverser. Ensuite il s'est engouffré dans la station de métro de l'autre côté de la rue.

- Merci pour votre aide.

- Mais je vous en prie c'est un plaisir d'aider les forces de l'ordre.

Les gars remontèrent en voiture, direction le bureau de poste à Astoria. Kevin en profita pour appeler Tory et lui demander d'essayer de suivre le trajet effectué par Porter ce jour-là dans le métro. Une heure plus tard, le préposé du bureau leur confirma également qu'il s'agissait de Porter. Il avait loué la boîte une semaine avant la livraison et il ne l'avait pas revu depuis.

Les gars reprirent le chemin du 12th dépités, car tout ce qu'ils avaient obtenu, c'était la confirmation que Porter était bien leur suspect numéro 1. Le seul petit espoir qu'il leur restait, était le visionnage des vidéos des caméras de surveillance du métro. Peut-être verrait-il ce fameux Jess ou trouverait-il une autre piste.

* * *

Lanie était descendue du taxi depuis plus de cinq minutes déjà, quand elle se décida enfin à entrer dans l'immeuble et à frapper à la porte du loft. C'est Martha qui lui ouvrit.

- Bonsoir Martha.

- Bonsoir Lanie, Kate est dans sa chambre. Elle se sentait fatiguée alors elle a été s'allonger un petit moment.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller la voir. Si elle dort je viendrais attendre avec vous qu'elle se réveille.

- Mais je vous en prie Lanie, allez-y.

La légiste ouvrit doucement la porte et se dirigea tout aussi silencieusement vers le lit. Kate ne dormait pas, elle se redressa et gratifia son amie d'un timide sourire.

- Salut Lanie, tu as les résultats? C'est bon? Demanda Kate directe.

- Oui excellent, comment te sens-tu…je veux dire physiquement.

- Fatiguée, mais c'est sans doute à cause des médicaments qui doivent m'abrutir un peu, sans doute.

- Pas seulement ma chérie, dit Lanie en souriant.

- Lanie… tu viens de me dire que mon bilan était bon et c'est quoi ce sourire.

- C'est le cas, mais il y a toutefois une petite anomalie…

- C'est grave ou pas? La coupa Kate.

- Non, la rassura tout de suite la légiste, je t'ai dit que c'était bon et c'est vrai. Écoute depuis hier soir je cherche un moyen de te le dire mais j'ai eu beau chercher je n'en vois qu'un : Kate tu es enceinte de trois semaines.

- Ce n'est pas possible je prends la pilule.

- Ça peut arriver malgré tout Kate. Et j'en suis certaine, ton taux d'hormones bêta h-CG le confirme.

Lanie surveillait de près la réaction de Kate, mais pour l'instant elle semblait se refuser à admettre la nouvelle. Pour Beckett, celle-ci avait eu l'effet d'une bombe, tout un tas de pensées plus ou moins confuses se bousculait dans son esprit. Puis petit à petit cette nouvelle fit son chemin et Kate réalisa enfin qu'en elle, un embryon de quelques millimètres s'était formé et allait grandir. En elle vivait une petite parcelle de Rick.

Elle se mit à pleurer, mais c'étaient des larmes de joie et le sourire qu'elle eut lorsque Lanie la serra dans ses bras, rassura cette dernière.


	16. Chapter 16

**La-petite-folle : 100ème review deux fois...joli timing! Bon alors Alexis va avoir 20 donc elle est majeur pas besoin de tutrice. La nausée des femmes enceinte n'est pas obligatoire ( je n'en ai pas eu une seule de toute ma grossesse) . **

**Bonne lecture en tous et encore une fois merci à tous les lecteurs de suivre cette histoire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Le samedi matin, le Dr Burke, arriva en fin de matinée, jamais il ne se serait pas déplacé s'il ne s'était pas s'agit de Beckett. De plus il reconnaissait que le Dr Parish avait été des plus convaincantes, mais c'est surtout son résumé de l'attitude de Kate depuis ce jour fatidique qui l'avait poussé à accepter de le faire. Sa patiente était sur le fil du rasoir et une seule séance le lui avait prouvé, malgré le désir de la jeune femme de faire face, il suffirait d'un rien pour que tout bascule. C'était sa priorité, il devait l'aider à trouver une seule véritable raison de vivre tout simplement. Il eut à peine le temps de saluer Martha et Jim que Kate le conduisit dans le bureau.

Comme la première ils prirent place à chaque bout du canapé, mais cette fois Kate n'attendit pas.

- Je suis enceinte.

Ce qui surprit le plus le médecin, c'est le ton qu'elle avait employé pour lui dire. Aucune chaleur, pas de tristesse non plus, un simple fait énoncé d'un ton neutre. Il n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir, qu'elle poursuivait déjà.

- Je ne veux plus des cachés, c'est mauvais pour le bébé.

- Vous ne pouvez pas les stopper comme ça, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais vous prescrire quelque chose de plus léger et qui ne sera pas dangereux pour l'enfant.

- D'accord.

Kate avait toujours cette voix neutre, mais elle avait parlé du _«bébé»_ et elle se souciait de sa santé, ce qui était une bonne chose. Maintenant ce qui importait au Dr Burke était de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

- Depuis quand le savez-vous?

- Hier soir, c'est Lanie qui me l'a annoncé… ça fait trois semaines déjà.

- Qu'avez-vous ressenti à ce moment-là?

- Je ne l'ai pas cru, pour moi c'était impossible car je prends un moyen de contraception. Mais les analyses ne mentent pas, il m'a fallu plusieurs minutes pour réaliser.

- À quoi avez-vous pensé ensuite, votre toute première sensation.

- J'ai pensé à Rick, une partie de lui n'était pas morte, elle avait pris vie en moi. L'idée d'avoir un enfant, notre enfant m'a rendue heureuse…

La voix de Kate s'était adoucie et la jeune femme avait instinctivement posé sa main sur son ventre. Le psychiatre s'en réjouit, Kate était sauvée mais pas totalement apaisée, il le savait. Le trouble dans son regard, ne lui avait pas échappé.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout n'est-ce pas?

- Non…j'ai peur. Peur de mon avenir, et de celui de cet enfant.

- Parce que vous allez devoir l'élever seule?

- Je suppose, je ne pourrai pas rester flic sauf si je passe le concours de capitaine et que je le réussisse, là plus de terrain. Sinon il faudra que j'envisage autre chose.

- C'est une crainte légitime et pour un changement de poste ou de carrière, vous avez encore le temps d'y réfléchir posément. Je serai là pour vous y aider mais vous pourrez aussi compter sur vos amis. Quoique vous décidiez je suis certain que vous ferez le bon choix. Cependant Kate, au risque de vous paraître monstrueux, en faisant cela, ne pensez pas uniquement au bien-être de cet enfant mais aussi au votre.

- Peu m'importe, notre enfant va grandir sans la présence de son père à ses côtés. Et, pour le peu que Rick m'a raconté de son enfance, bien qu'il n'ait jamais parlé ouvertement de l'absence de son père, je sais que ce manque va peser lourd de conséquences dans la vie de notre enfant.

- Pas de la même façon Kate. Votre fille ou votre fils aura un visage à mettre sur l'image de ce père absent. Sa famille, ses proches et vous lui parlerait de son père, de l'homme qu'il était. Il apprendra à le connaître au travers de vos récits. Et le plus important c'est que cet enfant saura que son père de la pas abandonné, que s'il ne fait pas partie de sa vie ce n'est pas parce qu'il l'a choisi. Croyez-moi ça fera une grande différence.

- Mais ça va être difficile.

- Bien sûr par moment même plus que d'autres, je vous mentirez en vous disant le contraire. Mais dans ces instants de doutes rappelez-vous que vous avez des amis, que vous n'êtes pas seule Kate. Et si le besoin s'en fait sentir, je serai là pour vous écouter. Mais tout ce que vous avez à faire pour l'instant c'est de vous consacrer sur le présent.

* * *

Kate sortait pour la première fois depuis le drame, dans le taxi qui la conduisait à sa destination, elle pensa aux six jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Bien des choses s'étaient passées plus ou moins agréables au vus des circonstances. Tous d'abord, elle avait demandé une faveur au Dr Burke, celle de rester à ses côtés lorsqu'elle annoncerait sa grossesse à Martha, Alexis et son père. Celle-ci avait été bien accueillie apportant enfin un peu de joie dans cette famille dévastée par le chagrin. Alexis de son côté avait finalement accepté l'invitation de ses amis et avait passé l'après-midi du samedi avec eux. Ils n'avaient rien fait d'extravagant, visite chez un disquaire et balade à Central Park. Mais lorsqu'elle était rentrée Kate avait tout de suite remarqué l'air plus serein de son visage. Du coup la reprise de ses cours à la fac se passa sans heurts. Quant à Martha, l'idée d'être une nouvelle fois grand-mère lui avait redonné du baume au cœur et elle aussi retrouva ses élèves, plus sereine.

Par contre le mardi en fin de journée, la lecture du testament de Rick fut une épreuve terrible à surmonter. Lanie et les gars avaient été surpris d'apprendre qu'ils devaient être présents et ils avaient été tous les trois émus aux larmes face au geste que l'écrivain avait eu pour eux, leur léguant une somme de 200 000 $ chacun avec un petit bonus pour les gars, Javier héritait de tous ses jeux vidéo et Kevin de sa collection de livres sur les phénomènes étranges, mythes urbains et autres légendes. Il s'était naturellement assuré que sa mère de manque de rien jusqu'à le fin de ses jours. Alexis bien sûr héritait des trois quart de sa fortune dont une grande partie serait bloquées sur un compte en fiducie jusqu'à ses trente ans, lui laissant suffisamment pour vivre et poursuivre ses études jusque-là. Le reste de sa fortune, soit le dernier quart, revenait à Kate, qui héritait aussi de ses droits d'auteur.

Cela n'avait étonné personne sauf Kate, elle allait protester car elle trouvait cela beaucoup trop et injuste pour Alexis mais l'avocat précisa alors que Castle avait modifié son testament neuf mois plus tôt et avait demandé l'autorisation à Kate de lire une lettre qu'il avait laissé pour expliquer son geste. Et ses raisons étaient des plus simples, le fait d'avoir failli mourir lors de cette affaire à Washington, lui avait fait prendre conscience que cela pouvait toujours arriver avant qu'ils ne soient mariés. Kate était la femme de sa vie et il n'avait pas besoin de porter les anneaux marquant leur union et leur amour réciproque pour la considérer comme sa femme. C'est pourquoi il s'était assuré qu'elle non plus ne manque de rien.

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle venait d'arriver à destination et c'est la voix insistante du chauffeur du taxi qui l'en sortit. Elle paya la course et descendit de la voiture, resta un moment à contempler la façade du 12th. Elle comprenait mieux les réticences d'Alexis à retourner à la fac, car elle éprouvait exactement la même chose, affronter le regard de ses collègues l'angoissait. Kate pénétra dans le bâtiment, répondit poliment aux saluts et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, durant quelques secondes elle fut soulagée, puis les portes s'ouvrirent à l'étage de la criminelle. Elle se dirigea directement vers les gars évitant de passer devant son bureau et le tableau blanc.

- Kate! Lança Esposito. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Pas de panique Espo, je ne viens pas demander à être affectée à l'affaire, répondit-elle avec un sourire forcée. Je viens voir le capitaine.

- Je l'ai vu partir en salle de pause, dit Ryan. Tu veux que j'aille la chercher?

- Non je vais l'attendre et…

- Lieutenant Beckett? Que faites-vous là? Il me semble que vos congés ne sont pas terminés.

- En effet mais j'aurai aimé vous parler capitaine.

- Dans ce cas allons dans mon bureau.

Une fois la porte refermée, Gates laissa tomber son masque de capitaine, elle invita Kate à prendre place et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

- Comment allez-vous, Kate?

- Je fais aller capi…

- Victoria, ce n'est pas votre chef qui vous le demande mais votre amie.

- Merci, je fais aller Victoria, tout n'est pas rose, mais avec Martha et Alexis nous nous soutenons. C'est difficile pour elles aussi.

- Je me doute. Et je suis heureuse de constater que vous vous êtes enfin décidée à mettre le nez dehors, même si ce n'est que pour venir au ici.

- Comment…

- Difficile de ne pas être au courant de ce que vous faites ou pas, avec les deux commères que sont vos collègues.

- Effectivement.

- Mais pourquoi cette visite? Vous voulez prolonger vos congés.

- À vrai dire non. Je… j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte et cela m'a fait réfléchir. Je suis venue vous apporter ma lettre de démission.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Gates pour reprendre ses esprits après l'annonce de ces deux nouvelles.

- Tout d'abord, félicitations Kate. Ensuite, êtes-vous sûre de votre décision?

- Merci et, oui certaine. Si je voulais rester dans la police mon seul choix est de passer le concours de capitaine, je ne risquerais ainsi plus ma vie sur le terrain. Mais je n'en ai plus envie et je veux être présente pour notre enfant. De toute façon, avec ce que Rick m'a laissé, je n'ai même plus besoin de travailler. Je sais que je ne pourrai pas rester sans rien faire, mais j'y repenserai quand notre fille ou notre fils ira à l'école.

- Je comprends…et je ne chercherai pas à vous en dissuader. Je regrette seulement de perdre un deuxième bon élément de votre équipe.

- Merci Victoria.

Kate fut touchée par la marque de respect de Gates vis-à-vis de Rick, elle sortit la lettre de son sac et la posa sur le bureau de Gates, suivie de peu par son badge et son arme de service. Elle n'avait pas revu les gars depuis mardi et ce jour-là ils n'avaient pas parlé de l'enquête.

- J'aimerai toutefois savoir où vous en êtes dans l'enquête, voyant l'air surpris du capitaine. C'est Alexis qui m'a dit que vous étiez en charge de l'affaire.

Elle vit le visage de Gates se fermer ce qui n'était pas bon signe, Kate le savait. Le capitaine lui exposa les faits, cela prit plusieurs minutes. La jeune femme l'écouta attentivement

- Vous ne le trouverez pas, conclut-elle. Porter doit déjà être loin d'ici maintenant et à moins qu'il ne se fasse coincer pour un autre crime ou bien descendre par un autre criminel, les chances de lui mettre la main dessus sont nulles.

- Je suis désolée Kate, j'aurai aimé vous dire que nous avions ou étions sur le point de coincer ce salopard. D'autant plus désolée que je vais devoir…

- Mettre l'enquête en suspens. Termina Kate. Je comprends et rassurez-vous jamais je ne vous le reprocherai, je sais ce que vous avez tous fait, les gars m'ont dit pour les collègues qui ont aidé sur leur temps libre. Vous savez Victoria, si j'ai appris une chose avec l'affaire de ma mère c'est que peu importe le temps qui passe, le coupable fini toujours par tomber.

- Prenez soin de vous Kate et de cet enfant à venir. Je vous promets que je ressortirai cette affaire régulièrement.

Kate laissa le capitaine et demanda aux gars de la suivre dans la salle de pause. Une fois qu'ils y furent arrivés, elle les informa de sa décision. Cela les attrista mais tous les deux comprirent son choix, ils ne pouvaient que l'approuver. Cependant elle leur demanda un petit service, d'abord réticents ils finirent par accepter de lui fournir une copie complète de l'enquête, son argument qu'un œil neuf pourrait peut-être déceler une anomalie les convainquit. Bien qu'elle ne fasse plus officiellement partie de la police, ils reconnaissaient que son expérience pouvait leur être utile et de plus ils considéraient cela comme normal. Ryan et Esposito lui dirent qu'ils lui apporteraient ça dans la soirée.

Au loft, la soirée était calme, les gars avaient apporté les documents comme promis et venaient de partir. Jim lisait des dossiers assis dans le fauteuil du salon, Alexis sur le canapé vadrouillait sur le net tandis que Martha et Kate préparaient le dîner. Tout à coup Alexis se leva folle de rage en hurlant _«la garce!»_ puis prenant tout le monde par surprise elle attrapa son sac et sortit précipitamment de l'appartement. Kate alla prendre la tablette pour voir ce qui avait mis la jeune fille dans cet état et comprit. À son tour elle prit ses affaires et sortit en trombe du loft.

* * *

Il était plus de 21h00 lorsque Tyson rentra ce soir-là et il avait l'air de très bonne humeur, il embrassa Kelly avant de prendre son iPad.

- Je crois que je vais reporter l'exécution de Castle, il ne mourra pas ce weekend.

- Pourquoi? Tu m'as dit en avoir marre de cette surveillance, que rien ne se passait. Tu penses même que son père a dû s'en aller, tu ne l'as pas aperçu une seule fois.

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais ça fille vient de donner un sursis à son père et moi j'ai de quoi lui raviver sa douleur pour quelque temps. Regarde, c'est déjà sur tous les réseaux sociaux! Il lança une des vidéos téléchargées su Youtube.

T- u as raison, je ne suis pas psy mais je dirai que sa fille est en train de disjoncter et ça risque en effet de prendre de l'ampleur. Tu as raison, ça peut être amusant de la surveiller encore quelques temps.

- Je vais aller montrer ça à son papa chéri. Dit-il en riant du plaisir anticipé qu'il ressentait à le faire une nouvelle fois souffrir.

Castle était plongé dans le noir complet, allongé sur son matelas et il fut surpris de voir la lumière. Tyson avait-il décidé d'en finir avec lui? Mais à la mine réjouie de ce dernier, il sut que ce n'était pas encore son heure. Comme à son habitude il s'installa près de son _«jouet»._

- Tiens regarde ça, dit-il en lui donnant la tablette, pour une fois tu as droit à une vidéo…et elle n'est même pas de moi!

L'écrivain de répondit pas et lança la vidéo. La première chose qu'il nota, c'est que cela avait été filmé avec un téléphone dans une salle noire de monde et sur l'estrade au fond de la selle, il y avait une représentation grandeur nature de lui-même tenant son dernier roman _«Tempête sauvage»_ et juste à côté était placé un pupitre derrière lequel se tenait Gina tout sourire. Au dessue d'elle il pouvait lire sur une banderole _«Ventes aux enchères de 500 exemplaires dédicacés par Richard Castle»._ Il reconnut la voix de sa fille avant même de la voir, la personne qui filmait s'était retournée et ne la lâchait plus. Alexis était furieuse, elle insultait Gina en se précipitant vers la scène, son éditrice essayait de toute évidence de la calmer mais ses paroles n'avaient pas d'effet. Elle bouscula Gina qui failli perdre l'équilibre et lança dans le micro. La salle était silencieuse et maintenant les paroles étaient parfaitement audibles.

- Cette vente est terminée!

- Mais de quel droit te permets-tu de…

- Et toi de quel droit te permets-tu de te faire du fric sur le cadavre de mon père!

- Nous avions un contrat et nous pouvons faire…

- Ce que tu veux? Ne crois pas ça! Pour ce genre de vente il te faut l'accord de l'auteur ou de la personne ayant les droits d'auteurs et ce n'est pas toi! C'est Kate!

Gina ne répondit pas, elle essayait de donner le change mais cela se voyait à l'expression de son visage que la jeune fille avait raison. Puis d'un seul coup son regard se porta sur le côté de la scène, e bientôt Kate apparut dans le champ de vision, s'approchant des deux femmes. Comme elle était devant le micro tout le monde entendit ce qu'elle dit.

Alexis a raison, vous êtes une salle garce et je vais m'arranger pour que BlackPawn ne soit plus la maison d'édition des romans de Rick et elle ponctua sa phrase d'une magistrale gifle. Elle se tourna vers l'assistance. Ces livres seront vendus normalement dans une librairie et au prix habituel, les premiers arrivés seront les premiers servis.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous lui aviez retourné le cerveau à ce point! Espèce de salle traînée.

Kate n'eut même pas le temps d'agir ou de dire quoi que ce soit que le point d'Alexis vint percuter le visage de Gina qui en tomba à la renverse et la rouquine en profita pour se jeter sur elle. Des personnes arrivèrent pour les séparer et empêcher Kate de s'en mêler. Et ils les firent sortir de la salle. Une personne annonça que la vente était annulée et le film se termina.

- Eh bien Castle tu aimes les femmes de caractères, quelles tigresses ces deux-là. Mais ta fille semblait bien remontée! Désolé je te reprends ça, dit-il en lui ôtant la tablette des mains. Mais rassure-toi demain je suis sûr de trouver plain de journaux qui en parleront.

Tyson le laissa et Rick sous le choc ne fit même pas attention à lui. Mais une toute petite chose le réconfortait, Kate et sa fille paraissaient solidaire l'une envers l'autre et ça lui réchauffa un peu le cœur.

* * *

Les quatre jours suivant se passèrent sans problème majeur, Kate s'enfermait de temps en temps dans le bureau de Rick pour étudier les dossiers, mais n'y restait jamais plus de deux heures. Aussi cruel que cela était, rien ne pressait maintenant. Elle avait vu que les gars avaient sciemment oublié les photos du corps de Rick, seules une photocopies des radios dentaires était jointe au rapport du légiste. Kate referma le dossier qu'elle lisait et se leva, il était temps de préparer le repas. Elle trouva Martha assise sur le canapé, feuilletant de vieux albums photos, son petit sourire s'accentuant de temps en temps.

- Martha pour ce soir j'ai envie de faire des escalopes de poulet à la crème avec des champignons et des pommes de terre rissolées, ça vous ira.

- Ce sera parfait, mais Alexis ne rentre pas, elle a appelé, elle passe la soirée avec une amie et dormira chez elle… des révisions.

- Bien avec mon père qui dîne en ville avec des collègues nous serons donc que toutes les deux. Dit-elle en s'approchant de Martha. Ce sont des photos de Rick?

- Oui, il devait avoir 12 ou 13 ans sur celles-ci.

- Je peux?

- Bien sûr, viens près de moi. Regarde ce sourire, même ses yeux riaient quand il était heureux.

- Je sais, il avait grandi mais c'était toujours le cas. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où son petit sourire m'a fait céder à ses caprices de gosse. Expliqua Kate en regardant l'enfant qu'avait été son homme.

- Rien d'étonnant, c'était son arme fatale.

- Tiens ses curieux, pourquoi il garde les lèvres serrées sur ces trois-là?

- Oh ça, c'était après qu'il ait essayé de faire du Hockey, au troisième entraînement il s'est cassé deux dents, deux incisives, une en bas et une en haut. Tenez, regardez sur celle-ci ça se voit bien, il n'a pas eu le temps de serrer les lèvres.

Lorsque Martha avait parlé de dents cassées, les images des radios s'étaient imposées d'elle-même dans l'esprit de Kate. Son cœur s'était mis à accélérer, il n'y avait la trace d'aucune dents qui auraient été cassées et réparées sur ces dernières, justes trois caries. Il était donc impossible que le cadavre dans la Mercedes soit celui de Castle, ce qui signifiait donc que ce denier était toujours en vie.


	17. Chapter 17

**Un petit pétage de plomb " deux en un" ça vous dit? L'espoir renaît et le vant va tourner pour Tyson.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Martha qui s'entendait à un commentaire de Kate, se tourna vers la jeune femme devant son silence. L'expression figée sur son visage lui fit peur, en plus elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir tant son visage était pâle.

- Katherine que se passe-t-il? Tu ne te sens pas bien? Tu devrais peut-être t'allonger, conseilla l'actrice en se levant et en posant l'album sur la table basse. Kate? Kate, tu m'inquiètes, qu'y-a-t-il? Insista-t-elle, cette dernière restant toujours silencieuse.

- Mon Dieu… venez Martha! Il faut que je vous montre quelque chose.

Ce sursaut d'énergie surprit l'actrice qui n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question que déjà Kate la prenait par le bras et l'emmenait dans le bureau de Rick. L'attitude de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa belle-fille la troublait. Elle la vit chercher frénétiquement un dossier duquel elle sortit une feuille qu'elle lui donna.

- Regardez Martha, ce sont les radios dentaires qui ont permis d'identifier formellement Rick. Dites-moi ce que vous voyez ou plus exactement ce que vous ne voyez pas

D'abord étonné la mère de Castle s'exécuta, ne comprenant pas vraiment le pourquoi de cette demande insolite. Elle examina quelques secondes les deux images comparatives de la dentition de son fils et cela lui sauta aux yeux. Les incisives qui avaient été soignées n'apparaissaient pas. Comme Kate quelques minutes plus tôt, elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort, sa respiration s'emballer un peu car elle en était arrivée à la même conclusion. Elle porta une main tremblante à sa poitrine et se laissa faire lorsque Kate la conduisit vers le canapé et la fit s'asseoir.

- Les dents… ce… ce n'est pas Richard… mais comment…ça… il est en vie? Finit-elle par demander en fixant Kate.

Elle était sous le choc et même si la réponse s'imposait d'elle-même, elle avait besoin d'entendre une autre personne lui confirmer à haute voix, car son esprit refusait d'admettre l'évidence.

- Oui Martha, il est toujours vivant.

- Tu es sûre?

- Oui, si le corps de Rick avait été découvert ailleurs, nous serions déjà au courant.

- Mais… pourquoi faire croire à sa mort? Pourquoi l'avoir enlevé sans rien demander en échange?... je ne comprends pas Katherine.

- Je n'ai pas la réponse Martha. Mais je vous promets que nous trouverons. Ça va aller?

- Je… crois que oui. Nous devrions appeler Alexis, tu ne penses pas?

- D'accord, appelez-là, mais ne lui dites rien par téléphone. Demandez-lui juste de rentrer. De mon côté j'ai aussi quelques appels à passer. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la chambre où se trouvait son téléphone.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, l'attrapa sur la table de nuit et sélectionna le numéro de Lanie. Cette dernière décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

- Kate? Un souci? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

- Rick est vivant Lanie!

- …

- Je ne suis pas devenue folle Lanie. J'ai une preuve! Esposito est avec toi?

- Heu…oui. Répondit-elle machinalement.

- Parfait, venez immédiatement au loft tous les deux et prévenez Ryan, dites-lui de venir aussi. Ajouta Kate avant de raccrocher.

Dans son appartement Lanie fixait son téléphone hébétée, Javier s'approcha et posa une main sur son bras.

- Un problème avec Kate? S'inquiété-t-il.

- Peut-être…elle était surexcitée. Elle m'a dit, enfin plutôt crié que Castle était en vie et qu'elle en avait la preuve.

- Tu crois qu'elle a disjonctée?

- Je ne sais pas, mais elle veut que nous venions et il faut aussi prévenir Ryan.

- Écoute, je ne sais pas plus que toi, ce qu'il se passe, mais le mieux est encore d'y aller voir.

Tout en rejoignant sa voiture, l'hispanique appela Ryan.

Au loft Kate était retournée auprès de Martha.

- Lanie et les gars vont arriver. Et Alexis?

- Je suis tombée directement sur sa messagerie, elle a dû éteindre son téléphone pour réviser tranquillement.

- Nous essaierons de la joindre un peu plus tard, sinon nous le ferons demain matin. En attendant, vous voulez bien m'aider à apporter tous ses dossiers sur la table de la salle à manger?

- Bien sûr.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Lanie et Javier étaient devant la porte du loft. La légiste frappa et la porte s'ouvrit sur Martha.

- Kate va bien? Elle m'a…

- Oui, venez, vous allez comprendre. Ryan n'est pas avec vous?

- Il va arriver, lui assura Esposito.

- Bien.

Ils suivirent l'actrice jusque dans le salon et ce qui les marqua en premier c'est l'état dans lequel se trouvait Kate, elle paraissait relativement calme. Avant même qu'ils puissent dire quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme leur mit la photo du jeune Rick souriant avec ses deux dents cassées et la copie des radios dans les mains.

- Regardez-ça, dit-elle simplement.

- De par son métier Lanie fut la première à réaliser ce qu'elle voyait.

- Oh Mon Dieu, Kate! Tu avais raison. Ces radios dentaires ne peuvent pas être celles de Castle! C'est impossible.

- Comment ça? S'étonna Javier.

- Tu vois bien sur la photo, Castle a deux dents abîmées, et ici sur les radios, aucune trace on ne voit rien.

- Et Richard n'a jamais eu de carries, un miracle avec toutes les cochonneries qu'il mangeait, précisa Martha.

- Attendez une minute. Porter aurait donc mis un autre corps à la place de Castle et il l'aurait enlevé? Je ne voudrais pas me faire l'avocat du diable, mais dans ce cas Rick est toujours en danger, Porter a juré de le faire _«crever à petit feu»_ lors de son procès.

- Je sais, j'ai lu les rapports dit Kate. Mais nous avons une nouvelle piste à suivre maintenant.

- Le cadavre, si on découvre qui il est. Mais Gates a suspendu l'enquête.

- Je l'ai appelé aussi, elle ne devrait plus tarder, la sonnette retentit. Ah ça doit être Ryan.

Kate alla ouvrir et c'était effectivement bien Ryan, mais le capitaine était là également. Elle les fit entrer et leur exposa leur découverte.

* * *

Tyson qui surveillait l'entrée de l'immeuble depuis sa Chevrolet, avait vu arriver Lanie et Esposito. Et à leur attitude, il avait pensé qu'il devait y avoir un problème avec Beckett et cela l'avait réjoui. Mais l'arrivée de Ryan puis du capitaine, lui avait perdre son sourire. Pourquoi se retrouvaient-ils tous au loft? Il les vit repartir, une heure et demi plus tard. Il n'aima pas ça, son instinct l'avertissait d'un danger, mais ce qu'il l'énervait c'est qu'il ne voyait pas ce que ça pourrait être. Il regarda l'heure à l'horloge de la voiture, 22h15, il décida de rentrer. Il fallait qu'il dorme un peu, s'il voulait être de retour très tôt le lendemain. Il regretta de ne pas avoir mis de mouchards dans l'appartement de Castle cette fois. Mais pour son plan cela ne s'était pas avéré nécessaire.

En arrivant il ouvrit son ordinateur et alluma la caméra de la cave. Il observa Castle, ce dernier était allongé mais il aurait été incapable de dire s'il dormait ou pas. Pendant un bref instant Tyson fut tenté de descendre, il avait envie de se défouler. Mais il renonça, il avait un bien meilleurs moyen d'apaiser la tension qui l'habitait et beaucoup plus jouissif que de tabasser l'écrivain. Il se dirigea vers la chambre, Kelly était dans le lit, elle lisait une revue médicale. En le voyant elle laissa tomber le magazine sur le sol et rejeta le drap qui la couvrait d'une geste brusque. Elle était nue, Tyson s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

* * *

Après le départ de toute l'équipe, Martha et Kate avaient mangé sur le pouce et l'actrice était montée se coucher avec l'espoir de bientôt revoir son fils, même si cela relevait du miracle, elle en était bien consciente. Car, comme l'avait fait si justement remarquer Esposito, Richard était toujours entre les mains de ce Porter et sa vie était toujours en danger. Mais ils misaient tous sur le fait que ce cinglé prenait plaisir à observer la destruction qu'il avait causé, comme il devait prendre plaisir à faire souffrir Castle. Le temps leur était donc compté et, comme il était toujours possible qu'ils soient encore sous surveillance, le capitaine Gates avait décidé que le corps allait être exhumé cette nuit-même et peu lui importait de devoir réveiller un juge pour le mandat ou le personnel du cimetière, elle n'hésiterait pas à réveiller le Maire si besoin. Martha avait établi une autorisation d'exhumation et la lui avait donnée. Lanie naturellement se chargerait de l'autopsie, approfondie cette fois, du corps calciné.

Kate, quant à elle, avait attendu le retour de son père et l'avait informé de ce dernier rebondissement. Il avait été soulagé, cependant il demeura inquiet, conscient que rien ne leur garantissait de retrouver Richard en vie. Il n'avait rien dit, gardant ses craintes par devers lui, car si par malheur cela se produisait, sa fille serait détruite à jamais. Ensuite il avait dû insister pour que Kate aille se coucher. À contrecœur elle avait fini par céder, persuadée qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Elle s'endormit en moins de cinq minutes.

Lorsqu'elle se leva vers 7h00 son père était déjà dans la cuisine et déjeuner en compagnie de Martha. Kate les salua et se prépara un déca. La sonnerie du téléphone du loft interrompit leur conversation, Martha répondit.

- Martha Rodgers, qui est-ce?

- …

- Oh! Mon Dieu! Elle n'a rien?

- …

- Oui d'accord, nous venons immédiatement, dit-elle en raccrochant.

- Martha, que se passe-t-il? S'inquiéta Kate en voyant des larmes emplirent ses yeux.

- C'est…Alexis… elle a été arrêtée pour conduite en état d'ivresse, refus d'obtempérer et insultes envers un officier de police. Énuméra l'actrice.

- Où est-elle?

- Au commissariat du 9th.

- Je me change et nous allons la chercher.

Une demi-heure plus tard le taxi les déposa devant le 9th, Kate lui demanda d'attendre. Tant que son compteur tournait ça ne le dérangeait pas, elles pouvaient prendre tout leur temps. Martha payait la caution et remplissait des formulaires pendant qu'un policier allait chercher la jeune fille. Quant Alexis arriva, la tenue plus que provocante qu'elle portait choqua les deux femmes qui pourtant ne firent aucun commentaires. D'autant plus qu'Alexis les regardait avec indifférence, voire même un certain dédain. Le retour jusqu'au loft se fit dans un silence de mort. D'après ce que leur avait dit l'agent, elle avait été interceptée au volant d'une Corvette qui appartenait à l'homme qui se trouvait avec elle. Un certain Andrew Miller, 27 ans, il avait dit qu'il venait de faire la connaissance d'Alexis au _«Pélican»_ la nouvelle boîte de nuit à la mode de Manhattan. Il l'avait draguée, ils avaient beaucoup bu, dansé et comme son intention était de la mettre dans son lit, il avait accepté qu'elle conduise lorsqu'elle avait insisté.

Une fois dans l'appartement Martha explosa, c'était la première fois qu'elle criait sur sa petite fille. Mais elle avait eu peur lorsque l'officier de police avait précisé qu'elle avait embouti un véhicule en stationnement. Heureusement il n'y avait eu que de la tôle froissée car cela s'était produit au moment où elle avait dû stopper, bloquée par la voiture de patrouille. Avec toutes les émotions qu'elle avait éprouvées depuis ce jour dramatique, s'en était trop pour la vieille femme et elle craqua.

- Bon sang, Alexis! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris! Tu aurais pu te tuer!

Q- u'est-ce que ça peut te faire? C'est ma vie! J'en fais ce que je veux!

- Alexis! Arrête ça! Martha tient à toi, comment tu peux dire ça?

- Toi, la ferme! Tu n'es pas ma mère! Tes leçons de morale, garde-les! Qu'elle importance si j'étais morte, hein? Je n'ai plus rien! Mon père est mort! Et à part mes souvenirs que me reste-t-il? Toi, il t'a laissé un enfant et moi, j'ai quoi?... alors foutez-moi la paix toutes les deux!

Elle s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre lorsque la gifle qu'elle reçut claqua avec force sur sa joue et cela eut l'effet escompté. Ce fut comme si elle venait de se réveiller en sursaut à la suite d'un mauvais rêve. Alexis se figea et regarda tour à tour Kate et Martha qui venait de lui administrer la gifle et aperçût Jim dans la cuisine qui les regardait effaré. Cependant elle ne vit aucune colère dans leurs regards, juste de l'inquiétude et de la tristesse. Alexis se laissa tomber sur les marches et s'effondra en larmes, en réalisant ce qu'elle avait fait et surtout ce qu'elle venait de leur cracher aux visages.

Martha vint s'asseoir près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle se sentait aussi mal que sa petite fille. C'était la première fois qu'elle la giflait et elle s'en voulait même si cela avait été autant nécessaire que mérité. Elles entendirent un faible _«je vous demande pardon»_ entre deux sanglots. Alors Kate s'approcha, s'accroupit et posa la main sur l'épaule d'Alexis.

- Ça va aller maintenant Alexis. Ne t'en veux pas, c'est normal d'avoir craqué. Nous avons essayé de te joindre hier soir car quelque chose est arrivée. Grâce à ta grand-mère l'enquête a pris un tournant inattendu. Nous avons la certitude que ce n'était pas ton père qui était dans la Mercedes. Il est toujours vivant Alexis.

La jeune fille cessa immédiatement de pleurer et releva la tête.

* * *

Tyson ne regrettait pas de s'être levé tôt pour planquer devant l'immeuble. Dès que les deux femmes étaient sorties précipitamment de ce dernier et étaient montés dans un taxi, il avait pris celui-ci en filature. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en constatant qu'elles se rendaient dans un poste de police et quelle joie éprouva-t-il en les voyant ressortir avec Alexis. Une fois toutes les trois rentrées, il avait aussitôt pris son iPad et fait des recherches sur internet, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait sur Youtube. New York était une ville qui ne dormait jamais c'était bien connu, l'incident avait eu son lot de badauds qui avaient filmé l'arrestation d'Alexis. Il sourit, l'écrivain allait «a_dorer»_ cette vidéo.

* * *

Au même moment à la morgue, Lanie commençait l'autopsie du corps calciné.


	18. Chapter 18

**lille : ça va aller mieux pour Kate maintenant. Il faut toujours un plan C! :)**

**Julie : Les kleenex ou le chocolat, tout dépend de la façon de se réconforter sont de mises pour cette fic. Contente que cette histoire te plaise et l'espoir va revenir. Merci pour ta review, et tu t'en sors très bien! ;)**

**Si l'espoir renaît d'un côté ce n'est pas le cas pour Castle. **

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Hunt poussa la porte de son appartement, s'assura qu'elle était bien verrouillée et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Au passage il jeta son blouson de cuir sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il se prépara un café et des œufs au bacon puis alla s'installer à la table. Grâce au mouchard et au logiciel espion qu'il avait installé au 12th et sur les ordinateurs, il savait que l'enquête était suspendue fautes d'indices. La lecture des rapports lui avait confirmé ce qu'il soupçonnait, le tueur avait pris les photos parues dans la presse. Du côté de ses contacts et avec l'aide de deux moyens de persuasion aussi efficace l'un que l'autre, à savoir la manière forte ou la distribution de quelques petits bouts de papier verts à l'effigie des présidents des États-Unis, il avait obtenu deux renseignements.

En premier lieu ce Jess n'était pas un mythe, il existait bel et bien. Deux gars lui en avait fait la même description : grand, brun, entre 35 et 40 ans et surtout il avait un regard qui pouvait vous glacer le sang si on le contrariait. Et son nom Jesperson, Jess étant un diminutif. L'un d'eux lui avait dit l'avoir vu avec Porter, dont Hunt lui avait montré la photo, ils discutaient dans un bar, à un table dans le coin le plus sombre. Leur discussion lui avait semblé assez animée. Ce type avait disparu comme il était arrivé, du jour au lendemain. L'ancien agent de la CIA prit son bloc et relu ce qu'il y avait inscrit.

Assassin de Rick : Porter

Motif : vengeance

Unes et photos : veut admirer son _«travail»_

Conséquences : possible surveillance de Martha, Alexis et Kate.

Sont-elles en danger? : non, pas de mobile. Mais prend plaisir de leur malheur.

Est-il toujours à NY? : peu probable maintenant.

Jess : existe bien, nom : Jesperson.

Faux papiers : en attente de réponses.

Il prit un crayon et rajouta.

Pourquoi NYPD a exhumé le corps de Rick en pleine nuit?

Nouvelle piste?

Il repoussa son assiette vide et prit sa tasse. Il avait récupéré les numéros d'Esposito, de Ryan, de Parish, de Gates et de Kate et cela avait été un jeu d'enfant de cloner leur téléphone. Et il avait bien fait, les appels échangés entre eux vers 19h00 avait tout de suite mis ses sens en alerte, quelque chose se tramait. Lorsqu'à 22h00 le capitaine avait appelé un juge, il avait décidé de suivre ses déplacements grâce au GPS de son portable. Quand il avait vu où elle s'était rendue, il avait pris sa voiture et s'y était rendu également. Il s'était approché discrètement et les avait observés de loin déterrer le cercueil de son fils. Il pensa qu'il fallait vraiment que leur raison soit incontournable pour que Martha les ait autorisés à faire ça. De plus ça se passait de nuit, il était plus de 2h00 du matin, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, eux aussi pensaient que Porter devait peut-être surveiller sa famille. En agissant ainsi, il ne voulait pas qu'il l'apprenne, c'était plutôt bien joué de leur part.

Il reposa sa tasse vide et s'étira, il avait besoin de dormir un peu, il se rendit dans sa chambre. De toute façon il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour l'instant. Il fallait attendre que le Dr Parish termine son rapport d'autopsie. Hunt avait réveillé une autre de ses connaissances et moyennant une forte somme d'argent cette personne s'en procurerait une copie. Elle l'appellerait quand elle l'aurait en sa possession. Jackson se coucha, réglant son réveil pour qu'il sonne dans cinq heures, c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin.

* * *

Gates reposa le combiné du téléphone sur son socle, elle venait de mettre Robert Weldon au courant de ce surprenant rebondissement, c'était la moindre des politesses. De plus Castle était son ami, il lui avait assuré qu'il ferait tout son possible pour que cette information ne s'ébruite pas et lui demanda de le tenir au courant de toute avancée dans l'enquête. Elle se leva et du pas de la porte demanda à Ryan et Esposito de venir dans son bureau.

- Messieurs, vous allez reprendre cette affaire depuis le début. En attendant le rapport d'autopsie nous allons relire tous les dossiers. J'ai demandé à ce qu'un psychologue vienne pour faire le profil de Porter. J'espère que cela nous permettra de mieux cerner ses intentions envers Castle.

- Chef, il a l'enlevé mais qui nous dit qu'il ne la pas déjà tué?

- J'y ai pensé aussi lieutenant Ryan. Cela fait presque trois semaine qu'il est entre les mains de cette ordure, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Tory de faire une recherche sur cette période et de répertorier tous les corps d'hommes blancs dans la quarantaine qui n'ont pas pu être identifiés… et pour la première fois je souhaite qu'elle ne trouve rien. Termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Nous aussi, approuva Esposito. Et pour Beckett nous faisons quoi? Elle ne va certainement pas attendre bien sagement au loft… mais comme elle a démissionné.

- Dans ce cas messieurs j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas de travailler avec une consultante pour une fois.

- Absolument pas!

- Pas du tout!

Ils avaient répondu en même temps.

- Parfait. Par contre il y a toujours cette question de savoir si Porter surveille les proches de Castle ou pas. Donc par mesure de sécurité et pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons au cas où, Beckett travaillera sur l'affaire au loft et vous ici. Nous lui communiquerons tout ce que nous trouverons et le moment venu, nous trouverons bien un moyen pour faire le point tous ensemble. Mais je ne veux en aucun cas la voir sur le terrain, c'est bien compris?

- Tout à fait, mais…

Ryan fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte, c'était Tory, le capitaine lui fit signe d'entrer.

- Vous avez trouvé une correspondance? Demanda Gates d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme.

- Non rien, aucun corps pouvant correspondre à Castle… mais ce n'est pas que pour ça que je suis là. Une collègue m'a prévenue, il y a eu un souci cette nuit avec Alexis Castle, elle a été interpellée pour conduite en état d'ivresse. Certains témoins de la scène ont tout filmé et l'ont balancé sur internet. Les vidéos font le buzz, et la presse s'est jetée dessus.

- Merde! J'appelle Beckett! Lança Esposito en sortant du bureau.

- Merci Tory, dit Gates.

* * *

Castle était épuisé, aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement. Avec un seul repas par jour, il avait perdu beaucoup de poids, même sa ceinture au dernier cran, son pantalon était lâche à la taille. Son immobilisme forcé, affaiblissait la tonicité de ses muscles et chaque fois qu'il devait se lever, il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir fermement sur ses jambes. À cause de son épaule blessée, il ne pouvait pratiquement plus bouger son bras. La douleur était toujours présente mais moins forte, ou alors il s'y était habitué, cependant chaque mouvement un peu brusque et involontaire la réveillait. Il avait donc voulu immobiliser son bras et pour cela il avait déchiré la doublure de son veston en larges bandes pour en faire une écharpe de fortune. En faisant cela un papier était tombé de sa poche intérieure, il avait ramassé et avait encore chialé comme un gosse, c'était leur licence de mariage. Il avait alors soigneusement pliée et glissé dans la poche de son pantalon comme une précieuse relique.

Il allait devenir dingue, si ce n'était déjà fait. Toutes ses pensées, souvent morbides, qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête lui donnaient parfois envie de hurler. Il dormait très mal, son sommeil était troublé par des cauchemars, souvent les mêmes. Tyson étranglait sa mère, sa fille ou Kate sous ses yeux et il ne pouvait rien faire pour les sauver. Il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de pleurer sans aucune raison et depuis peu, il avait des crises d'angoisses terribles, il en ressortait totalement exténué. Les jours passaient toujours aussi répétitifs, il restait des heures assis ou allongé devenant de plus en plus apathique. C'était toujours Nieman qui lui apportait ses repas, mais elle restait silencieuse la plupart du temps, ce qui lui convenait très bien. Et depuis _«ses funérailles»_ Tyson passait, mais de façon plus irrégulières, lui montrant toujours des photos. De sa fille retournant à la fac, de sa mère se rendant à son école, mais une seule de Kate devant l'entrée du commissariat. Il lui avait fait voir les photos d'un homme noir qui d'après lui se rendait tous les deux jours au loft, Rick ne savait pas qui il était, il n'avait jamais vu le Dr Burke.

Ce salopard était par contre intarissable, il remuait le couteau dans la plaie en lui disant en riant que sa mère et sa fille reprenaient le cours de leurs vies mais, que Kate elle restait cloîtrée au loft. Il lui avait reparlé de son père, lui assurant qu'il ne l'avait pas aperçu. Il s'était alors fait une joie de lui faire remarquer qu'il l'avait une nouvelle fois abandonné. Castle avait alors perdu tout espoir, si son père ne cherchait pas à venger sa mort, il était définitivement perdu. Malgré tout il avait noté que Tyson commençait par se lasser de son petit jeu et un jour il lui avait tout simplement annoncé qu'il le tuerait dans trois jours. L'écrivain n'en fut pas effrayé mais soulagé, il avait même demandé à son ennemi comment il comptait s'y prendre. Tyson avait ri en lui disant qu'il le découvrirait très vite.

Mais quand il y avait eu cette vidéo avec Alexis, Kate et Gina, il lui avait dit qu'il venait de gagner un sursis. Castle avait failli le supplier d'en finir, il n'en pouvait plus, il ne se sentait pas capable d'endurer plus. Depuis il ne l'avait revu qu'une seule fois, Rick avait alors tenté de compter les nombres de fois où Kelly venait lui apporter son repas, mais il n'arrivait même plus à s'en souvenir.

Et il arriva, l'air enjoué. Tyson n'était même pas en bas des marches qu'il brandissait l'iPad comme un trophée.

- J'ai bien fait de te garder encore un peu Castle! Sinon tu n'aurais pas pu voir cette nouvelle vidéo de ta petite chérie!

Castle s'était raidi en associant les mots vidéo et fille. Tyson continuait tout en s'installant.

- Ta fille as officiellement casier! Et pour une première fois, elle cumule! Regarde-là! Ordonna-t-il hilare.

L'écrivain obtempéra, il visionna la vidéo sans rien dire et curieusement il ne pleurait même pas. La première chose que l'on voyait c'était les deux policiers sortant de leur véhicule de patrouille et courir vers ce qui semblait être une voiture sportive grand luxe. L'avant était encastré dans une autre en stationnement. Si l'homme se laissait faire docilement, sa fille n'était pas du tout coopérative, il n'entendait rien de ce qu'elle disait mais il voyait qu'elle hurlait en gesticulant. Elle tenait à peine debout et quand elle voulut frapper le flic, ce dernier dû employer la force pour la maîtriser et après lui avoir passé les menottes il la fit monter dans la voiture de police où elle continuait de crier. La vidéo terminée, il redonna la tablette sans rien dire.

- J'espère que tu es fier de ta fille Castle, à ce train-là elle risque de finir en taule! Et ce n'est pas la découverte prochaine de ton cadavre qui va l'aider à arrêter ses conneries… enfin tu ne seras plus là pour le voir. Crois-moi les prisons pour nanas ne sont pas mieux que celles pour les mecs. Les problèmes y sont les mêmes. Mais ta fille est plutôt sexy et ces fringues de pute de luxe lui vont plutôt bien, tu ne trouves pas? Je suis sûr qu'avec de tels atouts et son caractère ta fille deviendra un vrai caïd. Termina-t-il en riant de plus belle.

Il ne sut pas trop ce qui l'y avait poussé mais le triple tueur n'était pas encore arrivé à l'escalier qu'il dit.

- Tue-moi Tyson, là maintenant, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute.

Ce dernier marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de se retourner un sourire de satisfaction étirant ses lèvres. Il avait gagné, Castle venait enfin de lui demander de le tuer.

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais prévu une mort lente et douloureuse? J'aurai peut-être dû préciser que c'est dans l'attente de celle-ci que tu souffrirais le plus. À ton avis que peuvent bien éprouver Kate et ta mère maintenant? Tu devrais y réfléchir. Sans le savoir ta fille fait mon jeu, je vais donc la surveiller quelques jours de plus. Quant à toi, tu ne vas pas sortir tout de suite de cette cave.


	19. Chapter 19

**la-petite-folle : Je vois que tu t'occupes bien en cours de techno... merci pour cette petite review rapide. Tu as commencé tes révisions bonne nouvelle, continue comme ça , moi je pourrai attendre tes reviews. **

**Maude: Merci beaucoup. Ça va encore durer un bon moment.**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre avec enfin le nom du cadavre. Bonne lecture à tous. **

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ce début de journée au loft avait été mouvementée. Mais le calme était désormais revenu, Alexis avait écouté les explications de Kate tout en en cherchent de temps en temps confirmation dans le regard de sa grand-mère. Elle avait pleuré de soulagement et s'était confondu en excuses pour son attitude puis, sa colère ayant disparue, les effets de ses excès de la nuit s'accentuèrent. Après avoir avalé deux Aspirines et un anti vomitif pour ses nausées, Martha l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à sa chambre où la jeune fille s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit très vite. Jim, une fois certain que tout irait bien, partit travailler, Martha voulut rester pour s'occuper d'Alexis mais Kate lui expliqua que dans son état elle allait certainement dormir une bonne partie de la journée. Elle lui promit de l'appeler si cela s'avérait nécessaire, et lui dit qu'elle pouvait gérer la situation.

Après le départ de l'actrice, Kate s'était servie un déca et s'était installée à la table de la salle-à-manger. Un bloc sous la main pour noter les principaux éléments de l'enquête, elle ouvrit un premier dossier. Même si elle ne l'avait pas montré, les propos d'Alexis lui avait fait mal sur le coup, elle s'était aussitôt rappelé ce qu'elle avait ressenti à la mort de sa mère, toute cette colère qu'elle avait emmurée avec tous ses autres sentiments. Comment lui en vouloir, la rouquine avait juste employé une autre façon pour l'exprimer. Mais maintenant il y avait un espoir de retrouver Rick et Kate était bien déterminée à le ramener parmi les siens. Auprès de toutes ces personnes qui avaient été dévastées par sa mort et qui maintenant étaient habitées par l'espoir de le revoir.

Elle avait pris l'appel d'Esposito et quand il lui avait demandé des nouvelles d'Alexis, elle avait vite compris que cette histoire s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Elle l'avait tranquillisé à ce sujet et avait entendu son soupir de soulagement. L'hispanique l'informa de la décision de Gates quant à leur façon d'opérer. Kate ne pouvait qu'approuver ces mesures de précautions, elle lui avait demandé une petite faveur. Il lui répondit qu'il s'en occupait sur le champ, elle aurait son tableau blanc avant la fin de la matinée.

Kate regarda l'heure, il était plus de 9h00, elle passa un appel, la conversation fut rapide. Puis, la jeune femme se replongea dans les rapports.

* * *

Tyson observait Kelly mettre une touche finale à son maquillage.

- Où vas-tu?

- Je retourne à l'hôpital, ils ont besoin de moi pour une chirurgie réparatrice, dit-elle en soupirant.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, bientôt tu pourras rejouer du bistouri sur des vieilles rombières friquées qui refusent leur âge, des plus jeunes qui rêvent de devenir des stars et bien sûr des tas de mecs…

- J'espère que ça ne va plus être trop long, répliqua-t-elle en faisant la moue. J'ai très envie de me remettre en chasse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons bientôt à L.A. Nouvelle ville, nouvelle vie.

- Le bon côté des choses c'est que ça sera ma dernière intervention et mon dernier jour, j'ai donné ma lettre de démission à mon chef de service. Le pauvre biquet, il était désolé que je les quitte... dommage, il aurait été une proie de choix. Et toi? Tu vas faire quoi?

- Je retourne surveiller l'immeuble, il s'est passé un truc bizarre hier soir. Ils ont tous débarqué au loft, Parish, Ryan, Esposito et même Gates.

- C'était peut-être à cause de la fille de Castle.

- Non, c'était beaucoup trop tôt.

- Peut-être une nouvelle crise de nerf de Beckett et la vielle les a appelés pour l'aider.

- Possible.

- Soit prudent surtout… heureusement que notre invité n'a pas besoin de baby-sitter, dit-elle en prenant son sac. À plus tard.

Une fois seul, Tyson se transforma en parfait touriste, t-shirt imprimé d'un _«I love N.Y»_, une casquette des Yankees et bien sur son appareil photo sur lequel il avait mis un objectif zoom de 50mm, beaucoup plus discret et maniable. S'il devait descendre de voiture pour suivre Beckett ou une autre des trois femmes, il passerait totalement inaperçu.

* * *

C'était le début de l'après-midi, Gates, les gars et le psychologue étaient dans la salle de réunion.

- Alors, votre analyse?

- Je suis perplexe capitaine. En étudiant les deux affaires de Porter, on se trouve face à deux profils totalement différents et c'est impossible.

- Il peut avoir une double personnalité… quel est le terme déjà?

- Vous pensez au trouble dissociatif de l'identité je suppose?

- En effet.

- Cela aurait pu être le cas mais pas ici. De plus durant son séjour en prison sa maladie aurait été remarquée. Or d'après son dossier, il n'a montré aucun trouble du comportement.

- Ce qui veut dire? Demanda Gates qui s'impatientait.

- Je dirais que nous nous trouvons avec deux personnes totalement différentes. Le premier Porter est un impulsif, violent. Il a tué son complice sous le coup de la colère parce qu'il risquait de faire capoter sa petite combine.

- Mais il a menacé Castle, l'interrompit Ryan.

- Oui c'est exact, mais ce sont des mots pronocés sous la colère. J'ai lu le compte rendu, le Juge a été plusieurs fois de rappeler l'accusé à l'ordre et a prié son avocat de contrôler les humeurs de son client. Porter agit sur le moment, il ne planifie rien et commet de ce fait des erreurs. Par exemple il aurait pu se débarrasser de la drogue autrement. Sans elle dans la voiture la police ne serait pas remonté jusqu'à lui. Par contre la deuxième personne, elle, planifie tout, elle est intelligente, patiente et déterminée. Elle retire une satisfaction personnelle de ses actes.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle aurait pu manipuler Porter? Questionna Esposito.

- Ce ne fait aucun doute, Porter est le pion.

- Jess! S'exclama Ryan. Ce type n'est peut-pas un fantôme tout compte fait.

- Donc Porter a fait tout ça non pas avec l'aide de ce Jess mais sous ses ordres, nota Gates. Docteur que pouvez-vous nous dire sur cet individu. Que risque Castle entre ses mains?

- Pour l'instant je dirais qu'il s'amuse, il prend plaisir de la souffrance morale qu'il inflige à ses proches et aussi très certainement à Mr Castle.

- Comment?

A- vec les photos qu'il la prises, mec! Lança Ryan, c'est ça?

- Tout à fait et quand il trouvera que son jeu commence à manquer de piment, il tuera votre ami. Et il pourra de nouveau se réjouir de ce deuxième choc psychologique que cela aura sur ses proches. Je pense qu'il mettra en scène la découverte de son corps malheureusement.

- Merci docteur, le temps nous est compté. Il faut absolument trouver ce type!

- Si je puis me permettre capitaine, je pense que vous avez une petite marge assez faible mais bien réel, je suis au courant pour l'incident avec la fille de Mr Castle. C'est une occasion trop belle pour cet homme de torturer psychologiquement votre ami. Il a donc dû remettre son exécution à plus tard et attendre tout au plus deux, trois jours pour voir si elle va recommencer à faire une chose insensée.

- Une dernière question, croyez-vous qu'il surveille sa famille?

- Non seulement sa famille, mais vous aussi. Ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer que votre enquête ne vous mène pas à lui.

Le psychologue les salua et s'en alla. Ces dernières paroles venaient de confirmer leurs craintes. Le portable d'Esposito sonna, c'était Lanie.

- Salut Lanie, tu as du nouveau?

- …

- Tu en es sûre?

- …

- Ok, et pour l'ADN, tu as réussi à en récupérer un échantillon?

- ….

- Bien, merci Lanie.

- Alors? Questionna Gates.

- Lanie confirme ce que nous savions, ce n'est pas le corps de Castle. Déjà la victime est plus petite, 1,79 m.

- Comme se fait-il que l'autre légiste ne l'ait pas vu? S'étonna le capitaine.

- Parce qu'il n'a fait que les recherches nécessaires pour certifier l'identité de Castle. Nous étions tous persuadés que c'était lui, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Par contre elle a fait une découverte surprenante. Lanie a trouvé étrange que le corps soit carbonisé à ce point. Il n'était pas resté assez dans la Mercedes en flammes pour en arriver à ce stade. Elle a fait des prélèvements qu'elle a envoyés au labo. Elle vient d'avoir les résultats, le corps avait été préalablement brûlé et on s'est servi d'un accélérant, dont j'ai oublié le nom, pour cela.

- Vous voulez dire que ce malade a mis le corps d'un homme en partie calciné dans la voiture!

- C'est tout à fait ce que pense Lanie et que corroborent les analyses. Pour l'ADN elle a réussi à obtenir un échantillon vraiment infime dans la moelle osseuse. Elle espère qu'il ne soit pas trop détérioré pour avoir une correspondance. Les résultats devraient tomber en fin de journée.

- Bien. Esposito appelez Beckett pour lui dire. Ryan allait voir Tory. Qu'elle fasse une recherche dans le fichier dentaire, il y a peut-être une trace de la manipulation qui a permis de faire l'échange entre les radios de la victime et celle de Castle.

* * *

Hunt était sous la douche quand son mobile sonna, il coupa l'eau, fit coulisser le panneau et attrapa ce dernier qui était posé sur la tablette au-dessus du lavabo. C'était son contact à la morgue, il écouta ce dernier lui expliquer qu'il avait surpris la conversation téléphonique du Dr Parish qu'il lui rapporta. Jackson lui demanda de le tenir au courant dès qu'il aurait le rapport complet et raccrocha. Il reposa le téléphone mais il était sous le coup de l'émotion et sa main tremblait malgré lui, ce dernier rata la tablette et le mobile finit sa course dans le lavabo.

Hunt sentit ses yeux piquer et ce n'était pas à cause du champoing. Son fils était vivant, il était quelque part entre les mains de ce salopard. Bordel! À quoi jouait ce type, pourquoi toute cette mise en scène.

- Tiens bon gamin, je vais te retrouver.

Il se rinça, s'habilla et quitta son appartement, claquant brutalement la porte derrière lui. Il avait quelqu'un à voir.

* * *

Il était un peu plus de 17h00 lorsque Martha franchit la porte du loft, elle remarqua tout de suite le tableau blanc qui trônait au milieu du salon. Kate était devant, les bras croisés, absorbée par ce qu'elle y avait noté.

- Comment diable, as-tu eu ça?

Kate qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, sursauta.

- Martha? Déjà là?

- Il est plus de 17h00 et je suis là comme tu me l'as demandée.

- Et je vous en remercie. Je ne voulais pas laissez Alexis seule et j'ai rendez-vous à 18h30.

- Je te l'ai dit, je serais toujours là en cas de besoin et ce rendez-vous est important. Alors, comment ceci est arrivé là? Réitéra-t-elle en montrant le tableau.

- J'ai demandé à Esposito de me le procurer, rassurez-vous, les deux policiers qui me l'on apporté sont venus avec un van banalisé et sont passés par le parking en sous-sol.

- Du nouveau pour l'autopsie?

- Lanie a bien certifié que le corps n'était pas celui de Rick, mais nous n'avons pas encore son identité.

- Je n'arrive pas à concevoir pourquoi ce Porter fait tout ça. Dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

- On en reparlera quand je serai revenu, d'accord?

- Oui et Alexis?

- Je crois que nous ne la verrons pas de la soirée, ou alors très tard. Gueule de bois et émotions fortes c'est un cocktail explosif, elle a besoin de récupérer.

Kate se prépara et quitta le loft. Lorsque le taxi démarra elle ne fit pas attention à la voiture qui déboîtait de sa place de stationnement et qui la prenait en chasse.

* * *

Hunt entra dans le bar, c'était le troisième qu'il visitait et il espérait bien trouver son homme dans celui-ci. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir tout en dévisageant les clients. Il le repéra assis à une table au fond du bar, auprès d'un vieux Jukebox, seul. Il commanda deux bières, paya, prit les bouteilles en laissant les verres et se dirigea vers le type. Il posa une des bières devant lui et s'assit. Le gars releva la tête pour voir qui était assez généreux pour lui payer un coup.

- Vous? Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire, je vous ai raconté tout ce que je savais.

- Je sais, mais ce Jess, tu l'as vu d'assez près?

- Oui et une fois m'a suffi. Je n'ai aucune envie de le recroiser un jour ce type.

- Tu pourrais le décrire précisément pour en faire le portrait?

- He là! Pas question que j'aille chez les poulets! Eux et moi ont n'est pas vraiment en bon termes.

- Du calme, qui te parles des flics. Écluse ta bière, suis-moi et tu auras 500$ pour ton temps.

- Ok.

Trois quart d'heures plus tard, ils étaient à Central Park, près de l'étang aux tortues. Ils se dirigèrent vers un vieux assis devant un chevalet et qui moyennant 10 $ proposait de faire votre caricature. Hunt attendit que la femme et son enfant récupère les leurs et s'approcha.

- Alors Marty, toujours avec tes crayons à la main?

- Putain Alan! J'te croyais mort depuis tout ce temps, ben merde! Comment ça va?

- Ça fait un bail en effet. Dis-moi j'ai un service à te demander. Voilà je travaille pour une société d'assurance et ce type derrière moi a peut-être vu le voleur des bijoux que j'essaie de retrouver. Mais comme il n'aime pas trop les flics, je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être faire le portrait de ce gars s'il te le décrivait.

- Pas de problème, c'est donc ça que tu fais depuis tout ce temps, c'est pour ça que je ne te voyais plus.

- Oui, je voyage beaucoup et je n'ai plus vraiment l'occasion de venir à New York aussi régulièrement qu'avant.

- Ok, dit le vieux se contentant de cette explication. Vas-y mon gars, décris-moi le bonhomme.

Une heure plus tard le gars empocha ses 500 billets et fila. Jackson en donna le double à l'homme qui un jour de décembre lui avait sauvé la peau et repartit avec le portrait de Tyson dans sa poche. Il retourna à sa voiture et prit la direction de Harlem, il devait voir le faussaire. Maintenant qu'il avait un visage à mettre sur le nom de Jesperson, une nouvelle recherche serait cette fois plus fructueuse, du moins il espérait.

* * *

Kelly était devant la TV, lorsque Tyson rentra enfin.

- Alors, ça a bougé?

- Pas vraiment, Beckett est sortie et s'est rendue à ce cabinet médical, ici. Il lui montra la photo sur l'écran de l'appareil. Je veux que tu te renseignes, savoir quels médecins y travaillent et lequel elle a été voir et pourquoi.

- Je m'en occupe demain. Ce sera plus passionnant que de passer mon temps dans cet hôpital, je suis ravie de ne plus avoir à y retourner.

- Tu t'es occupé de notre invité?

- Oui et le repas est prêt.

- Parfait je meurs de faim.


	20. Chapter 20

**guest : Merci beaucoup. Oui ça ferait un sacré duo de choc Hunt / Beckett**

**lille : Merci. J'ai du temps, de l'inspiration et surtout la motivation nécessaire, ça aide bien! **

**Et voici un chapitre avec Papa Hunt qui entre en jeu toutes griffes dehors...attention Tyson! **

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Hunt avait garé sa voiture devant une laverie et avait fait le reste du chemin à pied prenant garde de ne pas être suivi. Il s'était enfoncé dans une ruelle étroite, jonchée d'immondices qui faisaient le bonheur d'une bande de rats. Il ouvrit la trappe d'accès extérieure d'une cave et descendit. Il se dirigea droit vers une étagère surchargée de bocaux vides et de vieilles boîtes de biscuits en métal. Il leva la tête vers l'angle de la pièce sur sa droite et attendit. Il y eu un cliquetis, suivi d'un chuintement et l'étagère glissa lentement et sans bruit vers la gauche, découvrant un escalier en béton puissamment éclairé. À peine avait-il descendu trois marches que l'étagère avait repris sa place. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, assis derrière une table à dessin releva la tête et le fixa par-dessus ses lunettes loupes. Il était petit, sec et avait la peau très pâle et fripée comme un abricot sec.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Je vous l'ai dit, ce Porter n'a fait faire aucun faux papiers, j'en suis certain.

- Je me fous de Porter, je veux savoir si ce type en a demandé, dit-il d'une voix qui n'essuierait aucun refus et en posant le portrait sur la table.

Le père de Castle vit l'homme déglutir et avoir un mouvement de recul. Le faussaire l'avait déjà vu, c'était évident, cependant c'est avec la voix légèrement chevrotante qu'il nia.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu… il faut que je me renseigne auprès des autres et….argh !

Jackson venait de le saisir par le col et de le plaquer violemment sur la table. Le ton de sa voix devint menaçant.

- Écoute-moi bien, ce salopard a enlevé mon fils tout en faisant croire à sa mort. Alors tu vas regarder dans ton fichier et me dire quelle identité il a prise, compris. Si tu m'obliges à te le demander à nouveau je serai beaucoup moins conciliant.

- Je…je…n'ai pas de fichier…je ne l'ai jamais vu...

- Tu te fous de ma gueule!

Par deux fois il souleva l'homme et le projeta sur la table en faisant cogner son crâne.

- Ce fichier existe, c'est ton assurance vie. Alors arrête de me mentir et fais cette recherche. Maintenant!

- D'ac…d'accord…mais si ce type apprend que je l'ai balancé il va me tuer.

- Pas si je le bute avant. Il le lâcha, grouille-toi, je n'ai pas toute la nuit!

Le faussaire ne se le fit pas répéter, il alla ouvrir un petit coffre dissimulé derrière un panneau de liège. Il en sortit un disque dur qu'il brancha sur son ordinateur. Il tremblait et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, il lança l'impression et cinq minutes plus tard il donnait plusieurs feuilles à Hunt.

- Voilà, il m'a fait faire un jeu complet, carte d'identité, extrait d'acte de naissance, numéro de sécurité sociale, permis de conduire et passeport. Pour lui et aussi pour une femme.

- Une femme?

- Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas vu, il m'a simplement procuré les photos.

- Tu lui as pris combien?

- 150000 pour les deux jeux, en liquide.

Hunt jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux documents avant de le fourrer dans la poche intérieur de son blouson. Il laissa le vieil homme qui tremblait comme une feuille et alla récupérer sa voiture. Il retourna à son appartement, une fois sur place il passa un coup de fil, il avait besoin d'un peu d'aide. Ensuite il irait voir Kate, il devait absolument lui faire part des résultats de ses recherches. Il ne se préoccupé pas de savoir s'il serait bien accueilli ou pas, la vie de son fils était en danger, c'était largement suffisant pour une trêve provisoire.

* * *

Il n'était pas loin de vingt heures lorsque Lanie reçut enfin les résultats du test ADN. Il y avait une correspondance, en voyant le nom elle fut stupéfaite. Elle se changea et alla porter elle-même le rapport. En la voyant arriver, Gates sentit que quelque chose n'était pas net, ce que lui confirma la légiste.

- J'ai une correspondance à 83%. Le corps est celui de Sam Porter.

Dans la salle de réunion, le silence succéda à son annonce, Esposito réagit le premier.

- Merde! Nous avons perdu notre temps à courir après un macchabé!

- Le psy avait raison, c'est Jess l'instigateur, et il nous balade depuis le début, nota Ryan, abattu.

- Alors autant chercher un fantôme, ce type est introuvable, nous n'avons rien! Même pas une description! S'énerva Javier.

- Il y a forcément un détail dans tous ces dossiers qui nous a échappé, dit Gates tout autant frustrée et en colère que ses hommes. Messieurs aviez-vous examiné tous les casiers des détenus libérés?

- Non, puisque celui de Porter était le bon, répondit Ryan.

- Dans ce cas vous vous y remettez, peut-être que ce Jess est l'un d'eux. Il était peut-être dans la même prison que Porter et s'est servi de sa colère contre Castle pour le manipuler et lui faire miroiter une vengeance.

- Nous aurions dû y penser, nous tournons en rond depuis le début, pesta l'hispanique.

- Personne n'y a pensé lieutenant, jusqu'à ce matin, nous pensions que Porter agissait seul. Très bien, demain en début de journée, nous faisons le point. Je vais appeler Beckett pour lui dire de venir.

- Mais chef, si jamais ce type la surveille, il va sûrement se demander pourquoi elle vient au poste.

- C'est bien pour cela lieutenant Ryan que je vais avoir besoin de l'aide du Dr Parish.

- Ah…et comment? Demanda ce dernier, un peu perdu.

- Je vais dire à Beckett de venir rejoindre le Dr Paris vers midi. Elles iront déjeuner ensemble entre amies et à leur retour elles tomberont sur ses deux anciens collègues qui l'inviteront à venir au poste avec eux un petit moment.

- Comme cela il pensera juste que c'est le fruit du hasard, résuma l'irlandais.

- C'est d'accord, vous pouvez compter sur moi, assura Lanie.

- Chef, pourquoi ne mettrions-nous pas Beckett et la famille de Castle sous surveillance. Nous pourrions peut-être repérer ce Jess.

- Tout comme il pourrait repérer une armée de policiers, lieutenant Esposito. C'est un risque que nous ne pouvons pas prendre. S'il pense que nous nous doutons de quelque chose je ne donne pas cher de la peau de Castle.

* * *

Au loft Kate dînait en compagnie de son père et de Martha lorsqu'elle reçut l'appel du capitaine. Ils avaient vu l'étonnement sur son visage mais ils étaient restés coi. À la fin de la conversation, elle répondit à leur question muette.

- Le corps est celui de Sam Porter.

- Comment est-ce possible? Je croyais que c'était votre suspect! S'exclame Jim.

- Dans ce cas…qui détient mon petit? S'inquiéta Martha.

- Nous pensons que c'est ce fameux Jess.

Elle leur résuma l'affaire en y incluant les profils établis par le psychologue, en évitant toutefois d'alarmer Martha en lui disant ce qu'il ferait si son _«jeu»_ ne l'amusait plus. Elle leur parla du _«plan»_ de Gates pour la faire venir au 12th sans raison apparente.

- Kathy, tu es sûre que cet homme ne vous fera rien? Interrogea Jim que la possibilité d'une surveillance mettait mal à l'aise.

- Oui, ce n'est pas les occasions qui ont dû lui manquer. Ne t'inquiète plus, d'accord?

- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas, vu ce qu'il a été capable de faire? Et il n'y pas que toi ma Kathy, je pense aussi à Alexis et Martha.

- C'est gentil Jim, mais Katherine à raison. Je ne pense pas que nous risquions quoi que ce soit. Je vous fais confiance, vous trouverez ce Jess et Richard. Vous êtes la meilleure équipe de la police de New York, vous trouvez toujours. Ajouta l'actrice.

- Merci Martha.

* * *

Le lendemain matin dans son appartement Hunt était prêt, il s'assura d'avoir tous les documents sur lui et sortit. Il prit la direction du loft, il était à pied, ce n'était pas loin. Cela lui permettrait de se préparer à affronter Kate, car il ne savait pas vraiment comment elle allait l'accueillir. Surtout vu la façon dont s'était passée leur seule et unique rencontre. Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'à cette heure-ci elle serait seule au loft. Il était pratiquement arrivé devant l'immeuble lorsqu'il ressentit un frisson sur sa nuque. Son instinct d'ancien agent reprit le pas, il y avait un danger tout proche, il en était certain.

Le plus naturellement, il traversa tout en scrutant les alentours et il le repéra tout de suite. C'était bien Jesperson assis dans une voiture qui surveillait l'entrée de l'immeuble. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir encore remarqué, mais Hunt allait s'arranger pour palier à cela. Il ne pouvait pas avancer jusqu'à la voiture et s'en prendre directement à lui, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde. Il devait donc l'attirer à lui et le mener dans une ruelle qu'il avait remarquée en venant à environ deux cent mètres. Il longea donc le trottoir, s'arrêtant pile devant l'immeuble de son fils, faisant son maximum pour se faire détecter. Il mit sa main en visière et leva la tête vers les fenêtres du loft, puis il traversa et se planta devant l'entrée, feignant l'hésitation avant de se décider à partir. Il parcourut une certaine distance avant de faire demi-tour, il recommença son manège deux fois de suite. Hunt avait réussi, Jesperson l'avait enfin remarqué, alors il prit la direction de la ruelle en marchant doucement.

Tyson ne l'avait pas vu tout de suite, mais l'attitude de cet homme l'avait intrigué et en y regardant de plus près il avait tout de suite reconnu le père de Castle. Le triple tueur n'avait pas hésité une seconde quand il avait vu repartir, il était sorti de sa voiture pour le suivre. Avec de la chance le vieux rentrerait chez lui et il pourrait ainsi savoir où il habitait pour le surveiller à son tour. Il le suivait de loin mais accéléra le pas quand ce dernier disparu à l'angle d'une rue. Tyson arriva à l'entrée de la ruelle, il n'y avait personne. Où pouvait-il être passé? Y avait-il des logements dans le coin? Prudemment, il s'avança cherchant une porte qui y mènerait entre les containers d'ordures et les échelles de secours. Il en trouva une entrouverte, Tyson sourit en posant la main sur le battant, lorsque tout à coup il fut projeté en avant.

La porte qui tenait à peine sur ses gongs rouillés, fut arrachée et Tyson l'emporta dans sa chute. Le choc lui avait coupé le souffle et il était surpris par cette agression, il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre qu'on le retournait sur le dos. La seul chose qu'il remarqua c'est le regard meurtrier de Hunt avant que son poing de s'abatte sur son visage. Il essayait de se libérer de son emprise mais il était bel et bien maintenu au sol. Le père de Castle était plutôt costaud pour un type de son âge et surtout il était furieux. Le triple tueur savait que sa seule chance de s'en sortir était de s'enfuir, cet homme le tuerait sans sourciller, il avait pu le lire dans son regard. Pour l'instant il ne pouvait que parer les coups comme il le pouvait, il devait saisir la moindre opportunité.

Les coups cessèrent et il fut relevé sans management et aussi facilement que s'il avait été un fétu de paille pour être aussitôt plaqué brutalement contre le mur. Alors il saisit sa chance, Hunt ne le vit pas glisser sa main vers la poche de son jeans et en sortir un cran d'arrêt. Seule la douleur qu'il ressentit dans son côté gauche lui fit comprendre son erreur. Surpris il relâcha sa prise et cela suffit à Tyson pour se dégager d'un mouvement brusque. Il cogna deux fois Hunt à l'estomac qui se plia en chancelant un peu et il en profita pour s'enfuir. Il courut jusqu'à sa voiture faisant fi des passants qui le dévisageaient à cause de son visage en sang et tuméfié. Il était fou de rage.

De son côté Hunt aussi était furieux, ses émotions avaient pris le pas sur tout le reste et il avait baissé sa garde quelques secondes et cela avait suffi à ce salopard pour s'enfuir. De rage il donna un coup de poing dans le mur si violemment qu'il brisa l'une des planches qui le composaient. Il pria pour que cela n'ait pas signé l'arrêt de mort de son fils. Il retourna à son appartement, il irait voir Kate plus tard, il devait d'abord soigner sa blessure ou plutôt ses blessures car il avait dû se briser un, voire deux doigts.

* * *

Kelly descendit du taxi qui venait de la déposer devant le cabinet médical, dans le hall d'entrée elle lut les noms des médecins et de leur spécialité et sourit. Elle se dirigea vers la jeune secrétaire médicale qui leva immédiatement la tête en souriant.

- Bonjour Madame, vous avez rendez-vous avec quel médecin?

- Bonjour, en fait je viens pour en prendre un. C'est mon amie qui m'a conseillé le sien. Malheureusement j'ai bien peur d'avoir oublié son nom.

- Ce n'est pas grave, pouvez-vous me donner le nom de votre amie?

- Kate…Katherine Beckett. Je suis désolée de vous donner tant de peine.

- Ce n'est rien, rassurez-vous. Voilà, j'y suis. C'est le Dr Elizabeth Clark qui la suit.

- Oui, c'est bien ça, elle m'en a justement parlé hier lors de notre déjeuner. Elle devait la voir en fin de journée… pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire de connivence.

- Oh oui, j'espère que sa grossesse se passera bien. La pauvre avec le drame qu'elle vient de vivre.

- C'est terrible en effet. Mais Richard lui a laissé un magnifique cadeau en souvenir de lui.

- Oui, la jeune femme soupira. Je vous prends rendez-vous avec le Dr Clark.

- Oui, dans le courant de la semaine prochaine si c'est possible.

- Certainement, jeudi à 14h45, ça ira?

- C'est parfait.

- À quel nom?

- Nicole Dalton.

- Voilà, c'est noté et voici pour vous. Dit-elle en lui donnant une carte avec l'heure et la date.

- Merci, bonne journée.

Kelly sortit satisfaite, cela avait été un jeu d'enfant de faire parler cette cruche. Elle héla un taxi, elle avait hâte d'apprendre à Jerry que Beckett était enceinte. Il allait être ravi.

* * *

Tyson prit le temps de garer sa voiture dans le garage, malgré la fureur qui l'habitait. Il passa rapidement dans la salle-de-bain pour se nettoyer le visage, une fois fait il se dirigea vers la cave. Il dévala les escaliers, se jeta sur Castle et le roua de coups tout en hurlant sa rage.


	21. Chapter 21

**Maude: merci. Oui avec papa 'Hunt' dans les parages ça va se corser c'est certain. Oui il va y avoir l'après libération de Castle. L'histoire n'est pas encore finit. **

**Voici le nouveau chpitre, bonne lecture à tous. **

**A tous ceux et celles qui passent ou vont passer des examens, bon courage. **

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Lorsqu'il avait vu Tyson furibond, fondre sur lui, Castle s'était mis en boule pour parer les coups. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas crier, mais le triple tueur était déchaîné et ce n'était pas vraiment efficace. Puis, ce fut comme si tout son corps avait été subitement anesthésié, il ne ressentait plus rien. L'écrivain sourit et commença à rire de plus en plus fort, ce qui stoppa net les coups. Il toussait et crachait le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche tout en continuant à rire, alors que Tyson le fixait, sidéré. Castle se mit sur le dos et l'observa à son tour, toujours souriant.

- Vu ta gueule, je dirais que tu as fait la connaissance de mon père.

Il savait qu'il prenait un risque énorme en le narguant de la sorte, mais là, à cet instant précis, il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Voir le visage de Tyson dans cet état le comblait au plus au point et surtout il savait que son père ne l'avait pas abandonné. C'était important pour lui, même s'il se doutait que les chances qu'il le revoie un jour tout comme ses proches étaient plus que compromises. Rick eut un mouvement instinctif de protection lorsqu'il s'approcha plus près de lui. Mais Tyson se contenta de l'attraper et de le mettre debout, il le poussa contre le mur et le bloqua en mettant son avant-bras contre son cou.

- Espèce de salopard, tu savais ce qu'il allait se passer si l'on se rencontrait, n'est-ce pas. Dit-il d'un ton glacial.

- Je l'espérais en tout cas. Maintenant qu'il t'a vu, tu es un homme mort Tyson. Aussi sûrement que je vais bientôt l'être. Mon seul regret est que je ne saurais jamais quand et comment ça arrivera.

- Tu as au moins raison sur un point l'écrivain. Tu vas crever, demain soir on ira faire une petite balade tous les deux. Et j'en reviendrai seul. Et pour ton père ça m'étonnerait qu'il me retrouve, lui assura-t-il.

- Tu crois ça?

Il se remit à rire ce qui énerva Tyson qui augmenta la pression de son bras contre sa gorge. Il n'en revenait pas, ce n'était pas de l'espoir qu'il voyait dans le regard de Castle, ni même de la joie. Sa mort ne l'effrayait pas, les coups ne lui faisaient plus rien et il s'amusait de ce que son père allait faire, c'était le regard d'un dément. L'écrivain avait perdu la raison, le jeu était terminé, il ne lui servait plus à rien. Plus rien ne le ferait réagir maintenant, cependant il avait envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce mystérieux père.

- Tu vas me dire qui est ton père exactement et pourquoi tu es si sûr qu'il va me faire la peau.

- Pourquoi? Tu ne vas pas me croire de toute façon.

- Essaie toujours et ne me dis pas que c'est juste un escroc.

- Tu sais j'ai souvent imaginé le métier que pouvez exercer mon père, mais j'ai été le premier surpris en apprenant ce qu'il faisait vraiment.

- Il sait se battre pour un homme de son âge et il est plutôt en forme. C'est un ancien des forces spéciales?

- Bien mieux que ça… c'est un espion. Un type qui torture et tue de sang froid pour arriver à ses fins. Tu es foutu Tyson, il te traquera sans relâche.

Tyson saisit Castle par sa chemise et le projeta violemment sur le sol. Il quitta rapidement la cave, le rire démentiel de l'écrivain résonnant à ses oreilles.

* * *

Hunt était assis torse nu sur son lit, une trousse d'urgence posée près de lui. Il avait désinfecté la plaie et l'avait recousue, une chance pour lui la lame très courte n'avait pas causé de gros dégâts. Par contre l'opération s'était avérée quelque peu délicate avec ses deux doigts cassés à la main droite. Il les avait immobilisé sur une atèle avec du sparadrap avant de faire un bandage. Il devait voir un médecin mais cela attendrait, il devait d'abord sauver son fils et puis il en avait vu d'autre. Il venait de terminer son pansement lorsqu'il entendit deux des téléphones clonés émettre les signaux de SMS reçus.

Il se leva et se rendit dans le salon, il vérifia desquels ils s'agissaient. C'étaient ceux de Lanie et de Kate.

_«J'ai terminé, je t'attends»_

_« J'arrive, je suis là dans quinze minutes»_

Hunt sourit, il savait exactement ce que cela signifiait puisqu'il avait _«entendu»_ la conversation du capitaine Gates avec les gars et Lanie. Tout compte fait il les verrait tous au 12th. Ce n'était pas plus mal après tout. Par contre il devait se changer avant d'y aller, il retourna donc dans sa chambre. Cette fois, il avait pris sa voiture et s'était garé près du commissariat, il était descendu et avait fait un petit tour pour s'assurer que Jesperson n'était pas dans les parages. Il y avait un petit square pas très loin, attaché case en main, il s'y rendit et prit place sur un banc. Il sortit un iPad de la mallette et lança l'application qui lui permettait de suivre les téléphones grâce à leur GPS. Lanie et Kate étaient dans un restaurant pas très loin, quant à Ryan et Esposito ils se trouvaient tout près de lui, dans ce même square.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous _«par hasard»_ devant le commissariat, Hunt brancha des écouteurs sur sa tablette et changea d'application. Cette fois il allait écouter en direct ce qui allait se dire dans la salle de réunion, il voulait connaître les dernières avancées de leur enquête, avant d'intervenir.

Ils étaient tous les quatre dans la pièce, Lanie étant retournée à la morgue. Gates se tenait debout devant le tableau qu'ils avaient déplacé dans la salle.

- Très bien nous allons commencer. Ryan, Esposito, avec les casiers ça a donné quoi?

- Rien du tout, aucun de ces gars n'avait de raisons d'en vouloir à Castle et aucun ne l'a menacé. Répondit l'irlandais.

- Par contre j'ai pensé à un truc, fit remarquer l'hispanique. C'est peut-être bien un ancien détenu qui en veut à Castle, mais peut-être pas à cause de l'une de nos enquêtes.

- Développez lieutenant.

- Eh bien tu te rappelles Kate, cette affaire de vols de bijoux, Castle avait demandé des conseils auprès d'un ancien voleur, qui avait été arrêté à cause de lui.

- Oui, il l'avait remercié à la fin de son livre en donnant son véritable nom.

- Pourquoi cela ne me surprend pas, nota Gates avec un petit sourire. Ça vaut le coup de vérifier, nous allons demander à Tory de lancer une recherche pour voir si le nom de Castle apparaît dans l'une d'elle. Mais ça risque d'être long et tous les dossiers ne sont pas informatisés.

- Et le temps joue contre nous, constata Ryan.

- Beckett, avez-vous relevé un détail qui nous permettrait de savoir qui est ce Jess?

- Non, malheureusement, il a vraiment tout planifié. Par contre, il faudrait peut-être se renseigner sur cette femme qui a contacté les secours en trouvant la Mercedes accidentée. Il se pourrait qu'elle ne fût pas là par hasard. Devant leurs regards surpris, elle précisa. Ce type a pris le risque de rester pour tout photographier, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là des heures non plus, surtout avec Rick dans sa voiture. Il fallait que la police, les secours interviennent rapidement, j'ai lu le rapport de la scientifique sur les recherches effectuées à l'endroit où il était. Apparemment il s'est servi d'un trépied pour positionner son appareil photo, ça prend du temps, enfin un peu. Donc il fallait qu'il soit sûr qu'il serait positionné à temps.

- Tu veux dire qu'il aurait convaincu une femme de jouer cette comédie du témoin choqué?

- Elle a raison, ça théorie se tient Ryan! L'adjoint de Brady n'a vu les traces des pneus qu'une fois la femme partie, sa voiture était juste dessus.

- Esposito, appelez le shérif Brady, qu'il se renseigne sur cette femme. Contente de vous retrouver dit-elle en s'adressant à Kate.

- Merci. Vous avez trouvé comment a été faite l'inversion des fichiers dentaires?

- Oui, la manipulation s'est faite deux jours avant l'accident. Au service dentaire de l'hôpital Bellevue, par contre seul un employé pouvait y accéder. Tory a établi une liste de toutes les personnes ayant démissionnées ces trois dernières semaines.

- Vous avez la liste capitaine?

Elle vit Ryan fouillait dans les piles de dossiers, il tendit une feuille à Kate.

- La voilà, il y a une quinzaine de nom.

- Merci.

Kate lut la liste une première fois sans rien y voir d'anormal, mais à la seconde lecture un nom attira son attention. Gates et Ryan la virent blêmir d'un seul coup alors que chancelante elle se laissait tomber sur une chaise.

- Kate ça va?

- Beckett, que ce passe-t-il?

Ils avaient posé leur question en même temps tout en s'approchant de Kate. Ils s'inquiétèrent devant son silence et encore plus en voyant des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux et son regard apeuré. Gates s'accroupit devant elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Beckett?... Kate? Kate que vous arrive-t-il? Vous avez reconnu un nom?

- Jess… c'est… Tyson. Et cette femme-là, elle montra un nom sur la liste, ça ne peut être que Kelly Nieman, sa petite amie.

- Vera Lynn? Vous êtes sûre? Mais comment…

- C'est le nom de l'interprète de la chanson _«We'll meet again»_, celle de la clé USB.

Les propos de Kate n'avaient aucun sens, n'y pour Gates, ni pour Ryan, de quel clé parlait-elle. Esposito arriva à ce moment-là.

- J'ai eu le chef Brady il s'en occupe…. Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il s'apercevant enfin de leur état.

- Beckett pense que Tyson est derrière tout ça, expliqua Gates.

- Je ne le pense pas capitaine, j'en suis sûre.

- Elle a raison! S'exclama Ryan. Ça ne peut être que lui! Vous vous rappelez du nom qu'il avait pris pour venir voir Castle en cellule?

- J. Rook, répondit Esposito.

- Oui, et le nom dont on s'est servi pour passer la commande sur internet et louer la boîte postale?

- Jameson Strike…. Jameson Rook et Clara Strike! On l'avait sous les yeux depuis un moment, comment on a pu passer à côté!

- Parce que nous étions persuadé qu'il avait pris le large après avoir effacé toutes les preuves que nous avions contre lui. Nous n'y pensions plus tout simplement et la piste Porter était solide. Fit remarquer le capitaine. Mais Kate, c'est quoi cette histoire de clé USB?

- Lorsque nous avons fait le lien entre Tyson et Nieman, nous avons été à son cabinet, il était vide. Mais dans son bureau il y avait un stylo publicitaire et un mot _«meilleur chance la prochaine fois»_. Au loft Rick tenait le stylo et il s'est séparé, laissant apparaître une clé USB. Il l'a branchée et dessus il y avait cette chanson.

- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé?

- Pour quoi faire Capitaine? Ce n'était qu'une chanson, rien de plus.

- Donc Jess serait Tyson, conclut Ryan.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est ce Tyson dont vous parlez mais son nom est Jesperson. Dit une voix grave depuis le pas de la porte.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers celle-ci, Hunt se tenait là, flanqué d'un officier.

- Cette personne voudrait vous parler, à vous tous, elle dit avoir des renseignements sur l'affaire. Expliqua ce dernier avant de les laisser.

Tenant son attaché case avec sa main blessée Hunt s'avança d'un pas assuré, main gauche tendue et les salua les uns après les autres.

- Lieutenant Esposito, Capitaine Gates et Lieutenant Ryan, ravi de vous rencontrer.

Il s'approcha de Kate en souriant, celle-ci s'était levée en le reconnaissant. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle s'avança et laissa son _«beau-père»_ l'enlacer.

- Bonjour Anderson, je suis heureuse de vous voir.

- Moi aussi Kate, même si j'aurai préféré d'autres circonstances.

C'était comme si les trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce n'existaient pas. Il faut dire qu'elles étaient tellement surprises par la scène à laquelle elles assistaient que personne ne parlait. Enfin Kate se sépara de Hunt ce dernier se tourna vers le capitaine et les gars.

- Excusez-moi, j'ai omis de me présenter. Je suis Steve Parker, le père de Rick, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.


	22. Chapter 22

**rhane : Merci pour ton commentaire, ça me touche. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. **

**La-petite-folle : Ravie de constater que je t'aide à tromper l'ennui durant ton cours de technologie :). Tu vois il s'en ai passé des choses en 6 chapitres. Aux USA la majorité varie en fonction des états, la plupart c'est 18 ans sauf pour boire de l'alcool là c'est 21 ans. Je me suis régalée en lisant ton commentaire come toujours.**

**Et maintenant je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous. **

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

L'annonce avait fait son petit effet et Kate eut un léger sourire en voyant la surprise sur leurs visages. Surtout Ryan avec ses yeux comme des soucoupes et sa bouche entrouverte. Esposito, lui, semblait plus perplexe et dévisageait le père de Rick avec insistance. Gates fut la première à se ressaisir.

- Pour une surprise… Kate vous corroborez les dires de Mr Parker?

- Oui chef, cet homme est bien le père de Rick.

- Très bien. Ravie de faire votre connaissance, mais vous avez dit en arrivant que Jess s'appelait en fait Jesperson. Comment l'avez-vous découvert?

- Directe! Parfait, ça nous évitera de perdre du temps. Dit-il en posant son attaché case sur la table. J'ai fait mes propres recherches, cela m'a pris du temps mais j'ai fini par trouver un témoin qui l'avait vu avec Porter, il m'a donné son nom et il a pu le décrire. J'ai un ami qui a fait son portrait grâce à ses descriptions, expliqua-t-il tout en posant ce dernier sur la table.

- C'est bien Tyson, dit Kate qui s'était approchée.

Si Gates et Ryan étaient absorbés par ce qu'il disait, Esposito se tenait toujours en retrait. Depuis un moment déjà, il cherchait où il avait pu voir Parker, il était certain de le connaître. Lorsque celui-ci avait déplié la feuille et qu'il avait aperçu le visage dessiné au crayon, il s'était souvenu.

- Dis-moi Kate, tu l'as bien appelé Anderson tout à l'heure. Alors dites-moi Mr Parker, ne devrait-on pas vous appeler Cross? Demanda-t-il en se positionnant face à lui.

Le père de Castle le fixait avec un petit sourire, alors que l'on avait l'impression que l'hispanique, était prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

- Kate, j'en reviens pas! Tu as couvert ce type alors qu'il est recherché pour meurtres! Comment…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Ah oui? C'est pourtant bien lui que l'on voit sur la vidéo du parc d'attraction, non!... sans parler de l'affaire de l'enlève…

- Ça suffit lieutenant! Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici? Intervint Gates.

Après un petit instant de flottement, Parker se tourna vers elle.

- Rien qui ne puisse être expliqué capitaine. Mais cela risque d'être long. Puis-je vous suggérer d'en discuter dans votre bureau? Proposa-t-il affable.

- Très bien, suivez-moi.

Tous les suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur eux. Esposito se retourna alors vers Kate.

- Tu nous expliques. Dit-il en prenant une chaise, imité par Ryan.

- Ok.

Gates ne s'encombra pas de paroles inutiles et alla droit au but.

- Je vous écoute, Mr Parker ou quel que soit votre nom.

- Steve Parker est mon véritable nom capitaine.

Assis face à elle, parfaitement détendu, il lui raconta comment il avait par deux fois croisé le chemin de son fils et fait la connaissance de Kate. Gates l'avait écouté sans rien dire et avec une certaine fascination. Cependant lorsqu'il eut terminé.

- Et vous croyez que je vais vous croire sur parole?

- Non, naturellement. Il prit une petite carte de visite dans sa poche et la lui tendit. Vous pouvez appeler cette personne à Langley, elle confirmera mon histoire.

Gates la prit et lut le nom.

- C'est le directeur adjoint de la CIA?

- Oui, mais si vous avez des doutes, appelez le standard et demandez le poste 523. Et si on vous répond qu'il est en conférence ou absent, dites simplement _«Storm»_ et on vous le passera.

Dans la salle de réunion, les gars aussi avaient été surpris et fascinés par l'histoire de Kate.

- Merde…le père de Castle est un espion.

- Il a dû avoir l'impression de découvrir le St Graal en l'apprenant, ajouta l'irlandais.

- Comme je l'ai dit à Rick le vrai terme est agent de renseignements et pour le reste il faudra lui demander quand nous l'aurons retrouvé. Lança Parker en entrant dans la pièce suivi de Gates. Et si nous reprenions ajouta-t-il en sortant d'autres papiers de sa mallette.

- Euh… désolé pour tout à l'heure.

- Ce n'est rien, vous avez une excellente mémoire et vous avez réagi en flic.

- Nous vous écoutons, coupa Gates.

- Maintenant vous savez que j'ai des moyens et des sources de renseignements beaucoup plus étendus que ceux de la police. J'ai été voir un faussaire, qui m'a donné ceci. Il étala les feuilles devant lui. Ce sont les nouvelles identités de ce Tyson mais aussi d'une complice, ce Dr Nieman, si j'ai bien compris…

- Attendez une minutes comment vous êtes au courant? Questionna Esposito.

- De la même façon que j'ai suivi vos investigations, en faisant une copie des dossiers et en laissant des mouchards ici et là et sur votre système informatique. Il poursuivit, ne laissant pas à Gates le temps d'intervenir. Nous règlerons ça plus tard capitaine. J'avoue que c'est de la déformation professionnelle, mais mon but était de trouver le salopard qui avait tué mon fils avant vos hommes et lui faire payer.

Son regard s'était durci en prononçant ces derniers mots.

- Continuez, je vous en prie.

- Ils sont aux noms de Thomas Landford et Megan Newman. J'ai fait faire des recherches par la CIA, aucun visa, billets d'avions ou trace de leur passage aux frontières. Ils sont toujours dans le pays. En fait ils sont encore ici à New York. Il leva sa main blessée, ce Tyson m'est tombé dessus ce matin.

- Vous l'avez vu! S'exclama Kate.

- Oui, malheureusement je n'ai pas pu l'avoir, il a réussi à s'enfuir.

- Mais comment il a…

- Je venais au loft pour vous voir et vous montrer tout ça. Lorsque je l'ai repéré il était déjà trop tard, il m'avait vu. Il était dans une voiture en stationnement, je suppose, qu'il a dû me voir au cimetière lors de l'enterrement et qu'il m'a reconnu, car il m'a aussitôt suivi alors que je repartais. Inutile que je vous dise comment s'est passée notre rencontre… j'ai peur des conséquences que cela va avoir pour Rick, parlez-moi de ce Tyson, qui est-il? Et pourquoi lui en veut-il autant?

Il écouta avec intérêt Kate lui exposer toute l'affaire, plus elle avançait dans son histoire et plus le père de Castle se rendait compte à quel point ce Tyson était dangereux. C'était une vendetta, dont il jouait le dernier acte, maintenant qu'il avait effacé toutes ses traces, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire : tuer son fils.

- Je vois. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il s'est fait appeler Jesperson. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il pouvait s'agir de son vrai nom et j'ai fait quelques recherches, précisa-t-il. Bien sûr cela m'a conduit à la conclusion que c'était un faux. Par contre il ne l'avait pas choisi au hasard et à mon avis il espérait que vous finissiez par le découvrir bien plus tard. Juste pour que vous sachiez qui avait vraiment fait ça, mais sans laisser de véritables preuves.

- Que voulez-vous dire Steve?

- C'est comme pour ce Vacher, Kate. Il a pris le nom d'un tueur en série, canadien cette fois, Keith Jesperson. Ce dernier étranglait ses victimes et dans les lettres qu'il envoyait aux journalistes et au procureur il signait avec un smiley, il était surnommé _«The happy face killer»_.

- Malheureusement ça ne va pas nous aider à retrouver votre fils, nota Gates. Nous n'avons rien et je ne pense pas qu'il se soit servi de sa nouvelle identité pour _«s'installer»_ dans cette ville.

- Effectivement, j'ai bien la marque de la voiture et le numéro de la plaque mais je pense que ça ne mènera nulle part. Enfin, peut-être que votre informaticienne Tory pourrait faire des recherches. Si elle pouvait trouver et éventuellement suivre son trajet sur les vidéos de surveillance des rues, du moins en partie, cela réduirait notre zone de recherche.

- C'est tout ce que l'on a, je vais lui demander de s'y mettre tout de suite.

- Merci capitaine.

Gates les laissa tous les quatre. Le portable d'Esposito sonna, il décrocha, la conversation fut rapide.

- C'était le Shérif Brady, tu avais raison Kate. La femme qui a prévenu la police n'habite pas à l'adresse qu'elle a donnée. C'est celle d'une vieille conserverie à l'abandon. Et regarde, il tendit son téléphone, l'adjoint a aidé à faire son portrait-robot. C'est bien Nieman.

- Il nous mène en bateau depuis le début! Explosa Kate.

- Calmez-vous, lui conseilla Parker en posant sa main sur son bras. Ce n'est pas bon de vous énerver dans votre état et ça ne sert à rien.

- Comment vous… oubliez ça. Et maintenant?

- J'aimerai consulter le dossier de cette dernière affaire, celle de ce disciple. Je suppose qu'au vu des circonstances vous avait dû faire des copies au cas où.

- Oui, je vais vous chercher ça, répondit Ryan.

- Et moi je vais nous faire des cafés… je sais pour toi un déca. Dit-il en regardant Kate

* * *

Quand Kelly arriva à l'hôtel particulier, légèrement en retrait par rapport aux autres habitations du quartier, elle trouva Jerry dans la chambre, jetant leurs affaires pêle-mêle dans deux valises posées sur le lit. Elle resta figée quelques secondes lorsqu'il se retourna et qu'elle vit son visage, mais elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur sa joue.

- Que t-est-il arrivé?

- Castle! Hurla-t-il en écartant sa main d'un geste brusque. Cet enfoiré c'est bien foutu de ma gueule! Mais je lui ai fait payer!

- Tu l'as tué?

- Non, mais demain soir, je règle le problème une bonne fois pour toute!

- Calme-toi et explique-moi comment il a pu te faire ça.

- Ce n'est pas lui, c'est son père! Cria-t-il en balançant ce qu'il tenait à la main.

Il lui raconta ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Un espion? Tu es sûr qu'il t'a dit la vérité cette fois?

- Aucun doute, il a complètement pété les plombs. Ça le faisait marrer.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de s'inquiéter autant, non. Il a dû te repérer quand tu l'as suivi et a réagi en conséquence. Il ne peut pas savoir qui tu es, c'est impossible.

- Et s'il va voir Beckett?

- Que veux-tu qu'elle fasse, il n'y a plus de traces de toi dans aucun des fichiers de la police. Elle pourra juste supposer que c'est toi qui a fait tout ça rien de plus.

- Peut-être….mais je préfère prendre le large. Demain soir je le tue comme prévu. Tu vas aller clôturer le compte de Mr et Mme Smith. Ensuite tu files à l'aéroport et tu réserves deux places pour L.A. de préférence un vol de nuit, après minuit ça serait parfait. Tu loues une voiture au nom de Mme Smith et tu reviens ici.

- Et après?

- On met nos bagages dans le coffre et tu retournes à l'aéroport, tu laisses la voiture sur le parking. Demain soir, un peu avant que je m'occupe définitivement de Castle, tu t'y rendras, tu récupères les valises, tu les fais enregistrer et tu m'attends.

- Et après-demain bonjour les plages de Californie. Conclut-elle avec un large sourire.

- Oui, sans oublier des hivers beaucoup plus chauds.

* * *

Au 12th le père de Castle était plongé dans la lecture des dossiers, il était seul avec Kate.

- Vous devriez rentrer au loft vous reposer Kate.

- Non, pas maintenant. J'ai appelé Martha pour lui dire que je restais au poste et que je ne rentrerais certainement pas de la nuit. Je n'ai rien dit à votre sujet.

- Merci.

- J'ai peur que Tyson ne le tue, j'ai peur que demain matin on apprenne que le corps de Rick a été trouvé.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse immédiatement. Ce Tyson est méthodique, il prévoit toutes ses actions. Or j'ai un peu bousculé son plan, il va devoir l'adapter à ma présence. Mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, c'est certain, je dirai jusqu'à la nuit prochaine. Nous allons y arriver Kate.

- Je l'espère.

- Moi aussi Kate…moi aussi.


	23. Chapter 23

**la-petite-folle : Eh oui, il fallait bien que quelqu'un le reconnaisse et Espo était un bon choix. Mais non cette fois il ne ment pas. Tyson et Kelly sont-ils si bien assortis que ça?...pas sûr. **

**Les affaires vont un peu se compliquer maintenant, arriveront-ils à sauver Castle à temps? **

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

À la fin de la journée Kelly avait fait tout ce que Tyson lui avait demandé, il lui avait mis une telle pression qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lui parler de Beckett. Elle s'était arrêtée pour acheter deux pizzas, qu'elle déposa sur la table basse en arrivant. C'est à peine s'il fit attention à elle et demanda sans décrocher son regard du match de boxe qu'il regardait.

- Au fait, est-ce que tu as pu savoir ce que foutait Beckett à ce cabinet médical?

- Oui, elle a été voir le Dr Elizabeth Clark, une gynécologue et obstétricienne. Kate Beckett est enceinte, la secrétaire me l'a confirmé.

- Bien, avec un peu de chance, la découverte du cadavre de son écrivain lui fera faire une fausse couche et elle se foutra peut-être en l'air.

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix haineuse, le pensant vraiment. Tyson était en colère, Kelly le voyait très bien. Il était temps que tout cela cesse, vivement qu'elle soit assise à côté de lui dans cet avion en direction de L.A.

- Tu vas le dire à Castle?

- Pour quoi faire? Il ne réagirait même pas!

- Tu as besoin de te détendre et je sais exactement ce qu'il te faut, susurra-t-elle en posa sa main sur son entrejambe.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Tyson pour lui décrocher un sourire. Il éteignit la télévision, se leva et prenant Kelly par la main, se dirigea vers la chambre. Il la laissa se déshabiller en premier mais cette fois, il ramassa son soutien-gorge et lui lia les poignets dans le dos avec douceur et un petit sourire. Lorsqu'elle voulut protester, il lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

- Chut… tu vas voir tu vas aimer ça.

Il la fit basculer à plat ventre sur le lit, ôta ses vêtements, prit le foulard dans le tiroir du chevet et la rejoignit. À bout de souffle mais totalement détendu, il se lissa glisser près d'elle, il n'avait jamais connu un moment aussi intense. Lorsqu'il eut repris un rythme cardiaque et une respiration normale, il se redressa sur le côté, prenant appui sur son bras. Kelly avait encore le foulard serré autour du cou, ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient le plafond, d'un regard sans vie.

- Merci, tu m'as apporté une dernière fois ce dont j'avais besoin. Mais je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'aller à Los Angeles vois-tu. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce, dégageant délicatement la mèche de cheveux sur son visage. Dès que j'aurai tué Castle demain, je file au port, j'ai acheté un bateau depuis un moment déjà et je vais mettre le cap sur le Venezuela. Je suis sûr qu'à Caracas je trouverai des putes prêtent à accepter de faire n'importe quoi pour quelques bolivars.

Tyson se leva, alla prendre un douche et après s'être habillé descendit dans la cuisine où il dévora une des pizzas, qu'il fit couler avec deux bières. Il prit la deuxième boîte, une bouteille d'eau et se dirigea vers la cave. Il avait pris quelques instants pour observer Castle, il était replié sur lui-même face au mur, immobile. Il se demanda si l'écrivain serait capable de marcher un minimum lorsque le moment sera venu. Il déposa ce qu'il tenait sur le sol près de lui et vérifia s'il était toujours en vie, c'était le cas, il dormait juste ou faisait semblant. Mais il s'en foutait royalement, Castle n'avait plus d'intérêt pour lui et demain sa nouvelle vie allait pouvoir débuter.

Il remonta, ralluma la télévision et s'allongea sur le canapé, vingt minutes plus tard il dormait tranquillement.

* * *

Au commissariat Parker venait de terminer de relire le rapport pour la deuxième fois et il avait peut-être mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Avant se lever et d'aller rejoindre Kate dans la salle de repos où elle se trouvait avec les gars, il passa un appel. Ryan avait été acheté de quoi se restaurer, ils tournaient en rond, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Tory faisait son maximum mais essayer de repérer le trajet emprunté par Tyson était un défi de titan, par deux fois, elle avait eu une image assez bonne où on le voyait au volant de la Chevrolet. Mais elle avait perdu sa trace sur Lexington, quant au numéro, c'était comme pour le SUV, celui d'une plaque volée. Mais elle ne baissait pas les bras.

Le père de Castle prit place à la table tout en saisissant une boîte de porc au caramel.

- D'après ce que vous m'avez dit et ce que j'ai lu, ce Tyson a de gros moyens financiers, d'où sort tout cet argent?

- Aucune idée, ça peut venir de n'importe quoi, braquage d'une banque, trafic… suggéra Ryan.

- Et cet argent de la société Gregs Baker, c'était celui de Tyson ou de Nieman?

- Les deux sans doute, nous n'avons pas réussi à tracer les mouvements d'argent. Pourquoi? À quoi pensez-vous Steve?

- Kate, Tyson a utilisé pas mal de liquide, pour les faux papiers, pour payer Porter et le gars qu'il avait engagés, cette carte de crédit prépayée. Mais pour mettre son plan à exécution, il a bien fallu qu'il se loge. S'il avait été seul, j'aurai pu opter pour une chambre de Motel ou un appart minable, mais il y a cette femme avec lui et je ne pense pas que ce soit le style à accepter de vivre dans de tels endroits. De plus il lui fallait un endroit où il pouvait garder Richard prisonnier, facilement. Il a dû louer ou acheter quelque chose, or pour les transactions immobilières, les chèques de banques ou les virements sont généralement souhaités, donc…

- Si on arrive à suivre l'argent, on trouve Tyson, termina Kate.

- Merde c'est encore plus flippant qu'avec Castle! S'exclama Javier.

Parker le regarda surpris, alors que Kate et Ryan se permettaient un sourire, ce dernier précisa.

- Votre fils et Kate font ça tout le temps, ils terminent les phrases de l'autre.

- Ou disent la même chose au même moment, ajouta son équipier. Sinon pour l'argent on peut demander à Tory, mais la dernière fois, elle n'a pas réussi.

- C'est pourquoi je viens d'appeler un ami à la CIA. Il me doit plusieurs services, je lui ai demandé de faire le nécessaire. Mais ça risque d'être long il va devoir faire ça discrètement d'une part et l'argent a dû transiter par pas mal de banques de par le monde.

- Et il ne nous reste plus que 25 heures, voire moins.

C'était Gates qui venait de dire ça, personne ne l'avait vu arriver.

- Je viens d'avoir le service de sécurité de l'aéroport. Aujourd'hui dans la journée deux billets d'avion pour Los Angeles ont été achetés aux noms de Landford et Newman. Leur vol est le dernier de la journée, il décolle à 23h17 et ils devront y être une petite heure avant, pour les contrôles.

- Ce qui veut dire que Tyson va tuer Rick au dernier moment pour être dans l'avion avant que l'on découvre son…

Kate n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase, elle se leva et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Esposito voulu la suivre mais Parker fut le plus rapide, il posa une main sur son épaule.

- Je m'en occupe.

Il la chercha partout et la dénicha enfin dans une des salles d'observation, appuyée contre la vitre sans tain, le regard perdu vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Les bras croisés, le visage baigné de larmes, Parker s'approcha sans rien dire et s'appuya dos à la vitre. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux durant un bon moment, l'un à côté de l'autre. C'est Kate qui amorça la conversation.

- Je n'y arriverai pas…pas une seconde fois. Je ne supporterai pas de le… perdre. Alexis et Martha non plus.

- Kate, j'aimerai vous promettre que nous le sauverons mais…

- Je sais… notre seule piste est mince.

- Mais bien réelle et j'ai toute confiance en Will. Il faut attendre…

- Je déteste ça, je préfère agir.

- Moi aussi. Vous devriez rentrer au loft vous reposer.

- Non, je reste.

- Je comprends, mais il faut que vous dormiez un peu. J'ai vu qu'il y avait un canapé dans une de vos salles. Venez.

Kate accepta, une fois qu'elle fût installée, Parker retourna dans la salle de réunion. Gates l'informa qu'elle avait fait le nécessaire pour qu'une équipe d'intervention et des policiers en civil prennent position à l'aéroport dès 20h30 le lendemain. Puis elle ordonna à Esposito et Ryan de rentrer prendre un peu de repos, ils essayèrent de protester mais elle se montra intransigeante. Tory accepta de dormir aussi quelques heures, mais refusa de partir. Elle avait fait un boulot incroyable, un écran affiché la carte de Manhattan, une ligne bleue représentant le trajet de la Chevrolet, suivait plusieurs rues. Par endroit la ligne se croisait ou se superposait, de toute évidence Tyson n'avait pas été directement à sa planque. C'était un travail de longue haleine mais elle ne désespérait pas de trouver la destination finale du triple tueur.

* * *

Le lendemain, Tyson se réveilla en milieu de matinée, calme et reposé. Il prit le temps de déjeuner avant de se rendre dans le garage. Là il plaça une bâche dans le coffre, et une corde de chanvre soigneusement enroulée et à laquelle il avait fait un magnifique nœud coulant, digne des potences que l'on pouvait voir dans les westerns. Il sourit à l'idée de bientôt voir Castle se balancer au bout de celle-ci, par sa faute il avait perdu sept années de sa vie, les quatre passées à Sing-Sing et les trois suivantes. Temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour préparer sa vengeance et faire disparaître toutes les preuves contre lui, mais ce soir il allait enfin pouvoir savourer sa victoire. Demain on retrouvait le corps de l'écrivain dans Central Park, il avait découvert l'endroit parfait. Dans le bois au nord du parc, il y avait une toute petite clairière avec un immense orme centenaire en son centre. Ses branches étaient larges et solides, mais le plus intéressant c'étaient les rochers, plus ou moins plats qui se trouvaient en dessous. Il pourrait y faire monter Castle sans problème avec lui, il lui passerait alors la corde autour du cou et le pousserait.

Mais en attendant ce moment, il avait un peu de ménage à faire, il enfila une paire de gant. Il remplit un pulvérisateur de jardin d'eau de javel pure, prit un rouleau de sacs poubelles et les emporta avec lui. Il commença par la chambre et la salle-de-bain attenante. Il porta le corps de Kelly dans la baignoire et l'aspergea copieusement de chlore, avant de baisser la bonde et de faire couler l'eau froide. Ensuite il mit dans plusieurs sacs, tout ce qui se trouvait dans les deux pièces, draps, vêtements, affaires de toilettes… une fois qu'il eut fini, il ne restait rien et il pulvérisa la javel du sol au plafond.

Il réitéra la même opération dans la cuisine et le salon, il essuya avec un torchon humidifié à l'eau de javel, tous les endroits où il pouvait y avoir des empreintes. Il porta pas moins de cinq sacs dans sa voiture, qu'il déposa sur la banquette arrière, avec le pulvérisateur et les bidons de javel vides. Il les jetterait dans plusieurs bennes en se rendant au port, quant à la voiture elle finirait au fond de l'East River. Cela lui avait pris une bonne partie de la journée, mais il n'était pas encore temps de partir. Il devait encore attendre, alors il mit une bâche sur le canapé et alluma la télévision, il trouverait bien des émissions à regarder pour passer le temps.

Dans le cave Castle lui, s'était réveillé bien plus tôt. Quand il s'était retrouvé seul, l'hilarité qui l'avait assailli avait vite fait place à l'abattement le plus profond. Son corps n'était que meurtrissures, il n'y avait pas une partie qui ne le faisait pas souffrir. Il avait vu le carton de pizza, mais n'y avait pas touché, il n'avait pas faim. Il pensait aux quelques heures qui lui restaient à vivre, curieusement il n'éprouvait rien, il se demanda si les condamnés à mort ressentait la même chose avant l'instant fatidique. Une résignation et un détachement complet au sort qui les attendait. Ses seules pensées étaient dirigées vers Kate, Alexis et sa mère, à la souffrance qui les attendait. Les heures passèrent interminables jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, il était là assis dans le noir, patientant. Cependant il sursauta lorsque la lumière se fit et que les verrous furent tirés. Tyson se planta devant lui et l'observa sans un mot.

- C'est l'heure. Mets ça, ordonna-t-il en lui lançant une paire de menotte.

Docile, Castle obéit. Tyson s'approcha alors de lui et sortit un rouleau d'adhésif de son blouson, il le bâillonna. Mais il ne se contenta pas de mettre un simple morceau sur sa bouche, il enroula plusieurs épaisseurs autour de sa bouche et sa nuque. Sa barbe l'aurait empêché de tenir et il ne voulait pas que sa victime puisse l'enlever et crier. Ensuite il prit une petite clé dans sa poche et ouvrit les cadenas qui tenaient la chaîne à ses chevilles. Il recula de quelques pas et pointa un Glock sur Rick.

- Debout!

Castle réussit à se lever, mais avec beaucoup de difficultés, il ne tenait pratiquement pas sur ses jambes. Alors marcher seul, c'était tout aussi impossible, Tyson pesta, rangea son arme dans sa ceinture et dut se résigner à aider l'écrivain. Il avait senti le mouvement de recul de ce dernier quand il avait ouvert le coffre et qu'il avait aperçu la corde. Cependant Rick ne résista pas et monta dans ce dernier, il ferma juste les yeux en une prière muette lorsque Tyson rabattit le haillon.

Le triple tueur démarra et appuya sur le bouton de télécommande d'ouverture de la porte.


	24. Chapter 24

**La-petite-folle : eh oui, tu as eu le temps, parce que je n'ai rien posté pour cause de connexion internet HS. Alors vont-ils arriver à coincer Tyson? Pour le moment c'est vraiment mal parti. Après la journée de Tyson, voici la journée de l'équipe, et...**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

Au 12th la journée avait parue interminable, Kate avait appelé Martha pour lui dire qu'ils avaient deux pistes mais que malheureusement ça prenait du temps pour les vérifier toutes les deux. Elle ne lui avait bien sûr pas dit que les heures de Rick étaient comptées, mais elle avait senti le malaise de sa mère au téléphone qui n'avait pas été dupe. La jeune femme demanda des nouvelles d'Alexis, cette dernière s'était remise de sa gueule de bois mais était toujours profondément affligée par le comportement qu'elle avait eu et les mots qu'elle avait dits à sa grand-mère et à Kate.

Parker et Ryan étaient tous les deux avec Tory et l'aidaient de leur mieux. Gates étaient dans son bureau, elle essayait de s'occuper l'esprit en se concentrant sur toute la paperasse qu'elle avait en retard. Esposito relisait tous les rapports, surveillant Kate d'un œil, il avait fini par se lever et s'était éloigné pour appeler Lanie. Elle était dans son appartement à attendre elle aussi, Javier lui avait fait un exposé très clair de la situation la veille au soir. La surprise avait été d'apprendre que le père de Rick était aussi sur l'affaire et qu'il était un agent de la CIA. Quand son petit ami lui dit de venir au commissariat pour soutenir Kate, elle n'hésita pas une seconde, surtout que c'était ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire de toute façon.

En ce dimanche, les équipes étaient réduites mais tous les policiers présents étaient silencieux, ou parlaient à voix basses. La tension était palpable dans tout l'étage, et comme pour accentuer celle-ci la pluie s'était mise à tomber, de véritables trombes d'eau s'abattaient sur la ville. Cet immobilisme les rendait fou, les heures qui leur avaient paru s'écouler trop lentement au début, semblaient maintenant aller beaucoup trop vite. Il était un peu plus de 18h00 lorsqu'enfin Tory grâce à l'aide précieuse des deux hommes établit le parcours final de la Chevrolet. Ryan cria depuis la porte.

- Kate! Espo! On tient un truc!

Gates qui avait bien évidement entendu, quitta son bureau et se rendit dans la salle technique, Lanie était là aussi. Kate s'était instinctivement rapprochée du père de Rick, s'accrochant à son bras. Cela l'avait surpris et il s'était contenté de poser une main réconfortante sur les siennes.

- Vous avez localisé ce salopard?

- Non capitaine mais je peux affirmer que sa destination finale se trouve dans le quartier de TriBeCA. Je suis déjà en train de charger toutes les vidéos dans ce secteur en me basant sur un créneau d'une heure à partir de sa dernière position.

- Très bien, bon travail Tory. Dès que vous aurez les vidéos, partagez-les avec nous et si le Dr Parish veut bien nous aider, trouvez-lui un ordinateur.

- Je veux bien, mais je n'ai jamais fait ça.

- Tu verras c'est facile Lanie, il faut juste essayer de repérer la voiture. Je te montrerai comment faire, lui assura Esposito.

- D'accord.

- Parfait mais ce n'est pas suffisant, ajouta le capitaine avant de sortir de la pièce.

Elle s'avança au milieu des bureaux et s'adressa aux policiers présents.

- Écoutez-moi, tous!

Ils se rassemblèrent rapidement autour de leur capitaine.

- Nous savons que Tyson et Nieman se cachent quelque part à TriBeca. À cause des effectifs réduits le dimanche j'ai besoin de votre aide à tous. Nous allons vous fournir leurs photos ainsi que celle de la voiture que Tyson conduisait. Quadrillez le secteur, concentrez-vous sur les maisons et hôtels particuliers. Notez tout ce qui pourrait vous sembler suspect, inactivité apparente, rideaux tirés. Je sais que cela fait l'effet de rechercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin mais c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'instant. Pour les officiers, mettez vos tenues civiles et prenez les véhicules banalisés disponibles. Je vous remercie.

Tous les policiers se mirent en mouvement, elle retourna avec les autres.

- Mr Parker des nouvelles de votre ami à Langley?

- Je l'ai contacté il y a deux heures environ, il a réussi à retracer les transactions jusqu'à une banque au Texas. Mais il doit se montrer prudent car…

- La CIA ne peut pas enquêter sur le sol américain, finit Kate.

T- out à fait.

- Ils l'ont refait…tu vois Lanie, je te l'ai dit, c'est flippant.

- Chef, j'ai une partie des vidéos, je vous les transfère sur vos ordis.

- Merci Tory, allez, au boulot! Il faut absolument trouver où il est allé.

Même à sept, cela leur prenait du temps, ils ne l'avaient repéré que deux fois, à des positions opposés. Même là, il avait apparemment tourné en rond. 19h53, le silence de mort qui régnait, fut brutalement perturbé par la sonnerie d'un portable, celui de Parker. Le temps semblait s'être figé, tous retournaient leur souffle, alors qu'ils fixaient le père de Castle.

- T'as trouvé Will?

- …

- Génial! Merci mon vieux.

- …

- Oui, envoie tout ce que tu as à l'adresse mail que je t'ai donnée.

À présent ils étaient tous près de lui.

- Il l'a localisé, on va avoir l'adresse de ce Tyson dans quelques instants.

- Je viens de recevoir les documents, cria Tory.

Tous se précipitèrent dans la salle, la jeune femme venait d'ouvrir les pièces jointes et faisait défiler les pages.

- Voilà, c'est un hôtel particulier au nom de Mr et Mme Smith.

- Ok, trouvez-nous les plans de cette maison.

- Inutile capitaine, l'ami de Mr Parker s'en est chargé. Les voici, je les imprime en grand format.

Kate serra son _«beau-père»_ dans ses bras et murmura un _«merci»_. L'ambiance était toujours tendue, mais l'espoir était revenu et de temps en temps des sourires apparaissaient sur les visages. Il fallut une demi-heure pour préparer l'assaut, Gates avait contacté les policiers qui quadrillaient le quartier et leur avait demandé de tous se positionner dans la rue parallèle. Puis d'attendre leur passage pour les suivre, en précisant que leur approche devait se faire en silence. Juste avant de partir, le capitaine prit Beckett, Parker et Lanie à part.

- Dr Parish, vous allez vous rendre au loft pour les prévenir, l'attente va être stressante, et elles auront besoin d'une présence amie à leur côté.

- D'accord, je m'y rends immédiatement.

- Quant à vous deux, je vous autorise à venir, mais en aucun cas à participer à l'assaut…

- Mais…

- Kate, je sais ce que vous ressentez et je ne remets pas en cause vos compétences. Cependant vous ne devez prendre aucun risque. De plus dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes une civile désormais.

- Très bien… je comprends.

- Mr Parker je sais qu'il s'agit de votre fils et que nous vous devons beaucoup, mais croyez-moi mes hommes sont capables de mener cette intervention. Je compte sur vous pour veiller sur Beckett.

- Entendu, nous resterons à l'écart.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y.

- Venez Kate, ma voiture est juste devant le commissariat.

* * *

Tyson venait de quitter l'allée qui conduisait au garage et de s'engager dans la rue, il avait fait à peine cent mètres qu'il remarqua tout de suite les phares de trois voitures qui venaient de tourner dans celle-ci à un peu plus de trois cent mètres. Par chance il n'avait pas encore allumé les siens, les lampadaires étant amplement suffisant, alors il se gara rapidement coupa le contact et se baissa. Une fois certain que toutes les voitures furent passées, il se redressa et regarda dans le rétroviseur extérieur.

- Trop tard, dit-il aux flics qu'il voyait descendre des véhicules. Qu'est-ce que… Merde, Castle!

Dans le coffre Rick s'était rendu compte de l'arrêt soudain de la voiture, après si peu de temps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Tyson s'était ainsi arrêté, il avait dû y avoir un problème. Il se moquait de savoir lequel, il venait de comprendre que c'était peut-être une chance de s'en sortir. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, il y avait peut-être des gens autour d'eux. Il s'était contorsionné comme il avait pu, rassemblait toutes ses forces et maintenant il donnait de violents coups de pieds contre le haillon du coffre, espérant être entendu.

Mais il sentit bientôt les vibrations lorsque Tyson redémarra et que la voiture se mit à rouler.

* * *

Gates s'assura que tous ses hommes avaient bien compris ce qu'ils devaient faire. Deux d'entre eux, armés d'un pied de biche, passerait par le garage. Les autres seraient scindés en deux groupes, l'un pénétrerait par l'avant sous son commandement, le deuxième par la porte de service à l'arrière sous le commandement d'Esposito. Ensuite, chacun d'eux se déploierait dans la maison, le sien se chargerait des étages, celui du lieutenant du rez-de-chaussée et de la cave.

Assise dans la voiture de Parker, tenant une radio pour suivre la progression de ses anciens collègues Kate fulminait. Bien sûr, elle comprenait les raisons de Gates, mais savoir Rick si proche et ne rien pouvoir faire la rendait folle d'angoisse. Elle savait que même si son père ne disait rien, il était exactement dans le même état qu'elle. L'assaut venait d'être donné, ils étaient tous à l'intérieur maintenant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque ce dernier lui demanda de mettre sa ceinture tout en mettant le contact.

- Parker, qu'est-ce qui vous prend?

- Richard n'est plus dans cette maison, dit-il d'un ton catégorique. Regardez cette voiture devant nous, rien ne vous dérange.

- Elle n'a pas ses feux allumés, mais…

- C'est Tyson, c'est la Chevrolet. Elle vient juste de quitter sa place de stationnement et je n'ai vu personne monter dans cette voiture.

- Ce qui veut dire que le conducteur était déjà à l'intérieur.

Tout en donnant ses explication, il avait commencé sa filature, lui aussi sans lumière et en gardant le plus possible une distance raisonnable. Elle voulut prévenir ses collègues par radio mais Parker l'interrompit, posant une main sur l'appareil.

- Non, Kate. Il est à nous.

Kate hésita mais reposa la radio, elle se tourna légèrement vers lui, il n'avait plus rien de l'homme affable qui était avec eux depuis la veille. La mâchoire crispée, le regard dirigé droit sur son objectif, il était en chasse et déterminé à en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec Tyson. Elle était tout aussi résolue que lui.

- Bien. Je suppose que vous avez des armes?

- Quelques-unes.

De leur côté, les groupes de policiers progressaient en silence et avec prudence. Ils avaient tous étaient assaillis pas l'odeur de javel qui flottait dans l'air. Ryan et Esposito s'étaient tout de suite dirigés vers la porte de la cave, elle était fermée mais les verrous n'étaient pas tirés. Esposito se mit en position tandis que son équipier ouvrait doucement la porte. Il y avait de la lumière, Tyson devait être avec Castle, il fallait qu'ils se montrent extrêmement prudents. Les deux hommes s'engagèrent sur les marches, il n'y avait personne devant eux, juste un matelas vide. Une odeur âcre leur parvenait. Couvrant chacun un côté pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise, ils descendirent l'escalier. Une fois en bas, ils ne purent que constater que la cave était vide.

- Merde! On arrive trop tard!

- Ce fumier n'est plus là!

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard, Tyson s'était fait la malle et avait emmené Castle pour le tuer. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir annoncer ça à Kate? Des mouvements près de la porte leur firent tourner la tête.

- Nous sommes arrivés trop tard capitaine. L'informa Ryan totalement abattu.

- Et Tyson a tué Nieman, son corps trempe dans la baignoire.

Tous éprouvaient le goût amer de la défaite.

- Je vais le dire à Beckett et à son père.

- Capitaine si vous le permettez je vais m'en charger, dit Esposito.

- Très bien.

Gates et Ryan inspectèrent le lieu, ça ne faisait aucun doute, Castle avait bien été retenu ici et dans des conditions terribles. Le plus choquant étant les tâches brunâtres qu'ils pouvaient voir sur le matelas, l'oreiller et sur le sol, du sang sans aucun doute.

- Capitaine! Ils ne sont plus là!

- Comment ça?

- Beckett et Parker, la voiture n'est plus là. J'ai essayé de les appeler mais ils ne répondent pas, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Feux toujours éteints pour ne pas se faire remarquer, Parker ne lâchait pas la voiture de Tyson des yeux. Il s'était remis à pleuvoir et la visibilité devenait mauvaise, heureusement le triple tueur avait lui rallumé ses feux et roulait prudemment pour ne pas risquer de se faire contrôler par une patrouille de police.

- On dirait qu'il se dirige vers Central Park, nota Kate.

- Oui, je vais me rapprocher un peu, il y a pas mal de chemin qu'il pourrait emprunter pour planquer sa voiture.

Son téléphone sonna.

- C'est Esposito.

- Ne répondez pas, évitons des explications longues et inutiles.

- D'accord.

* * *

Tyson venait de quitter la 110ème West et de s'engager sur West drive à Central Park, il roulait doucement pour ne pas louper le chemin de terre qui le conduirait près du lieu de l'exécution de Castle. Plus il se rapprochait de sa destination plus l'exaltation de son crime prochain l'habitait, et rien que d'imaginer la tête que devaient faire les flics en ce moment même, l'amusait. Enfin il stoppa la Chevrolet et sortit de la voiture, la pluie ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, elle effacerait toutes traces de son passage. Il se dirigea à l'arrière du véhicule, lampe torche en main et ouvrit le coffre. Il se réjouit en voyant le regard désespéré de Castle. Il attrapa la corde enroulée et la plaça sur son épaule, ensuite il sortit son arme.

- Allez, Castle sors de là. Bien tenté tout à l'heure mais totalement inutile, personne ne pouvait t'entendre.

Il dut l'aider encore une fois, mais il lui colla la lampe torche dans une main et se positionna derrière lui.

- Tu passes devant, ce n'est pas très loin.

Castle obéit, suivant machinalement les instructions de Tyson. Il avançait avec difficulté, chaque pas lui demandait un effort incroyable trébuchant souvent et il commençait déjà à s'essouffler. Pourtant il réfléchissait aux chances qu'il avait d'échapper à son bourreau, après tout il n'avait pas les chevilles entravées, seules ses mains l'étaient. Seulement voilà, même s'il arrivait à prendre Tyson par surprise, il lui faudrait courir pour sauver sa peau et il n'avait tout simplement pas la force physique nécessaire. Le seul choix qui s'offrait à lui c'était mourir pendu ou d'une balle. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la clairière.

- Sympa comme coin, tu ne trouves pas? Assieds-toi là et éclaire-moi pendant que j'installe la corde. Lui ordonna Tyson en le poussant vers les rochers.

L'écrivain obtempéra mais sous son apparente docilité il avait fait son choix. Rick tressaillit lorsqu'il vit Tyson reprendre son arme et revenir vers lui, son petit regain de lucidité s'évapora comme neige au soleil. La corde était en place et le nœud pendait, lugubre, à la branche.

- Debout! Un dernier petit effort et toute ta souffrance sera terminée. Allez grimpe jusqu'au dernier.

Rick était debout face à la corde, qui se balançait doucement, il sentait la présence de Tyson juste derrière lui.

- Une dernière chose, avant te passer la corde au cou… au sens propre du terme. Il vit Castle se tourner vers lui. Ta chère petite Kate est enceinte, tu vas être papa mon vieux, félicitation. Dommage pour ton gosse, il ne pourra pas connaître son père…enfin si elle ne le perd pas. Termina-t-il en riant.

L'écrivain resta interdit quelques secondes mais cette nouvelle au lieu de l'anéantir fut comme un électrochoc. Il allait être père et il était hors de question que cet enfant, son enfant grandisse sans sa présence. Alors toute la colère et toute la haine qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de Tyson le submergea et avec une rapidité et une force insoupçonnées il se jeta sur lui, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Sous le choc Tyson appuya sur la détente de son arme.

* * *

Parker avait dû accélérer et se rapprocher pour ne pas perdre la Chevrolet de vue. C'est Kate qui la repéra dans le petit chemin de terre. Ils descendirent dans un même mouvement, le père de Rick ouvrit son coffre, il donna un Sig et une lampe torche à Kate et s'arma également.

- Kate, promettez-moi de ne pas prendre de risque, laissez-moi faire d'accord.

- Promis.

- Parfait, suivez-moi et couvrez-moi. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux. Le premier qui voit Tyson le descend.

- On est d'accord.

- Bien, dans ce cas, plus une minute à perdre.

Ils avaient progressé lentement suivant les traces des pas sur le sol détrempé sans difficulté. Ils étaient à un peu plus de la moitié du parcours que le coup de feu claqua comme un coup de tonnerre. Ils se mirent à courir, Parker creusant rapidement l'écart.

* * *

Tyson avait tiré mais il avait aussi échappé son arme, il essayé de se défaire de Castle mais cette fois il n'y arriverait pas il le savait. Un des genoux de Castle était appuyé sur sa poitrine l'autre sur son bras droit et ses deux mains lui enserraient le cou. Les cris de rage de Rick étaient étouffés par son bâillon alors qu'il accentuait la pression de ses mains tout en fixant le regard de Tyson. Le hasard avait voulu que la torche tombe de telle façon qu'elle l'éclairait parfaitement. Le triple tueur avait tout essayé pour se dégager, mais petit à petit les mouvements de ses jambes et de son bras se firent de moins en moins rapides pour finir par ne plus bouger du tout.

Castle ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que Tyson était mort, puis se fut comme s'il venait tout à coup d'être vidé de toute énergie. Il lâcha prise et tomba sur le dos et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il ressentit la douleur, il ferma les yeux étrangement apaisé.

Parker arriva le premier, à l'instant même où il s'effondrait. Il se précipita son arme et sa torche braqués sur les deux corps allongés au sol, de nuit avec la pluie, il était incapable de dire qui était qui. Il n'eut pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que Tyson était mort, il s'agenouilla près de son fils, il était vivant, du sang s'écoulait de sa cuisse. Il posa son arme et sa lampe pour prendre son couteau et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ôter l'adhésif Rick s'agita et leva les bras dans un mouvement d'auto-défense.

- Du calme fiston, c'est moi, le rassura Parker d'une voix douce.

Castle ouvrit les yeux et fixa son père sans y croire. Il était là, près de lui, son père était venu le sauver et il l'avait trouvé. Il agrippa le pan de son blouson, comme une bouée de sauvetage, pour être certain que ce n'était une hallucination. Il le laissa faire, le regard toujours fixé sur lui, de peur qu'il disparaisse.

- Pa…papa. Dit-il d'une voix faible avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Son père fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, il serra son fils contre lui pour le rassurer, heureux que la pluie cache les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. C'est alors qu'il perçut le faisceau d'une lampe, Kate arrivait à son tour. Elle se précipita en hurlant.

- Rick!

Elle tomba à genoux près d'eux morte d'inquiétude mais le sourire de Parker l'a rassura immédiatement, le cauchemar était fini, Rick était sauvé. Cela leur avait à tous, semblé durer des heures mais à peine quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées.


	25. Chapter 25

**Aurélie : Merci beaucoup. **

**hadjiroalg : Merci beaucoup, si tu l'as met en "follow story" tu seras averti des postes...plus simple que d'actualiser la page. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez la suite tout autant. **

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

Tout en caressant sa joue, Kate parlait à Castle d'une voix douce.

- Je suis là mon amour, c'est fini. Ce cauchemar est terminé. Ça va aller maintenant. Rick… c'est Kate, tu m'entends, c'est fini.

Petit à petit la présence de la femme de sa vie à ses côté s'imposa à Castle, il tourna légèrement la tête sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, de peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Il était terrifié à la pensée de se réveiller dans cette cave sordide. Mais les paroles insistantes de Kate apaisèrent ses craintes et il leva les paupières. Tout comme son père, elle était bien là près de lui, ce n'était pas une illusion bien qu'il ait du mal à discerner ses traits de nuit et avec cette pluie. Il essaya de lever les mains pour la toucher mais n'y arriva pas, aussitôt il sentit la main de Kate se serrait sur la sienne. Il exerça une légère pression, tout son être envahi soudainement d'un immense sentiment de quiétude.

- Ka…Kate… murmura-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

- Rick!

- Ça va aller Kate, il faut appeler les….

- Beckett! Parker!

- Beckett!...Beckett! Parker! Où êtes-vous?

Ils reconnurent les voix de Ryan et d'Esposito et n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que ces derniers déboulaient dans la petite clairière. Ils furent près d'eux en quelques secondes, les éclairant avec leurs lampes.

- Bon sang, Castle! Mais com…

- Plus tard Javier, il est vivant mais…

- J'appelle une ambulance, dit Ryan en sortant son téléphone.

- Bordel Kate, tu aurais pu répondre, on…

- Pas le temps. Et vous comment êtes-vous arrivés jusqu'ici?

- On a demandé à Tory de localiser ton portable… vous avez eu cet ordure.

- Non, c'est Rick. Et Nieman?

- On a trouvé son cadavre dans la maison, Tyson l'a tué.

- Il faut que je prévienne sa famille…

- Tu veux que j'appelle Lanie?

- Non, c'est à moi de le faire.

* * *

Au loft l'angoisse était palpable, personne ne parlait, Alexis était blottie contre sa grand-mère tout en tenant la main de Lanie. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que Javier lui avait envoyé un SMS disant qu'ils allaient sur place. C'était long, beaucoup trop long, ils auraient dû avoir des nouvelles depuis un moment, du moins c'est ce que tous pensaient sans le formuler à voix haute. C'est pourquoi ils sursautèrent tous quand le téléphone du loft émit sa sonnerie. Martha saisit le combiné posé sur la table basse.

- …

- Merci Mon Dieu!

- …

- Bien, où?

- …

- Je comprends, préviens-nous dès que tu le sauras.

Ils avaient tous compris et de nouveau les larmes s'invitèrent mais cette fois, elles exprimaient la joie et le soulagement. Ce fut un échange d'accolades et d'embrassades avant que Martha ne rapporte la conversation.

- Richard est en vie, ils attendent les secours. Katherine nous rappellera quand elle saura dans quel hôpital il va être transporté.

- C'est grave, il est blessé? S'inquiéta aussitôt Alexis.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de l'être, mais elle a dit qu'il était dans un sale état. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est vivant, c'est le plus important.

- Préparons-nous et dès que Kathy nous aura dit où il a été amené, je vous y conduirai.

* * *

Ryan était parti au-devant des secours pour leur indiquer le chemin car sans aide ils pourraient tourner en rond un bon moment. Esposito avait prévenu le capitaine Gates puis appelé le légiste et une équipe du CSU et comme son équipier alla les attendre près des voitures. Parker avait allongé son fils, lui avait ôté les menottes puis avait examiné rapidement sa blessure à la jambe. Elle ne saignait plus et apparemment la balle avait traversé le muscle. Son bras immobilisé, avec cette écharpe de fortune les avaient intrigués mais ils n'y avaient pas touché.

Lorsque les secouristes arrivèrent enfin, la pluie avait cessé. Parker saisit doucement Kate par les épaules pour l'éloigner pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de Rick. La jeune femme les regardait faire sans poser de questions, lorsqu'ils le placèrent sur la civière elle leur demanda juste où ils le transportaient, elle en informa aussitôt Lanie pas texto et les suivis, alors qu'ils partaient, Steve et Kevin aidant à porter Castle. Kate monta dans l'ambulance, l'irlandais dans la voiture de Parker et tous prirent le chemin de l'hôpital du Mont Sinaï. Esposito les regarda partir, soulagé, il les rejoindrait plus tard, quand le légiste et la scientifique seraient là.

Alexis fut la première à arriver dans la salle d'attente des urgences et prit tout de suite Kate dans ses bras, imitée peu de temps après par Martha, Lanie et son père.

- Merci Katherine.

- Oui merci d'avoir ramené papa. Tu as des nouvelles?

- Je… non, une infirmière est juste venue me dire que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger, mais qu'ils devaient lui faire plusieurs examens.

Ryan s'était approché et Martha le serra dans ses bras à son tour, ce qui le gêna un peu.

- Merci à vous aussi. Je l'avais dit à Katherine vous êtes les meilleurs.

- Merci.

Kate sut que c'était le moment de leur dire, personne n'avait fait attention à l'homme au fond de la salle près du distributeur et qui, les mains dans les poches regardait vers l'extérieur.

- Martha, nous avons eu de l'aide, une aide précieuse, sans elle nous n'aurions jamais retrouvé Rick. Expliqua-t-elle tout en se tournant vers Parker.

Il s'était retourné, avait fait quelques pas et s'était arrêté affrontant leurs regards ou plus exactement son regard. La vieille femme encaissa le coup puis s'avança vers lui sans échanger un seul mot, inutile leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, n'osant bouger, par pudeur, par gêne, par peur ou peut-être pour un peu de tout ça à la fois. Lequel des deux amorça le premier geste, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance maintenant qu'ils se tenaient enlacés. Alexis avait assisté à la scène avec curiosité, questionnant Kate du regard, au petit sourire que celle-ci lui donna en signe de réponse, elle comprit rapidement qui était cette homme. Elle s'approcha de lui à son tour.

- Grand-père?

Parker s'écarta de Martha et fixa sa petite-fille.

- Oui, Alexis. Je…

La jeune fille le prit spontanément dans ses bras et murmura pour que lui seul l'entende.

- Merci d'avoir été là pour… nous deux.

Contrairement à Lanie, qui avait deviné de qui il s'agissait, Jim était un peu perdu.

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe, Kathy?

- Oui, attends. Steve s'il-vous-plaît, il s'approcha. Lanie, papa, je vous présente Steve Parker, le père de Rick.

Ils se saluèrent, il y eut quelques paroles échangées, puis chacun alla s'asseoir par petits groupes, Martha et Alexis avec Parker, Lanie avec Kate et Jim avec Ryan, bientôt rejoints par Esposito. Et encore une fois, ils durent attendre, enfin au bout de deux heures le médecin arriva enfin.

- Famille Castle? Il y eu un oui collectif. Je suis le Dr Lauren Hann, c'est moi qui me suis occupée de lui.

- Comment va mon fils Docteur?

- Il souffre de multiples contusions à divers degrés, il a plusieurs côtes fêlées. La balle a traversé sa cuisse sans causer de dégâts majeurs. Par contre son épaule va nécessiter une opération, il se l'ait démise suite à un choc probablement. La personne qui lui a remis en place l'a fait trop longtemps après et de façon brutale. Les muscles, tendons et ligaments qui aident à son articulation ont subi de sévères traumatismes. Il est dans un état d'extrême faiblesse, souffre de déshydratation et de carences faute d'avoir été correctement nourri. Il ne supporterait pas une intervention chirurgicale, c'est pour nous allons attendre qu'il reprenne des forces avant de l'opérer.

- Pouvons-nous le voir?

- Oui, nous l'avons installé dans une chambre, mais pas plus de deux personnes à la fois et pas plus de cinq minutes. Ensuite rentrez tous chez vous pour vous reposer. Je lui ai administré un sédatif, il ne se réveillera avant la fin de la journée demain. Vous pouvez le laisser, il ne risque absolument rien. C'est la 613.

- Merci Docteur.

Martha et Alexis furent les premières à se rendre à son chevet, ensuite ce fut les autres, même les gars et Lanie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Esposito parti avec Lanie et Ryan, il déposa sa petite amie chez elle et prit ensuite la direction du commissariat. Jim ramena Alexis et Martha, alors que Kate monta avec Parker, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de les accompagner au loft.

- Comment ça va Kate?

- Bien, je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis si longtemps… ça ne va pas être facile mais nous l'avons retrouvé en vie, c'est le plus important. Et vous?

- Pour être franc, je ne sais pas trop. Enfin si je suis heureux que Richard soit de retour parmi nous… c'est… le reste qui m'effraye un peu.

- Ça va aller si vous voulez mon avis, il va falloir du temps à tout le monde mais ça ira…et je ne parle pas de l'état de santé de Rick.

- Moi non plus.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous au loft, ils étaient tous sonnés. Après ces vingt-trois jours, de tristesse, d'espoir, d'angoisse, cette fin heureuse leur avait pompé toute leur énergie. Parker tenta de s'éclipser, prétextant qu'il n'habitait pas loin, mais Martha s'y opposa, elle alla chercher des vêtements de son fils et le conduisit dans la chambre d'ami.

- Les vêtements de Richard devraient t'aller. Une bonne douche et du repos te feront du bien.

- Martha je…

- Nous discuterons plus tard, mais je te remercie. Tu as su être là les deux fois où il y en avait le plus besoin, pour Alexis et Richard. Ça ne remplacera pas tes années d'absences auprès d'eux mais…

- Tu as raison, nous en reparlerons plus tard, dit-il en voyant ses yeux s'humidifier.

Cette nuit-là au loft, tous s'endormir sereins pour la première fois depuis le drame.


	26. Chapter 26

**Je me répète mais encore une fois merci aux followers et aux lecteurs anonymes qui lisent ma fiction. **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre où il se passe pas mal de choses dont une visite chez le Dr Burke et bien sûr le réveil de Rick. **

**Bonne lecture à tous. **

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

Le lendemain au loft, l'ambiance était des plus étranges, ils s'étaient tous levés de bonne heure, après une nuit de sommeil courte mais réparatrice. Pourtant après s'être salués, personne n'avait vraiment eu envie de parler. Mis à part quelques sourires de temps en temps, suite à des échanges de regards, aucune des personnes présentes ne montrait une joie excessive, bien que tous soient heureux que Rick ait été retrouvé en vie. C'était comme s'ils avaient tous du mal à extérioriser leurs sentiments, mais quoi de plus normal avec tout ce qu'ils avaient éprouvé durant plus de trois semaines. Martha et Steve étaient assis côte à côte au comptoir pendant que les trois autres s'affairaient dans la cuisine. Jim s'occupait des œufs et du bacon, Kate du café et Alexis faisait des pancakes. Lorsque le père de Kate versa les œufs battus dans la poêle, l'odeur de ces derniers se rependit assez vite et tous virent subitement la jeune femme, une main devant la bouche se précipiter vers la chambre.

- Kathy!

- Ce n'est rien Jim, nausée de femme enceinte. Ça doit être à cause des œufs, je vais voir comment elle va.

- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas faire comme Johanna. Les trois premiers mois ont été terribles.

- Nous réagissons toutes différemment, je n'en ai jamais eues mais des goûts culinaires bizarre ça oui! Je crois même que j'aurai mangé la «_guimauvelette_» de Richard en trouvant cela délicieux. Dit-elle avec de grands gestes tout en se levant.

Parker leva un sourcil étonné et fixa sa petite fille dans l'attente d'une explication.

- Marshmallow et omelette, une des expériences culinaires de papa. En voici une autre, le pancake « anti-déprime » dit-elle en posant une assiette devant lui. C'est comestible assura-t-elle avec le sourire.

- Merci. Et vous y goûtez avec ta grand-mère?

- Euh…non. Mais c'est aussi un excellent cuisinier… tu vas repartir?

- Oui, il le faut bien, voyant le visage d'Alexis s'assombrir. Je ne vais pas quitter New York, juste le loft. Il faut que je rentre à mon appartement pour me changer et ensuite je dois aller au commissariat, précisa-t-il.

Sa petite fille sourit.

- Eh Kate, ça va mieux?

- Oui… je crois qu'il va falloir que je m'y habitue.

- Donc pas d'œufs brouillés pour toi Kathy, mais il faut que tu manges.

- Je sais papa… je vais essayer avec un pancake.

- Je te donne ça, dit Alexis. Pour toi aussi grand-mère?

- Je veux bien.

Après le petit déjeuner Jim partit travaillé, Parker s'en alla à son tour après avoir accepté de venir dîner au loft sur l'insistance de Martha.

* * *

Le capitaine Gates avait renvoyés les gars chez eux lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, avec ordre de se reposer, c'est pourquoi ils n'arrivèrent qu'à 9h30. Gates sortit de son bureau en les apercevant.

- Bonjour capitaine.

- Bonjour messieurs débriefing dans une heure et une fois nos rapports bouclés nous pourrons enfin classer cette affaire. Des nouvelles de Castle?

- Non, pas depuis hier soir… il était vraiment dans un sale état chef. Il a dû vivre un enfer.

- C'est peu de le dire lieutenant Ryan. J'ai vu ce que Tyson lui a fait endurer.

- Comment… ne dites pas que ce taré a tout filmé! S'exclama Esposito.

- Malheureusement.

- Est-ce qu'on peut…

- Oui, allez voir Tory mais, messieurs, je vous demanderai de ne pas en parler à Beckett. Elle n'a pas besoin de voir ça.

- Compris capitaine, dirent-ils de concert.

- Parfait.

Les deux hommes allèrent rejoindre Tory qui leur expliqua qu'elles avaient été trouvées dans l'ordinateur portable de Tyson qui était dans sa voiture. Précisant que l'autre équipe de scientifique avait découvert une caméra dans la cave. Les deux hommes s'assirent et lancèrent la première vidéo, la jeune femme les laissa, elle n'avait pas envie de revoir ça. Ils eurent du mal à encaisser, voir leur ami se faire tabasser, perdre espoir au fil des enregistrements sans parler de son état physique et mental qui se dégradaient rapidement, leur était insupportable. Les gars auraient bien aimé avoir le triple tueur sous la main pour se défouler. Ils lancèrent la dernière vidéo, c'était l'une des plus violentes mais aussi la plus effrayante. Le rire de dément de Castle les bouleversa, mais ils ne furent pas les seuls. Le père de Rick se tenait derrière eux, il était arrivé juste avant qu'ils la visionnent. Ce sont les paroles de son fils et l'espoir qu'il vengerait sa mort qui le touchèrent en plein cœur. S'il était arrivé discrètement, son départ le fut moins, les gars se retournèrent.

- Merde… c'était le père de Castle. Tu crois qu'il a tout vu?

- À ton avis? Viens, allons lui parler, il s'est dirigé vers la salle de pause.

- Je ne sais pas Javier, il veut peut-être rester seul.

- Tu crois ça, mec? Ok, nous savons tous les deux qu'il est capable de faire pire que ça. Mais là, c'est de son fils qu'il s'agit. Même moi je me sens mal après avoir vu ça.

- Moi aussi, t'as raison, allons-y.

Ils le trouvèrent appuyé contre l'évier, une tasse de café à la main le regard rivé sur celle-ci.

- Bonjour Parker.

- Bonjour.

-Vous avez vu, affirma Esposito en allant préparer deux cafés.

- Oui… c'est de ma faute… j'ai failli faire tuer mon fils… si je n'avais pas baissé ma garde.

- Arrêtez ça, vous savez très bien que cela ne sert à rien de revenir sur ce que l'on aurait pu faire.

- Javier a raison. Et puis c'est vous qui l'avait sauvé avec Beckett. D'ailleurs comment vous avez fait pour savoir où il était?

- Je ne le savais pas. Nous étions dans la voiture lorsque j'en ai vu une démarrer tous feux éteints et j'ai reconnu la Chevrolet. Tyson s'en allait, il devait avoir quitté sa planque quelques secondes avant notre arrivée. Il a dû remarquer les véhicules qui se pointaient en file indienne. Il s'est arrêté et a patiemment attendu que l'équipe donne l'assaut, heureusement ils ne nous a pas vu. Nous n'avions pas le temps de vous prévenir, nous l'avons suivi.

- Pour une fois que Beckett n'en a pas fait qu'à sa tête, mais vous, vous auriez pu.

- Oui, mais je voulais m'assurer que Kate ne ferait rien pour se mettre en danger. Mais c'est Richard qui a réglé son compte à Tyson.

- Dans son état c'est un vrai miracle, soupira Ryan.

- Il ne faut pas que Kate voit ces vidéos.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, le capitaine nous a donné l'ordre de ne pas lui en parler.

- Parfait… et merci.

- Bonjour les gars!

- Beckett! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? S'étonna l'hispanique.

- Le capitaine m'a demandé de venir pour le débriefing.

- Bien. Tu as des nouvelles?

- J'ai appelé, son état est stable et il dort toujours. J'irai le voir après la réunion.

Elle eut lieu quelques minutes plus tard, grâce aux affaires retrouvées dans les sacs poubelles, le lien avait été établi entre Tyson et la maison confirmant aussi qu'il avait bien tué Kelly Nieman. Un autre jeu de papiers au nom de Brandon Connors et une carte maritime avaient aussi été découverts. Cela avait permis de trouver son bateau. Malgré tout le soin qu'il avait pris pour nettoyer la maison il avait oublié la cave, un peu de son sang avait été trouvé ainsi qu'une empreinte partielle sur la caméra. Mais ce dernier point, Gates évita d'en parler à Kate. Quant à Castle il avait été certifié qu'il avait agi en légitime défense.

À la fin de la réunion, le capitaine demanda à la jeune femme de la suivre dans son bureau, à la question muette de Ryan, son équipier se contenta de hausser les épaules. Quant à Parker il l'attendit assis à son ancien bureau. La conversation ne dura pas plus de dix minutes.

- J'y vais les gars.

- Tu nous tiens au courant pour Castle, tu lui dis qu'on passera demain.

- D'accord.

- Venez Kate, je vous emmène. Au revoir messieurs.

- À bientôt.

- Dites ça vous dit de venir boire un verre avec nous au Old Aunt? Proposa Esposito.

- Ce soir ce n'est pas possible, mais demain soir je veux bien.

- Ok, alors à demain.

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre sans faire de bruit, Kate s'assit sur la chaise près du lit, Parker se tint debout de l'autre côté. Dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur Rick, les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Malgré la barbe, ils pouvaient voir le visage pâle et émacié de l'écrivain ce qui accentuait les stigmates des coups reçus. Son bras gauche était parfaitement immobilisé, sur son bras droit étaient posés deux cathéters, un sur la main, l'autre dans le pli du coude, tous deux reliés à des gouttes à gouttes. Les fils des moniteurs de surveillance de ses fonctions vitales sortaient par le col de sa blouse d'hôpital. Kate prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne, la caressant avec son pouce. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, surprise elle leva la tête, c'était le père de Rick, elle ne l'avait même pas vu se déplacer.

- Ça va aller Kate… du moins ses blessures physiques, les autres seront plus longues à cicatriser.

- Je sais… vous allez bien? Demanda-t-elle subitement inquiète.

- Bien sûr.

- Alors c'est quoi ce sang sur votre chemise?

- Je… ce n'est rien, une coupure…rien de grave.

- Tyson?

- Oui, un coup de couteau… c'est pour ça qu'il m'a échappé.

- Et vous n'avez pas vu de médecin pour ça, pas plus que pour votre main je présume.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Dit-il en voyant Kate appuyer sur le bouton d'appel.

Quelques secondes plus tard une infirmière entra dans la chambre.

- Bonjour, un souci avec Mr Castle?

- Non, mais avec Mr Parker oui. Il a été blessé au cours de l'enquête et nous avons paré au plus urgent. Il n'a pas encore vu de médecin.

- Je vois, nota-t-elle en regardant la main bandée. Suivez-moi Monsieur, nous allons nous occuper de vous.

- Merci.

Il suivit l'infirmière, Kate resta encore un petit moment auprès de Castle avant de se lever et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je vais revenir très vite, j'ai un rendez-vous, ça ne sera pas long. À tout à l'heure.

* * *

Elle entra dans le bureau et alla s'asseoir directement sur le canapé, elle n'avait rien dit. Le Dr Burke prit place dans son fauteuil.

- J'ai appris la nouvelle par la presse. Qu'éprouvez-vous Kate?

- Je suis heureuse, il est vivant. Notre enfant connaîtra son père…

- Mais…

- J'ai peur.

- De quoi Kate?

- Qu'il se renferme, que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'aider… que nous n'arrivions jamais à parler de ce qui est arrivé… je sais que ce n'est pas bon de tout garder pour soi. S'il n'avait pas été là avec son obstination, son aide et aussi celles de nos conversations, je n'aurais jamais pu réussir à faire disparaître ce mur derrière lequel je me cachais et fuyais tous sentiments. Je ne serais pas la femme que je suis maintenant.

- Vous craignez qu'il ne rejette l'aide que vous voulez lui apporter?

- Pas seulement la mienne, celle de sa mère et de sa fille aussi. Il prendra sur lui de peur de nous faire souffrir si l'on voit qu'il n'est pas bien.

- Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui vous effraye n'est-ce pas?

- Non… j'ai peur que notre couple n'y survive pas.

- En êtes-vous sûre Kate? Je vous connais et d'après ce que vous m'avez dit de Richard, il n'est pas homme à baisser les bras, sinon il serait sorti de votre vie très rapidement. Faites-lui confiance ou plus exactement faites confiance à l'amour qu'il éprouve pour vous.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais abandonné…et pourtant. Comment vais-je lui annoncer pour le bébé?

- Quand le moment sera venu, vous lui direz le plus simplement du monde.

* * *

Après son rendez-vous, Beckett prit le temps d'aller déjeuner avant de retourner à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre le père de Rick était à son chevet.

- Alors ces blessures?

- La coupure n'est pas infectée mais ils ont refait les points. J'ai bien deux doigts cassés et ils m'ont refait le bandage. J'ai vu le médecin de Richard, ses dernières analyses sont encore basses mais d'ici quatre, cinq jours elles devraient être revenues à la normale. Il a aussi dit qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller, il regarda sa montre, dans deux petites environ. J'ai prévenu Martha, je passerai la chercher avec Alexis.

- Vous devriez aller manger.

- Et vous?

- Déjà fait, allez-y je reste de toute façon, je vous appelle s'il se réveille plus tôt.

- D'accord.

Quelques heures plus tard, Castle commença à émerger doucement, il se sentait étrangement bien. Il n'éprouvait aucune douleurs, il garda les paupières baissées pour savourer se moment, soupira d'aise et… se rappela cette nuit. Les bips ponctuant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérèrent lui faisant prendre conscience assez brutalement de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il sentit une main presser tendrement la sienne, il ouvrit les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête.

- Kate… sa voix était faible.

- Je suis là Rick…calme-toi.

- Papa!

- Richard!

- Alexis… maman…je…

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans un sanglot, le fait de les voir toutes les trois l'avait ébranlé. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, sa fille fut la première à le serrer dans ses bras. Il aurait aimé faire de même, mais son bras gauche ne bougea pas et il ressentit une gêne dans le droit.

Je t'aime papa.

Moi… aussi… mon ange.

La jeune fille laissa sa place à sa grand-mère qui, étreinte par l'émotion fut incapable de parler. Puis ce fut le tour de Kate, elle se leva et prit son visage entre ses mains avec douceur.

- … je… j'ai cru… que…

- Chuuuuut, je sais… c'est fini mon amour… nous sommes là.

- Je suis désolé… vous…

- Eh, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu m'entends… pour rien.

- Je… j'ai vu… il…

La détresse de Castle était difficile à supporter, Alexis était blottie dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Quant à Kate, en faisant très attention, elle s'était assise sur le lit prenant Rick contre elle, lui caressant les cheveux pour le calmer. Et cela fonctionna, respirer son parfum, sentir ses bras autour de lui l'apaisa peu à peu. Mais ce geste lui en rappela bientôt un autre, avec son père. Avait-il rêvé? Il s'écarta un peu et parcourut la chambre du regard, il n'était pas là. Kate vit la tristesse et l'incertitude dans ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Il est…parti? Demanda-t-il la gorge nouée.

- Non, il est dans le couloir. Il n'a pas voulu s'imposer, il a préféré nous laisser seules avec toi.

- Dis-lui de venir…s'il-te-plaît.

- D'accord je vais le chercher et nous allons vous laisser tous les deux.

- Non, vous…

- Katherine a raison, après nous reviendrons te dire au revoir. Nous vous laisserons, mais nous serons là demain mon grand. Il faut que tu te reposes.

Moins d'une minute après qu'elles aient quitté la chambre, Parker entra, il resta immobile quelques secondes avant de s'approcher et de s'asseoir en posant une main sur le bras de son fils.

- Salut gamin.

- Bonjour… papa. Merci d'être là…comment tu as su?

- Je vis ici maintenant, mais on en reparlera plus tard, promis. Je suis heureux de te voir…j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu.

- C'est vrai tu vis à New York? On va pouvoir…se voir?

- Bien sûr aussi souvent que tu le souhaiteras. Tu verras que tu en auras vite marre d'avoir ton vieux père sur le dos. Affirma Parker avec le sourire.

- Jamais.

- Je vais te laisser, tu as besoin de repos. Je repasse demain, d'accord?

- Oui, à demain.

Kate vint le remplacer reprenant sa place, il vit tout de suite ses yeux rougis. Tout à l'heure elle avait réussi à contenir ses larmes, mais elle avait craqué une fois dans le couloir.

- Il vit à New York maintenant.

- Je sais, elle vit son sourire. Est-ce que tu as mal?

- Non, je ne sens rien, je suis juste fatigué.

- Alors essaie de dormir, je vais rester là jusqu'à le fin des visites, c'est promis.

- Avant… j'ai une question.

- Je t'écoute.

- C'est vrai? Tu es enceinte?

- Oui, elle vit son visage s'illuminer. Comment…

- Plus tard, approche-toi, plus près…encore. Parfait, je t'aime Kate.

- Je t'aime aussi lui assura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Après que sa mère et sa fille vinrent lui dire au revoir, il somnola pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de s'endormir. Kate resta aussi longtemps qu'elle pût jusqu'à ce qu'un infirmier la mette gentiment dehors.


	27. Chapter 27

**Felci : merci beaucoup.**

**Et voici une suite, bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

Quand Kate arriva au loft, la table était dressée mais ils étaient tous dans le salon à discuter. Elle aperçut aussi le sac de voyage de son père déposé près de l'entrée. Elle les rejoignit, accepta le verre de jus de fruit que Martha lui tendit et s'assit près de son père.

- Tu rentres chez toi?

- Oui, je crois qu'il est temps. Mais je reste disponible à tout moment et pour n'importe quoi. Et c'est valable pour vous trois, précisa-t-il.

- Tu vas me manquer.

- Toi aussi ma Kathy, mais je ne pars pas au bout du monde tu sais.

Un petit ding provint de la cuisine, Martha se leva aussitôt et s'y rendit.

- Je crois que le rôti est prêt, nous allons pouvoir passer à table.

Alexis alla l'aider pour porter les plats sur la table. Cette dernière déposa le rôti près de Parker et lui tendit un couteau.

- Tu veux bien le découper?

- Avec plaisir. Ça sent bon et ses légumes ont l'air délicieux.

- Ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire…

- Et tu as de la chance elle évite les expériences culinaires, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Ma mère était un vrai cordon bleu et une excellente pâtissière. Lorsque j'étais enfant elle mettait toujours ses tartes en hauteur pour que j'évite de les manger encore chaudes. Expliqua-t-il avec une certaine nostalgie dans la voix.

- Elle était comment? Questionna Alexis avec curiosité.

- Merveilleuse, elle était petite, rondelette et elle était toujours de bonne humeur tout le contraire de mon père qui lui était une force de la nature avec ses 1.95 m. Elle s'appelait Margareth et lui Robert.

- Et tu as grandi où? Demanda Martha devançant Alexis.

- Dans l'Iowa, dans une ferme, mes parents étaient agriculteurs… mais on ne va pas parler de moi tout le repas.

- Mais si, j'ai des tas de questions.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais je te promets que tu auras les réponses, nous aurons l'occasion d'en reparler.

Durant le reste du dîner, la conversation tourna autour des études d'Alexis et de l'école de Martha. Mais à la fin elle dévia tout naturellement sur Rick.

- Je m'inquiète pour papa, il avait l'air si mal.

- Ça ira mieux dès qu'il sera de retour à la maison ma chérie.

- Mais quand? Le Dr Hann a parlé d'une opération.

- Je demanderai à parler au médecin demain matin quand j'irai le voir. Mais il était heureux tout à l'heure lorsque je lui ai confirmé que j'étais enceinte.

- Il le savait, s'étonna Martha.

- Je crois que Tyson lui a dit, comme pour le reste. Il nous surveillait, des photos de nous et des journaux ont été retrouvés dans la cave où il le détenait.

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas me réjouir de la mort sa mort et de celle de sa complice, mais je suis bien contente, il ne fera plus de mal à personne.

- Cette histoire est terminée, maintenant il va falloir que nous arrivions à la laisser derrière nous. Et être là pour Rick, c'est le plus important fit remarquer Kate.

- Et nous serons là, affirma Parker.

* * *

Castle s'était réveillé de bonne heure et la première chose à laquelle il pensa fut à son enfant. Il sourit bêtement pendant un instant avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse, si Tyson n'avait pas voulu le narguer une dernière fois, à l'heure qu'il est, il serait étendu dans un tiroir à la morgue. Sans le vouloir il lui avait donné la seule raison qui vaille la peine de vivre : être père. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu réussir à marcher jusqu'à cette clairière et monter sur ces rochers. Tout ce dont il se rappelait s'était cette souffrance et pas seulement physique, qu'il ressentait, il n'avait pas eu le sentiment d'être lui-même à ce moment-là. Mais la nouvelle de sa paternité avait transcendé la douleur, la commuant en une force invincible. Il avait tué Tyson et cette fois pour de bon, il avait vu son corps sans vie alors qu'on l'emmenait loin de ce lieu funeste.

La première personne qui entra dans la chambre fut l'aide-soignante qui lui apporta son petit déjeuner. Il lui demanda de baisser les stores car la luminosité du jour était trop agressive pour ses yeux. Il allait devoir s'y réaccoutumer après avoir passé tout ce temps dans la pénombre et l'obscurité. Il regarda les deux pancakes et la tasse de café sans envie, il laissa la moitié de ce dernier car il était imbuvable, même avec double dose de sucre. Par contre le sirop d'érable réussi à faire passer les deux pancakes. C'est la même femme qui revint débarrasser pour revenir aussitôt avec de quoi lui faire sa toilette. Il essaya bien de la convaincre de l'aider à prendre un douche, mais elle fut intraitable, il se laissa donc faire, gêné. Avant de partir elle lui demanda s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, il répondit que non pas pour l'instant.

Ensuite ce fut au tour de l'infirmière d'entrer dans la chambre.

- Bonjour, Mr Castle. Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin?

- Bonjour, aussi bien que possible. La douleur est revenue, elle devienne plus forte mais…

- J'arrive donc au bon moment, tenez, avalez ça, ce sont des antidouleurs.

- Vous savez combien de temps je vais rester ici?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, peut-être deux semaines, il faut que vous repreniez des forces avant votre opération.

- Quelle opération?

- Pour votre épaule, elle prit la tablette métallique au pied du lit. Vous avez subi de lourds dommages, elle est nécessaire pour que vous retrouviez l'usage de votre bras. Mais le docteur Franks, le chirurgien orthopédiste va venir vous voir dans la journée, il vous expliquera tout ça. Dit-elle tout en notant la température de l'écrivain.

- Et ça va être long?

T- out dépendra des dégâts à réparer, répondit-elle tout en continuant à s'occuper de lui. Et vos côtes?

- Ça lance un peu quand j'essaie de bouger mais ça à l'air d'aller.

- Allez, je vous fais votre prise de sang et après je vous laisse tranquille.

Alors qu'il regardait son sang couler dans les tubes, il repensa aux papiers qu'il avait mis dans sa poche. Où étaient-ils maintenant? Est-ce que quelqu'un les avait lus? Les avait-on jetés? Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra aussitôt.

- Mr Castle, que se passe-t-il?

- Mes affaires où sont-elles?

- La police nous a demandé de leur remettre vos vêtements.

- Je…j'avais des papiers dans une poche…

- Alors ils doivent être là, dit-elle en tirant le tiroir du meuble de chevet. Oui, regardez, ils sont là.

- Merci. Il se calma immédiatement. Et s'il-vous-plaît, appelez-moi Castle ou Rick, laissez tomber le Monsieur.

- D'accord Rick. Je vous laisse, je repasserai ce soir.

- Vous pouvez me donner la télécommande de la TV s'il-vous-plaît.

- Bien sûr, tenez, mais surtout reposez-vous, d'accord.

- Oui.

Il avait zappé de chaîne en chaîne avant d'éteindre le téléviseur, et il somnolait lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire quand il vit Kate, elle aussi sourit, elle vint s'asseoir près de lui non sans l'avoir embrasser avant.

- Tiens, j'ai pensé que ça te ferai plaisir, dit-elle en sortant un gobelet de café du sac en papier qu'elle tenait.

- Tu es un ange, merci, il en prit une gorgée, délicieux. Celui que l'on m'a servi ce matin était à peine buvable.

- Comment tu te sens? Réellement.

- Fatigué et il y a encore cette opération de prévue. Je voudrais tellement rentrer à la maison, j'ai été loin de toi trop longtemps, de ma fille et de ma mère aussi.

- Mais je serais là tous les jours maintenant, Alexis et Martha viendront également. Ça me fait penser que les gars ont dit qu'ils passeraient te voir dans la journée.

- Bien. Kate, je veux que tu me fasses une promesse.

- Laquelle?

- Maintenant que tu es enceinte, promets-moi d'être prudente avec ton boulot. Laisse les gars appréhender les suspects, ne…

- J'ai démissionné Rick.

- Quoi? Mais ce boulot c'est toute ta vie!

- Non mon cœur, ma vie c'est toi et ce bébé qui va naître. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu, cet enfant était la seule chose concrète qu'il me restait de toi. Je n'ai pas envisagé une seule seconde de continuer mon travail avec lui dans ma vie.

- Mais… tu risques de le regretter. Je te connais, tu ne pourras pas rester sans rien faire.

- Je sais mais je trouverai. De toute façon j'ai parlé avec le capitaine Gates hier et elle a dû penser la même chose. Elle n'a pas envoyé ma lettre de démission, mais elle a fait une demande pour un congé sabbatique. Ça me laisse un an pour trouver une nouvelle voie ou reprendre mon poste.

- On va donc pouvoir vivre cette grossesse à plein temps.

- Oui.

- Ça fait combien de temps?

- Sept semaines et tout va bien. Le voyant réfléchir, attends ne me dis pas que tu es en train de calculer le moment où on l'a conçu.

- Ben…si et j'ai trouvé, nota-il avec un sourire.

- Ah, et quand ça?

- Cette soirée au Old Aunt, tu sais quand nous sommes descendus dans le bureau à la fin…. Ou alors le lendemain au loft. Enfin plus exactement sous la douche...

- Tu as peut-être raison.

- Peut-être? Tu veux dire sûrement, non?

- D'accord mais de toute façon on s'en moque de la date. Dans sept mois cet enfant viendra enrichir notre vie.

Kate resta plusieurs heures avec lui, elle l'avait forcé à manger tout son déjeuner malgré les protestations de ce dernier qui trouvait la nourriture de l'hôpital infecte. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce qui était arrivé, Kate avait compris dès leur premier échange qu'il ne voulait pas en discuter, même s'il ne l'avait pas précisé. Elle respectait son choix, elle lui laisserait du temps, comme il lui en avait souvent laissé. Elle espérait juste qu'il finisse par le faire. Le chirurgien était passé en fin de matinée, il leur avait expliqué le déroulement de l'opération et la rééducation qui s'en suivrait. Si tout se passait bien, Castle pourrait récupérer quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de sa mobilité voire, un peu plus, cela les rassura tous les deux. Voyant qu'il commençait à fatiguer après le repas, elle le laissa en lui disant qu'elle reviendrait en fin de journée.


	28. Chapter 28

**Et voici la suite, bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

Bien qu'épuisé Castle n'arrivait pas dormir, il faut dire que c'est ce qu'il avait fait souvent dans cette cave. Soit parce qu'il n'était pas en état pour rester éveillé, soit parce c'était son seul moyen d'échapper à la triste réalité de sa situation et de fuir sa souffrance. Il avait allumé la télévision, baissant le son de manière à ce qu'il n'y ait qu'un léger bruit de fond, il ne supportait plus le silence. Il s'était demandé qui seraient les prochains à venir le voir et puis, inévitablement, il s'était mis à ressasser ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait repensé aux papiers, il régla le lit pour être en position assise et, avec précaution et non sans mal, il avait ouvert le tiroir et récupéré son _«trésor»_. Ce n'étaient que des bouts de papiers et pourtant ils étaient inestimables pour lui. Il y avait bien sûr leur licence de mariage, symbole de leur amour et maintenant de leur futur. Et puis il y avait LA lettre, Rick la déplia et fut rassurer, le texte se déchiffrait très bien. Il replaça les deux feuilles et rebaissa un peu le matelas et ferma les yeux.

Il fut aussitôt propulsé dans ce lieu sinistre et l'écrivain se rappela de la dernière journée. La veille il n'avait pas vu Nieman, elle n'était pas venu lui apporter son repas comme à l'accoutumé. Mais à son réveil, il avait vu la boîte de pizza, il n'y avait pas touché, l'heure de sa mort approchait et il avait perdu l'appétit. Il avait pensé aux siens, à ce qu'ils allaient devoir affronter, si seulement il avait pu leur laisser un message pour leur dire de continuer à vivre leur vie. Petit à petit une idée folle avait fait son chemin, s'il pouvait faire une sorte d'encre alors, en se servant du bout rigide d'un de ses lacets qui lui servirait de plume, il pourrait écrire une lettre d'adieu. Ce n'était pas les feuilles qui lui manquaient, il pourrait le faire au verso des photos. Une chance que Tyson les aient imprimées sur du papier normal, son « encre » y tiendrait mieux.

Castle avait regroupé tout ce qu'il lui fallait et s'était placé le plus près possible du vasistas pour avoir un maximum de lumière. Puis il avait fabriqué son encre, un mélange de poussière, de sauce tomate et de son sang aussi, pour ça il avait rouvert une de ses plaies. Se servant d'une petite bouteille vide pour y mettre le tout, ajoutant de l'eau peu à peu et mélangeant le tout au fur et à mesure. Rick avait réussi à force de patience à obtenir une substance à la fois épaisse et liquide et qui tenait sur le papier. Puis, utilisant la boîte comme pupitre et d'un bouchon comme encrier, il avait patiemment écrit sa lettre. Une fois qu'il eut terminé il la posa sur la chaise pour que l'encre sèche et effaça toutes traces de son activité. Ensuite Rick l'avait soigneusement pliée et mise avec la licence, son seul souhait était que ce psychopathe ne vérifie pas le contenu de ses poches après l'avoir tué. Il désirait plus que tout que Kate, Alexis et sa mère puissent la lire après sa mort.

Il soupira, il avait bien vu que Kate s'était retenue de lui poser la moindre question sur ce qu'il avait vécu et l'écrivain lui en était reconnaissant. Malgré tout il savait au fond de lui qu'il devrait en parler, le seul problème c'est qu'il n'en avait pas envie. C'était encore trop douloureux, le faire reviendrait à revivre une nouvelle fois son calvaire. Heureusement de petits coups discrets frappés à la porte le sorti de ses pensées moroses.

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et une énorme peluche apparut, c'était un tigre portant un t-shirt bleu avec marqué en grosses lettres blanches _«Meilleurs pote»_. Elle était tenue par Ryan qui s'avança suivi par Esposito. Castle se mit à rire ce qui réveilla sa douleur aux côtes, mais il n'en fit aucun cas.

- Et dire que c'est moi que l'on traite de gamin!

- Salut Castle, ça fait plaisir de te revoir, dit Ryan en posant la peluche au pied du lit.

- Salut vieux, j'espère que les infirmières sont jolies ?

- Espo, je n'ai d'yeux que pour une seule femme. Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous voir.

Un silence gênant s'installa, aucun des trois hommes ne savait quoi dire. Rick était redevenu sérieux et c'est lui qui engagea la conversation.

- Vous avez arrêtez Nieman?

La question était simple mais elle jeta un léger malaise.

- Non, nous l'avons retrouvée morte dans la maison, répondit Kevin. Tyson avait des projets dont elle ne faisait pas partie, il l'a tué.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir parler de ça? Questionna Javier.

- Oui, je veux savoir comment vous avez compris que j'étais toujours vivant et comment vous m'avez retrouvé… c'est important pour moi. S'il-vous-plaît les gars.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête. Après tout si cela pouvait aider leur ami. Ryan alla chercher la deuxième chaise et s'assit près d'eux.

- C'est grâce à ta mère et au hasard.

- Et à une grande part de chance aussi.

- Oui, deux ou trois jours après la lecture de ton testament…

- Oh, vous allez devoir attendre maintenant… désolé.

- Eh vieux, nous préférons t'avoir avec nous! Lança Ryan, alors n'y pense plus d'accord.

- Il a raison et puis… nous pourrons toujours profiter de la Ferrari.

- Ok, Ryan et toi vous pourrez l'avoir quand vous voudrez. Bon alors et ensuite? Demanda Rick, recentrant la conversation.

- Oui, donc Beckett est venue au 12th voir Gates, reprit Ryan. Elle a donné sa lettre de démission et apprit dans le même temps que l'enquête allait être suspendue faute de pistes….

- Désolé Castle mais nous n'avions rien, pour nous c'était Porter le coupable et il restait introuvable…

- Eh! Tu me laisses finir. Kate nous a alors demandé une copie du dossier. Elle espérait qu'un œil neuf pourrait y déceler un détail.

- Nous n'avons pas mis la photo du cadavre avec, précisa Esposito en voyant la tête que faisait l'écrivain.

- Mais tout le reste y était. Dans les jours qui ont suivi, Kate a vu ta mère feuilleter un album photo. Elles ont parlé de ton sourire et Becket s'est étonnée de ne pas le voir sur certaines. C'est là que ta mère lui a raconté ta mésaventure au Hockey.

- Et des deux dents cassées qui n'étaient pas visible sur les radios dentaires ayant servies à ton identification comme Kate le remarqua tout de suite.

Castle se rendit compte à quel point cela relevait carrément du miracle. Sans ce moment de nostalgie de sa mère en présence de Kate, il ne serait plus là.

- Et après?

- Gates a fait exhumer le corps en pleine nuit. À l'époque nous savions que Porter surveillait tes proches à cause des photos dans la presse mais aussi avec son profil psychologique… et nous savons dans quel but. Cru bon de rajouter Kevin. Lanie s'est chargée de l'autopsie et a réussi à prélever un échantillon suffisant d'ADN. Quand nous avons su qu'il s'agissait de Porter, nous nous sommes sentis très mal.

- Nous savions qu'il avait un complice, et d'après le psy qui avait établi deux profil, il semblait évident que c'était lui le cerveau de l'affaire.

- Mais nous n'avions qu'un nom Jess, rien d'autre.

- Et il y a quatre jours ton espion père a fait une entrée remarquée au commissariat, au moment où Kate avait compris qu'il s'agissait de Tyson.

- Agent de renseignement.

- Quoi?

- On dit, agent de renseignement Espo.

- Ok, tu aurais pu nous le dire, fit remarquer l'hispanique l'air faussement vexé.

- Et j'aurai dû vous descendre juste après… comment Kate à fait le lien avec Tyson?

- Nous avions découvert que Nieman avait travaillé à l'hôpital Roosevelt sous un faux nom, Vera Lynn l'interprète d'une chanson.

- We'll meet again, compléta Castle.

- Exactement, c'est donc comme ça qu'elle a pu trafiquer les dossiers dentaires. Continua-t-il.

- Et elle en a déduit que Jess était Tyson. Et ton père nous en a apporté la confirmation. Pour faire cours au début de l'enquête il s'est infiltré au 12th, à copier tous nos dossiers et laissé des micros et des logiciels espions sur nos ordi, il avait même cloné nos téléphones. Il avait mené sa propre enquête et découvert que Jess était le diminutif de Keith Jesperson.

- Un tueur en série canadien…des recherches pour un roman.

- Et il a découvert bien plus, grâce à un de ses indics, il a pu faire établir un portrait-robot et toujours grâce à ses contacts, il a trouvé que Tyson et Nieman avaient de nouvelles identités. Poursuivit Kevin, cependant nous en étions toujours au même point, comment les trouver.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis sur la bonne piste dans ce cas?

- Ton père, comme il savait à quoi ressemblait ce Jess, il a repéré dans ta rue alors qu'il se rendait au loft pour voir Kate. Il planquait dans une voiture, il avait dû déduire la même chose que nous pour la surveillance et il savait que cet homme le reconnaîtrait sûrement. Ce qui arriva, il a essayé de le coincer mais, Tyson a réussi à s'enfuir

- Ça, je le savais déjà, il était même plutôt furax, nota machinalement Castle.

- Mais ton père a donné la marque et le modèle ainsi que le numéro de plaque à Tory. Elle a visionné des heures de vidéos de surveillance pour retracer le trajet de Tyson, mais elle n'a pas pu déterminer sa destination exacte, seulement le quartier à TriBeCa…

- Mais nous avons eu l'adresse grâce à un ami de ton père à la CIA qui a pu remonter tous les mouvements d'argent sur le compte de la Greg's Baker et bien d'autres. Une idée qu'il a eue après que nous lui ayons parlé des affaires qui impliquait le 3xK, il trouvait étrange qu'il ait de si gros moyens financiers. Compléta Esposito.

- Nous nous sommes immédiatement rendu à sa planque et là encore le hasard à jouer en notre faveur et la tienne. Le capitaine avait ordonné à Kate et à ton père de rester à l'écart et heureusement, ils attendaient dans la voiture quand Parker a été intrigué par un véhicule démarrant sans feux, il a reconnu la voiture de Tyson et la tout de suite prise en chasse… la suite tu la connais.

- Merci les gars… j'avais besoin de savoir.

- Écoute Castle, nous avons vu la cave, on ne te demandera rien, mais si tu veux en parler nous serons là.

- Merci Espo… plus tard peut-être…

À cet instant la porte s'ouvrit sur Parker.

- Oh… je vais repasser plus tard.

- Non Parker c'est bon. Esposito et moi allions partir.

- Exact… par contre vous n'avez pas oubliez pour ce soir?

- Non, j'y serai, 19h00 ça ira?

- Parfait. Salut Castle.

- Au revoir les gars, et merci pour le cadeau.

- À ce soir Steve.

- À ce soir messieurs.

Parker s'installa à la place que Javier occupée quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait détaillé la peluche et il souriait amusé.

- Dis-moi tu n'es pas un peu vieux maintenant pour recevoir des peluches… surtout de cette taille.

- Il n'y a pas d'âge limite pour ça ni pour aucun autre cadeau, assura Rick.

- Parfait dans ce cas je peux donc t'offrir ceci. Il sortit un ballon de football d'un sac, tiens c'est pour toi. Quand tu iras mieux on se fera quelques passes si tu veux.

- Bien sûr, j'en serai heureux…mais pourquoi un ballon et pas un gant de baseball?

- Parce que j'ai été quarterback et capitaine de l'équipe universitaire durant mes études.

- Où ça?

- À Des Moines.

- Tu étais donc le beau gosse baraqué dont toutes les filles rêvaient.

- Il y a de ça et j'en ai bien profité, mais j'avais aussi un cerveau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as étudié?

- L'ingénierie en robotique.

- Mais alors comment tu t'es retrouvé à la CIA?

- Longue histoire.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas le temps qui me manque, vas-y raconte.

- D'accord.

Alors il lui expliqua d'où il venait, qui étaient ses parents. Mais après l'obtention de son diplôme, alors que plusieurs sociétés lui avaient fait des propositions intéressantes il avait dû retourner à la ferme pour aider sa mère. Son père était tombé malade et il ne pouvait plus assurer l'exploitation de la ferme, cela avait duré plus d'un an avant qu'il puisse reprendre une activité normale. Mais durant ce temps l'envie de Parker de voyager était devenue plus forte, il n'était vraiment pas fait pour le travail à la ferme et il ne se voyait pas non plus enfermé dans un laboratoire de recherche. Alors il avait quitté l'Iowa et s'était engagé dans la marine, quoi de mieux pour visiter le monde. Il avait fini par postuler pour suivre l'entraînement des SEAL et avait été admis. Ce n'est que trois ans plus tard, après avoir réussi à mener à bien une mission totalement seul, par un malheureux hasard car ses deux compagnons avaient été tués, qu'un type de la CIA était venu lui parler et lui proposer de rejoindre leur rang. Ce qu'il avait accepté.

- Et tes parents, ils l'ont su?

- Non, jamais. Ils étaient persuadés qu'après les SEAL, j'étais devenu instructeur pour les nouvelles recrues.

- Il… il te reste de la famille?

- Non, à part vous bien sûr. Mes parents étaient tous les deux des enfants de l'assistance, ils avaient été placés dans des familles voisines. Le couple qui a élevé ton grand-père n'avait plus de famille et ils lui ont tout légué à leur mort.

- Et tu n'as jamais envisagé une carrière de footballeur?

- Non, ce n'était que pour obtenir une bourse et financer mes études, rien de plus.

- Et…

- Je crois que ça suffit pour les questions aujourd'hui. Tu as besoin de te reposer et nous aurons encore d'autres occasions où tu pourras m'en poser.

- En tout cas les gars ce soir vont te mitrailler de questions. Ce sont les eux commères du 12th tous les eux.

- Tu aurais vu leurs têtes après qu'ils aient appris qui j'étais et ce que je faisais.

- Pas très difficile à imaginer.

- Allez, essaie de dormir un peu, je vais rester jusqu'à ce que Martha et Alexis arrivent, elles ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.

- D'accord.


	29. Chapter 29

**guest : le voilà le nouveau chapitre, merci pour ta review. **

**Je voulais vous dire que le poste des chapitres se fera plus lentement, je suis actuellement très occupées. **

**Bonne lecture à tous. **

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

Les journées s'égrainaient avec une lenteur désespérante de l'avis de Castle. Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'il était coincé dans cette chambre et il allait devoir y rester encore une bonne semaine. Le chirurgien était passé, son bilan était bon et l'opération était programmée pour le lendemain matin 8h45. Il s'ennuyait, malgré les visites régulières de ses proches, mais aussi de ses amis comme le Maire et ses partenaires de poker. Le seul point positif était qu'on lui avait ôté ses perfusions et les électrodes qui contrôlaient ses fonctions vitales. Comble du luxe, il pouvait enfin prendre des douches, du moins pour l'instant, car dès demain il devrait encore patienter deux, trois jours que les cicatrices ne risquent pas de s'ouvrir, avant de pouvoir en reprendre.

Le matin du troisième jour Kate était arrivée, lui avait déposé un rapide baiser sur la bouche et s'était éclipsée dans la salle d'eau. Elle en était ressortie avec un de ces haricots métalliques rempli d'eau et une serviette. La jeune femme avait posé le premier sur la table roulante et passer la seconde autour du cou de Rick. Puis sous le regard étonné de ce dernier, elle avait pris dans son sac une bombe de gel et un rasoir. Castle avait souri quand elle lui précisa qu'à moins que Martha ne décide de monter une pièce sur Robinson Crusoé et de lui donner le premier rôle, il était hors de question qu'il garde cette horrible barbe. Pour la coupe de cheveux qui s'imposait également, cela pouvait attendre qu'il sorte.

L'écrivain avait eu aussi la visite de son agent Paula et en avait profité pour régler le _«cas Gina»_. Il lui avait donc demandé de lui trouver une nouvelle maison d'édition, ce qui serait facilité par le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore renouvelé ces deux contrats, ni pour Nikki Heat ni pour Derrick Storm. Il avait prévu de le faire après son retour de voyage de noce et sa tournée promotionnelle. Gina n'allait pas être ravie et encore moins son patron, surtout que _«Tempête sauvage»_ venait de battre des records de ventes sur un mois. Son agent lui avait fait remarquer que c'était en grande partie à cause de sa _«mort»_, il lui avait répliqué que le prochain se vendrait aussi bien puisque, à l'instar de son héros, il était bien vivant. Ajoutant que ce parallèle serait la meilleure des promotions ce qui la convainquit rapidement.

Mais, ces visites étaient surtout un dérivatif pour lui car, une fois seul, ses démons revenaient à la charge. Il ne pouvait pas et surtout ne voulait pas en parler, la culpabilité le rongeait déjà suffisamment. Alors pourquoi faire souffrir ses proches en leur parlant de ce qu'il avait enduré, ce qu'il avait cru ou pas? Expliquer ses espoirs, ses doutes et ses peurs? Jamais il ne pourrait supporter de les voir s'inquiéter pour lui. Mais jusqu'à quand pourrait-il donner le change? Depuis deux nuits des cauchemars le réveillaient régulièrement.

* * *

Kate était assise dans la salle d'attente située à l'étage des blocs opératoires. Cela faisait presque trois heures que l'on avait amené Rick dans l'un d'entre eux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, même si une infirmière était venue la voir. Elle lui avait dit que l'opération n'était pas dangereuse mais risquait néanmoins d'être longue. Enfin le chirurgien arriva.

- Bonjour. L'opération s'est bien déroulée, je ne sais pas qui lui a bandé son épaule mais cela a évité l'aggravation de son état. Pour l'instant Mr Castle est en salle de réveil, il sera ramené dans sa chambre plus tard.

- Combien de temps, devra-t-il encore rester ici?

- Une semaine, le temps que la cicatrisation se fasse comme il faut. Ensuite le kiné devra voir avec lui pour les séances de rééducation.

- Vous avez dit qu'il pourrait retrouver presque toute sa mobilité.

- C'est toujours le cas, rassurez-vous.

- Merci Docteur.

- Je vous en prie. Il ne sera pas dans sa chambre avant quatre bonnes heures, vous devriez faire une petite pause, sortir d'ici.

Le médecin la salua et partit. Kate prit son téléphone et appela d'abord Martha, puis Alexis pour les rassurer. Ensuite elle composa le numéro de Lanie.

* * *

Une heure plus tard la légiste poussait la porte du restaurant «_chez Remy's_» et se dirigeait directement vers la table où Kate l'attendait.

- Eh!

- Salut Lanie.

- Bon si tu m'as appelée et insisté pour que l'on se voie, c'est que quelque chose te tracasse. Dis-moi tout.

- Je me fais du souci pour Rick, il n'est …

Elles furent interrompues par l'arrivée de la serveuse, les deux femmes commandèrent leur plat et attendirent qu'elle s'éloigne.

- Donc, tu disais.

- Il n'est pas bien Lanie, quelque chose a changé…

- Vu ce qu'il a traversé c'est normal, tu ne crois pas?

- Non, enfin si, mais ce n'est pas ça. Je veux dire naturellement qu'il essaie de paraître bien en notre présence. Il n'a toujours pas fait ne serait-ce qu'une petite allusion à ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais il y a autre chose, je peux le voir dans son regard.

- Comment ça?

- Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. C'est comme si par moment je pouvais voir son âme tourmentée dans ses pupilles. Il est arrivé quelque chose Lanie, j'en suis sûre. Je le sens au plus profond de moi.

- Tu as tenté de lui suggérer de voir un psy?

- Non, mais sa mère l'a fait…

- Et?

- Il a fait ce qu'il fait toujours, il a aussitôt changé de sujet. Ce que je craignais arrive, il se renferme.

- Kate, écoute. Il a été retenu prisonnier dans cette cave trois semaines, maintenant il est obligé de rester dans cette chambre d'hôpital, il n'a plus de repaires. Bien sûr vous lui rendez visite, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Laisse-lui encore un peu de temps, qu'il soit revenu au loft. Peut-être quand étant dans un endroit familier il se sentira plus en sécurité, plus rassuré.

- Et si rien ne change?

- Alors il faudra sans doute le forcer à parler.

- Il va s'énerver si j'insiste.

- C'est possible, mais la colère est déjà un moyen d'exprimer un sentiment que l'on ressent. même si ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de le faire.

- Cela ne va pas être facile…

- Kate tu es bien placée pour savoir qu'il n'y a rien de plus difficile que de vouloir aider une personne qu'on aime à aller mieux. Surtout si cette dernière rejette tout soutien quel qu'il soit et quelle que soit la personne.

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard._

Rick était dans la salle d'eau, il venait de prendre sa douche et de se raser. Il allait mieux physiquement, ses côtes étaient moins douloureuses, ainsi que sa blessure par balle à la jambe, bien qu'il boitât encore légèrement. Son épaule cicatrisait normalement et bien que la mobilité de son bras fût limitée, le kiné était plutôt optimiste. Son visage avait retrouvé un aspect normal et mis à part la petite cicatrice sur sa pommette droite, rien ne rappelait sa mésaventure. Pour les autres marques de coups, les bleus disparaissaient peu à peu. Il soupira, si toutes ses pensées pouvaient s'effacer aussi facilement… il enfila son caleçon et retourna dans la chambre où l'attendait l'aide-soignante.

- Alors content de nous quitter?

- Oh oui… pas que vous n'êtes pas tous très gentils mais…

- Pas besoin de vous excuser c'est normal, rassurez-vous. Rien de tel que de rentrer chez soi pour se sentir mieux. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- C'est vrai.

Avec patience, elle refit son pansement, l'aida à s'habiller et à remettre l'attelle d'immobilisation pour son bras, puis elle quitta la pièce. Castle ouvrit aussitôt le tiroir et saisit les deux papiers et les glissa dans la poche de son pantalon. En attendant l'arrivée de Kate, il commença à ranger le peu d'affaires qu'il avait dans un sac. Il terminait juste lorsque la jeune femme entra poussant un fauteuil roulant.

- Le carrosse de Monsieur est avancé, annonça-t-elle avec emphase tout en souriant.

- Tu ne ressembles pas vraiment à un chevalier en armure et ce truc n'est pas un fier destrier. Mais comme je ne suis pas non plus une demoiselle en détresse ça suffira. Rétorqua-t-il en l'enserrant de son bras libre et en l'embrassant.

- Pressé de partir?

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point…

- Oh, avec le regard que tu me lances j'en ai une idée précise.

- Tu m'as manquée, soupira-t-il, ton corps, tes caresses, ta peau si douce, énuméra-t-il en déposant des baisers dans son cou.

- Toi aussi, dit-elle en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et comme à leur habitude ils se livrèrent à l'une de leur conversation silencieuse. Les mots étaient inutiles pour dire à quel point ils s'aimaient et combien ils s'étaient sentis seuls sans l'autre. Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes, le baiser d'abord empli de tendresse se fit plus profond et fougueux. Un raclement de gorge les fit se séparer brusquement et ils avaient l'air de deux enfants pris en fautes lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers l'infirmière qui les observait en souriant.

- Inutile de vous demander comment vous allez, je crois l'avoir deviné.

- Je…

- Ne vous en faites pas, j'en ai vu d'autre en 20 ans de service! Lança-t-elle en riant. Tenez, elle lui tendit une enveloppe. Voici vos ordonnances pour vos médicaments et pour vos soins à domicile, ainsi que vos rendez-vous avec le kinésithérapeute pour les deux semaines à venir.

- Merci.

- Vous n'avez plus qu'à signer vos papiers de sortie en partant et vous êtes libre. Dit-elle avant de s'en aller.

Aussitôt Castle s'assit dans le fauteuil.

- Filons d'ici avant qu'ils décident de me garder.

- Tu as pris toutes tes affaires? Demanda Kate en déposant le sac sur ses genoux.

- Oui, n'oublie pas le tigre.

- Difficile vu sa taille, et le ballon?

- Dans mon sac.

- Très bien dans ce cas, allons-y.

* * *

Durant le trajet en taxi qui le ramenait enfin chez lui, Rick resta silencieux, regardant par la vitre, l'agitation de la ville. Plus ils s'approchaient de leur destination, plus il angoissait. Pourtant il était sincèrement heureux de rentrer enfin chez lui, de retrouver sa mère et sa fille. Dans la solitude de sa chambre, il pouvait se laisser aller, craquer lorsque ses cauchemars le hantaient, personne n'était témoin de sa détresse. Mais maintenant, comment allait-il faire? Il ne pourrait pas le leur cacher et en particulier à Kate. Il allait devoir se montrer discret, trouver le moyen de s'isoler de temps en temps. C'est la main de Kate caressant sa joue, qu'il le ramena à la réalité.

- Ça va?

- Oui, mentit-il. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, les antidouleurs me rendent un peu groggy.

- Tu vas pouvoir te reposer un peu, nous sommes arrivés. Dit Kate, faisant semblant de croire à son excuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant la porte du loft. Kate s'écarta pour le laisser ouvrir la porte, il la remercia d'un sourire. Il appuya sur la poignée et poussa le battant.

- Surprise! S'écrièrent les personnes réunies dans le salon.

- Au-dessus d'eux une banderole aux lettres colorées disait «BON RETOUR À LA MAISON»


	30. Chapter 30

**lille 76 : Beaucoup de mal, mais l'amour triomphe de tout. **

**Je suis désolée pour cette attente mais je manque cruellement de temps. Et j'écris donc beaucoup moins vite. **

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

Castle resta un moment interdit, il s'était attendu à voir sa fille, sa mère bien sûr ainsi que son père pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même mais certainement pas Lanie et les gars. Bien qu'il les ait tous vus plusieurs fois à l'hôpital, il fut ému par leurs sourires accueillants et chaleureux. Il avait du mal à retenir les larmes qu'il sentait venir, surtout avec tous ses sentiments contradictoires contres lesquels il luttait tous les jours. Tout ce bonheur qu'il croyait avoir perdu et qu'il avait retrouvé par miracle, le submergeait et par un côté pervers faisait remonter en lui toutes ses angoisses, anciennes et nouvelles. Il ne voulait pas craquer, pas ici, pas à cet instant, pas devant eux. Heureusement il sentit la main de Kate glisser dans son dos jusqu'à sa taille, cela le réconforta et lui donna le courage nécessaire, il leur rendit leur sourire. Il s'avança vers eux, sa fille fut la première à venir à lui, il la serra contre lui de son bras libre.

- Eh vieux! Tu comptes te joindre à nous ou tu préfères rester planté là? S'exclama Javier.

- J'arrive…et je ne suis pas vieux. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les trois? Questionna-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

- Nous profitons de la pause déjeuner pour fêter ton retour chez toi, expliqua Kevin.

- Et on s'est dit que tu devais en avoir marre de la bouffe d'hôpital donc, Esposito se retourna et attrapa une boîte de pizza. Nous avons pris des pizzas et ceci, il tendit un pack de bière.

- C'est sympa mais…

Curieusement la vue de la boîte le troubla, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et il porta machinalement la main sur la poche de son jeans. Comment leur dire qu'une pizza avait été son dernier repas de condamné, même s'il n'en avait pas mangée. Et qu'elle avait servi à toute autre chose? Son hésitation ne dura pas plus de deux secondes mais déjà l'hispanique et les autres le regardaient avec insistance. Il trouva une parade immédiatement.

- Mais… avec les médicaments je ne peux pas boire d'alcool.

- Eh bien nous les boirons pour toi, hein Kevin?

- Une seulement, nous sommes de services, nota-t-il.

Javier leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré par un équipier aussi pointilleux, ce qui déclencha quelques rires. Martha en profita pour venir à son tour serrer son fils dans ses bras, aucune paroles ne fut échangé, c'était inutile. Puis, ils s'installèrent et mangèrent tout en discutant, les gars leur apprirent que depuis une semaine le lieutenant Sullivan était de nouveau affecté à leur équipe. Castle mangea peu, parla peu également mais fit bonne figure grâce à la présence de Kate assise tout près de lui. Il avait pris sa main dans la sienne et caressait machinalement sa bague de fiançailles avec le pouce.

- Après le café, tout ce petit monde s'en alla. Un peu plus tard ce fut le père de Rick qui se leva.

- Je vais vous laisser, mon avion décolle dans deux heures…

- Tu pars? Demanda aussitôt Castle, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Je fais un saut à Des Moines, j'ai promis à Alexis de l'aider à compléter son arbre généalogique. J'ai des affaires que je garde depuis des années dans un box, des souvenirs, des documents…ce genre de choses. Je serai de retour dans deux jours.

- D'accord.

Après son départ, Martha quitta elle aussi le loft pour se rendre à son école, et Alexis partit aussi disant qu'elle devait retrouver des amies. L'écrivain se retrouva dons seul avec Kate.

- Ça va?

- Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué, je crois que je vais aller m'allonger un moment.

- Bien, je débarrasse tout ça et je te rejoins.

La première chose que fit Castle fut d'aller dans le dressing, il tenait l'enveloppe contenant ses deux précieuses feuilles dans la main et cherchait un endroit où la ranger. Il avisa une pile de pullovers et la glissa en dessous. Puis, il ôta ses chaussures et s'allongea, mit son bras sous sa tête et fixa le plafond, songeur. Lorsque Kate entra dans la chambre, elle alla s'allonger près de lui, ils ne parlèrent pas. Castle ouvrit son bras pour qu'elle vienne placer sa tête sur son épaule, apaisé par sa simple présence, il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quinze jours que Castle était rentré chez lui. Si ses journées se passaient bien, ses nuits étaient courtes et agitées. Par trois fois il s'était réveillé en criant, sortant du même coup Kate de son sommeil. Jusqu'à présent lorsque cela lui était arrivé, elle ne lui avait posé aucune question, se contentant de le calmer et de le rassurer. L'écrivain lui en était reconnaissant mais il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dissimuler la lueur d'angoisse qui à chaque fois, brillait dans son regard. Quand il était chanceux, il se réveillait en sursaut, en sueur et la respiration saccadées, mais sans la déranger. Alors il se levait, allait se servir un café qu'il buvait en restant debout face à la fenêtre.

C'était toujours les mêmes deux cauchemars qui revenaient sans cesse. Dans le premier il assistait à son propre enterrement, enfermé dans un cercueil d'où il pouvait voir à l'extérieur, sans que l'inverse soit possible. Il essayait désespérément d'en sortir, hurlant à sa fille, sa mère et Kate de ne pas pleurer, qu'il était toujours vivant. Il les appelait à l'aide, les suppliant d'ouvrir cette maudite boîte et il se réveillait toujours au moment où les pelletés de terre commençaient à recouvrir le cercueil. Le deuxième était pire, du moins de son point de vue. Dans celui-ci Castle était avec Tyson dans la clairière, mais ça ne se déroulait pas comme dans la réalité. Là, il avait beaucoup plus de mal à se déplacer et ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos. Tyson le poussait sans ménagement, le faisant grimper jusqu'au dernier rocher et lui passer le nœud coulant autour du cou, qu'il serrait avec un regard sadique.

Ensuite tout se passait très vite, au moment même où le 3xK le poussait en lui disant qu'il ne verrait jamais son enfant, Kate et son père arrivaient. La dernière chose qu'il voyait était le visage terrifié de Kate. Dans les deux cas, il mourrait sans rien pouvoir faire, ce que Rick ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi. Quelle signification leur donner? Autant il trouvait normal de revivre sa captivité, autant ces deux cauchemars le troublaient. Il était perdu et ne savait pas quoi faire, il espérait juste qu'ils finissent par disparaître. La seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir était l'idée qu'il allait bientôt être père, d'ailleurs dans un peu moins de deux semaines, il devait accompagner Kate à sa première échographie.

Castle soupira et leva sa tasse pour boire un gorgée de café, il grimaça, il était froid. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas remarqué que le jour s'était levé. Depuis un moment déjà s'il se fiait à l'heure de l'horloge de la cuisine, 7h30. Toutes les trois allaient bientôt se lever, alors il décida de leur préparer le petit déjeuner. Martha fut la première à arriver, suivie de peu par Alexis et un bon quart d'heure plus tard Kate fit son apparition. Elle qui se levait toujours très tôt était devenue une vraie marmotte. Un effet secondaire de son état avait affirmé sa mère.

* * *

Castle venait de terminer sa séance de rééducation, son épaule allait mieux et il n'avait plus le bras totalement immobilisé. Il devait simplement le garder en écharpe durant la journée, il n'était pourtant pas au bout de ses efforts mais s'était déjà un bon point. Comme il faisait beau, il décida de faire un petit tour à Central Park avant de retourner au loft. De toute façon il n'y avait personne, sa mère était à son école, Kate devait passer la journée avec Lanie qui était de repos. Quant à Alexis elle était encore partie de bonne heure disant qu'elle voulait profiter au maximum de ce premier mois de vacances avec ses amis avant de se replonger dans les livres afin de préparer sa rentrée. Mais l'écrivain n'avait pas été dupe, il avait bien compris que sa fille lui cachait quelque chose, d'autant plus qu'il avait surpris un échange de regard des plus énigmatique entre sa mère et Kate.

Ses pas l'amenèrent vers une aire de jeu, il s'installa sur un banc et observa les enfants s'amuser, bientôt il y amènerait le sien. Cette pensée le fit sourire, il se rappela toutes les fois où il avait amené Alexis dans ce genre d'endroit, ils y avaient passé des heures à jouer. Il suivait des yeux un petit garçon qui n'arrêtait pas de courir partout, essayant d'échapper à sa mère, de toute évidence il n'avait aucunement l'intention de rentrer. C'est alors que son regard s'attarda sur un groupe de personne près des massifs de fleurs. C'étaient des employés du service de l'entretien du parc, l'une en particulier attira toute son attention. Malgré sa tenue de travail, et la casquette qui lui recouvrait la tête, il reconnut sa fille.

Sa première réaction avait été de se lever et d'aller la voir pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là. Mais, il n'en avait rien fait au contraire, il s'était bien levé mais il était parti bien décidé à avoir une conversation avec elle dans la soirée. Maintenant certain petits détails s'expliquaient aisément comme le fait qu'elle se levait tôt pour un personne censée être en vacances et que le soir elle allait se coucher tôt, prétextant lire un peu avant de dormir. Il devait bien s'avouer qu'à un moment il avait pensé que sa fille faisait tout ça pour l'éviter. Cela lui avait fait mal, mais il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même car son _«malaise»_ était parfois palpable et contagieux d'une certaine manière.

Durant le repas Castle n'avait fait aucune allusion à ce qu'il avait vu, il avait écouté sa mère dire que les répétitions se passaient à merveille, qu'elles ne reprendraient que dans un mois mais qu'ils seraient prêts pour la première en septembre. Kate quant à elle raconta comment Lanie l'avait traînée dans des magasins pour nouveau-né, s'émerveillant devant les chambres et les vêtements tous plus craquants les uns que les autres. Alexis resta silencieuse, éludant rapidement les questions sur le déroulement de sa journée.

Après le dîner, ils avaient étaient prendre place au salon, Martha feuilletait un magazine, Kate et lui avaient opté pour un film et Alexis avait commencé à le regarder avec eux. Mais vers neuf heures trente, elle se leva, leur souhaita bonne nuit et monta dans sa chambre. Alors Castle se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers les escaliers sous le regard étonné des deux femmes.

- Où vas-tu Richard?

- Parler à Alexis.

Et, sans tenir compte de leurs questions il monta à l'étage. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, il frappa et entra directement sans attendre de réponse. Sa fille déjà changée s'apprêtait à se coucher, elle se retourna surprise.

- Papa?

- Je t'ai vu aujourd'hui à Central Park. Tu m'expliques.

Il avait été plus direct qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, même le ton de sa voix avait été plus dur. Mais il avait ruminé toute la journée sur le fait qu'elle lui ait caché qu'elle travaillait et qu'apparemment sa mère et Kate le savaient. Il s'entendait à ce que sa fille entame une longue explication mais pas à ce qu'elle s'effondre en larmes en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Son cœur de père se serra, il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer. Il alla s'asseoir près d'elle et entourant ses épaules de son bras l'attira contre lui. Il resta silencieux, la laissant se calmer tout en réfléchissant à sa réaction. Castle trouvait étrange voire même exagérée sa réaction pour un simple travail. Puis il comprit enfin, il se traita d'imbécile et il allait parler lorsque sa fille se redressa. Elle plongea son regard larmoyant dans le sien.

- À ta mort, je…j'ai essayé d'être forte. Pour grand-mère et surtout pour Kate mais… les jours passaient et j'étais de plus en plus mal. Et j'ai fait une bêtise…

J- e sais, Tyson s'est fait une joie de me le dire et de me montrer les vidéos prises par les badauds.

- Je suis désolée papa, tu dois être déçu.

- Non mon cœur. Je…

L'écrivain hésitait à continuer et Alexis n'avait pas le courage d'en dire plus, préférant simplement répondre aux questions de son père. Castle soupira et se lança, ce qu'il allait dire serait difficile pour lui car c'était la première fois qu'il parlerait de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, enfin une partie infime mais importante.

- Mon ange, il ne faut pas t'en vouloir, c'est normal d'avoir craqué. Mais ce qu'il faut que tu saches c'est que ce tu as fait m'a permis d'être là avec vous aujourd'hui.

- Comment? Demanda-t-elle, surprise par ses propos.

- Il avait décidé de me tuer, mais suite à ce que tu as fait, il y a vu un nouveau moyen de me tourmenter. Il m'a laissé vivre avec l'espoir que tu continuerais à faire n'importe quoi. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu m'as caché ce que tu faisais.

- Je… je ne voulais pas te faire de peine… j'ai…

- Dis-moi simplement comment tu as atterri au service des espaces verts, d'accord.

- Le prix à payer pour ma bêtise. Mais cela aurait pu être plus grave sans l'intervention du capitaine Gates et du père de Kate. Elle s'est débrouillée pour que sa sœur qui est procureur, s'occupe de mon dossier, et Jim a négocié avec elle. Seule la conduite en état d'ivresse a été retenue comme charge, je n'ai pas encore 21 ans et je n'ai donc pas le droit de boire de l'alcool cependant ils ont mis ça sur le compte du choc émotionnel causé par ta disparition. J'ai donc 160 heures de travail d'intérêt général à effectuer.

- Ils ont donc minimisé les charges et la peine.

- Oui.

- Mais… il y aura toujours les vidéos…

- Euh…grand-père s'en est occupé, enfin l'un de ses amis. Elles ont toutes disparu.

- Bien.

Alexis vint se blottir contre son père soulagée d'un énorme poids. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis Rick lui souhaita bonne nuit et quitté sa chambre. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, sa mère et Kate l'attendaient, il ne leur adressa même pas un regard et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. S'il avait pu pardonner son attitude à sa fille, il leur en voulait toujours de lui avoir caché ça.

- Rick! L'interpella Kate.

- Quoi! Cria-t-il en stoppant net et en se retournant.

- Richard, calme-toi.

- Que je me calme mère? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit pour Alexis! S'énerva-t-il.

- Nous voulions…

- Quoi! Me ménager c'est ça?

- Oui, mon grand. Kate m'a dit pour tes cauchemars et nous savons ce que tu as dû endurer…

- Non! Vous ne savez rien! S'emporta-t-il. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il me montre des photos de vous trois, même des gars de de Lanie. Je savais tout! Kate je t'ai vu effondrée devant la voiture en flamme, mère j'ai vu comment tu étais à la sortie du funérarium! J'ai vu les photos de vous tous à mon enterrement! Les vidéos aussi, celle avec Gina et l'arrestation d'Alexis.

- Nous savons tout ça Richard, répliqua sa mère d'une voix qu'elle voulait la plus douce et la plus calme qu'il soit. Alors nous savons ce que tu pouvais ressentir.

- J'en doute mère. À ton avis qu'est-ce que ça me faisait de savoir que j'allais mourir et que vous devriez encore endurer bien pire!

Sa dernière phrase les laissa sans voix et il en profita pour rentrer dans la chambre d'où il ressortit presque aussitôt en tenant son veston. Puis sans un mot il quitta le loft, claquant la porte derrière lui.


	31. Chapter 31

**lille76 : Oui il pète les plombs mais ça va avoir un effet bénéfique, tu vas voir. **

**felci : merci beaucoup. Oui, le début de la "guérison" est toute proche. Rick va prendre les bonnes décisions.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 31**

Alexis qui avait perçu les éclats de voix était sortie de sa chambre et, debout sur le palier elle venait de voir son père partir et Kate se précipiter à sa suite l'appelant en vain.

- Laisse-le Katherine, il a besoin de se calmer.

Martha s'était approchée d'elle et la prenant par le bras la ramenait dans le salon.

- Que se passe-t-il? C'est à cause de moi? Questionna Alexis inquiète en venant les rejoindre.

- Non ma chérie, c'est plus compliqué que ça.

- Ton père fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Il pense que je dors mais je le sens se lever à chaque fois. Et tant qu'il n'aura pas décidé d'en parler, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui.

- Mais pourquoi s'est-il mis en colère dans ce cas?

- Il nous reproche de la ménager, précisa sa grand-mère. Il a dit que nous ne pouvions pas comprendre.

- C'est idiot, nous savons très bien ce que Tyson faisait. Et papa sait que nous sommes au courant.

J- e sais, ça n'a pas de sens, mais les émotions sont rarement rationnelles et nous font perdre toute logique. Expliqua Kate.

- Que faisons-nous alors?

- Nous attendons son retour, ensuite nous aviserons. Même si cela doit encore dégénérer en dispute. Soupira Martha.

* * *

La journée avait été chaude et la nuit l'était tout autant, malgré les épais nuages que le vent soufflant de l'atlantique avait poussés jusqu'à la grande Pomme. Et une pluie fine tombait par intermittence, mais la météo était vraiment le dernier souci de Castle. Une fois hors de son immeuble il avait pris à droite et il avait marché, sans but précis, laissant ses pas le guider au hasard. Au début sa marche avait été rapide, peut-être parce qu'il était en colère car, lorsqu'il avait commencé à s'apaiser il avait automatiquement ralenti son allure. Il avait fini par réaliser que toute cette rage qu'il ressentait était plus dirigée contre lui-même que contre elle. Lorsque les premières gouttes étaient venues s'écraser sur son visage il avait enfilé la manche droite de son veston et simplement posé l'autre côté sur son épaule blessée. Puis, il avait regardé autour de lui à la recherche d'un endroit encore ouvert où il aurait pu s'abriter. Mais il n'y avait rien, pour tout dire il se savait absolument pas où il se trouvait, mais à part le fait que c'était un quartier résidentiel.

Sans plus se préoccuper de l'averse, il continua son chemin. Il finit par longer un petit square dont la grille n'était pas verrouillée. Il s'y rendit et sous le halot d'un réverbère il vit un banc situé juste sous un arbre au feuillage épais. Il s'avança et nota qu'il était sec, la pluie ne tombait pas encore assez fortement pour franchir la barrière de verdure, il s'assit. Castle avait besoin de réfléchir posément, ses pensées se bousculaient tellement que c'était un véritable capharnaüm dans son esprit. Ce qui l'avait mis en colère n'était pas tant le fait qu'elles n'aient rien dit sur les conséquences des actes d'Alexis que ce sentiment de pitié qu'il discernait parfois dans leurs regards ou leurs attitudes envers lui. C'est ce qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde, qu'on le prenne en pitié, l'idée même lui était insupportable. Pour le reste il était évident qu'il leur était tout aussi difficile de parler de ce qui c'était passé que pour lui. En fait elles n'y faisaient pas allusion pour le protéger, tout comme il ne le faisait pas pour les mêmes raisons. Pourtant il savait qu'il faudrait _«crever l'abcès» _à un moment ou à un autre.

Toutefois pour l'écrivain ce n'était pas la seule raison à son silence, il avait fini par comprendre le sens de sa mort dans ses cauchemars. Et, plus il y pensait, plus ce sentiment de honte et de culpabilité s'ancrait au plus profond de lui. Il savait que plus il attendrait pour en parler plus il se renfermerait sur lui-même. Il connaissait donc la solution mais était incapable d'y faire face… pour l'instant espérait-il. Maintenant que sa colère était passée, qu'il avait réussi à mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses sentiments il était conscient que pour reprendre normalement le cours de sa vie il devait _«vider son sac»_. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais sans ça et malgré la joie sincère qu'il éprouvait à l'arrivée prochaine de son enfant dans sa vie, il ne serait jamais plus le même.

Une autre question demeurait en suspens. À qui se confier? À sa mère ou à sa fille? Certainement pas il n'en aurait pas le courage. À Kate, ce serait la personne idéale, elle était un choix logique, il savait qu'elle ne le jugerait pas mais là aussi il n'en avait pas le courage et de plus il s'y refusait. Les gars peut-être? Ils lui avaient laissé entendre qu'ils seraient là pour lui, mais comment leur imposer ça? Il ne lui restait donc qu'une seule possibilité, se confier à un parfait inconnu. Ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il lui était plus facile de choisir d'autant plus qu'il avait toujours caché au fond de lui ses peines les plus profondes. Mais là l'enjeu était trop gros car non seulement il mettait sa santé mentale en péril mais aussi son couple. Ce qui l'effrayait le plus était de perdre Kate et du même coup son enfant car jamais il ne lui enlèverait. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre et de voir jusqu'où elle pourrait encore supporter cette situation.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'un éclair zébra le ciel suivi immédiatement par le tonnerre qu'il réalisa que la pluie s'était intensifiée et qu'il était complètement trempé. Il se leva, il était temps de rentrée, il avait pris sa décision. Après demain lorsqu'il se rendrait à l'hôpital pour sa rééducation, il se renseignerait pour prendre rendez-vous avec un psychiatre, même si l'idée ne lui plaisait guère il n'avait pas d'autre alternative s'il voulait sauver leur avenir. Rick chercha son téléphone pour prévenir Kate, lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il rentrait. Malheureusement il constata qu'il l'avait laissé au loft. De plus il n'avait pas de montre et ne savait pas du tout l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Sans compter qu'il dû marcher encore un moment sous l'orage et une pluie battante avant de trouver un taxi qui le ramena chez lui.

En réglant sa course, il avait regardé l'horloge du tableau de bord, il était plus de deux heures du matin. Cela faisait donc plus de quatre heures qu'il était dehors. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte du loft, il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Secrètement il espérait que Kate et sa mère en aient eu assez et aient fini par aller se coucher. Mais, les connaissant il n'y croyait pas trop, alors il prit sur lui essayant de se _«blinder»_ par anticipation contre leurs éventuelles remarques et questions. Il souhaitait pouvoir s'en tirer avec des excuses sur son comportement et l'annonce qu'il avait décidé de consulter un spécialiste. Castle fit quelque pas et fut surpris par le silence qui l'accueillit, elles n'avaient donc pas jugé utile de l'attendre. Après tout c'était compréhensible, elles devaient être en colère contre lui. Cependant il se trompait, il venait de voir la petite lampe allumée dans le salon. Et, sur le canapé Kate était allongée, elle dormait son dernier roman reposant sur sa poitrine.

Il s'avança silencieusement, prit le livre qu'il posa sur la table basse et ensuite couvrit Kate avec le plaid qui traînait sur le fauteuil. Rick avait envie de l'embrasser mais, par peur de la réveiller, il s'abstint. Tout à coup il frissonna et se mit à trembler, il était gelé. Il éteignit la lampe et se dirigea vers la chambre dont il referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Puis il se rendit directement dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla non sans mal, car ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Il se glissa dans la cabine de douche où bientôt un jet d'eau chaude vint le réchauffer peu à peu.

* * *

Kate n'aurait pas su dire ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil, mais une chose était certaine, elle était parfaitement réveillée tous ses sens en alerte. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que Rick était revenu. Lui seul avait pu éteindre la lampe et la couvrir du plaid. Il devait donc être dans la chambre, elle se leva et s'y rendit aussitôt. L'orage grondait et un éclair illumina suffisamment la pièce pour qu'elle puisse voir que Rick n'était pas dans le lit. Elle nota le rai de lumière filtrant sous la porte de la salle-de-bain. Elle s'approcha et entendit très clairement l'eau couler, il devait prendre une douche. Cependant même si elle ne lui parlait pas, elle avait besoin de le voir, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Elle tourna la poignée et entrouvrit la porte, aussitôt un épais nuage de vapeur s'en échappa et elle fut assaillie par la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la petite pièce. Elle poussa entièrement le battant et laissa se nuage humide et chaud se dissiper. La première chose que Kate vit, fut le tas de vêtements humides sur le sol. Puis son regard se porta vers les parois légèrement opaques de la douche. Derrière elle distingua la silhouette de Rick, elle formait une masse compacte dans le bac. La jeune femme se précipita, fit coulisser la porte pensant qu'il avait dû faire un malaise à cause de la chaleur. Elle resta pétrifiée devant la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Castle les bras serrés autour de ses jambes repliées contre lui pleurait tout en se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière. Le jet brûlant de la douche tombant sur lui sans qu'il y prête la moindre attention. Kate se ressaisit très vite, elle coupa l'eau, attrapa un drap de bain avec lequel elle réussit à envelopper Rick. Tout en s'accroupissant elle le prit dans ses bras, il se laissa faire sans un mot et vint placer sa tête dans son cou. Il fallut un bon moment avant qu'il n'arrive à se calmer un peu. Quant à Kate elle était trop bouleversée pour parler, elle se contenta de le tenir contre elle, posant sa joue sur le sommet de son crâne. Enfin il releva la tête et la regardant le visage toujours larmoyant.

- Pardon, murmura-t-il.

- Chuuut… ce n'est rien. Tu as le droit d'être en colère…

- C'est… c'est pas pour ça, dit-il en rebaissant la tête.

Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer sous cette douche, Kate sentit qu'il était sur le point de se livrer, elle devait donc mesurer ses paroles afin qu'il ne se mure pas à nouveau dans le silence. Affectueusement, elle mit sa main sous son menton et l'obligea à la regarder.

- Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi?

Il hésitait, elle pouvait lire le combat qu'il livrait dans ses yeux. Elle devait l'encourager, le mettre en confiance.

- Rick, je t'aime et je suis là pour toi comme tu as su l'être pour moi. N'en doute pas une seule seconde, d'accord.

- Je veux pas…te faire mal…

- Je sais mon amour, mais je souffre déjà de ne pas pouvoir t'aider. Ça me rend malheureuse parce que je suis impuissante.

- Tu vois… j'ai raison… je te fais souffrir.

- Non, ce n'est pas toi. C'est ton état qui me rend malheureuse. Écoute-moi bien, je sais que ce n'est pas bon de tout garder pour soi. Et je ne te demande pas de tout me dire en une seule fois. Juste un petit peu de temps en temps quand tu en éprouveras le besoin. Je ne suis pas psy mais je sais au moins une chose, parler te fera du bien et ça t'aidera à te sentir mieux. Et si toi tu vas mieux alors moi j'irai mieux aussi, je serai moins triste.

Kate lui laissa le temps pour qu'il s'imprègne de ses paroles, espérant qu'elle avait réussi à faire mouche. Ce qu'elle soupçonnait sur les raisons qui l'empêchaient de se confier avait été confirmé par les propos de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine, l'accabler avec sa détresse. La jeune femme savait aussi que ce n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg, il y avait autre chose, son mal être était plus profond que ça. C'est la voix quelque peu hésitante de Rick qui la sortit de ses réflexions.

- D'accord.

- Bien, alors viens. Sortons d'ici.

Elle l'aida à mettre son peignoir et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle prit sa main droite dans les sienne pour lui insuffler la force et le courage nécessaire.

- Promets-moi de ne pas m'interrompre s'il-te-plaît. Quoique je dise n'intervient pas… parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurai alors la force de continuer, tu veux bien?

- D'accord, mais sache que quoi que tu dises, je t'aime et rien ne pourra pas le changer.

Avant même qu'il commence à parler, quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

- Si je t'ai demandé pardon c'est parce que je vous ai abandonnées toutes les trois. Ou plus exactement j'ai abandonné et j'ai… j'ai même souhaité que ma mort arrive rapidement…

Il se tut, essaya maladroitement ses larmes de sa main libre. Il gardait la tête baissée, n'osant affronter le regard de Kate. Il ne savait même pas par quoi continuer, il en avait trop dit et pas assez à la fois. Alors qu'il regardait ses orteils une pensée complètement incongrue dans cette situation lui vint à l'esprit. Il revit très clairement la scène dans « Piège de cristal » où un type dit à Mac Lane qu'il réfléchit en regardant ses pieds. En d'autres circonstances il en aurait ri mais pas maintenant, cependant aussi curieux que cela puisse être, ça l'aida d'une certaine manière. Ça, et la pression qu'exerça Kate sur sa main. Il reprit d'une voix plus sûre mais monocorde.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la première photo qu'il m'ait montrée, c'est toi dans ta robe de mariée en larmes devant la Mercedes en feu et puis ça a continué. Tous les jours il venait et je pouvais voir toute votre peine. Au début j'ai gardé espoir, mais il m'a vite fait comprendre qu'il n'y en avait aucun. Son plan était tellement bien préparé. Deux fois je lui ai sauté dessus… je te laisse imaginer comment ça s'est terminé pour moi. Une fois par jour, elle venait m'apporter mon repas, veillant à me garder à peu près en forme et lui venait me narguer avec les photos et les vidéos. Le reste du temps j'étais seul, désespéré. Je ne cessais de penser à vous trois, à toute la douleur et la peine que vous enduriez….

Il fit une nouvelle pause, bien que les mots venaient presque tous seuls, ce n'était pas plus facile pour autant. Quant à Kate, elle tenait sa promesse l'écoutant sans rien dire, son cœur se serrant un peu plus à chacune de ses paroles. Elle ne le comprenait que trop bien, après tout elle avait bien failli commettre l'irréparable. Mais elle avait pu compter sur le soutien d'Alexis de Martha et des autres alors que Rick était blessé et seul pour faire face à sa douleur. La jeune femme était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, seulement elle savait que si elle craquait maintenant, il risquait de se taire et de culpabiliser. Avec tendresse, du revers de la main, elle lui caressa la joue l'incitant à poursuivre.

- Je ne supportais plus l'idée que ma véritable mort, vous ferez encore plus mal. Que vous vous sentiriez coupables de ne rien avoir deviné, de n'avoir rien fait pour me sauver. Je voulais que tout s'arrête vite, très vite, une fois mort je ne souffrirai plus… c'était égoïste…j'ai tellement honte Kate. Comment j'ai pu vouloir mourir sans plus me préoccuper de vous? … Je…

Castle fut incapable de continuer, la tension était trop forte et il éclata en sanglots. La réaction de Kate fut immédiate, elle le prit dans ses bras, elle ne retenait plus ses larmes. L'écrivain l'enserra à son tour. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment sans parler, la seule présence de l'autre dans leurs bras était suffisant pour les rassurer et les apaiser. Puis brusquement Rick se détacha et se leva, sous le regard surpris de Kate. Il se dirigea droit vers le dressing, il y resta à peine quelques secondes avant de revenir s'asseoir près de Kate. D'une main tremblante, il lui tendit sa précieuse enveloppe.


	32. Chapter 32

**Pas de blabla, je vous laisse à la lecture de la lettre! Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre 32**

Cette fois il s'était assis de façon à lui faire face. Toujours sous le coup de la surprise Kate avait rapidement fixé la mystérieuse enveloppe qu'il venait de lui donner avant de reporter son attention sur Rick. Comme à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, les mots devenaient inutiles. Une longue conversation muette s'engagea, chacun d'eux pouvant lire en l'autre toutes leurs émotions : peur, doutes, réconfort, soulagement et l'ineffable amour qui les unissait. Kate rompit le contact la première et ouvrit l'enveloppe malgré son appréhension. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre mais si Rick avait pris la peine de la cacher et subitement décidé de lui montrer, cela devait avoir une importance toute particulière pour lui. Elle sortait les feuilles lorsque les mains son homme vinrent se poser sur les siennes, interrompant son geste.

- Attends. Je…

- Ça va aller mon cœur, le rassura-t-elle.

- Non… je… enfin je veux juste t'expliquer de quoi il s'agit. Quand j'étais…

Les mots refusèrent de sortir, il avait la gorge nouée. Il regarda Kate d'un air désolé mais il avait été beaucoup trop loin pour s'arrêter maintenant. S'il attendait, il n'aurait probablement pas le courage de le faire plus tard. Kate sentit son trouble.

- Nous pouvons en rester là si tu préfères. Je comprendrai, je sais que tout cela doit être extrêmement pénible pour toi.

- Non Kate, c'est important. Pour nous deux.

- D'accord, je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Notre licence de mariage et une lettre d'adieu, lâcha-t-il. Je les avais dans ma poche et j'espérais qu'il n'aurait pas l'idée de me fouiller après m'avoir tué. Je voulais qu'on les retrouve sur moi et qu'on vous les donne. Il ne me restait plus que deux jours à vivre et même si ça me soulageait parce que cela mettrait un terme à ma douleur, je ne pouvais me résoudre à partir sans… tu comprendras en lisant la lettre. Je n'avais rien pour écrire alors j'ai dû improviser.

- Tu es certain que c'est ce que tu veux? Insista-t-elle, ne voulant qu'il se sente obligé de le faire.

- Oui.

Alors elle sortit les deux feuilles, déplia la première. C'était la licence, Kate nota tout de suite que par endroit le papier avait été détrempé, que l'encre était délavée et étalée. Pas besoin d'analyses pour savoir ce qui avait provoqué cela, elle la posa sur le lit et déplia la deuxième. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine avec une tel force que ça lui fit mal, elle retint même sa respiration lorsqu'elle se reconnut. Rick s'était servi d'une de ces photos dont il avait parlées pour écrire sa lettre. Elle la retourna tout en évitant de jeter un regard vers l'homme qu'elle aimait. La jeune femme sentait ses yeux rivés sur elle et elle craignait de ne pouvoir poursuivre si elle croisait son regard.

Il n'avait ni utilisé d'encre, ni de stylo, c'était flagrant. Les lettres étaient irrégulières et avait une étrange couleur orangée. Elle commença sa lecture.

_« Aux trois femme de ma vie, _

_Je suis mort, Tyson m'a tué par pure vengeance. Sachez que je vous aime et il ne s'est pas passé un seule jour sans que je ne pense à vous. Ma peine et ma douleur ont disparu avec mon dernier souffle, j'en suis heureux. Imaginer ce que vous alliez de nouveau ressentir m'était devenu insupportable. Mais par amour pour moi, je vous en prie soyez forte. Surtout ne vous reprochez pas de n'avoir rien fait pour me sauver. Comment auriez-vous pu savoir que ce mort n'était pas moi, il n'y avait rien à faire, croyez-moi. Rappelez-vous seulement nos moments de bonheur, rien d'autre. J'espère que ce l'on dit est vrai et que de là-haut je pourrai continuer à veiller sur vous._

_Maman, _

_Tu as été la meilleure des mères dont un enfant puisse rêver. M'élever seule n'a pas toujours était facile et je t'en ai fait voir. Mais je t'ai toujours admirée pour ta force de caractère et ton courage. Prends soin d'Alexis pour moi. _

_Alexis, mon bébé,_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite : être là pour toi encore longtemps. Ne fais plus de bêtises, ne gâche pas ta vie. Tu es une fille merveilleuse, belle, intelligente et forte. Tu as encore toute la vie devant toi. Je souhaite que tu trouves un homme qui t'aimera sincèrement et avec qui vous fonderez une belle et grande famille. En plus de ta grand-mère tu pourras toujours compter sur le soutien de Kate ainsi que de Lanie, Javier et Kevin, j'en suis sûr. Tu n'es pas seule mon ange, alors vit ta vie. _

_Kate, mon amour, _

_Les mots me manquent pour exprimer ce que je ressens à cet instant en imaginant l'état dans lequel tu vas être. Je t'en supplie ne reconstruit pas ton mur, ne cherche pas non plus à trouver mon assassin. J'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais faire, je l'avoue… n'y pense pas, quitte la police s'il le faut, voyage…mais reste en vie pour moi. J'aurai aimé vieillir à tes côtés, avoir des enfants qui nous ressembleraient et des petits-enfants. J'attends le jour où tu viendras me rejoindre quand tes cheveux auront blanchi et que ton magnifique visage portera les rides du temps passé. Je sais qu'Alexis es une jeune adulte mais souviens-toi de la promesse de veiller sur elle s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. Tu seras à jamais ma femme dans mon cœur. _

_Je vous aime toutes les trois de façon différente mais du même amour inconditionnel. _

_Un fils, un père et un mari aimant. »_

Castle qui observait les réactions de la femme de sa vie était tétanisé. Dès qu'il avait vu ses larmes littéralement ruisseler sur ses joues, il avait failli lui arracher la lettre des mains pour la détruire. Il n'en avait rien fait, frappé de plein fouet par un simple constat. Pour se reconstruire et aller mieux, il fallait qu'ils souffrent encore un peu. Une fois toute leur tristesse évacuée, ils pourraient enfin parler d'avenir et d'espoir. Le silence de Kate devint pesant voire même inquiétant du coup, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et sa respiration se fit difficile. Il avait eu tort, il n'aurait jamais dû lui montrer cette lettre. Il commença à avoir chaud, sa vue se troublait et pas à cause des larmes… ça faisait comme sous la douche, avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Il était en proie à un début de crise de panique.

Quant à Kate, bien que profondément touchée par les mots de Rick, elle était habitée par un étrange soulagement. Il avait fait le plus difficilement en exposant ainsi ce qu'il avait vécu, mais maintenant elle était convaincu qu'ils pourraient avancer, ensemble. Tout à fait consciente que cela ne se ferait pas sans heurts quelque fois. Elle essuya ses larmes, replia les deux feuilles qu'elle remit dans l'enveloppe et posa cette dernière sur le chevet. Posant ensuite son regard sur Castle, elle comprit immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait. Kate agit d'instinct, sachant que les mots seraient vains. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. La jeune femme sentit sa surprise puis sa réponse quasi instantanée.

Ce baiser n'avait rien de tendre ou de romantique, il était mu par leur besoin de se sentir vivant, de se retrouver enfin totalement. Kate se déshabilla rapidement tout comme Rick. Tout en se «_dévorant_» l'un l'autre, ils basculèrent sur le lit. Il n'y eu aucun préliminaire, aucune caresse, aucun baiser parsemé de-ci de-là, uniquement guidés par le désir physique de s'unir l'un à l'autre. Emportés par la fougue de leurs ébats ils tombèrent du lit mais cela de les arrêta pas pour autant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, allongés sur le sol, nus l'un à côté de l'autre, ils se regardaient tout en laissant leur corps se calmer. Ils se souriaient, l'écrivain un peu plus timidement que sa muse. Depuis son retour, il lui avait fait plusieurs fois l'amour mais n'avait jamais été aussi apaisé qu'à cet instant.

- Kate.

- Hum…

- J'avais décidé de voir un psy. Et je crois que j'en ai toujours besoin même si je t'ai dit tout ça.

- C'est une bonne idée, tu verras cela t'aidera… je revois le Dr Burke depuis que…

- Ce n'est pas un black plutôt classe dans la cinquantaine?

- Si, comment tu… les photos bien sûr.

- Oui. J'ai une séance de rééducation après demain, enfin techniquement demain…

- Demain? Rick, demain c'est dimanche.

- T'es sûre?

- Certaine.

- Bon alors ça doit être lundi. Je me renseignerai pour prendre rendez-vous avec l'un d'eux à ce moment-là. Tu crois que je devrais montrer cette lettre à ma mère et à Alexis? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- Oui, mais pas tout de suite. Ça te fait beaucoup à gérer en une seule fois, tu devrais attendre un peu.

- Je crois que tu as raison.

- On devrait peut-être dormir maintenant.

- Bonne idée, quelle heure peut-il être? S'interrogea-t-il en se levant et en regardant le réveil. Waouh, 5h08. En effet il est plus que temps.

Ils se couchèrent, Rick glissa un peu plus bas dans le lit et vint caler sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Kate. Sans rien dire, il caressa son ventre avant de l'entourer de son bras. Kate qui passait machinalement ses doigts dans ses cheveux entendit bientôt le souffle fort et régulier de sa respiration. Il s'était endormi, elle ne tarda pas à en faire autant.


	33. Chapter 33

**soulunfeeling : Merci. Oui, maintenant il va aller de mieux en mieux même s'il lui reste encore beaucoup à dire. **

**lille 76 : Merci. Ils sont là l'un pour l'autre quand ils en ont besoin, l'amour fait des miracles. Encore beaucoup de chose à dire mais ça se passera bien. **

**la-petite-folle : Tout d'abord félicitations pour ton brevet. Merci pour cette très longue review. je me suis bien amusée à te lire, j'adore tes commentaires et tes réflexions. Mais une chose est certaine...tu as vraiment besoin de vacances. Sinon je poste moins vite car je suis très occupées et j'ai moins de temps libre. Donc tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à suivre. **

**bisounours1998 : merci. Contente de voir que mon histoire te plaît mais... elle n'est pas finie, il y a encore plusieurs chapitres à venir. Et pour ce qui est de mes autres fics, tu as déjà beaucoup de choix dans celles déjà écrites. **

**Merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes qui suivent cette fiction. **

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 33**

Il était un peu plus de neuf heures quand Alexis rejoignit sa grand-mère dans la cuisine qui, elle aussi, venait à peine de descendre. Les deux femmes avaient veillé tard avec Kate, attendant le retour de l'écrivain. Elles s'étaient inquiétées, surtout après avoir essayé de le joindre sur son portable et de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait laissé au loft. Kate avait fini par insister auprès d'Alexis et de Martha pour qu'elles montent se coucher. C'est pourquoi la jeune fille posa tout de suite la question.

- Papa est rentré?

- Oui. Je n'aurais pas dû, mais j'ai jeté un œil dans la chambre, ils dorment tous les deux.

- u crois qu'il va aller mieux? Même s'il ne montre rien, sont regard est triste.

- Je sais. Mais nous ne pouvons pas le forcer à parler s'il n'en a pas envie. J'espère seulement que ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir va l'aider. Qu'il aura un déclic.

- Je l'espère aussi, soupira Alexis.

* * *

Beckett se réveilla doucement, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la vive clarté qui inondait la chambre. Elle tourna la tête vers Rick, il était toujours profondément endormi et exactement dans la même position que lorsqu'ils s'étaient coucher. Kate sourit en caressant tendrement son visage pour ne pas le réveiller. Non seulement il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar comme toutes les autres nuits mais, pour la première fois il semblait apaisé. Kate en fut heureuse, cela prouvait que l'incident de la veille et leur discussion avaient eu un effet positif sur lui. Avec d'infinies précautions, elle dégagea son bras et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle fixa le réveil, il était plus de midi, elle se leva, enfila rapidement ses vêtements de la veille et quitta la pièce.

- La jeune femme fut accueillie par les sourires de Martha et d'Alexis qui s'affairaient dans la cuisine. Elle alla s'asseoir au comptoir tout en les saluant.

- Tu veux ton petit-déjeuner ou tu préfères attendre et manger avec nous? S'informa Alexis.

- Je vais déjeuner avec vous mais je veux bien un déca.

- Alors Katherine, comment va Richard?

- Il m'a parlé Martha, ça n'a pas été facile et il ne m'a pas tout dit, mais c'est déjà un énorme progrès. Elle nota le soulagement évident chez les deux femmes. Il est aussi très décidé à voir un spécialiste.

- Enfin, il va pouvoir avancer. J'en suis heureuse.

- Tu avais raison d'espérer, votre dispute a bien servi de déclic tout compte fait. Tu peux nous en parler Kate?

- Oui, mais pas de tout. Il y a certaines choses qu'il doit vous dire lui-même, seulement il va falloir que vous soyez patiente. Rick a été pas mal secoué par ce qu'il a déjà révélé, cela va prendre du temps pour qu'il l'encaisse et se sente assez bien pour vous parler.

- Je comprends, le principal est qu'il se sente mieux. Nous attendrons, n'est-ce pas grand-mère?

- Tout à fait. Et toi Katherine, comment tu te sens? Demanda Martha en posant affectueusement une main sur son bras.

- Beaucoup mieux maintenant. Le chemin va encore être long et ne se fera pas sans quelques heurts mais l'avenir est prometteur.

* * *

Il était plus de deux heures et demie quand Castle ouvrit enfin les yeux. La première chose qui le frappa et l'étonna tout autant, c'était qu'il était dans son lit. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar pour la toute première fois depuis des semaines. Il ne douta pas un instant que cela signifiait qu'ils aient disparu, il en referait certainement mais peut-être moins souvent. La seconde était le vide à côté de lui, Kate devait s'être levée depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Il se tourna légèrement come pour s'en assurer et vit immédiatement la feuille posée en évidence sur l'oreiller. Il l'a pris et lut.

_« Mon amour, _

_Tu dormais tellement bien que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. J'aurai aimé attendre ton réveil mais ta mère a insisté pour que nous sortions. Elle a prévu une séance au SPA et une suite shopping. Tu sais combien elle peut être persuasive. Mais surtout je n'ai pas eu le cœur de refuser. _

_Si tu te sens seul n'hésite pas à m'appeler ou à m'envoyer un message et je rentrerai aussitôt. _

_Je t'aime, Kate »_

Castle sourit, c'était bien dans la style de sa mère. Kate avait dû leur faire un résumé de leur discussion et pour l'aider à décompresser de toute cette tension, elle avait organisé cette journée _«détente»_. D'ailleurs ça leur ferait du bien à toutes les trois. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire, mais certainement pas demander à Kate d'annuler sa journée. Il se leva et nota machinalement l'heure, 14h40, il n'en revenait pas il avait dormi plus de onze heures d'affilées. L'écrivain prit une douche, s'habilla avant d'aller se faire un café. Il vit le post-it collé sur la porte du réfrigérateur. _«Si tu as faim, il y a le restant du déjeuner»_.

Rick se prépara une assiette qu'il mit dans le micro-onde, pendant que le plat chauffait, il alla chercher son téléphone et envoya un message à Kate.

_«Profite de cette journée. Je vais bien. Je t'aime.»_

La réponse fut quasi instantanée.

_«Merci, je t'aime aussi»_

Parker était dans son loft à Chelsea, s'étendant sur plus de la moitié du dernier étage, il avait été aménagé dans d'anciens entrepôts commerciaux. Les poutrelles d'acier, les petites briques rouge-orangées et les différentes plateformes surélevées avec leurs rambardes métalliques donnaient un certain cachet à l'ensemble. Il s'était débarrassé de l'autre appartement qu'il louait pour des raisons pratiques, il n'en avait plus l'utilité maintenant. Installé dans un confortable fauteuil en cuir fauve, les pieds sur la table basse Steve regardait le contenu de la boîte posée sur ses jambes. Il n'y avait pas qu'à Des Moines où il avait eu un box, ici aussi. Et il les avait vidé de tout ce qu'ils contenaient et l'avait ramené chez lui. Lui qui avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à voyager d'un pays à l'autre, de vivre parfois dans de véritables taudis ou au contraire dans des appartements de luxe. Cette idée même de _«chez lui»_ lui paraissait étrange, il avait encore du mal à s'y habituer. Tout comme le fait d'être retraité, il n'en avait vraiment pris conscience que lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé son fils. Avant ça, c'était un peu comme s'il travaillait, puisqu'il passait le plus claire de son temps à le surveiller de loin.

Parker regardait de vieilles photos, des souvenirs, mais des souvenirs douloureux car il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les partager avec le principal intéressé, Rick. À chaque fois que son métier lui permettait de revenir aux États-Unis il passait par New York et là pendant quelques heures ou quelques jours, il espionnait son fils, Martha et Alexis. Il prenait des photos, assistait quand il le pouvait et surtout quand ça concordait avec sa venue aux spectacles scolaires de son fils puis plus tard de sa petite-fille. Parfois à leurs compétitions sportives, mais sans jamais les approcher, ensuite il cachait le tout dans ce box anonyme. Il avait fait ça durant ces quarante dernières années, sauf par deux fois où il était revenu volontairement pour assister à leurs remises de diplômes.

Des bribes du discours d'Alexis lui revinrent en mémoire. C'est vrai que l'inconnu faisait peur, que le fait de quitter quelque chose de familier était effrayant. C'est ce qu'il avait ressenti en prenant sa retraite et en venant s'installer définitivement à New York. D'autant plus que son projet visant à renouer des liens avec sa famille n'était pas garanti de succès à l'époque. Mais il avait fallu ce tragique évènements pour qu'il en aille autrement, ils lui avaient tous laissé une chance. Il saisit un autre paquet de photographies, il sourit en pensant que Rick avait encore le regard émerveillé d'un enfant par moment. C'était un cliché en noir et blanc, Rick ne devait pas avoir à peine plus trois ans et regardait fasciné le Carrousel de Central Park. Il se rappela que ce jour-là Martha le tenait fermement pas la main tellement il trépignait d'impatience en attendant son tour. Sur la suivante, il devait avoir une quinzaine d'années et il était en tenue d'escrimeur brandissant fièrement la coupe qu'il venait de remporter, entouré par toute l'équipe de son collège.

Steve releva la tête surpris lorsque trois coups brefs furent frappés contre la porte d'entrée. Il ne connaissait personne sur New York et n'attendait donc aucune visite, les seules à savoir où il vivait était sa famille. Et il n'y avait qu'Alexis qui était venue pour l'instant. Il se leva tout en posant la boîte sur la table et alla ouvrir. Le porte en acier était d'origine elle aussi, il la déverrouilla et la fit glisser sur ses rails. Il se retrouva face à son fils.

- Salut papa.

- Salut fiston.

- Je ne te dérange pas?

- Bien sûr que non, entre. Dit-il en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Rick fit quelques pas et admira le loft, il était comme sa fille le leur avait décrit, spacieux, original et toutefois chaleureux. Les larges fenêtres au cadre d'acier et les trois puits de lumière, apportaient beaucoup de clarté à l'ensemble. Il se retourna lorsque la main de son père se posa sur son épaule.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois venu. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Rick? Demanda son père en voyant son air soucieux.

- Hier j'ai découvert pour le TIG d'Alexis, et ensuite je me suis pris la tête avec Mère et Kate. Mais ça va et…

- Attends une minute, tu dis que vous vous êtes disputés mais que ça va. Viens par-là, tu vas tout m'expliquer dans l'ordre.

Il l'entraîna vers la droite, ils gravirent cinq marches et se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, sur la gauche, il y avait la salle à manger, elle aussi sur une partie légèrement surélevée. Il invita son fils à s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets de l'îlot central. Parker alla prendre deux bières et vint prendre place près de lui.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute, que s'est-il passé exactement?

Rick but une gorgée et lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé, lui parlant de la lettre mais sans vraiment rentrer dans les détails. Son père l'écouta sans l'interrompre, mais les images de l'enregistrement s'imposèrent immédiatement. Cela donna plus de poids à ses propos, il ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il avait pu endurer. Steve termina sa bière et donna une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule de son fils.

- C'est une bonne chose, ça va vous permettre d'avancer.

- Je sais… il y a au moins une chose qui me consolait un peu…

Le regard de Castle sembla se perdre quelques secondes dans ses souvenirs, son père fit comme Kate, quelques heures plus tôt, il lui laissa le temps de trouver la force de poursuivre.

- Lorsqu'il m'a montré ta photo au cimetière, je ne voulais pas lui dire qui tu étais. Et puis je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas plus mal. S'il cherchait à en savoir plus sur toi, à te trouver et à te surveiller, j'étais certain que tu t'en rendrais compte. Alors à défaut de me sauver, car il faut bien comprendre que pour moi vous étiez tous persuadés que j'étais mort, je savais qu'au moins tu aurais la peau de ce fumier.

- Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, je l'ai repéré… pour moi c'était Jesperson et à ce moment-là nous savions que tu étais en vie. Je l'ai attiré à moi dans l'intention de le capturer et de l'interroger mais j'ai foiré mon coup… je suis désolé il aurait pu te tuer juste après ça.

- Ne le sois pas, c'est sûr qu'il était en rogne. Mais il n'allait pas me tuer comme ça, il avait tout prévu et jamais il n'aurait gâché son plaisir d'exécuter son plan comme prévu… ce qui m'a réjouis c'est de voir la peur dans son regard durant un bref instant quand je lui ai dit que tu ne le lâcherais plus.

- Comment fais-tu?

- Comment je fais quoi?

- Pour m'accorder une telle confiance.

- Tu es mon père, c'est normal.

- Non Rick et tu le sais parfaitement. Lorsque tu as su qui j'étais à paris, tu aurais parfaitement eu le droit d'être en colère contre moi, pour t'avoir abandonné avec ta mère… non attends, laisse-moi finir, le pria-t-il en voyant qu'il allait répliquer. Même lors de notre dernière rencontre, tu m'as fait confiance et tu m'as aidé sans te poser de question, ta mère aussi d'ailleurs. Je sais que ça va te paraître peut-être incroyable, mais en m'arrangeant pour que le 12th soit chargé de l'enquête, j'espérais seulement avoir le temps pour que nous ayons cette conversation dont on avait parlée. Je n'avais pas prévu que ça parte vrille de cette façon et de me servir de vous deux. Je me suis juste adapté à la situation, c'est mon métier qui voulait ça.

Parker vit un timide sourire naître sur les lèvres de son fils et avant même qu'il puisse poser sa question, Rick enchaîna.

- Kate avait raison à ton sujet. J'étais déçu mais elle a dit que si tu t'étais débrouillé pour que nous ayons l'enquête c'était pour me voir. J'avoue que j'en ai douté.

- C'est compréhensible et c'est bien que nous ayons éclairci tout ça. Mais, ce n'est pas pour cela que tu es venu, n'est-ce pas?

- Non, en effet. Je voudrai que tu me rendre un service.

- Lequel?

- Amène-moi là où vous m'avez trouvé. Je ne pouvais pas le demander à Kate pour des raisons évidentes. J'en ai besoin pour la suite…

- Tu es sûr de toi? Ça va peut-être en faire trop d'un coup après hier soir non?

- Je le saurai une fois sur place.

- Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient tous les deux au milieu de la clairière, Parker était resté légèrement en retrait. Rick devait affronter ses démons seul et c'est exactement ce qu'il faisait. Curieusement en arrivant, voir cet endroit sous ce soleil éclatant, Castle l'avait trouvé calme et agréable. Puis il avait fixé les rochers et la branche où Tyson avait passé la corde et tout était revenu. Il se souvenait de chaque secondes et surtout de ses mains autour du cou du triple tueur. Ensuite ce fut la vision de son corps inerte alors que les secours l'emmenaient loin de cet endroit. L'écrivain réalisa alors pleinement que cette histoire était terminée. Il ressentit alors un soulagement qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler avant de plier sous son poids, Castle tomba à genoux et s'affaissa sur lui-même, prenant son visage dans ses mains.

Son père qui l'observait toujours sans rien dire se précipita, s'agenouilla près de son fils et passa un bras protecteur sur ses épaules. Rick se frotta énergiquement le visage pour se reprendre et se redressa un peu.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux rentrer maintenant.

- Oui… merci… pour tout.


	34. Chapter 34

**Lille 76 : je te réponds ici pour ta review pour " everyone has a price " . Cette histoire est prévue en trois parties ( 3 fictions bien distincts ). Elle est écrite en co, et nous sommes toutes les deux très occupée, mais les suites sont commencées. Cela nous prend juste plus de temps que nous le voudrions. **

**Je remercie les lecteurs qui mettent mon histoire dans leurs favoris. **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 34**

Les jours suivant s'étaient écoulés dans le calme, presque sereinement. Castle s'était tenu à sa décision et depuis quinze jours, deux fois par semaine le mardi et vendredi il voyait le Dr Lucie Wang. Il s'allongeait sur le divan parlant parfois sans relâche, d'autre fois plus difficilement et la psychiatre devait alors lui poser des questions. Curieusement son enlèvement et sa séquestration n'étaient pas l'unique sujet de ses discussions. En se posant des questions sur ses sentiments, sur ce qu'il avait éprouvé, il trouvait de lui-même certaines réponses dans son passé. Il avait parlé de son enfance, de son père qu'il apprenait à connaître, de sa vie avant Kate et celle d'après. C'était parfois confus et il sauté d'un sujet à l'autre, répondant aux questions du médecin. Mais une chose était certaine, c'était qu'à chaque fois qu'il quittait le bureau du Dr Wang, il était plus apaisé. Depuis l'atmosphère était beaucoup plus détendue au loft, le fait qu'il se sente mieux se répercutait sur son entourage.

Mais, si à cet instant précis il souriait, ce n'était pas parce qu'il venait de s'épancher, non. Kate était arrivée à douze semaines de grossesse et c'était le jour de sa première échographie. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la salle d'examen attenante au bureau du Dr Clark, se tenant par la main, leurs doigts entrelacés. Kate souriait aussi et pourtant aucun des deux ne regardait l'autre, ils avaient les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Dès que le bruit sourd et régulier du battement du cœur de leur enfant avait résonné, Kate avait été envahie d'un bonheur immense. Prenant entièrement conscience de la vie qui grandissait en elle. Bien qu'unis par leurs mains, ils étaient chacun dans leur bulle, hypnotisés par l'image de leur enfant qui était loin d'être inactif.

- Et hop, une nouvelle pirouette! S'exclama Rick, amusé. Un vrai petit gymnaste… ou un petit pois sauteur.

- Castle! Le réprimanda Kate pour la forme car elle riait de l'enthousiasme de son homme.

- Cette activité est tout à fait normale, les interrompit le Dr Clark. Votre futur enfant teste ses fonctions motrices et dans deux mois vous le sentirez bouger.

- Donc, tout va bien, demanda Kate.

- Oui, tout est normal, l'examen est terminé. Je vous laisse vous changer.

Rick attendit qu'elle ait refermé la porte pour embrasser Kate.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

- Merci à toi aussi mon cœur, je te rappelle comme nous sommes tous les deux concernés.

- Je sais, ce n'était pas pour ça. Je n'avais pas assisté à la première échographie pour Alexis. Meredith avait pris son rendez-vous en fonction de son emploi du temps sans m'en parler.

- Je suis désolée.

- C'est le passé. Dis, tu veux connaître son sexe?

- Oui, affirma-t-elle sans hésitation.

- C'est vrai? S'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, je crois que je n'aurai pas la patience d'attendre sa naissance.

- Génial!

- Comme cela nous aurons tout le temps de lui préparer sa chambre. Avec Lanie j'ai vu des choses magnifiques pour les garçons et pour les filles. Je ne veux pas d'une chambre neutre, je veux qu'elle lui ressemble.

- Tu as une préférence?

- Non, aucune. Ce sera notre enfant, peu importe son sexe. Et toi?

- J'aurai pensé que ce serait le cas mais à vrai dire fille ou garçon ça m'est égal. Du moment qu'il ou elle ait les beaux yeux de sa maman.

- Ou les tiens.

Ils rirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement avant d'aller rejoindre la gynécologue dans son bureau. Une demi-heure plus tard ils quittaient le cabinet médical. Kate avait une ordonnance pour des vitamines et un complément en minéraux, ainsi qu'une liste d'aliments à éviter si possible. Et le plus important l'enregistrement de l'échographie que leur avait donné le médecin, pour le plus grand plaisir de Castle qui était impatient de le montrer aux autres membres de sa famille. En sortant ils furent assommés par la chaleur étouffante qui régnait sur la ville depuis une dizaine de jours. D'un commun accord ils décidèrent de se réfugier dans l'atmosphère climatisée du loft. Ils sortiraient se promener un peu en fin de journée.

- Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Gérald, le concierge, les salua et précisa.

- Mr Castle votre commande est arrivée, je l'ai portée à votre appartement.

- Merci Gérald.

Kate attendit qu'ils se soient éloignés avant de demander.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as commandé?

- Rien d'important, des cartons et du ruban adhésifs.

- Pour faire quoi?

- Devine, lieutenant de mon cœur.

- Pas envie.

- Ok, je vais dons te donner un indice, dit-il en ouvrant la porte du loft. Suis-moi.

Il se dirigea dans leur chambre puis vers le dressing.

- Tu veux te débarrasser de tes vêtements?

- De ceux qui me sont trop grands. Entre mon séjour dans cette cave et celui de l'hôpital j'ai perdu beaucoup de poids et…

- Tu es encore plus sexy, nota Kate en souriant et en venant se coller à lui.

Ils venaient de faire l'amour avec passion et tendresse et Kate, lovée contre Rick, dessinait des arabesques sur son torse. Elle se sentait bien, mais un soupir de ce dernier lui fit lever la tête et porter son regard sur lui. Il semblait perturbé, son regard perdu dans le vide.

- Rick?

- Hum…

- Ça va?

- Hum…hum, nouveau soupir. Kate...

- Que se passe-t-il? Questionna-t-elle en se relevant prenant appui sur son bras.

- Je pensais à Alexis et à notre futur bébé…. Mes enfants m'ont sauvé la vie, tu sais.

Kate ne dit rien, prenant simplement sa main dans la sienne, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois, pour le rassurer et l'encourager. Elle avait compris que Rick était de nouveau sur le point de se confier. Elle décida de ne pas le questionner de lui laisser le choix de le faire ou pas. Castle posa son regard sur elle et accentua la pression sur sa main.

- Ce fût d'abord Alexis en prolongeant ma captivité puis notre bébé. Tout s'est passé dans les dernières secondes alors que j'étais résigné à mon sort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il a éprouvé le besoin de me narguer une dernière fois. C'est là qu'il m'a annoncé ta grossesse… sans le savoir il venait de me donner la seule raison qu'il me fallait pour rester en vie. L'idée que mon enfant devrait grandir sans son père et que tu devrais l'élever seule m'a mis en colère. Ça m'a donné la force de réagir et je me suis jeté sur lui sans même réfléchir au fait qu'il tenait une arme…

- Et tu as tué ce salopard.

- Oui… mais je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais comme j'ai honte de ne pas avoir eu cette force pour vous trois.

Son visage reflétait une grande tristesse et un profond désarroi, une larme solitaire roula.

- Eh… n'y pense plus d'accord. Je t'ai dit que je comprenais…

- Comment le peux-tu? Alors que ça veut dire que je ne vous aimais pas suffisamment pour me battre et vivre pour vous! S'énerva-t-il malgré lui.

- Au contraire, c'est à cause de cet amour que tu nous portes que cela t'était insupportable.

La jeune femme vint se blottir contre lui, aussitôt les bras de Castle l'entourèrent. Kate hésitait, ne sachant pas si c'était le bon moment pour lui parler de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais il était honnête avec elle et se confier malgré tous les sentiments contradictoires qu'il devait ressentir. Elle se devait de l'être tout autant, si elle voulait que leur avenir soit construit sur des bases solides, elle ne devait rien lui cacher. Kate se redressa brusquement s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit, ce qui surprit l'écrivain qui s'assit aussi, lui faisant face. Il l'observait en silence pressentant que la femme qu'il aimait, avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire juste en déchiffrant ses mimiques.

- J'ai une chose à t'avouer, finit-elle par dire dans un souffle. Une autre personne est au courant, c'est Alexis. Mais promets-moi de ne lui faire aucun reproche pour n'avoir rien dit, c'était un accord tacite entre nous d'eux.

- Kate… tu me fais peur…

- Rick, s'il-te-plaît.

- D'accord je te le promets, lui assura-t-il sentant que cela avait une grande importance pour Kate.

- Alexis et le bébé m'ont aussi sauvé la vie, lâcha-t-elle. Durant la nuit qui a suivi ce qui pour moi était ton décès suite à un stupide accident, j'ai…

Elle avait du mal à poursuivre, craignant une violente réaction de la part de Castle. Mais son regard empli d'amour et d'inquiétude posé sur elle, lui donna la force de continuer. Elle était persuadée qu'il avait deviné ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui révéler car il venait de prendre ses mains dans les siennes et essayait de sourire pour la réconforter et l'encourager.

- J'ai failli me tuer.

- Mon Dieu Kate, c'est exactement ce que je craignais que tu fasses lorsque mon corps serait découvert. Je savais que ça serait trop dur pour toi, que cette fois tu risquais de ne pas t'en remettre.

- Je sais, c'est cette peur que tu exprimes dans ta lettre.

- Mais comment Alexis a fait pour t'en empêcher?

Il voulait savoir, il voulait connaître les circonstances exactes qui avaient permis un tel miracle. Il souffrait à l'idée que la femme qu'il chérissait tant ait pu penser à commettre un tel acte, mais il le comprenait. Rick ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher alors que lui-même avait fini par baisser les bras. Il bougea de façon à se trouver près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Elle ne dormait pas et elle m'a vu sortir de la maison, elle m'a suivi et en comprenant ce que j'allais faire, elle est intervenue. Elle m'a crié dessus, m'a dit des mots qui m'ont touchés et pourtant j'étais toujours aussi déterminée. En dernier recours, elle s'est jetée sur moi et mon arme. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé ce que je venais de faire.

- Vous… tu aurais pu… il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase.

- La blesser ou la tuer. Mais tout c'est bien terminé. J'ai été tellement touchée par le fait qu'elle soit là pour moi, à s'inquiéter pour moi alors qu'elle était tout aussi anéantie que moi. Je me suis souvenue de la promesse que je t'avais faite…

- Celle de veiller sur Alexis si je disparaissais.

- Oui, j'ai donc décidé de survivre afin d'être là pour elle. Malgré tout j'étais très mal, au point où Lanie s'est inquiétée et m'a fait faire un bilan sanguin, c'est là qu'elle a découvert que j'étais enceinte. Ça m'a donné à moi aussi une bonne raison de vivre et de me reprendre. Elle leva son visage larmoyant vers lui, tu m'en veux?

- Bien sûr que non. Il resserra son étreinte. Je suis heureux que tu m'en aies parlé…je ne peux pas te promettre que nous pourrons oublier ce que nous avons tous vécus, mais par contre je te fais la promesse de construire avec toi et notre famille une vie pleine de bonheur.


End file.
